


Няня

by Make_believe_world



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Джим работает няней у Спока и его двоих сыновей.





	1. Ворчишкин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nanny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910257) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



Не так он пред­став­лял се­бе свою бу­ду­щую жизнь, ду­мал Спок, стоя в дет­ском от­де­ле су­пер­мар­ке­та в Сан-Фран­цис­ко с ве­ре­ща­щим пя­ти­не­дель­ным мла­ден­цем на ру­ках.  
  
Он пла­ни­ро­вал пос­ту­пить в Вул­кан­скую ака­де­мию на­ук (и пос­ту­пил), за­кон­чить ее с от­ли­чи­ем (с этим он то­же спра­вил­ся), по­ра­бо­тать нес­коль­ко лет над раз­ны­ми про­ек­та­ми, про­вес­ти нес­коль­ко эк­спе­ри­мен­тов и за­тем прой­ти Ко­ли­нар. Все пла­ны раз­ру­ши­ло его Вре­мя. Пон Фарр.  
  
Не один вул­кан­ский це­ли­тель уве­рял его, что ему не при­дет­ся про­хо­дить че­рез вре­мя спа­ри­ва­ния из-за сво­его про­ис­хож­де­ния. По­это­му ха­рак­тер­ные сим­пто­мы пос­ле не­ло­гич­но­го праз­дно­ва­ния его двад­ца­ти­че­ты­рёх­ле­тия ста­ли для не­го шо­ком.  
  
— Я по­мо­гу те­бе прой­ти че­рез это, — ска­за­ла ему Т’Принг. — А по­том мы ра­зор­вем связь, и я те­бя ос­тав­лю.  
  
Спок сог­ла­сил­ся, по­то­му что Т’Принг его ма­ло вол­но­ва­ла, а он ма­ло вол­но­вал ее. Ник­то не по­ду­мал о воз­мож­ной бе­ре­мен­нос­ти, по­то­му что оба ре­ши­ли, что он бес­пло­ден. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ме­ся­цев пос­ле Пон Фар­ра они об­ра­ти­лись в со­вет, что­бы ра­зор­вать све­жую связь, а там уз­на­ли, что Т’Принг бе­ре­мен­на и, по­ка она не ро­дит, связь ра­зор­вать нель­зя. Т’Принг не же­ла­ла по­зо­рить свою семью и клан, и они ос­та­ви­ли все как есть.  
  
Че­рез со­рок не­дель ро­дил­ся Со­рен. Здо­ро­вый маль­чик с гла­за­ми Спо­ка, вул­ка­нец на шесть­де­сят два про­цен­та. Это Спок взял в ВАН ака­де­ми­чес­кий, что­бы с ма­те­ри­ной по­мощью вскор­мить ре­бен­ка, по­то­му что Т’Принг по­же­ла­ла сра­зу пос­ле рож­де­ния Со­ре­на вер­нуть­ся к ра­бо­те. Спок был бла­го­да­рен ма­те­ри за по­мощь. Со­ре­на она обо­жа­ла.  
  
Шесть лет спус­тя Спок сно­ва про­шел че­рез Пон Фарр, и сно­ва Т’Принг за­бе­ре­ме­не­ла — тем са­мым ре­бен­ком, что ве­ре­щал сей­час Спо­ку на ухо. Спок по­лу­чил воз­мож­ность пре­по­да­вать и про­во­дить ис­сле­до­ва­ния в Сан-Фран­цис­ко, и они об­су­ди­ли воз­мож­ность пе­ре­ез­да. Т’Принг сог­ла­си­лась — а не­де­лю на­зад, ког­да они все-та­ки пе­ре­еха­ли, со­об­щи­ла, что по­лу­чи­ла ра­бо­ту со Стон­ном на вул­кан­ском ис­сле­до­ва­тель­ском суд­не, раз­вер­ну­лась и уш­ла, ос­та­вив Спо­ка на Зем­ле с дву­мя деть­ми.  
  
Со­ре­ну бы­ло семь, он хо­дил в днев­ную шко­лу, а вот ня­ню для Сай­ла­ра Спок не на­шел. У его сы­на бы­ли ко­ли­ки, он ни­ког­да не ус­по­ка­ивал­ся и все вре­мя пла­кал. В вул­кан­ском по­соль­стве был центр по ухо­ду за ре­бен­ком, но мла­ден­ца с ко­ли­ка­ми они не при­ня­ли. С агентства­ми по по­ис­ку нянь то­же ни­че­го не выш­ло, Спок уже всерь­ез по­ду­мы­вал бро­сить ра­бо­ту и вер­нуть­ся на Вул­кан, упо­вая на по­мощь ма­те­ри.  
  
Спок вздох­нул и по­пы­тал­ся зат­кнуть сы­на сос­кой, но тот от­вер­нул­ся и про­дол­жил пла­кать. Его щеч­ки по­зе­ле­не­ли, а ту­гие ку­лач­ки мо­ло­ти­ли воз­дух. Спок уже хо­тел при­кос­нуть­ся к точ­кам для мел­дин­га и ус­по­ко­ить сы­на так, но тут к ним кто-то по­до­шел.  
  
— Что с то­бой та­кое, ма­лень­кий Вор­чиш­кин? — про­вор­ко­вал муж­чи­на.  
  
Спок под­нял взгляд и уви­дел мо­ло­до­го че­ло­ве­ка, очень при­ят­но­го эс­те­ти­чес­ки, со свет­лы­ми во­ло­са­ми и яр­ки­ми го­лу­бы­ми гла­за­ми. Муж­чи­на улыб­нул­ся, и сер­дце Спо­ка сна­ча­ла за­мер­ло, а по­том за­би­лось ча­ще.  
  
— Мож­но? — Муж­чи­на опус­тил на пол кор­зи­ну и про­тя­нул ру­ки к Сай­ла­ру.  
  
Спок по­нял, что муж­чи­на хо­чет взять Сай­ла­ра на ру­ки, но не ре­шил, раз­ре­шать ему или нет, од­на­ко кив­нул. Па­рень улыб­нул­ся еще ши­ре, вы­нул мла­ден­ца из пе­ре­нос­ки в те­леж­ке, при­жал к се­бе и по­ка­чал, из­да­вая при этом вор­ку­ющие зву­ки. Ког­да маль­чик за­мол­чал и ус­по­ко­ил­ся, гла­за Спо­ка рас­ши­ри­лись от удив­ле­ния.  
  
— Вот так-то луч­ше. Боль­ше не вор­чим, да?  
  
— Бла­го­да­рю, — ска­зал Спок. — Он не умол­ка­ет с са­мо­го рож­де­ния.  
  
Муж­чи­на, все так же улы­ба­ясь, по­ка­чал Сай­ла­ра на ру­ках.  
  
— Сколь­ко ему?  
  
— 5.1 не­де­ли.  
  
— Та­кой ми­лый. Ес­ли это ко­ли­ки, вы да­ете ему смесь или ва­ша суп­ру­га кор­мит его грудью?  
  
— Моя пар­тнер­ша по свя­зи не кор­мит грудью, она не выс­ка­за­ла та­ко­го же­ла­ния. Я кор­млю его ре­ко­мен­до­ван­ной для ко­ли­ков смесью, но она, ви­ди­мо, не по­мо­га­ет.  
  
Муж­чи­на кив­нул:  
  
— Ну, мо­жет, он у вас прос­то ма­лень­кий вор­чун. Ко­ли­ки обыч­но про­хо­дят че­рез ме­сяц или око­ло то­го.  
  
— Вы пе­ди­атр?  
  
Па­рень ус­мех­нул­ся и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Не, я си­дел с па­ца­на­ми бра­та, по­ка они с пла­не­ты не сва­ли­ли. У их стар­ше­го и млад­ше­го бы­ли ко­ли­ки, и оба че­рез ме­сяц пе­рес­та­ли пла­кать. Мо­жет, пус­тыш­ку дру­гую поп­ро­бо­вать?  
  
Спок под­нял бровь, и па­рень оча­ро­ва­тель­но рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Та, что у не­го сей­час, не очень хо­ро­шая. Поп­ро­буй­те эти. — Он ука­зал на пол­ку по­за­ди Спо­ка. — Сос­ки с пан­да­ми хо­ро­ши от ко­ли­ков. Мо­жет, ему пон­ра­вит­ся.  
  
Спок кив­нул, бро­сил в те­леж­ку нес­коль­ко со­сок и пред­ста­вил­ся:  
  
— Я Спок, а на ру­ках у вас мой сын Сай­лар.  
  
— О. Я Джим. Джим Кирк. Сай­лар, да? Ка­кое ми­лое имя, — про­вор­ко­вал Джим ре­бен­ку. Тот сде­лал по­пыт­ку улыб­нуть­ся.  
  
— У вас сей­час есть ра­бо­та? — вне­зап­но спро­сил Спок.  
  
— Эмм… во­об­ще-то нет, — не­по­ни­ма­юще пос­мот­рел на не­го Джим. — Я сей­час ти­па без­ра­бот­ный, а что?  
  
— Вы су­ме­ли ус­по­ко­ить Сай­ла­ра в од­но мгно­ве­ние, а я за эти пять не­дель пе­реп­ро­бо­вал все без осо­бо­го ус­пе­ха. У нянь, ко­то­рых я на­ни­мал, то­же ни­че­го не по­лу­ча­лось. Вы хо­те­ли бы по­ра­бо­тать ня­ней? Я хо­ро­шо вам зап­ла­чу.  
  
Джим пос­мот­рел на ми­ло­го вул­кан­чи­ка у се­бя на ру­ках, а по­том на его та­ко­го же ми­ло­го па­пу.  
  
— Ме­ня не учи­ли уха­жи­вать за деть­ми, — приз­нал­ся он.  
  
— Вы ска­за­ли, что по­мо­га­ли бра­ту си­деть с его сы­новь­ями. Вы смо­же­те сме­нить под­гуз­ник?  
  
Джим кив­нул.  
  
— Смо­же­те при­го­то­вить Сай­ла­ру бу­ты­лоч­ку?  
  
Джим сно­ва кив­нул.  
  
— Тог­да я не по­ни­маю, че­му вам еще учить­ся. Две ты­ся­чи кре­ди­тов в не­де­лю и два вы­ход­ных бу­дут под­хо­дя­щи­ми ус­ло­ви­ями?  
  
Джим вы­лу­пил­ся:  
  
— Серь­ез­но? Для ухо­да за ре­бен­ком ус­ло­вия бо­лее чем под­хо­дя­щие.  
  
— Про­шу про­ще­ния, мне сле­до­ва­ло упо­мя­нуть, что у ме­ня есть еще один сын се­ми лет, Со­рен. Как нас­чет прой­ти ко мне до­мой и об­су­дить под­роб­нос­ти ва­шей ра­бо­ты?  
  
Джим хмык­нул:  
  
— А с пар­тнер­шей по узам не об­су­ди­те это сна­ча­ла? Я же нез­на­ко­мец из су­пер­мар­ке­та.  
  
— Мо­ей пар­тнер­ши нет на пла­не­те и не бу­дет ме­ся­ца три. Я знаю, что вы нез­на­ко­мец, и на­ме­рен тща­тель­но про­ве­рить ва­шу ис­то­рию в са­мое бли­жай­шее вре­мя. Вы рас­смот­ри­те мое пред­ло­же­ние?  
  
Джим ка­кое-то вре­мя смот­рел на не­го, а по­том опус­тил взгляд на ре­бен­ка.  
  
— Ну да, а че­го нет. Он та­кой ми­лый, здо­ро­во бу­дет по­лу­чать день­ги за то, что­бы про­во­дить с ним все вре­мя. Вы тут не­да­ле­ко жи­ве­те?


	2. У Джима новая работа

Джим не знал, что его дер­ну­ло по­дой­ти к Спо­ку. Он по­ка­зал­ся ему ми­лым, а вбли­зи ста­ло яс­но, что он уже слег­ка на нер­вах из-за пла­ча мла­ден­ца. Джим ре­шил, что нуж­но что-то сде­лать, и по­пы­тал­ся ус­по­ко­ить ре­бен­ка. Он не ожи­дал, что тот и впрямь за­мол­чит, и уж точ­но не ожи­дал по­лу­чить ра­бо­ту.  
  
Он си­дел за ма­лень­ким обе­ден­ным сто­лом на Спо­ко­вой кух­не в до­ме в вик­то­ри­ан­ском сти­ле и дер­жал на ру­ках Сай­ла­ра. Сай­лар со­сал про­де­зин­фи­ци­ро­ван­ную но­вую сос­ку с пан­дой. Спок ос­та­вил их од­них, что­бы встре­тить Со­ре­на на ос­та­нов­ке школь­но­го ав­то­бу­са.  
  
«Ес­ли бы я был его же­ной, — ду­мал Джим, — я бы не ос­та­вил его од­но­го с дву­мя деть­ми на нес­коль­ко ме­ся­цев. Она что, ус­ка­ка­ла в ис­сле­до­ва­тель­скую мис­сию сра­зу пос­ле рож­де­ния ре­бен­ка? Но­во­рож­ден­но­му же нуж­на ма­ма».  
  
Вход­ная дверь от­кры­лась и зак­ры­лась, и Джим под­нял взгляд. В кух­ню во­шел вул­кан­чик и ус­та­вил­ся на не­го. У маль­чи­ка бы­ла стриж­ка, как у Спо­ка и вул­кан­ская ро­ба с вы­со­ким во­рот­ни­ком.  
  
«О, у не­го гла­за, как у Спо­ка, — по­ду­мал Джим. — Ми­лаш».  
  
— При­вет, я Джим. А ты, на­вер­ное, Со­рен.  
  
— Да. — Со­рен по­до­шел бли­же и пос­мот­рел на бра­та. — Пот­ря­са­юще. Вы зас­та­ви­ли его умол­кнуть.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но, — за­ме­тил Спок, вхо­дя в ком­на­ту. — Со­рен, на бли­жай­шее бу­ду­щее мис­тер Кирк бу­дет ва­шей с Сай­ла­ром ня­ней.  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на от­ца, кив­нул и вы­шел из ком­на­ты.  
  
— У не­го ва­ши гла­за, — ска­зал Джим. — И у Сай­ла­ра.  
  
Спок взял со сто­леш­ни­цы падд и сел за стол нап­ро­тив Джи­ма.  
  
— На­зо­ви­те свое пол­ное имя, что­бы я мог…  
  
— Удос­то­ве­рить­ся, что я не прес­туп­ник? — улыб­нул­ся Джим.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но. А вы прес­туп­ник?  
  
— Вле­зал в детс­тве в пе­ред­ря­ги, но не прив­ле­кал­ся. Пол­ное имя — Джей­мс Ти­бе­рий Кирк. У ме­ня нес­коль­ко выс­ших об­ра­зо­ва­ний: тех­ни­чес­кое, ан­глий­ский язык и ма­те­ма­ти­ка, а еще ма­гис­тер­ская по ма­ши­нос­тро­ению из Бер­кли.  
  
Спок под­нял бровь:  
  
— И вы без­ра­бот­ный?  
  
Джим хмык­нул:  
  
— У нас с мо­им быв­шим на­чаль­ни­ком воз­ник­ли не­ко­то­рые раз­ног­ла­сия, вот я и ушел. Со­би­рал­ся по­дать ре­зю­ме в од­ну конс­трук­тор­скую фир­му, но встре­тил вот вас. Ду­маю, пе­ре­ме­ны — как раз то, что мне сей­час нуж­но.  
  
Спок кив­нул, за­дал нес­коль­ко воп­ро­сов о жиз­ни Джи­ма, а за­тем пос­вя­тил в рас­по­ря­док дня:  
  
— Со­рен в шко­ле с 0830 до 1500. Ров­но в 0810 его ав­то­бус ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у нас на уг­лу, а днем в 1515 воз­вра­ща­ет­ся об­рат­но. Вы смо­же­те при­хо­дить в 0700?  
  
— В семь нор­маль­но. Ког­да вы воз­вра­ща­етесь с ра­бо­ты? И чем вы во­об­ще за­ни­ма­етесь?  
  
— Я за­ни­маю дол­жность пре­по­да­ва­те­ля и на­уч­но­го сот­руд­ни­ка в На­уч­ном ин­сти­ту­те. До­мой воз­вра­ща­юсь в 1800. Ес­ли бу­ду за­дер­жи­вать­ся, дам вам знать. Бы­ло бы удоб­но, ес­ли бы вы го­то­ви­ли Со­ре­ну ужин и что-ни­будь пе­ре­ку­сить пос­ле шко­лы.  
  
— Го­то­вить я умею. Не ши­кар­но, но что-ни­будь свар­га­ню. Вы же все ве­ге­та­ри­ан­цы, да?  
  
— Вер­но. — Спок встал. — Сей­час я по­ка­жу вам дом, что­бы зав­тра вы уже все зна­ли.  
  
Джим кив­нул, а по­том с Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках обо­шел за Спо­ком весь дом.  
  


***

  
— Где те­бя но­си­ло? — ряв­кнул Бо­унс, сто­ило Джи­му пе­рес­ту­пить по­рог. — Ты ушел два ча­са на­зад.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— Я на­шел ра­бо­ту.  
  
— В ма­га­зи­не?  
  
— Нет. — Джим зас­ме­ял­ся и сел на ди­ван. — В ма­га­зи­не я встре­тил пар­ня с са­мым ми­лым и вред­ным на све­те ма­лы­шом. Я по­мог ему ус­по­ко­ить ре­бен­ка, и он пред­ло­жил мне по­ра­бо­тать ня­ней.  
  
Бо­унс мор­гнул, а по­том про­вел ру­кой по ли­цу и вздох­нул.  
  
— Черт те­бя де­ри, Джим.  
  
— Бо­унс, он нор­маль­ный. Вул­ка­нец. У не­го два маль­чи­ка, Со­рен и Сай­лар. Его же­на или, как ее там, пар­тнер по свя­зи, ки­ну­ла его и свин­ти­ла с пла­не­ты, а Сай­лар пос­то­ян­но пла­чет. Ему нуж­на по­мощь.  
  
— Хо­ро­шень­кий он, вул­ка­нец этот?  
  
Джим вспых­нул и кив­нул:  
  
— Да, но я не по­это­му сог­ла­сил­ся. Со­рен, вро­де, нор­маль­ный па­цан. Мы поч­ти не раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ли, но Сай­лар мол­чал все вре­мя, что я дер­жал его на ру­ках.  
  
— Джим, ты не ня­неч­ка. Ты ге­ни­аль­ный конс­трук­тор и ма­те­ма­тик. Вот… этим и зай­мись. На­пи­ши в ту конс­трук­тор­скую фир­му.  
  
— Неа, я те­перь нянь­ка.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Бо­унс. Я ду­маю, эта ра­бо­та мне пон­ра­вит­ся. На бли­жай­шее бу­ду­щее я на нее под­вя­зал­ся. А Спок, вул­кан­ский па­па­ша, бу­дет пла­тить мне две ты­ся­чи кре­ди­тов. В не­де­лю.  
  
— Черт. А ему лич­ный врач не ну­жен?  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся:  
  
— Вряд ли. Мож­но те­бя кое о чем поп­ро­сить?  
  
— Ва­ляй.  
  
— Рас­ска­жи мне про де­тей и ока­за­ние пер­вой по­мо­щи. Ис­кусс­твен­ное ды­ха­ние и все та­кое.  
  
— Черт, Джим, — зас­то­нал Бо­унс и по­тя­нул­ся за до­маш­ней ап­теч­кой. — Хо­ро­шо, но в ма­га­зин нам все еще на­до.  
  
— По­том схо­жу.  
  
— Схо­ди. По­то­му что у нас за­кон­чи­лась ту­алет­ная бу­ма­га.  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся и кив­нул:  
  
— Лад­но, лад­но. Все, да­вай. Рас­ска­зы­вай, как мне не уг­ро­бить слу­чай­но Спо­ко­вых де­ти­шек.


	3. Логишкин

Ут­ром Джим по­до­шел к до­му Спо­ка на де­сять ми­нут рань­ше. Не ус­пел он пос­ту­чать, как дверь от­кры­лась и ему в ру­ки су­ну­ли пла­чу­ще­го Сай­ла­ра. Джим пос­мот­рел на ре­бен­ка; тот сра­зу же за­мол­чал и поч­ти улыб­нул­ся. Джим под­нял гла­за на Спо­ка.  
  
— Он вел се­бя при­ем­ле­мо 1.3 ча­са пос­ле ва­ше­го ухо­да, по­том пла­кал 4.06 ча­са, а по­том ус­нул, — со­об­щил Спок и ото­шел в сто­ро­ну, да­вая Джи­му прой­ти в дом.  
  
Джим хмык­нул и по­ка­чал Сай­ла­ра в ру­ках.  
  
— Бед­няж­ка. А прос­нул­ся во сколь­ко?  
  
— В 5:17, — ска­зал Со­рен, выг­ля­нув из кух­ни.  
  
— Я так по­ни­маю, ты с тех пор и не спишь? — спро­сил его Джим.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и ушел об­рат­но на кух­ню. Джим по­шел за ним сле­дом. Маль­чик си­дел за сто­лом.  
  
— Хо­чешь, я сде­лаю те­бе зав­трак?  
  
Со­рен под­нял на не­го взгляд и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Sa-mekh го­то­вит мне ов­сян­ку.  
  
— А, ну лад­но. Сай­ла­ру нуж­на бу­ты­лоч­ка?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­тил Спок и, дав Джи­му бу­ты­лоч­ку, по­до­шел к пе­чи, на ко­то­рой ва­ри­лась ов­сян­ка.  
  
Джим сел нап­ро­тив Со­ре­на и стал кор­мить Сай­ла­ра. Он по­вор­ко­вал на ма­лы­ша и сно­ва наз­вал его Вор­чиш­ки­ным.  
  
— По­че­му вы зо­ве­те его так? — по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся Со­рен.  
  
— Да прос­то проз­ви­ще. Мне ка­жет­ся, вы, вул­кан­цы, всег­да вор­чи­те. Те­бе я то­же ско­ро что-ни­будь при­ду­маю.  
  
— Мне не нуж­но проз­ви­ще. По­жа­луй­ста, зо­ви­те ме­ня Со­ре­ном.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— При­ду­маю.  
  
Со­рен изог­нул на не­го бровь, сов­сем как Спок вче­ра, и Джим улыб­нул­ся ши­ре.  
  


***

  
— Вот кре­дит­ный чип для трат на маль­чи­ков и до­маш­ние нуж­ды, — ска­зал Спок. Джим, с Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках, про­шел сле­дом за Спо­ком к вы­хо­ду. Со­рен ос­тал­ся зав­тра­кать на кух­не. Джим уб­рал кре­дит­ный чип в кар­ман.  
  
Спок про­тя­нул ему два клю­ча:  
  
— Бе­лый от вход­ной две­ри, на слу­чай, ес­ли за­бу­де­те па­роль…  
  
— Дель­та Гам­ма 4 2 Сиг­ма, — вста­вил Джим.  
  
Спок кив­нул и про­дол­жил:  
  
— Чер­ный от хо­вер­ка­ра в га­ра­же. Крес­ла для маль­чи­ков внут­ри, ес­ли ре­ши­те ку­да-ни­будь их от­вез­ти.  
  
— А на ра­бо­ту вы как до­бе­ре­тесь?  
  
— В двух квар­та­лах от­сю­да ос­та­нов­ка шат­тлов.  
  
Джим кив­нул и ки­нул клю­чи на тум­боч­ку у две­ри.  
  
— Я свя­жусь со шко­лой Со­ре­на и до­бав­лю вас в его спи­сок кон­так­тов на слу­чай чрез­вы­чай­ной си­ту­ации.  
  
— Хо­ро­шо.  
  
— Да, — кив­нул Спок и ус­та­вил­ся на Джи­ма.  
  
— На ра­бо­ту не по­ра?  
  
— Да, точ­но.  
  
Спок поз­вал Со­ре­на, на­ка­зал слу­шать­ся Джи­ма и по­же­лал хо­ро­ше­го учеб­но­го дня.  
  
— При­ня­то, — от­ве­тил Со­рен. Спок кив­нул и пог­ла­дил Сай­ла­ра по поч­ти го­лой го­лов­ке, за­тем взял сум­ку и вы­шел.  
  
Джим по­вер­нул­ся к Со­ре­ну и улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Итак, проз­ви­ща.  
  
— От­ри­ца­тель­но. Проз­ви­ща не­ло­гич­ны.  
  
— Ага! Ло­гиш­кин! Вот и проз­ви­ще!  
  
Со­рен наг­ра­дил Джи­ма хму­рым взгля­дом с кру­пи­цей ве­селья, раз­вер­нул­ся и ушел об­рат­но на кух­ню.  
  


***

  
Джим по­ма­хал на про­ща­ние Со­ре­ну и вмес­те с Сай­ла­ром вер­нул­ся в дом. В гос­ти­ной он на­шел пе­ре­нос­ку, опус­тил в нее ре­бен­ка и толь­ко сде­лал шаг к ди­ва­ну, как Сай­лар зах­ны­кал.  
  
— Серь­ез­но, Вор­чиш­кин? — Джим вздох­нул и пос­мот­рел на ма­лы­ша, ут­кнув ру­ки в бед­ра. — Я тут, мис­тер. Ре­веть не обя­за­тель­но. — Он нак­ло­нил­ся и взял в ла­до­ни кро­шеч­ные руч­ки. — Все хо­ро­шо, Сай­лар. Я здесь. Я ни­ку­да не ухо­жу. Не нуж­но орать до хри­пу.  
  
Сай­лар мор­гнул и раз­дви­нул рот в без­зу­бой улыб­ке. Джим хо­хот­нул.  
  
— Ах ты ма­лень­кий по­га­нец. А го­во­рят, что вул­кан­цы бе­зэ­мо­ци­ональ­ные ро­бо­ты. Но ты точ­но не та­кой, прав­да? Ду­маю, те­бе прос­то ну­жен сти­мул.  
  
Джим вып­ря­мил­ся и ос­мот­рел ком­на­ту. Иг­ру­шек ниг­де не бы­ло, и в дет­ской он их то­же не за­ме­тил. Он пос­мот­рел на Сай­ла­ра и ух­мыль­нул­ся.  
  
— Пой­дем в дет­ский мир? Па­па­ня ос­та­вил нам день­ги на до­маш­ние нуж­ды. Иг­руш­ки — это нуж­ды для до­ма.  
  
Сай­лар пис­кнул, и Джим сог­лас­но кив­нул:  
  
— Ты прав, вор­чун. Луч­ше про­сить про­ще­ния, чем раз­ре­ше­ния.  
  


***

  
Со­рен вы­шел из школь­но­го ав­то­бу­са и про­шел нем­но­го до до­ма. Джим ждал его на по­ро­ге, Сай­лар ви­сел в слин­ге у не­го на гру­ди. Со­рен ос­та­но­вил­ся на ниж­ней сту­пень­ке и пос­мот­рел на бра­та.  
  
— Это но­вое, — от­ме­тил он.  
  
— Да, мы хо­ди­ли в ма­га­зин и ку­пи­ли кой-че­го. — Джим про­вел маль­чи­ка в дом. Со­рен снял бо­тин­ки, ак­ку­рат­но пос­та­вил у стен­ки и по­нес рюк­зак в гос­ти­ную, что­бы по­ло­жить на стул у сто­ла в уг­лу. Он ос­мот­рел­ся.  
  
Джим во­шел в ком­на­ту сле­дом за ним и сму­щен­но улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Ну да, я ку­пил Сай­ла­ру раз­ви­ва­ющий ков­рик, ка­чал­ку, по­душ­ку для кор­мле­ния и па­ру иг­ру­шек.  
  
— Не ду­маю, что отец бу­дет рад всем этим по­куп­кам.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и су­нул Со­ре­ну па­кет. Тот по­ло­жил его на стол, заг­ля­нул внутрь и вы­нул на­бор ле­го и две кни­ги: «Гар­ри Пот­тер и фи­ло­соф­ский ка­мень» и «Джей­мс и ги­гант­ский пер­сик».  
  
— Я люб­лю ле­го, а книж­ки эти бы­ли у ме­ня лю­би­мы­ми в детс­тве. Знаю, они не­ло­гич­ные, но…  
  
— Спа­си­бо, — пе­ре­бил Со­рен. Он дер­жал по­дар­ки в ру­ках, и на гу­бах его иг­рал на­мек на улыб­ку.  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста. Эм… в об­щем, сна­ча­ла уро­ки, по­том ле­го. По­мощь нуж­на?  
  
Со­рен по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— По­же­вать хо­чешь? Я ви­дел в хо­ло­диль­ни­ке фрук­то­вое же­ле.  
  
— Да, по­жа­луй­ста, — ска­зал Со­рен и по­шел за Джи­мом на кух­ню.  
  


***

  
Джим по­ло­жил Сай­ла­ра на по­душ­ку для кор­мле­ния и по­тя­нул­ся за пуль­том от те­ле­ви­зо­ра, но за­мер на пол­пу­ти: Со­рен в уг­лу ком­на­ты ти­хо си­дел за сто­лом и де­лал уро­ки. Джим вмес­то пуль­та взял падд и стал ис­кать ве­ге­та­ри­ан­ские ре­цеп­ты на ужин.  
  
— Мис­тер Кирк, — ти­хо про­из­нес Со­рен па­ру ми­нут спус­тя.  
  
— Зо­ви ме­ня Джим.  
  
— Джим. Я пе­ре­шел на сле­ду­ющий уро­вень по ма­те­ма­ти­ке.  
  
— О. Кру­то.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
— Я ис­пы­ты­ваю не­ко­то­рые зат­руд­не­ния в па­ре за­дач. Отец го­во­рил, вы учи­ли ма­те­ма­ти­ку в уни­вер­си­те­те.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и кив­нул:  
  
— По­мочь?  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста.  
  
Джим по­до­шел к сто­ли­ку, опус­тил­ся на ко­ле­ни и пос­мот­рел в тет­ра­ди Со­ре­на.  
  
— Вау. Вот уж точ­но вы­со­кий уро­вень. Я был чуть стар­ше, ког­да про­хо­дил это. Так, здесь те­бе нуж­но… — Джим ткнул в нуж­ное мес­то на стра­ни­це и стал по­мо­гать Со­ре­ну с до­маш­ним за­да­ни­ем.  
  


***

  
Спок во­шел в дом, поч­ти ожи­дая ус­лы­шать плач Сай­ла­ра. Ус­лы­шав го­ло­са из гос­ти­ной, он зак­рыл за со­бой дверь и че­рез кух­ню про­шел в гос­ти­ную, где Джим и Со­рен си­де­ли на по­лу и что-то стро­или. Со­рен пос­мот­рел на не­го и поч­ти улыб­нул­ся, но взял се­бя в ру­ки.  
  
— Отец.  
  
Джим по­вер­нул го­ло­ву и улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— При­вет, ты ра­но. Я толь­ко со­би­рал­ся го­то­вить ужин.  
  
Спок кив­нул и толь­ко тут за­ме­тил, что в ком­на­те мно­го но­вых ве­щей. Джим хмык­нул и по­че­сал за­ты­лок.  
  
— Ну, в ка­ком-то смыс­ле, это все нуж­но для до­ма. Мо­жешь вы­честь из мо­ей зар­пла­ты. Прос­то я ре­шил, что Сай­ла­ру нуж­ны раз­ви­ва­ющие иг­руш­ки. Ему пон­ра­ви­лась и ка­чал­ка, и раз­ви­ва­ющий ков­рик, и он весь день не пла­кал.  
  
— Он не пла­кал, да­же ког­да Джим пот­ра­тил 7.1 ми­ну­ты в ван­ной, — вста­вил Со­рен.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся, взлох­ма­тил Со­ре­ну во­ло­сы и под­нял­ся. Со­рен сос­тро­ил ми­ну и поп­ра­вил во­ло­сы.  
  
— Я не про­тив, что вы ку­пи­ли Сай­ла­ру все эти ве­щи. Я и сам со­би­рал­ся их ку­пить. Бла­го­да­рю, — ска­зал Спок.  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста. Что хо­чешь на ужин?  
  
— Вы не обя­за­ны го­то­вить ужин. Я уже до­ма, так что, ес­ли вы хо­ти­те уй­ти…  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, ра­но мне еще ухо­дить. Я мо­гу при­го­то­вить ужин. Мы с па­ца­на­ми хо­ди­ли в про­дук­то­вый и все ку­пи­ли. Я со­би­рал­ся сде­лать са­лат и зе­ле­ные спа­гет­ти, пой­дет?  
  
Спок выг­нул бровь.  
  
— Со­ус пес­то, отец, — ска­зал Со­рен. — Это из-за не­го спа­гет­ти зе­ле­ные.  
  
Спок кив­нул. Джим хлоп­нул его по спи­не и по­шел на кух­ню.  
  


***

  
— Ну что, Спок, как про­шел день? — спро­сил Джим, ког­да они си­де­ли за обе­ден­ным сто­лом и ели зе­ле­ные спа­гет­ти.  
  
— Удов­лет­во­ри­тель­но, — от­ве­тил Спок. — Мои сту­ден­ты в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем ум­ны и хо­ро­шо под­го­тов­ле­ны и справ­ля­ют­ся с наг­руз­кой.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и кив­нул:  
  
— А ты пиз­дец ка­кой стро­гий про­фес­сор, да?  
  
Спок под­нял бровь и пос­мот­рел на си­дя­ще­го ря­дом Со­ре­на.  
  
— Ой, блин… ский. Ру­гать­ся нель­зя. Прос­ти­те.  
  
— Это пер­вый раз, ког­да Джим вы­ру­гал­ся в мо­ем при­сутс­твии, отец, — ска­зал Со­рен.  
  
— Рад это слы­шать. На­де­юсь, он же бу­дет и пос­лед­ним.  
  
Джим хо­хот­нул:  
  
— Пос­та­ра­юсь.  
  


***

  
Пос­ле то­го, как они по­ужи­на­ли и по­мы­ли по­су­ду, Спок про­во­дил Джи­ма до две­ри.  
  
— У ме­ня был при­ят­ный ра­бо­чий день, мис­тер Спок.  
  
— Я рад это слы­шать, мис­тер Кирк.  
  
— Джим.  
  
— Джим. Спа­си­бо, что ку­пил Сай­ла­ру иг­руш­ки. Воз­мож­но, он уже не бу­дет та­ким… вор­чли­вым без те­бя.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Да, я то­же на­де­юсь. А, Со­рен пе­ре­шел на сле­ду­ющий уро­вень в ма­те­ма­ти­ке. Ду­маю, он спра­вит­ся, но се­год­ня он поп­ро­сил ме­ня о по­мо­щи. Ты про­верь там, на вся­кий слу­чай.  
  
— Про­ве­рю. Доб­рой но­чи, Джим, и до зав­тра.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи. И маль­чи­кам за ме­ня по­же­лай.  
  
Cпок кив­нул, про­во­дил Джи­ма взгля­дом и зак­рыл за ним дверь. В гос­ти­ной Со­рен во­зил­ся с ле­го, а Сай­лар ка­чал­ся в ка­чал­ке и со­сал сос­ку с пан­дой. Спок сел на ди­ван и пос­мот­рел на Со­ре­на.  
  
— Что ты ду­ма­ешь о Джи­ме?  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на не­го и сно­ва чуть не улыб­нул­ся.  
  
— Он удов­лет­во­ри­тель­ный, отец. Он хо­ро­шо об­ра­зо­ван в са­мых раз­ных об­лас­тях, и мне при­ят­на его ком­па­ния. Не­ло­гич­но при­ят­на.  
  
— Нет ни­че­го не­ло­гич­но­го в том, что­бы нас­лаж­дать­ся чь­ей-то ком­па­ни­ей, сын.  
  
— Он уме­ет об­ра­щать­ся с Сай­ла­ром. Он сов­сем не пла­кал се­год­ня, по­ка я был до­ма.  
  
Спок кив­нул:  
  
— Я рад это слы­шать. Хо­чешь, я про­ве­рю твои за­да­ния по ма­те­ма­ти­ке?  
  
— Вов­се не обя­за­тель­но, отец. Ду­маю, Джим по­мог мне ре­шить все пра­виль­но.  
  
— Хо­чешь, я по­мо­гу те­бе с… — Спок кив­нул на конс­трук­тор. — Что это?  
  
— Звез­до­лет. Здесь мно­го де­та­лей. Я бы не от­ка­зал­ся от по­мо­щи.  
  
Спок поч­ти улыб­нул­ся. Он сел на пол нап­ро­тив сы­на и стал рыть­ся в де­таль­ках. Со­рен раз­вер­нул кни­гу с инс­трук­ци­ей, что­бы ему бы­ло вид­но, и по­дал ему еще де­та­лей.  
  
— Ма­ме ком­па­ния Джи­ма не бы­ла бы при­ят­на, — ти­хо ска­зал Со­рен.  
  
— Нет. Есть ма­ло лю­дей, чья ком­па­ния бы­ла бы при­ят­на тво­ей ма­те­ри, — ска­зал Спок и по­ду­мал: «Не счи­тая Стон­на».  
  
— Зна­ешь, ко­му бы­ла бы при­ят­на ком­па­ния Джи­ма? — спро­сил Спок. Со­рен под­нял на не­го взгляд и чуть скло­нил го­ло­ву на­бок. — Ба­буш­ке.  
  
— Да, ба­буш­ке она бы­ла бы при­ят­на.  
  


***

  
Вул­кан­ская семья про­ве­ла в ти­ши­не поч­ти два ча­са, со­би­рая звез­до­лет из конс­трук­то­ра ле­го, ког­да Сай­лар ре­шил, что по­ра поп­ла­кать.  
  
Со­рен не­ло­гич­но зас­то­нал вслух и уро­нил го­ло­ву на грудь. Спок внут­рен­не вздох­нул и по­шел взять на ру­ки сы­на.  
  
«Мо­жет, Джим сог­ла­сит­ся на пол­ный пан­си­он», — по­ду­мал Спок.


	4. Познакомимся поближе

Сле­ду­ющим ут­ром Джим сно­ва при­шел по­рань­ше и сра­зу взял Вор­чу­на на ру­ки. Сай­лар пе­рес­тал пла­кать, и Джим по­чувс­тво­вал, что он де­ла­ет кое-что дру­гое.  
  
— Он что... мур­чит? — спро­сил Джим Спо­ка.  
  
Спок на­пол­нил мис­ку ов­сянкой и пос­та­вил на стол пе­ред Со­ре­ном.  
  
— Да.  
  
— О, как это ми­ло!  
  
— И впрямь.  
  
— А ты уме­ешь мур­чать?  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на Джи­ма, и в гла­зах его зап­лес­ка­лось ве­селье.  
  
— Воз­мож­но.  
  
Джим про­си­ял и плюх­нул­ся на стул ря­дом с Со­ре­ном, ка­чая на ру­ках Сай­ла­ра.  
  
— Мне по­ра ехать, — ска­зал Спок. — Я бу­ду до­ма в 1800.  
  
— По­ка-по­ка. До ве­че­ра.  
  
Спок кив­нул, поп­ро­щал­ся со все­ми и вы­шел из до­ма.  
  


***

  
— Итак, у нас еще де­сять ми­нут до тво­его ав­то­бу­са, Ло­гиш­кин, — ска­зал Джим Со­ре­ну. — Ду­маю, нам нуж­но уз­нать друг дру­га по­луч­ше. Вче­ра мы по­го­во­ри­ли, но нуж­но еще по­го­во­рить… о раз­ном.  
  
— О чем вы хо­ти­те по­го­во­рить?  
  
— Ну, мое имя и че­му я учил­ся ты зна­ешь. Мне двад­цать во­семь. Ро­дил­ся в Ай­ове. Вы­рос на ма­лень­кой фер­ме. Умею до­ить ко­ро­ву и ко­зу.  
  
— До­ить ко­ро­ву и ко­зу?  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и кив­нул:  
  
— Ага. Моя те­тя го­то­ви­ла суп из козь­его мо­ло­ка, так что это я то­же умею.  
  
— Пот­ря­са­юще.  
  
— В са­мом де­ле. Что еще… Мой лю­би­мый цвет го­лу­бой, и я люб­лю чи­тать.  
  
— Я то­же люб­лю чи­тать, но лю­би­мо­го цве­та у ме­ня нет.  
  
— Ой, да лад­но, у всех есть лю­би­мый цвет.  
  
— Это не­ло­гич­но, лю­бить один цвет…  
  
Под Джи­мо­вым взгля­дом Со­рен зап­нул­ся и про­бор­мо­тал что-то се­бе под нос.  
  
— Что ты ска­зал, Со­рен?  
  
— Мне... мне нра­вит­ся оран­же­вый.  
  
— Оран­же­вый это кру­то.  
  
Со­рен еле за­мет­но улыб­нул­ся и кив­нул:  
  
— На пла­не­те Вул­кан мно­го оран­же­во­го раз­ных от­тен­ков.  
  
— Ни­ког­да не был на Вул­ка­не, но ви­дел го­ло. По­хож на кра­си­вый цве­ток. Кра­си­вый и за­сох­ший.  
  
— Лю­дям тем­пе­ра­ту­ра там мо­жет по­ка­зать­ся неп­ри­ят­ной. Ба­буш­ка к ней при­вык­ла, но иног­да ей труд­но дол­го на­хо­дить­ся на ули­це.  
  
— А твоя ба­буш­ка что, не вул­кан­ка?  
  
Со­рен по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Ба­буш­ка по ма­те­рин­ской ли­нии вул­кан­ка, но я пло­хо ее знаю. Ба­буш­ка по от­цов­ской ли­нии че­ло­век.  
  
— О. Так твой па­па на­по­ло­ви­ну че­ло­век?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул.  
  
— От­вет по­ло­жи­тель­ный. А я вул­ка­нец на шесть­де­сят два про­цен­та.  
  
— Пот­ря­са­юще.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Мне нра­вят­ся твои уши.  
  
Со­рен по­ту­пил­ся. Кон­чи­ки его ушей слег­ка по­зе­ле­не­ли.  
  
Ну вот, вог­нал вул­кан­ца в крас­ку. Джим улыб­нул­ся и спро­сил:  
  
— Зна­чит, лю­бишь чи­тать? На­чал уже те кни­ги, что я при­нес?  
  
Со­рен под­нял взгляд:  
  
— Да. Я на­чал чи­тать «Джей­мс и ги­гант­ский пер­сик». Очень не­ло­гич­ное, но при­ят­ное чте­ние.  
  
— Здо­ро­во. Од­на из мо­их лю­би­мых книг. Как за­кон­чишь — фильм пос­мот­рим. У Ро­аль­да Да­ля и дру­гие хо­ро­шие кни­ги есть, то­же мож­но ку­пить. «Ма­тиль­да», «Чар­ли и шо­ко­лад­ная фаб­ри­ка». И филь­мы то­же ин­те­рес­ные.  
  
— Я бы хо­тел по­чи­тать дру­гие кни­ги это­го ав­то­ра. Ба­буш­ка по­ка­зы­ва­ла мне тер­ран­ские филь­мы. Мы смот­ре­ли «В по­ис­ках Не­мо», ког­да еще жи­ли на Вул­ка­не.  
  
— Обо­жаю этот муль­тик! Мо­жем как-ни­будь пос­мот­реть вмес­те, хо­чешь?  
  
— Ут­вер­ди­тель­но. — Со­рен улыб­нул­ся и ска­зал: — Еще мне ин­те­рес­ны ро­бо­ты. Сей­час я ра­бо­таю над про­ек­том по ро­бо­то­тех­ни­ке для на­шей школь­ной на­уч­ной яр­мар­ки. На­де­юсь, ме­ня вы­бе­рут, по­то­му что толь­ко по два про­ек­та из клас­са вы­би­ра­ют.  
  
— Вау, оче­шу­итель­но. По­мощь нуж­на?  
  
Со­рен по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Нам нель­зя при­ни­мать по­мощь взрос­лых.  
  
— Ну лад­но. Что ж, жду не дож­дусь го­то­во­го про­ек­та, — ска­зал Джим и пос­мот­рел на ча­сы на ду­хов­ке. — А вот и вре­мя по­дош­ло. Пой­дем на ос­та­нов­ку?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Со­рен при­шел со шко­лы, Джим при­го­то­вил ему пе­ре­ку­сить. Они по­ели, а по­том Джим по­мог ему с ма­те­ма­ти­кой.  
  
— Хо­чешь муль­тик пос­мот­реть? — спро­сил Джим, ког­да Со­рен от­ло­жил тет­ра­ди.  
  
— Ка­кой?  
  
— «ВАЛЛ-И».  
  
Со­рен под­нял бровь, и Джим хо­хот­нул.  
  
— Так ми­ло, ког­да вы, вул­кан­цы, это де­ла­ете. — Он под­тол­кнул Со­ре­на к ди­ва­ну и вклю­чил фильм. Взяв на ру­ки Сай­ла­ра, он по­ка­чал его и сел ря­дом с Со­ре­ном.  
  


***

  
В 1800 Спок уже как штык был до­ма. На кух­не он на­шел Джи­ма, ко­то­рый го­то­вил ужин, а в гос­ти­ной Сай­лар во­зил­ся на сво­ем раз­ви­ва­ющем ков­ри­ке. Спок по­ло­жил сум­ку и по­до­шел к Джи­му.   
  
— Доб­рый ве­чер.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся ему и сно­ва от­вер­нул­ся к ду­хов­ке.  
  
— Доб­рый. Как про­шел день?  
  
— Удов­лет­во­ри­тель­но, а твой?  
  
— То­же удов­лет­во­ри­тель­но.  
  
— Где Со­рен?  
  
— На­вер­ху у се­бя в ком­на­те, ра­бо­та­ет над сво­им су­пер-сек­рет­ным на­уч­ным про­ек­том.  
  
— По ро­бо­то­тех­ни­ке?  
  
— Да, мы пос­мот­ре­ли дис­не­ев­ский муль­тик про ми­лых ро­бо­тов, и он вдох­но­вил­ся. Це­лый час уже там си­дит.  
  
— А Сай­лар как се­бя вел?  
  
— Не пла­кал… по­ка. Что бу­дет, ког­да я уй­ду, не обе­щаю, — хмык­нул Джим.  
  
— Ты бы сог­ла­сил­ся на пол­ный пан­си­он? — вы­па­лил Спок. — В смыс­ле… Толь­ко по­то­му… Сай­лар… эм.  
  
Джим обер­нул­ся:  
  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я жил здесь?  
  
— Сай­лар толь­ко при те­бе ти­хий. На треть­ем эта­же есть гос­те­вая спаль­ня с ван­ной. Ес­ли не хо­чешь… все нор­маль­но. На­ши ны­неш­ние ус­ло­вия и так бо­лее чем при­ем­ле­мы.  
  
— Ну… Как дол­го мне при­дет­ся здесь жить?  
  
— У ме­ня кон­тракт с На­уч­ным ин­сти­ту­том на один год.  
  
— А твоя пар­тнер­ша?  
  
— Я уже со­об­щил те­бе, что ее нет на пла­не­те, и что она вер­нет­ся, я ду­маю, че­рез три ме­ся­ца. А мо­жет и нет, я не уве­рен.  
  
«Мы не раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ли с ней с са­мо­го ее отъ­ез­да, — по­ду­мал Спок. — Не удив­люсь, ес­ли она во­об­ще не вер­нет­ся».  
  
— То есть ты хо­чешь, что­бы я по­жил здесь три ме­ся­ца или год? — спро­сил Джим и от­вер­нул­ся к ду­хов­ке, что­бы по­ме­шать еду.  
  
— Как нас­чет проб­но­го пе­ри­ода в три ме­ся­ца? Я при­бав­лю те­бе пять­сот кре­ди­тов в не­де­лю.  
  
«По­жа­луй­ста, сог­ла­шай­ся», — мыс­лен­но взмо­лил­ся Спок.  
  
— Мож­но, я по­ду­маю? — спро­сил Джим. — Мне нуж­но по­со­ве­то­вать­ся с со­се­дом.  
  
— У те­бя есть со­сед?  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Бо­унс. Док­тор Ле­онард Мак­кой. Да­вай я с ним по­го­во­рю, а зав­тра те­бе ска­жу, хо­ро­шо?  
  
— Да, ко­неч­но. Что ты го­то­вишь?  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Пы­та­юсь сде­лать кус­кус из се­ми ово­щей.  
  
— Пах­нет при­ят­но.  
  
— На вкус, на­де­юсь, то­же ока­жет­ся при­ят­но.  
  


***

  
Па­ру ча­сов спус­тя Джим вер­нул­ся до­мой и упал на ди­ван ря­дом с Бо­ун­сом.  
  
— Как нянь­канье?  
  
— Чу­дес­но. Как док­торс­тво?  
  
Бо­унс фыр­кнул:  
  
— Хо­ро­шо. Ник­то не умер.  
  
Джим по­ло­жил го­ло­ву Бо­ун­су на пле­чо и об­нял его обе­ими ру­ка­ми. Бо­унс тяж­ко вздох­нул.  
  
— Че­го те­бе, Джим?  
  
— Спок спро­сил, мо­гу ли я жить с ни­ми.  
  
— Черт те­бя де­ри, Джим, — про­вор­чал Бо­унс и встал. Джим, ос­тав­шись без опо­ры, рух­нул на ди­ван.  
  
— Что? — Джим вып­ря­мил­ся и пос­мот­рел на дру­га. — Мне нра­вит­ся моя но­вая ра­бо­та. Там здо­ров­ские па­ца­ны и…  
  
— Ты за­пал на их па­па­шу.  
  
— Я счи­таю его оча­ро­ва­тель­ным, Бо­унс, это еще не «за­пал». Все­го на три ме­ся­ца.  
  
— А мне что при­ка­жешь де­лать? Квар­ти­ра-то до­ро­гая.  
  
— Арен­ду и ком­му­нал­ку я пла­тить бу­ду. Толь­ко три ме­ся­ца. Сай­лар все вре­мя пла­чет, и толь­ко я мо­гу его ус­по­ко­ить.  
  
— Три ме­ся­ца?  
  
Джим кив­нул. Бо­унс про­вел ру­кой по ли­цу и зас­то­нал:  
  
— Ес­ли бу­дешь пла­тить арен­ду, то лад­но… Но толь­ко на три ме­ся­ца.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Три ме­ся­ца, и у ме­ня бу­дут вы­ход­ные, так что я бу­ду с ва­ми гу­лять.  
  
— Да, да, так и быть. Нас­лаж­дай­ся сво­ими не­ло­гич­ны­ми, бе­зэ­мо­ци­ональ­ны­ми хоб­гоб­ли­на­ми.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся:  
  
— Обя­за­тель­но, Бо­ун­си.


	5. Боулинг и шахматы

Суб­бот­ним ут­ром Джим взял кое-что из ве­щей, и Бо­унс по­мог ему пе­ре­вез­ти их к Спо­ку. Тот не от­ры­вал от Бо­ун­са глаз все вре­мя, что они тас­ка­ли на тре­тий этаж сум­ки.  
  
— Вы врач? — спро­сил на­ко­нец Спок пос­ле нес­коль­ких ми­нут наб­лю­де­ний за ним и Джи­мом.  
  
— Да, а вы чем за­ни­ма­етесь?  
  
— Я про­фес­сор и уче­ный.  
  
— Где ва­ша же­на? — пря­мо спро­сил Бо­унс.  
  
Джим в это вре­мя нак­ры­вал сво­им оде­ялом но­вую кро­вать. Он обер­нул­ся к дру­гу и за­ши­пел:  
  
— Ле­онард!  
  
— Все хо­ро­шо, Джим, я от­ве­чу на воп­рос док­то­ра, — ска­зал Спок, преж­де чем пос­мот­реть на Бо­ун­са: — Моя же­на в бе­та-квад­ран­те на вул­кан­ском ис­сле­до­ва­тель­ском суд­не. Она ре­ши­ла за­нять­ся там ис­сле­до­ва­ни­ями, тог­да как я при­нял пред­ло­же­ние о ра­бо­те в Сан-Фран­цис­ко.  
  
Бо­унс кив­нул. Во­шел Со­рен и объ­явил:  
  
— Сай­лар сно­ва пла­чет.  
  
— Я возь­му его, — ска­зал Джим и вы­шел из ком­на­ты вмес­те с Со­ре­ном.  
  
Спок про­во­дил его взгля­дом и по­вер­нул­ся к док­то­ру, ко­то­рый по­до­шел к не­му вплот­ную. Спок выг­нул бровь. Бо­унс скрес­тил на гру­ди ру­ки и сме­рил Спо­ка тя­же­лым взгля­дом.  
  
— Джим — ня­ня тво­их де­тей.  
  
— Я ос­ве­дом­лен об этом. Я его на­нял.  
  
— Не де­лай ему боль­но.  
  
— Про­шу про­ще­ния?  
  
— Он здесь для тво­их де­тей. Не для те­бя. Сде­ла­ешь ему боль­но, и я сде­лаю боль­но те­бе, — ска­зал Бо­унс и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. Спок про­во­дил его взгля­дом, по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и по­шел сле­дом.  


***

  
Ког­да Бо­унс и Спок вош­ли в ком­на­ту, Джим ука­чи­вал Сай­ла­ра. Он улыб­нул­ся им и по­до­шел к Бо­ун­су.  
  
— Смот­ри, Бо­унс, раз­ве он не ми­лаш? — про­вор­ко­вал он.  
  
Бо­унс кив­нул:  
  
— Да, для хоб­гоб­ли­на он до­воль­но мил.  
  
Джим толь­ко го­ло­вой по­ка­чал.  
  
— Бу­дешь се­год­ня? — спро­сил Бо­унс.  
  
— Да, се­год­ня же бо­улинг?  
  
— Ага. Пи­во и бо­улинг. Уви­дим­ся. Спок, Со­рен… при­ят­но бы­ло поз­на­ко­мить­ся. По­ка.  
  
Спок кив­нул, а Джим про­во­дил дру­га до две­ри.  


***

  
Джим поп­ро­щал­ся с Со­ре­ном и Спо­ком и удос­то­ве­рил­ся, что Сай­лар до­во­лен и за­нят. Спок дог­нал его у вы­хо­да.  
  
— Джим. На два сло­ва.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я по­ни­маю, что че­ло­ве­чес­кие со­ци­аль­ные соб­ра­ния вклю­ча­ют в се­бя чрез­мер­ное упот­реб­ле­ние ал­ко­го­ля.  
  
Джим фыр­кнул и рас­сме­ял­ся. Сер­дце у Спо­ка ек­ну­ло.  
  
— Обе­щаю, что не вер­нусь пь­яным, Спок. Чес­тно.  
  
— Я знаю, но…  
  
— Хо­тел удос­то­ве­рить­ся на­вер­ня­ка. Я, на­вер­ное, выпью од­но пи­во, и все. Выпью боль­ше — вер­нусь до­мой с Бо­ун­сом.  
  
Спок кив­нул, и Джим ему улыб­нул­ся.  
  
— Зна­чит, уви­дим­ся поз­же, Спок.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и вы­шел из до­ма. Спок зак­рыл дверь на за­мок, вер­нул­ся в гос­ти­ную и сел на ди­ван. Со­рен си­дел нап­ро­тив Сай­ла­ра и вер­тел над бра­том пог­ре­муш­кой. Он под­нял взгляд на от­ца:  
  
— Ког­да вер­нет­ся Джим?  
  
— Не знаю. Ве­ро­ят­но, се­год­ня ве­че­ром, — от­ве­тил Спок.  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на бра­та и пот­ряс пог­ре­муш­кой. Сай­лар улыб­нул­ся, а по­том ос­мот­рел­ся вок­руг.  
  
— О-оу, — вздох­нул Со­рен. Ли­чи­ко Сай­ла­ра смор­щи­лось, и он зап­ла­кал. Со­рен пос­мот­рел на от­ца: — А мож­но поз­вать Джи­ма об­рат­но?  
  
Спок по­ка­чал го­ло­вой, встал и взял сы­на на ру­ки.  
  
— Се­год­ня у Джи­ма вы­ход­ной, — ска­зал он Со­ре­ну. — Нель­зя звать его до­мой вся­кий раз, ког­да Сай­лар пла­чет. Мы спра­вим­ся са­ми.  
  
— Как ска­жешь.  


***

  
Су­лу бро­сил мяч и вы­ру­гал­ся. Джим рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— В дру­гой раз, Хи­ка­ру.  
  
Су­лу по­до­шел к их сто­ли­ку под таб­ло со сче­том и сел.  
  
— Ага-ага.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и сде­лал гло­ток пи­ва. Сле­ду­ющая бро­са­ла Гей­ла.  
  
— Стран­но, что хоб­гоб­ли­ны те­бе не зво­нят, — за­ме­тил Бо­унс. Су­лу, Гей­ла и Скот­ти по­вер­ну­лись к ним с оди­на­ко­во не­по­ни­ма­ющи­ми вы­ра­же­ни­ями.  
  
— Хоб­гоб­ли­ны? — спро­си­ла Гей­ла. Она бро­си­ла шар и по­дош­ла к Джи­му.  
  
— Сюр­приз! У ме­ня но­вая ра­бо­та, — по­де­лил­ся Джим.  
  
— Джим, боль­ше ин­фор­ма­ции.  
  
— Я ра­бо­таю… нянь­кой.  
  
— Что? — вски­нул­ся Скот­ти. — Ты… что… ня­ня? А что с той конс­трук­тор­ской фир­мой?  
  
— Спо­ка я встре­тил рань­ше, чем на­пи­сал им. У не­го пя­ти­не­дель­ный сын, са­мый ми­лый и вред­ный ма­лыш на све­те, и еще се­ми­лет­ка, ум­ный и за­бав­ный, и…  
  
— И Джим за­пал на па­па­шу, — вста­вил Бо­унс.  
  
Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Ни­че­го я не за­пал. Он прос­то ми­лый, но я не со­би­ра­юсь ни­че­го пред­при­ни­мать. Ни­че­го та­ко­го. У не­го есть же­на, пар­тнер по свя­зи.  
  
— По­го­ди… они вул­кан­цы что ли? — спро­си­ла Гей­ла. Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Ага, по­это­му Бо­унс зо­вет их хоб­гоб­ли­на­ми.  
  
— Ох, Джим, будь ос­то­ро­жен. А пар­тнер Спо­ка не про­тив, что ты си­дишь с ее деть­ми?  
  
— Эм… на­вер­ное. Она у­еха­ла. Спок ска­зал, она нес­коль­ко ме­ся­цев бу­дет на вул­кан­ском ис­сле­до­ва­тель­ском ко­раб­ле.  
  
— Ого, прав­да?  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Ну… прос­то… Вул­кан­ские свя­зи проч­ные. Я слы­ша­ла, что пер­вые нес­коль­ко ме­ся­цев ма­те­ри не поз­во­ля­ют ни­ко­му, кро­ме пар­тне­ра, да­же дот­ра­ги­вать­ся до мла­ден­ца. Стран­но, что она не ря­дом с ре­бен­ком.  
  
— Да, мне то­же по­ка­за­лось это стран­ным, но я так по­нял, она и за Со­ре­ном не уха­жи­ва­ла.  
  
Гей­ла кив­ну­ла:  
  
— Прос­то будь ос­то­ро­жен. Спок мо­жет быть сколь угод­но ми­лым, но он же­нат. Нель­зя влюб­лять­ся в же­на­тых.  
  
— Вы же зна­ете, что го­во­рят о ня­неч­ках, — ска­зал Су­лу. Джим зас­то­нал.  
  
— Ну, ре­бят, вы… Ну серь­ез­но. Я не со­би­ра­юсь влюб­лять­ся в это­го пар­ня или да­же спать с ним. Не бу­дет это­го.  
  
— Джим уже с ни­ми жи­вет, — под­лил мас­ла в огонь Бо­унс.  
  
— Ле­онард. — Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой. — Все от­лич­но. Сей­час мне нра­вит­ся быть ня­ней. Иг­раю весь день с ма­лень­ким оча­ро­ва­тель­ным вул­кан­чи­ком, а по­том со­би­раю ле­го с его стар­шим бра­том, ког­да он при­хо­дит со шко­лы. Я не бу­ду спать с их от­цом. Не бу­ду, так что да­вай­те сме­ним те­му и по­иг­ра­ем.  
  
Джим по­дож­дал, по­ка все кив­нут, и пе­рек­лю­чил все вни­ма­ние на иг­ру. Он вздох­нул и глот­нул пи­ва.  
  
«Вот так, Джим. Не влюб­лять­ся в Спо­ка. Не спать со Спо­ком. Ни за что. Ни то, ни дру­гое».  


***

  
Спок си­дел в сво­ем ка­би­не­те на пер­вом эта­же и пе­ча­тал от­чет. Ма­лыш Сай­лар ле­жал в пе­ре­нос­ке ря­дом. Как ушел Джим, он два ча­са пла­кал, по­том по­ел и зас­нул. Спок на­де­ял­ся, что сын прос­пит до ут­ра.  
  
Спок пе­рес­тал пе­ча­тать, вспом­нив о том, что ска­зал друг Джи­ма, док­тор Мак­кой.  
  
«Джим — ня­ня. Он здесь ра­ди Со­ре­на и Сай­ла­ра. По­че­му док­тор ска­зал, что Джим здесь не ра­ди ме­ня? — по­ду­мал Спок. — Лю­ди край­не не­ло­гич­ны».  
  
Он ус­лы­шал, как от­кры­лась и зак­ры­лась вход­ная дверь. В ко­ри­до­ре пос­лы­ша­лись ша­ги, и в две­рях по­ка­зал­ся Джим.  
  
«По­че­му от не­го пах­нет ори­он­кой? — по­ду­мал Спок. Им ов­ла­де­ли собс­твен­ни­чес­кие чувс­тва, но он быс­тро ус­по­ко­ил­ся и по­да­вил их. — Джим мне не при­над­ле­жит… Он мо­жет об­щать­ся с кем по­же­ла­ет».  
  
— Я вер­нул­ся, — объ­явил Джим. — И я не пь­ян.  
  
— Ви­жу, — от­ве­тил Спок. — Я не ожи­дал те­бя так ско­ро. Как прош­ла встре­ча с друзь­ями?  
  
— Здо­ро­во. А ты как? Вор­чиш­кин пла­кал? — Джим по­до­шел к сто­лу и заг­ля­нул в пе­ре­нос­ку.  
  
— Он на­чал пла­кать сра­зу пос­ле тво­его ухо­да и про­дол­жал 2.7 ча­са.  
  
— Бед­няж­ка. Но сей­час уже все хо­ро­шо. Спит креп­ко.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но.  
  
Джим пос­мот­рел на Спо­ка и улыб­нул­ся.  
  
«Ка­кие яр­кие у не­го гла­за».  
  
— Это на­бор трех­мер­ных шах­мат? — ука­зал Джим за спи­ну Спо­ку. Тот кив­нул:  
  
— Мы с Со­ре­ном иног­да иг­ра­ем.  
  
— Он те­бя по­беж­да­ет?  
  
— От­вет от­ри­ца­тель­ный.  
  
Джим ши­ро­ко ус­мех­нул­ся:  
  
— Спо­рим, я те­бя побью?  
  
Спок выг­нул бровь:  
  
— Сом­не­ва­юсь. Я с де­ся­ти лет ни­ко­му не про­иг­ры­вал.  
  
— Что ж, ско­ро это из­ме­нит­ся, друг мой. — Джим под­сел к дос­ке. — Мы сыг­ра­ем, и я на­де­ру те­бе зад.  
  
— И сно­ва, Джим: сом­не­ва­юсь.  


***

  
36 ми­нут спус­тя  
— Не­ло­гич­но.  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся ти­хо, что­бы не раз­бу­дить Сай­ла­ра.  
  
— Я вы­иг­рал.  
  
Спок ус­та­вил­ся на дос­ку, а по­том под­нял гла­за на Джи­ма:  
  
— Ты иг­ра­ешь не­ло­гич­но.  
  
— Знаю. Я вы­иг­рал.  
  
— Ре­ванш?  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Ко­неч­но, Спок.  
  
44 ми­ну­ты спус­тя  
Спок от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку крес­ла, свер­ля взгля­дом дос­ку.  
  
«Не по­ни­маю. Его хо­ды… не­ло­гич­ны».  
  
Он под­нял взгляд на Джи­ма и уви­дел, что Джим ему улы­ба­ет­ся, и гла­за его си­я­ют вос­тор­гом. Сер­дце у Спо­ка зат­ре­пе­та­ло.  
  
— Уже поз­дно, — за­ме­тил Джим. — Да­вай зав­тра еще сыг­ра­ем, ког­да маль­чи­ки ля­гут?  
  
Спок кив­нул. Джим под­нял­ся и по­до­шел к пе­ре­нос­ке. Спок не от­ры­вал от не­го глаз.  
  
— Как ду­ма­ешь, прос­нет­ся ночью?  
  
— Весь­ма ве­ро­ят­но. Я пос­тав­лю пе­ре­нос­ку в свою ком­на­ту на этот слу­чай.  
  
— Что ду­ма­ешь нас­чет то­го, что­бы пе­ре­нес­ти его ко мне? Мо­жет, ес­ли он бу­дет знать, что я ря­дом, то прос­пит до ут­ра?  
  
— Воз­мож­но, Джим, но у те­бя се­год­ня вы­ход­ной. Он…  
  
Джим хмык­нул и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Спок, я тут жи­ву. Это зна­чит, я на ра­бо­те круг­ло­су­точ­но. Прос­то… та­щи его ко мне. Я не про­тив. Люб­лю это­го маль­ца.  
  
Спок встал и ак­ку­рат­но под­нял пе­ре­нос­ку. Они приш­ли к Джи­му в ком­на­ту, и он ус­та­но­вил пе­ре­нос­ку ря­дом с двус­паль­ной кро­ватью Джи­ма. Джим сел и улыб­нул­ся, гля­дя на спя­ще­го вул­кан­чи­ка.  
  
Спок смот­рел на Джи­ма и сы­на и чуть не улыб­нул­ся. Он сде­лал шаг на­зад.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, Джим.  
  
Джим под­нял на не­го взгляд и улыб­нул­ся так, что у Спо­ка сно­ва внут­ри все зат­ре­пе­та­ло.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, Спок.


	6. Новая одежда и колыбельная

Ут­ром в по­не­дель­ник Спок соб­рал­ся и за­шел про­ве­рить стар­ше­го сы­на. Тот уже прос­нул­ся и оде­вал­ся. Спо­ку приш­лось по­мочь ему по­пасть в школь­ную фор­му — Со­рен в ней зас­трял.  
  
— Ты же по­ни­ма­ешь, — за­ме­тил Спок, по­мо­гая Со­ре­ну про­деть го­ло­ву в гор­ло­ви­ну, а ру­ку в ру­ка­ва, — что не обя­зан но­сить эту фор­му. Мы не на Вул­ка­не, а в здеш­ней шко­ле фор­му не тре­бу­ют.  
  
Со­рен вы­ныр­нул из гор­ло­ви­ны и пос­мот­рел на от­ца:  
  
— Я знаю. Прос­то я не ви­жу смыс­ла в та­кой одеж­де, как у мо­их од­нок­лас­сни­ков.  
  
— Мы мо­жем схо­дить за по­куп­ка­ми, и ты вы­бе­решь то, что соч­тешь для се­бя под­хо­дя­щим.  
  
Со­рен по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Нет, спа­си­бо. Я про­дол­жу но­сить фор­му из вул­кан­ской шко­лы.  
  
Спок кив­нул и ос­та­вил сы­на про­дол­жать оде­вать­ся. Он пос­то­ял на лес­тнич­ной клет­ке и пос­мот­рел на­верх. Из ком­на­ты Джи­ма не до­но­си­лось ни зву­ка. Спок спус­тил­ся вниз и об­на­ру­жил, что Джим сто­ит у пли­ты, а Сай­лар в слин­ге ле­жит на ку­хон­ном сто­ле и со­сет сос­ку.  
  
— Ут­реч­ка, — улыб­нул­ся Джим Спо­ку. — Чай­ник за­ки­па­ет, а я жа­рю блин­чи­ки.  
  
— Ви­жу, — ска­зал Спок, как раз ког­да зас­вис­тел чай­ник. Спок за­ва­рил се­бе чаю, взял падд и сел за стол ря­дом с Сай­ла­ром.  
  
— Ты его по­кор­мил?  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Вы­ла­кал всю бу­тыл­ку это­го сво­его мо­ло­ка, обос­сал ме­ня, а по­том фыр­кал, по­ка я не дал ему сос­ку.  
  
— Ка­кие у те­бя пла­ны на день?  
  
— Ну, Вор­чун вы­рас­та­ет из сво­ей одеж­ды, так что я ду­мал пой­ти и ку­пить ему че­го-ни­будь, ес­ли ты не про­тив.  
  
— Это при­ем­ле­мо. Он и впрямь рас­тет. Три не­де­ли на­зад, на сво­ем пер­вом ме­сяч­ном ос­мот­ре, он ве­сил 4.4 ки­лог­рам­ма.  
  
— Боль­шой маль­чик, — ус­мех­нул­ся Джим.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но.  
  
Джим от­клю­чил печь и, как раз ког­да Со­рен во­шел на кух­ню, по­ло­жил на та­рел­ку нес­коль­ко блин­чи­ков. Джим улыб­нул­ся ему и пред­ло­жил со­ка.  
  
— Со­рен, — по­дал го­лос Спок пос­ле нес­коль­ких ми­нут зав­тра­ка в ти­ши­не. — Джим с Сай­ла­ром идут за по­куп­ка­ми. Хо­чешь при­со­еди­нить­ся к ним и ку­пить се­бе одеж­ду для шко­лы?  
  
Джим про­си­ял:  
  
— О, это бу­дет здо­ро­во! Со­рен, что ска­жешь?  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на от­ца, внут­рен­не вздох­нул и кив­нул:  
  
— Это бу­дет… тер­пи­мо.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся:  
  
— Зна­чит, ре­ше­но. За­бе­ру те­бя пос­ле шко­лы, съ­ез­дим в тор­го­вый центр. А там ты рас­ска­жешь мне все про сво­их ро­бо­тов.  
  
— Мой про­ект по ро­бо­то­тех­ни­ке за­сек­ре­чен до тех пор, по­ка ме­ня не от­бе­рут для учас­тия в на­уч­ной яр­мар­ке.  
  
— Ну и лад­но. Не очень-то и хо­те­лось, — на­дул­ся Джим.  
  
— Джим, ты не­ло­ги­чен.  
  
— Сов­сем не ло­ги­чен, — до­ба­вил Спок.  
  
Джим сно­ва зас­ме­ял­ся:  
  
— А я и не го­во­рил ни­ког­да, что ло­ги­чен. Спок, а ты прос­то злишь­ся, что я вче­ра обыг­рал те­бя в шах­ма­тах.  
  
— В пер­вой иг­ре по­бе­дил я, Джим.  
  
— А в двух пос­лед­них — я.  
  
— Джим обыг­рал те­бя в шах­ма­ты, sa-mekh? — спро­сил Со­рен, с удив­ле­ни­ем гля­дя на от­ца.  
  
Спок опус­тил го­ло­ву и встал.  
  
— Мне по­ра ехать. Хо­ро­ше­го дня.  
  
Джим ус­мех­нул­ся во весь рот, про­во­жая Спо­ка взгля­дом. По­том по­вер­нул­ся к Со­ре­ну и ска­зал:  
  
— Над­рал ему зад.  
  


***

  
Джим ос­та­но­вил хо­вер­кар у шко­лы Со­ре­на и стал ждать в оче­ре­ди с дру­ги­ми ма­ши­на­ми. Он смот­рел, как де­ти вы­хо­дят из цен­траль­но­го вхо­да, и улыб­нул­ся, за­ме­тив в тол­пе чер­ный гор­шок. Оче­редь тран­спор­та чуть сдви­ну­лась, и Джим по­ма­хал Со­ре­ну че­рез ло­бо­вое стек­ло. Вул­ка­нец обер­нул­ся к че­ло­ве­чес­ко­му ре­бен­ку и ма­лы­шу-ка­итя­ни­ну, что-то им ска­зал, по­том сло­жил ла­дош­ку в вул­кан­ском са­лю­те и по­шел к хо­вер­ка­ру.  
  
— При­вет, Ло­гиш­кин, — поз­до­ро­вал­ся Джим, ког­да маль­чик за­лез в ма­ши­ну. Со­рен пос­мот­рел на не­го и прис­тег­нул­ся.  
  


***

  
Джим при­пар­ко­вал хо­вер­кар у тор­го­во­го ком­плек­са, по­ве­сил се­бе на грудь Сай­ла­ра и за­ки­нул на пле­чо сум­ку с под­гуз­ни­ка­ми. Со­рен вы­шел из ма­ши­ны и ждал Джи­ма.   
  
Джим пос­мот­рел по сто­ро­нам и стал пе­ре­хо­дить до­ро­гу, но на пол­пу­ти ос­та­но­вил­ся и обер­нул­ся. Со­рен сто­ял у бор­дю­ра и смот­рел на не­го. Джим вздох­нул, вер­нул­ся и про­тя­нул маль­чи­ку ру­ку.  
  
— Кон­так­тный те­ле­пат, — на­пом­нил Со­рен.  
  
— Ну, тог­да… за шлёв­ку возь­мись, — пред­ло­жил Джим.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, про­дел два паль­чи­ка в шлёв­ку на брю­ках Джи­ма, и они вош­ли в тор­го­вый центр.  
  


***

  
— Это бы­ли твои друзья? — спро­сил Джим, ког­да они шли по ма­га­зи­ну.  
  
— Од­нок­лас­сни­ки.  
  
— Но они те­бе друзья?  
  
— У вул­кан­цев не бы­ва­ет дру­зей.  
  
— Это неп­рав­да. Ко­неч­но, у вул­кан­цев есть друзья. Я те­бе раз­ве не друг?  
  
— Ты моя ня­ня.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и кив­нул:  
  
— Пра­виль­но, но и друг то­же. А твой па­па — мой друг.  
  
— На­вер­ное.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и взлох­ма­тил Со­ре­ну во­ло­сы:  
  
— Дру­зей иметь хо­ро­шо. Всем нуж­ны друзья.  
  
— Ну, тог­да, на­вер­ное… Ми­ка и Ба­ри мои друзья.  
  


***

  
Джим опер­ся о сте­ну и смот­рел, как Ло­гиш­кин хо­дит меж­ду ря­дов одеж­ды. Он пос­мот­рел на Сай­ла­ра, уви­дел, что он креп­ко спит, и улыб­нул­ся. Со­рен скри­вил­ся при ви­де ру­ба­шек и ото­шел к дру­гой ве­шал­ке.  
  
— Жи­ле­ты хо­ро­шие, — за­ме­тил Джим. — Выг­ля­дят со­лид­но, но их мож­но и каж­дый день но­сить. Мне ка­жет­ся, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся. Кар­ди­га­ны то­же выг­ля­дят неп­ло­хо.  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на кар­ди­га­ны и по­жал пле­ча­ми. Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой, от­вел маль­чи­ка к ве­шал­ке, выб­рал нес­коль­ко сви­те­ров и по­ло с длин­ны­ми ру­ка­ва­ми, су­нул ему в ру­ки и от­пра­вил в при­ме­роч­ную.  
  
— По­мерь по­ка, а я шта­ны по­ищу, — ска­зал Джим.  
  


***

  
— Со­рен, ты там одет? — поз­вал Джим.  
  
— Да, — отоз­вал­ся Со­рен и вы­шел из при­ме­роч­ной.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся. В бе­лой ру­баш­ке и жи­ле­те с ром­ба­ми Со­рен выг­ля­дел ми­ло и кон­сер­ва­тив­но, как уче­ник час­тной шко­лы.  
  
— Верх… при­ем­лем, а брю­ки мне не нра­вят­ся, — со­об­щил он.  
  
Джим скри­вил­ся.  
  
— О да. Вель­вет. Я об этом не по­ду­мал. В них не очень удоб­но, да?  
  
Со­рен по­до­шел, ка­чая го­ло­вой:  
  
— Они не­удоб­ные.  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся:  
  
— Лад­но-лад­но, ни­ка­ко­го вель­ве­та. Да­вай ос­та­но­вим­ся на ши­ро­ких чер­ных и ха­ки. Что ты ду­ма­ешь о джин­сах?  
  
— Кто та­кие Джин­сы?  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся и схо­дил в раз­дел с джин­са­ми за па­рой Со­ре­но­ва раз­ме­ра.  
  
— По­ме­ряй эти с по­ло, а по­том пой­дем в дет­ский от­дел для Сай­ла­ра.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и от­нес джин­сы в при­ме­роч­ную. Джим вспом­нил, как Со­рен хо­дил в вель­ве­то­вых шта­нах и чуть сно­ва не рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  


***

  
Со­рен уви­дел, сколь­ко одеж­ды ле­жа­ло в кор­зи­не, и под­нял бровь. Он до­пус­кал, что не­кое ко­ли­чес­тво тер­ран­ской одеж­ды ему нуж­но. Джим уго­во­рил его на нес­коль­ко пар брюк и са­мый раз­ный верх. Но в дет­ском от­де­ле Джим соб­рал для Сай­ла­ра поч­ти все, что по­па­лось ему на гла­за.  
  
— Джим. Я сом­не­ва­юсь, что мо­ему бра­ту нуж­на… крес­тиль­ная ру­баш­ка.  
  
— Но он был бы в ней та­ким ми­лым! — воз­ра­зил Джим, но кив­нул: — Лад­но, ты прав. Пой­ди, вер­ни об­рат­но.  
  
Со­рен по­ве­сил ру­баш­ку на ве­шал­ку и ус­лы­шал ко­рот­кий писк. Он обер­нул­ся и под­нял бро­ви: Джим дер­жал в ру­ках кар­ди­ган.  
  
— Ты толь­ко пос­мот­ри на этот го­лу­бой кар­ди­ган­чик! — вос­хи­щал­ся Джим. — Сай­лар в нем бу­дет прос­то аху­итель­но ми­лым.  
  
— Не ру­гай­ся, Джим.  
  
— Да, прос­ти. Так, мы возь­мем нес­коль­ко раз­ме­ров. О, смот­ри! У них есть кос­тюм пан­ды.  
  
Со­рен смот­рел, как Джим по­шел за кос­тю­мом пан­ды, и слег­ка улыб­нул­ся. Джи­мо­ва не­ло­гич­ность ему очень нра­ви­лась.  
  


***

  
Спок при­шел с ра­бо­ты и об­на­ру­жил Джи­ма на кух­не.  
  
— Ве­ге­та­ри­ан­ский чи­ли с ку­ку­руз­ным хле­бом, — улыб­нул­ся Джим.  
  
Спок кив­нул и про­шел ми­мо не­го в гос­ти­ную, где Со­рен ле­жал на жи­во­те, под­пе­рев го­ло­ву ру­ка­ми, и смот­рел «Тар­за­на». Гу­бы Спо­ка дрог­ну­ли в поч­ти-улыб­ке, но тут он пе­ре­вел взгляд на Сай­ла­ра и скло­нил го­ло­ву на­бок. Он вер­нул­ся на кух­ню.  
  
— По­че­му мой сын одет пан­дой? — по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся он.  
  
Джим от­вел взгляд от кас­трю­ли и улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— По­то­му что он ми­лаш­ка.  
  
— По­нят­но. — Спок по­до­шел к сы­ну и дос­тал его из ка­чал­ки. Сай­лар со­сал сос­ку с пан­дой и смот­рел в те­ле­ви­зор, где го­рил­ла пе­ла пес­ню ма­лы­шу Тар­за­ну.  
  
Тут Спок и Со­рен ус­лы­ша­ли щел­чок и обер­ну­лись к две­ри: Джим фо­тог­ра­фи­ро­вал их на падд.  
  
— Пря­мо оча­роваш­ки, — ска­зал Джим и ушел на кух­ню.  
  
Спок и Со­рен об­ме­ня­лись взгля­да­ми и од­нов­ре­мен­но по­ка­ча­ли го­ло­ва­ми на че­ло­ве­чес­кую не­ло­гич­ность.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Со­рен ушел к се­бе и Сай­ла­ра уло­жи­ли спать, Спок и Джим сыг­ра­ли две пар­тии в шах­ма­ты в Спо­ко­вом ка­би­не­те. Пер­вую иг­ру Спок су­мел вы­иг­рать, но вто­рая, по­хо­же, ос­та­нет­ся за Джи­мом.  
  
Ког­да Джим сде­лал оче­ред­ной не­ло­гич­ный ход, Спок, гля­дя на дос­ку, по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— По­ни­маю те­перь, от ко­го у Сай­ла­ра эти уг­рю­мые взгля­ды, — хо­хот­нул Джим.  
  
Спок под­нял на Джи­ма взгляд и поч­ти улыб­нул­ся.  
  
— Так как он мой сын, ло­гич­но, что у нас схо­жая ми­ми­ка.  
  
— Со­рен то­же оча­ро­ва­тель­но хму­рит­ся.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но. В дан­ный мо­мент, я ду­маю, его бес­по­ко­ит его на­уч­ный про­ект.  
  
— Да, вче­ра он це­лый час про­си­дел над ним в сво­ей ком­на­те, а по­том еще раз­го­ва­ри­вал сам с со­бой на вул­кан­ском.  
  
— Ду­маю, у не­го там ка­кая-то проб­ле­ма, ко­то­рую он не мо­жет ре­шить.  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Жаль, что по­мочь нель­зя.  
  
Спок от­крыл бы­ло рот, что­бы от­ве­тить, но тут ожи­ла ра­ди­оня­ня, ко­то­рую Джим ку­пил вче­ра. Спок встал, что­бы пой­ти к ре­бен­ку, но Джим по­ло­жил ру­ку ему на пле­чо.  
  
— Нет, Спок, я схо­жу. Си­ди здесь и ду­май, как ме­ня обыг­рать. Ско­ро вер­нусь.  
  
Спок кив­нул. Джим ос­та­вил его од­но­го, и он стал смот­реть на дос­ку и ду­мать, как же ему по­хо­дить.  
  
«Не­ло­гич­ный, — ду­мал Спок. — Он не­ло­гич­ный… на­ши шах­мат­ные иг­ры не­ло­гич­ны».  
  
Спок по­ка­чал го­ло­вой. Из ра­ди­оня­ни пос­лы­шал­ся го­лос Джи­ма, ко­то­рый раз­го­ва­ри­вал с Сай­ла­ром. Спок по­до­шел к сто­лу и взял труб­ку в ру­ки.  
  
— Ну че­го ты та­кой вред­ный, ма­лыш, а? — ус­лы­шал Спок. — Я ж тут был, вни­зу, на­ди­рал тво­ему от­цу зад в шах­ма­тах.  
  
Спок чуть гла­за не за­ка­тил. Он хо­тел вык­лю­чить звук, но тут Джим за­пел:  
  
«Не плачь, все бу­дет хо­ро­шо. Возь­ми ме­ня за ру­ку, сож­ми пок­реп­че…»  
  
Слы­ша, как Джим по­ет его сы­ну, Спок втя­нул воз­дух. Сай­лар тут же ус­по­ко­ил­ся и за­мол­чал. Спок встал и по­шел на­верх в ком­на­ту Джи­ма.  
  
Он ти­хо пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог и за­мер. Джим сто­ял спи­ной к Спо­ку, в цен­тре ком­на­ты, и мяг­ко по­ка­чи­вал­ся из сто­ро­ны в сто­ро­ну.  
  
— «Я знаю, мы раз­ные, но глу­бо­ко внут­ри мы не так уж раз­ли­ча­ем­ся. А ты всег­да бу­дешь в мо­ем сер­дце. Да, ты бу­дешь в мо­ем сер­дце. С это­го дня и нав­сег­да».  
  
Спок смот­рел, как Джим ука­чи­ва­ет его сы­на, и ско­ро Сай­лар креп­ко зас­нул. Сер­дце Спо­ка сту­ча­ло ча­ще обыч­но­го. Он хо­тел об­нять Джи­ма с сы­ном, но сдер­жал­ся.  
  
Тут Джим обер­нул­ся и при ви­де Спо­ка за­мер.  
  
— Я не заб­рал с со­бой ра­ди­оня­ню, да?  
  
Спок кив­нул, по­то­му что за­был, как го­во­рить. Джим улыб­нул­ся, и Спо­ку еще силь­нее за­хо­те­лось зак­лю­чить в объ­ятия их обо­их. Он взял се­бя в ру­ки и мыс­лен­но от­ме­тил, что се­год­ня нуж­но бу­дет по­ме­ди­ти­ро­вать по­доль­ше. Он смот­рел, как Джим ак­ку­рат­но кла­дет Сай­ла­ра в люль­ку.  
  
— За­кон­чим иг­ру, или от мо­его жут­ко­го пе­ния у те­бя про­па­ло же­ла­ние во­об­ще со мной иг­рать?  
  
— У те­бя кра­си­вый го­лос, — вы­па­лил Спок, за­пи­на­ясь. — Я… эм… Твой го­лос сов­сем не жут­кий. Сай­ла­ру пон­ра­ви­лось, и он зас­нул.  
  
Взгляд Джи­ма за­си­ял.  
  
— Спа­си­бо. А Бо­унс го­во­рит, мое пе­ние и мер­тво­го под­ни­мет.  
  
«Он оши­ба­ет­ся, Джим».  
  
— Да­вай зав­тра до­иг­ра­ем?  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Да, хо­ро­шо. Доб­рой но­чи, Спок.  
  
Спок пе­ре­дал ему ра­ди­оня­ню.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, Джим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Колыбельная Сайлару: You'll be in my heart из Тарзана  
> https://youtu.be/JIVaUcE4kAM


	7. День святого Валентина. Часть 1

Джим от­хлеб­нул пи­ва, гля­дя, как его друг Бо­унс бро­са­ет шар. Он сбил все­го па­ру кег­лей и расс­тро­ил­ся. Джим улыб­нул­ся. Бо­унс про­бор­мо­тал что-то се­бе под нос и по­шел к ав­то­ма­ту для воз­вра­та ша­ров за сво­им лю­би­мым че­тыр­над­ца­ти­фун­то­вым ша­ром. Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— Это же прос­то иг­ра, Бо­унс, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
— Иг­ра, ко­то­рую моя ко­ман­да про­иг­ры­ва­ет, — про­вор­чал Бо­унс, за­би­рая шар.  
  
— Ну что, Джим, — на­ча­ла си­дя­щая ря­дом Гей­ла, — как те­бе ра­бо­та ня­нем?  
  
— Ня­нем? — пе­рес­про­сил Су­лу.  
  
— Нянь. Муж­чи­на-ня­ня, — по­яс­нил Джим и по­вер­нул­ся к Гей­ле: — Быть ня­нем кру­то. Я уже че­ты­ре не­де­ли со Спо­ком и маль­чи­ка­ми. — Джим улыб­нул­ся. — Вче­ра я по­мо­гал Со­ре­ну кле­ить поч­то­вый ящик для ва­лен­ти­нок из ко­роб­ки из-под обу­ви.  
  
— Вул­кан­чик от­ме­ча­ет День свя­то­го Ва­лен­ти­на? — Бо­унс вы­бил спеа и при­со­еди­нил­ся к ним*.  
  
— Вро­де как, — хмык­нул Джим. — Они в клас­се от­ме­ча­ют. Учи­тель ска­зал, он не обя­зан от­ме­чать вмес­те со все­ми, но Со­рен сам за­хо­тел, что­бы не вы­де­лять­ся. Я от­вел его в ма­га­зин, и он тща­тель­но вы­би­рал иде­аль­ную ва­лен­тин­ку лич­но каж­до­му од­нок­лас­сни­ку. Это бы­ло оча­ро­ва­тель­но. Я и сам ку­пил ва­лен­тин­ку ему и его па­пе.  
  
— Ду­ма­ешь, это ра­зум­но?  
  
Джим вздох­нул:  
  
— Я и те­бе ва­лен­тин­ки да­рю, это не зна­чит, что я хо­чу на те­бя наб­ро­сить­ся.  
  
Бо­унс по­ка­чал го­ло­вой, но ни­че­го не от­ве­тил. Джим встал и вы­бил страйк. Друзья смот­ре­ли, как он под­нял ру­ки, слов­но за­ра­бо­тал тач­да­ун**, и вер­нул­ся к ним. Он взял пи­во и сел.  
  
— По-мо­ему, я вы­иг­ры­ваю.  
  
— Мы вы­иг­ры­ва­ем, — поп­ра­вил Су­лу. — Мы в од­ной ко­ман­де.  
  
— Ну да, я вы­иг­ры­ваю за нас дво­их.  
  
Су­лу фыр­кнул и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— Так ка­кие пла­ны на день Ва­лен­ти­на, Джим?  
  
— Да! — вос­клик­ну­ла Гей­ла. — Мы идем опять в стрип-клуб?  
  
— Как бы я ни лю­бил их праз­днич­ный бу­фет, я не мо­гу, — ска­зал Джим. — Это по­не­дель­ник, и я ра­бо­таю.  
  
— Ты ра­бо­та­ешь до шес­ти. Да­вай! Стрип-клуб!  
  
— Я под­дер­жи­ваю Гей­лу, — ска­зал Бо­унс. — Стрип-клуб.  
  
— Не, ре­бят. Иди­те са­ми, раз­вле­кай­тесь.  
  
Бо­унс по­вер­нул­ся к Скот­ти и Су­лу:  
  
— Стрип-клуб?  
  
— У ме­ня уже есть пла­ны с Пав­лом. Прос­ти, — приз­нал­ся Су­лу.  
  
— Не мо­гу, — ска­зал Скот­ти. — У ме­ня сви­да­ние с кра­сот­кой из лин­гвис­ти­чес­ко­го от­де­ла на­уч­но­го цен­тра.  
  
— У вас пер­вое сви­да­ние в Ва­лен­ти­нов день?  
  
Скот­ти по­жал пле­ча­ми:  
  
— Ну, я осо­бо об этом не ду­мал, ког­да приг­ла­шал ее, но она сог­ла­си­лась.  
  
— Мо­лод­чи­на, Скот­ти, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
— Спа­си­бо, Джим.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся дру­гу и кив­нул.  
  


***

  
Ут­ром в по­не­дель­ник Джим прос­нул­ся и тут же по­чувс­тво­вал ужас­ный за­пах. Он пе­ре­вер­нул­ся на дру­гой бок, опер­ся на ло­коть и пос­мот­ре­ла на Сай­ла­ра, что ле­жал в люль­ке ря­дом с Джи­мо­вой кро­ватью. Вор­чиш­кин не спал, он смот­рел на Джи­ма ши­ро­ко от­кры­ты­ми гла­за­ми, за­су­нув в рот пух­лые паль­чи­ки.  
  
— Не мог дож­дать­ся, по­ка па­па те­бя пе­ре­оде­нет? — хмык­нул Джим и сел. Он от­нес вул­кан­чи­ка в дет­скую на вто­ром эта­же и по­ло­жил на стол для пе­ле­на­ния. Бро­сив гряз­ный под­гуз­ник в вед­ро у сто­ла, он взял но­вый и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— По­че­му это я всег­да ме­няю твои под­гуз­ни­ки с ка­каш­ка­ми? А Спо­ку толь­ко мок­рые дос­та­ют­ся.  
  
Сай­лар что-то про­вор­ко­вал и еле за­мет­но улыб­нул­ся. Джим улыб­нул­ся ему в от­вет и неж­но пог­ла­дил ос­трое уш­ко.  
  
«Ка­кой же ми­лый, черт возь­ми».  
  
Джим взял кос­тюм­чик, под­го­тов­лен­ный им вче­ра. Кос­тюм сос­то­ял из крас­но­го ком­би­не­зон­чи­ка с над­писью «Сер­дце­ед», се­рых шта­ни­шек и но­соч­ков в крас­но-бе­лую по­лос­ку.  
  
— Ну вот, — про­вор­ко­вал Джим, — те­перь ми­ло.  
  
Он взял ре­бен­ка на ру­ки и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. Про­хо­дя ми­мо ком­на­ты Со­ре­на, он стук­нул в дверь, что­бы удос­то­ве­рить­ся, что маль­чик встал.  
  
— Я спу­щусь че­рез 6.5 ми­нут, — отоз­вал­ся Со­рен.  
  
— Хо­ро­шо, но я бу­ду де­лать блин­чи­ки, а ты зна­ешь, что твой па­па всег­да но­ро­вит съ­есть их все.  
  
— Вов­се нет, — ска­зал Спок, про­хо­дя ми­мо Джи­ма. Джим зас­ме­ял­ся и по­шел сле­дом.  
  


***

  
На пос­тав­лен­ный пе­ред ним сер­дце­об­раз­ный блин Спок ус­та­вил­ся с под­ня­ты­ми бро­вя­ми. По­том пе­ре­вел взгляд на Джи­ма и уви­дел, что он ему улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— С Днем свя­то­го Ва­лен­ти­на, Спок.  
  
— Ва­лен­ти­нов день — не­ло­гич­ный праз­дник зем­лян.  
  
— Ну да, а я не­ло­гич­ный зем­ля­нин. По­годи, си­ди здесь. — Джим схва­тил Сай­ла­ра и вы­шел из ком­на­ты.  
  
— Ку­да же я де­нусь? — спро­сил Спок са­мо­го се­бя. В ком­на­ту во­шел Со­рен и пос­мот­рел на блин­чи­ки.  
  
— Джим — не­ло­гич­ный зем­ля­нин, — со­об­щил ему Спок.  
  
— Я об этом ос­ве­дом­лен.  
  
— Я здесь! — объ­явил Джим. В од­ной ру­ке он дер­жал Сай­ла­ра, а в дру­гой па­кет. Сай­ла­ра он су­нул Спо­ку, па­кет по­ло­жил на стол. — Это Со­ре­ну.  
  
Он вы­нул праз­днич­но­го мед­ве­жон­ка с ко­роб­кой кон­фет и книж­ку и про­тя­нул Со­ре­ну.  
  
— Джим, мне нель­зя шо­ко­лад.  
  
— Я знаю. Я на­шел кон­фе­ты без ка­као и са­ха­ра — те­бе и па­пе. — Джим дос­тал из па­ке­та вто­ро­го та­ко­го же мед­ве­жон­ка и по­ло­жил на стол пе­ред Спо­ком. Спок пос­мот­рел на не­го и под­нял гла­за на Джи­ма:  
  
— У ме­ня нет по­дар­ка для те­бя.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Все нор­маль­но, я так и по­нял, ког­да по­ку­пал вам этих мед­ве­дей.  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на мед­ве­дя с крас­ным бан­том и дал его Сай­ла­ру. Маль­чик вы­та­ра­щил гла­за, схва­тил иг­руш­ку и су­нул мед­вежье ухо в рот.  
  
— По край­ней ме­ре, Сай­ла­ру по­да­рок нра­вит­ся, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
Преж­де чем Спок ус­пел что-то ска­зать, Со­рен сде­лал два ша­га впе­ред и быс­тро об­нял Джи­ма.  
  
— Мне то­же нра­вит­ся… спа­си­бо, — ти­хо ска­зал Со­рен и сел за стол зав­тра­кать. Джим улыб­нул­ся и взлох­ма­тил маль­чи­ку во­ло­сы.  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста.  
  
Спок пе­ревел взгляд с сы­на на Джи­ма и об­рат­но и вне­зап­но встал:  
  
— Мне по­ра ид­ти.  
  
Джим слег­ка рас­те­рял­ся. Спок от­дал ему Сай­ла­ра и вы­шел в ко­ри­дор. Джим пе­ре­дал Сай­ла­ра Со­ре­ну, схва­тил Спо­ко­ву ко­роб­ку с кон­фе­та­ми и по­бе­жал сле­дом.  
  
— Эй, что с то­бой?  
  
Спок взял сум­ку и ос­та­но­вил­ся у две­ри.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке, Джим. Мне нуж­но про­ве­рить ход нес­коль­ких эк­спе­ри­мен­тов.  
  
— О… ну хо­ро­шо… эм… вот. — Джим су­нул ему в ру­ки кон­фе­ты. — Пе­ре­ку­сишь в обед.  
  
Спок заб­рал кон­фе­ты и слу­чай­но кос­нул­ся Джи­мо­ва паль­ца. По ру­ке про­бе­жа­ла ис­кра. Спо­ку тут же за­хо­те­лось при­кос­нуть­ся к ней еще.  
  
Джим от­дер­нул ру­ку.  
  
— Ста­ти­чес­кое элек­три­чес­тво? Вер­нешь­ся се­год­ня по­рань­ше?  
  
Спок кив­нул.  
  
— От­ве­дешь маль­чи­ков ку­да-ни­будь по­ужи­нать или ос­та­не­тесь до­ма?  
  
Спок кив­нул. Джим хи­хик­нул:  
  
— Лад­но, ве­че­ром ре­шим.  
  
Спок еще раз кив­нул и вы­шел. Джим зак­рыл за ним дверь и рас­сме­ял­ся. На кух­не он на­шел Со­ре­на и Сай­ла­ра в том же по­ло­же­нии, в ка­ком ос­та­вил, толь­ко ли­чи­ко Со­ре­на слег­ка смор­щи­лось. Джим за­ду­мал­ся бы­ло по­че­му, но быс­тро по­нял.  
  
— Ду­маю, ему нуж­но по­ме­нять под­гуз­ник, Джим.  
  
— Не, ско­рее все­го он прос­то пук­нул. Ти­хий, но смер­тель­ный, а?  
  
Гла­за Со­ре­на рас­ши­ри­лись.  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста, за­бе­ри его.  
  
Джим взял у не­го ре­бен­ка.  
  
— Ешь да­вай.  
  
— А мож­но в гос­ти­ной?  
  
— Уди­ра­ешь от за­па­ха?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул.  
  
— Лад­но, ва­ли в гос­ти­ную.  
  
— Спа­си­бо. — Со­рен схва­тил та­рел­ку и ста­кан и быс­тро вы­шел из ком­на­ты.  
  


***

  
Спок си­дел в сво­ем ка­би­не­те и пя­лил­ся на ко­роб­ку с кон­фе­та­ми.  
  
«На­вер­ня­ка Джим да­рит по­дар­ки всем сво­им друзь­ям, — ду­мал он. — Но ког­да я кос­нул­ся его… я по­чувс­тво­вал…t’hy’la».  
  
Спок от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку крес­ла, зак­рыл гла­за и скон­цен­три­ро­вал­ся на сво­ей свя­зи с Т’Принг. Он по­чувс­тво­вал, что ее ра­зум слов­но ок­ру­жен кре­пос­тной сте­ной, и сквозь нее ему нет хо­да. По­че­му — мож­но бы­ло лег­ко до­га­дать­ся: Стонн.  
  
Ког­да они уз­на­ли о ее бе­ре­мен­нос­ти, Спок по­доз­ре­вал, что ре­бе­нок не его, но ге­не­ти­чес­кий ана­лиз по­ка­зал, что он оши­бал­ся. Со­рен его сын. И Сай­лар его сын. Т’Принг да­же не ста­ла брать Сай­ла­ра на ру­ки, толь­ко бро­си­ла один взгляд и по­ин­те­ре­со­ва­лась у аку­шер­ки, ког­да мож­но бу­дет вер­нуть­ся на ра­бо­ту.  
  
Свя­зи Спо­ка с сы­новь­ями бы­ли яр­ки­ми — он был пер­вым, кто на­чал за­бо­тить­ся о них с са­мо­го рож­де­ния. Он от­крыл гла­за и сел ров­но, что­бы сде­лать ви­де­оз­во­нок ма­те­ри.  
  
Ког­да со­еди­не­ние ус­та­но­ви­лось, на эк­ра­не по­яви­лось улы­ба­юще­еся ли­цо Аман­ды.  
  
— Здравс­твуй, Спок.  
  
— Ма­ма. Как ты?  
  
— Хо­ро­шо. Ви­жу, ты на ра­бо­те, зна­чит, вну­ков я не уви­жу.  
  
— При­ми мои из­ви­не­ния. Я знаю, что прош­ло уже мно­го вре­ме­ни с ва­ше­го пос­лед­не­го раз­го­во­ра.  
  
— Ты за­нят на ра­бо­те, а маль­чи­ки за­ня­ты ня­ней, да?  
  
Спок кив­нул и по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся:  
  
— Как отец?  
  
— То­же хо­ро­шо. Сей­час на ра­бо­те. Ты зна­ешь, что он ску­ча­ет по вам так же, как и я.  
  
— От­ец не…  
  
Аман­да хмык­ну­ла:  
  
— Очень да­же ску­ча­ет. Я знаю его луч­ше всех и ви­жу, что ему не­ло­гич­но грус­тно от­то­го, что Со­рен не бе­га­ет за ним с на­уч­ны­ми воп­ро­са­ми, а Сай­лар не ре­вет на весь дом.  
  
Спок кив­нул и не приз­нал­ся, что то­же не­ло­гич­но ску­ча­ет по ро­ди­те­лям.  
  
— Нуж­но пос­ко­рее поз­на­ко­мить­ся с этим Джи­мом, — сме­ни­ла Аман­да те­му. — Прос­ле­ди, что­бы он как сле­ду­ет за­бо­тил­ся о мо­их маль­чи­ках. Вы с Со­ре­ном так мно­го о нем го­во­ри­те — у ме­ня ощу­ще­ние, что я его уже знаю.  
  
— Джим ве­дет се­бя с ни­ми… чу­дес­но. Се­год­ня он по­да­рил нам с Со­ре­ном ва­лен­тин­ки. — Спок по­ка­зал ма­те­ри кон­фе­ты.  
  
— Это же не шо­ко­лад? Пом­нишь, что бы­ло в прош­лый раз, ког­да ты ел шо­ко­лад?  
  
Спок внут­рен­не вздох­нул.  
  
— Да, ма­ма, пом­ню. И нет, они не шо­ко­лад­ные. Джим на­шел нам кон­фе­ты без ка­као и са­ха­ра. К ним еще по­ла­гал­ся мяг­кий мед­ве­жо­нок, но я от­дал его Сай­ла­ру. Джим на­ря­дил Сай­ла­ра в праз­днич­ный кос­тюм.  
  
Аман­да хи­хик­ну­ла.  
  
— О, он на­вер­ня­ка выг­ля­дит оча­ро­ва­тель­но. Обя­за­тель­но приш­ли фо­тог­ра­фии. Как… Как Джим зо­вет его? Вор­чун?  
  
— Вор­чиш­кин. С ним все хо­ро­шо. Пла­чет, толь­ко ког­да Джим вы­хо­дит из ком­на­ты доль­ше, чем на пять ми­нут.  
  
— Ес­ли у всех все хо­ро­шо, мо­гу я уз­нать при­чи­ну тво­его звон­ка? Я не жа­лу­юсь, я всег­да ра­да те­бя ви­деть и слы­шать.  
  
— Я… хо­тел по­ин­те­ре­со­вать­ся… ес­ли бы я уха­жи­вал за Т‘Принг как обыч­но, а не по­то­му, что приш­ло мое Вре­мя, вы бы при­ня­ли ее в семью? Вы бы хо­те­ли та­кую не­вес­тку?  
  
Взгляд Аман­ды смяг­чил­ся, и она опус­ти­ла гла­за. Ка­кое-то вре­мя она ду­ма­ла над воп­ро­сом, а по­том пос­мот­ре­ла Спо­ку в гла­за.  
  
— Не ду­маю, что одоб­ри­ла бы твой вы­бор на­ре­чен­ной. Вам приш­лось соз­дать связь, бла­го­да­ря ко­то­рой у ме­ня есть два прек­рас­ных вну­ка, и этим я до­воль­на.  
  
— Зна­чит, ты хо­те­ла бы, что­бы я на­шел нас­то­яще­го пар­тне­ра?  
  
Аман­да кив­ну­ла.  
  
— Отец на­шел ме­ня сам, и я хо­те­ла, что­бы ты то­же ко­го-ни­будь на­шел. У те­бя еще есть та­кая воз­мож­ность.  
  
— Ма­ма…  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не лю­бишь Т‘Принг, а она не лю­бит те­бя. Ос­та­вать­ся вмес­те ра­ди де­тей не всег­да пра­виль­но. Она ни­ког­да не бы­ла нас­то­ящей ма­терью сво­им де­тям, ведь так?  
  
Спок по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и от­вел взгляд.  
  
— Нет. Не ду­маю, что она про­ве­ла с кем-ни­будь из них в од­ной ком­на­те доль­ше де­ся­ти ми­нут. Ду­маю, ког­да-то Со­ре­ну не дос­та­ва­ло ее вни­ма­ния, но сей­час… уже нет.  
  
— По­че­му бы те­бе не ку­пить Джи­му по­да­рок?  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на мать и под­нял бровь.  
  
— Я сно­ва ме­няю те­му. Джим те­бе по­да­рок по­да­рил. Пра­виль­но бы­ло бы по­да­рить ему что-то в от­вет. Се­год­ня же Ва­лен­ти­нов день.  
  
— Да, ма­ма, это так.  
  
— Поп­ро­си Ний­оту по­мочь те­бе с вы­бо­ром. Уве­ре­на, она зна­ет, что пон­ра­вит­ся Джи­му.  
  
— Я так и сде­лаю, ма­ма. Спа­си­бо.  
  
Аман­да улыб­ну­лась сы­ну:  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста.  
  


***

  
Джим ук­ла­ды­вал Сай­ла­ра в ка­чал­ку, ког­да ус­лы­шал, как вход­ная дверь от­кры­лась и зак­ры­лась. Ти­ши­ну про­ре­зал воз­буж­ден­ный го­лос Со­ре­на:  
  
— Джим!  
  
— Я здесь! — отоз­вал­ся Джим. Он уже ус­лы­шал то­пот бе­гу­щих ног. Он обер­нул­ся, как раз ког­да маль­чик вле­тел в гос­ти­ную с фла­ером в ру­ках.  
  
— Я бу­ду там! — объ­явил Со­рен с ши­ро­кой улыб­кой. Джим улыб­нул­ся ему в от­вет, и Со­рен тут же на­це­пил ни­че­го не вы­ра­жа­ющее вы­ра­же­ние ли­ца.  
  
— Где бу­дешь?  
  
На ли­це Со­ре­на на ко­рот­кое мгно­ве­ние про­ре­за­лась еще од­на ши­ро­кая улыб­ка.  
  
— На яр­мар­ке. Ме­ня выб­ра­ли.  
  
— Прав­да?! Прав­да? — вос­клик­нул Джим. Со­рен по­ка­зал ему фла­ер. Он пы­тал­ся выг­ля­деть не­воз­му­ти­мо, но по­лу­ча­лось пло­хо.  
  
— Да. Да, прав­да. Учи­тель­ни­це… пон­ра­ви­лось, как я пре­зен­то­вал свои идеи.  
  
Джим опус­тил­ся пе­ред маль­чи­ком на ко­ле­ни и пос­мот­рел в гла­за.  
  
— Ты мо­жешь улы­бать­ся и ра­до­вать­ся, Со­рен. Да, ты вул­ка­нец, но… — Джим по­пер­хнул­ся — Со­рен бро­сил­ся ему на шею.  
  
— Ме­ня выб­ра­ли! Мо­их ро­бо­тов выб­ра­ли!  
  
Джим об­нял Со­ре­на в от­вет.   
  
— Это пот­ря­са­юще, Со­рен. Я то­бой гор­жусь.  
  
Со­рен отс­тра­нил­ся и ши­ро­ко улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Прав­да?  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Ко­неч­но, гор­жусь. О, у ме­ня идея.  
  
— Ка­кая?  
  
— Да­вай поз­во­ним ма­ме и по­де­лим­ся но­вос­тя­ми?  
  
Ли­цо у Со­ре­но опа­ло. Он сде­лал шаг на­зад.  
  
— Ты хо­чешь пос­та­вить в из­вес­тность… ма­му?  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Да! Здо­ров­ские ж но­вос­ти. Раз­ве не нуж­но ей ска­зать? Уве­рен, она по­ра­ду­ет­ся.  
  
— Эмм… лад­но. На­вер­ное, мож­но поп­ро­бо­вать поз­во­нить.  
  
Джим встал и взлох­ма­тил Со­ре­ну во­ло­сы.  
  
— Что та­ко­го пло­хо­го мо­жет слу­чить­ся? Она те­бе улыб­нет­ся?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Спеа (spare) — игровая ситуация, когда кегли выбиваются с двух бросков. Причем вторым броском сбиты все оставшиеся кегли.  
> ** Тачдаун — один из способов набора очков в американском и канадском футболе. (Вики)


	8. День святого Валентина. Часть 2

Спок поп­ро­сил у Уху­ры по­мо­щи в вы­бо­ре по­дар­ка для Джи­ма. Они про­ве­ли в ма­га­зи­не поч­ти час, но все, на чем Спок смог ос­та­но­вить­ся, это боль­шая ко­роб­ка шо­ко­лад­ных кон­фет.  
  
— Джи­му боль­ше пон­ра­вит­ся мяг­кая иг­руш­ка или цве­ты? — спро­сил Спок.  
  
— И то, и дру­гое. Прос­то возь­ми и то, и дру­гое, — вздох­ну­ла Уху­ра. При­ве­ред­ли­вость вул­кан­ца ее уже уто­ми­ла.  
  
— Крас­ные ро­зы.  
  
— Кру­то. Иде­аль­но. Бе­ри крас­ные ро­зы.  
  
Спок кив­нул и по­шел к цве­там, но на пол­пу­ти за­мер:  
  
— Крас­ные ро­зы, как я по­ни­маю, мо­гут оз­на­чать раз­ные ве­щи. Яр­ко-алые зна­чат лю­бовь, бор­до­вые…  
  
— Тог­да возь­ми дру­гие. Серь­ез­но, Спок, мы тут уже поч­ти час хо­дим. Джи­му пон­ра­вит­ся все, что ты ему по­да­ришь.  
  
— В этом я уве­рен, но хо­те­лось бы выб­рать по­да­рок со смыс­лом.  
  
— Жел­тые ро­зы? Они, вро­де, оз­на­ча­ют друж­бу?  
  
— Да, но я не хо­чу да­рить Джи­му жел­тые ро­зы, — ска­зал Спок и тут за­ме­тил си­ре­не­вые.  
  
«Си­ре­не­вые ро­зы оз­на­ча­ют оча­ро­ва­ние, — по­ду­мал Спок. — Куп­лю Джи­му си­ре­не­вую».  
  
Спок по­вер­нул­ся ска­зать что-то Уху­ре, но об­на­ру­жил, что она отош­ла к мяг­ким иг­руш­кам. Он по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и поп­ро­сил у про­дав­ца од­ну си­ре­не­вую ро­зу.  
  


***

  
Джим с улыб­кой смот­рел, как Со­рен са­дит­ся за стол Спо­ка в его ка­би­не­те и мед­лен­но на­жи­ма­ет на кла­ви­ши тер­ми­на­ла. Маль­чик вы­вел на эк­ран кон­так­тную ин­фор­ма­цию.  
  
— Ко­рабль, на­вер­ное, вне зо­ны дос­ту­па, — пред­по­ло­жил Со­рен, гля­дя на Джи­ма.  
  
— Не поп­ро­бу­ешь — не уз­на­ешь, Ло­гиш­кин, — от­ве­тил Джим. — Она бу­дет ра­да уз­нать о на­уч­ной яр­мар­ке. Вы, вул­кан­цы, лю­би­те все на­уч­ное.   
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но, — ти­хо отоз­вал­ся Со­рен и на­жал кноп­ку звон­ка.  
  
— Я пой­ду пос­мот­рю, как там Сай­лар, а вы по­го­во­ри­те, хо­ро­шо?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, и Джим сно­ва ему улыб­нул­ся. Со­рен по­дож­дал, по­ка он уй­дет, и быс­тро по­тя­нул­ся на­жать от­ме­ну вы­зо­ва, но бы­ло поз­дно. Со­еди­не­ние ус­та­но­ви­лось.  
  
— Со­рен, — ко­рот­ко поп­ри­ветс­тво­ва­ла его мать. — В чем цель тво­его звон­ка?  
  
Со­рен стис­нул ру­ки под сто­лом и по­пы­тал­ся от­ве­тить:  
  
— Ну… Я… эм.  
  
— Эм? Не го­во­ри «Эм», Со­рен, это неп­ра­виль­но.  
  
— Прос­ти.  
  
— Из­ви­не­ния не­ло­гич­ны. За­чем ты со мной свя­зал­ся? В дан­ный мо­мент я наб­лю­даю за тре­мя важ­ны­ми эк­спе­ри­мен­та­ми и не же­лаю, что­бы ме­ня от­вле­ка­ли.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, по­ту­пил­ся и ти­хо про­из­нес:  
  
— Я… я бу­ду при­ни­мать учас­тие в школь­ной на­уч­ной яр­мар­ке. Учи­тель­ни­ца выб­ра­ла мой про­ект по ро­бо­то­тех­ни­ке сре­ди все­го клас­са.  
  
— Это все?  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на нее и кив­нул.   
  
— На­уч­ные яр­мар­ки не­ло­гич­ны. Ес­ли бы ты жил на Вул­ка­не, ни на ка­кую яр­мар­ку тво­их ро­бо­тов бы не выб­ра­ли. Это дет­ская об­ласть зна­ний. Ро­бо­то­тех­ни­ка, на­но­ро­бо­ты и ИИ дос­тиг­ли пи­ка сво­его ин­те­ре­са и ни­ка­ких серь­ез­ных дос­ти­же­ний в этих об­лас­тях зна­ний уже не пред­ви­дит­ся. Тем бо­лее от се­ми­лет­не­го ре­бен­ка и час­тич­но че­ло­ве­ка. Твой про­ект мог бы за­ин­те­ре­со­вать вул­кан­ско­го дош­коль­ни­ка, но по­том он бы выб­рал бо­лее прод­ви­ну­тую об­ласть зна­ний. Ро­бо­ты мо­гут впе­чат­лить толь­ко тво­его че­ло­ве­чес­ко­го учи­те­ля и од­нок­лас­сни­ков.   
  
Со­рен за­ку­сил гу­бу. Его гла­за на­пол­ни­лись вла­гой.   
  
— Я мно­го ра­бо­тал над этим про­ек­том. Он…  
  
— Не важ­но, в чем имен­но зак­лю­ча­ет­ся твой про­ект, Со­рен. Не­ло­гич­но тра­тить на не­го вре­мя. От­цу сто­ило нап­ра­вить твои уси­лия в дру­гое рус­ло. Он слиш­ком по­та­ка­ет тво­им че­ло­ве­чес­ким ге­нам. — Т’Принг за­мол­ча­ла, за­ме­тив сле­зы в гла­зах сы­на. Она по­ка­ча­ла го­ло­вой. — Пла­кать — это по-че­ло­ве­чес­ки, аб­со­лют­но не­ло­гич­но и не­дос­той­но вул­кан­ца.   
  
Со­рен всхлип­нул и вы­тер гла­за:  
  
— Я по­ме­ди­ти­рую и ис­прав­лю свою не­ло­гич­ность.   
  
— Хо­ро­шо. В бу­ду­щем, Со­рен, не зво­ни мне по по­во­ду яр­ма­рок и по­доб­ных не­важ­ных ве­щей. Это яс­но?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, и эк­ран тут же по­тух. Со­рен сде­лал вдох и за­дох­нул­ся. Сле­зы по­ка­ти­лись у не­го из глаз. Рань­ше он ни­ког­да не пла­кал, и этот опыт ока­зал на не­го силь­ное вли­яние. Он встал из-за сто­ла и хо­тел бы­ло вый­ти из ком­на­ты, но зад­ро­жал.   
  


***

  
Джим ос­та­вил Сай­ла­ра в гос­ти­ной и вер­нул­ся в ка­би­нет. При ви­де сос­то­яния Со­ре­на его гла­за рас­ши­ри­лись. Маль­чик дро­жал и чуть не за­ды­хал­ся от пла­ча.   
  
— О бо­же, Со­рен. Со­рен, что слу­чи­лось? — Джим по­до­шел к ре­бен­ку и опус­тил­ся пе­ред ним на ко­ле­ни.   
  
— Он… не… не­ло­гич­ный, — тя­же­ло ды­ша, вы­дал Со­рен.   
  
— Кто не­ло­гич­ный? Со­рен, по­че­му ты пла­чешь? Что-то с ма­мой?  
  
Со­рен всхлип­нул и по­пы­тал­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся от Джи­ма.  
  
— Нет, Со­рен, по­жа­луй­ста… Что слу­чи­лось? — Джим мяг­ко взял Се­ре­на за ру­ки и при­тя­нул к се­бе.  
  
— Она… она… мой про­ект… не­ло­гич­ный. Она ска­за­ла, что он не­ло­гич­ный… тра­та вре­ме­ни.  
  
Джим по­чувс­тво­вал, что у не­го раз­ры­ва­ет­ся сер­дце. Он при­жал маль­чи­ка к се­бе. «Вот су­ка», — по­ду­мал он.  
  
— Вов­се это не тра­та вре­ме­ни, Со­рен. Ро­бо­ты кру­тые, а твой про­ект на­вер­ня­ка прос­то пот­ря­са­ющий. — Джим пог­ла­дил Со­ре­на по спи­не. — Все хо­ро­шо. Вот так… Не дер­жи это в се­бе.  
  
— Пла­кать… не­ло­гич­но. Я дол­жен… ме­ди­ти­ро­вать.  
  
Джим креп­че при­жал к се­бе маль­чи­ка.  
  
— Ни­че­го не не­ло­гич­но. Мы все иног­да пла­чем. Те­бе прос­то нуж­но вып­ла­кать­ся. Все бу­дет хо­ро­шо. По­ме­ди­ти­ру­ешь, ког­да ус­по­ко­ишь­ся.  
  
Со­рен об­нял Джи­ма и ут­кнул­ся ему в шею. Джим гла­дил его по спи­не и за­ве­рял, что все бу­дет хо­ро­шо, а ро­бо­ты очень да­же ло­гич­ные.  
  
— Ког­да ус­по­ко­ишь­ся, хо­чешь пос­тро­ить кре­пость из по­ду­шек? Ме­ди­ти­ро­вать мож­но внут­ри.  
  
Со­рен слег­ка кив­нул. Джим сам шмыг­нул но­сом, сел на пол и при­тя­нул маль­чи­ка се­бе на ко­ле­ни.  
  
— Вот так. Мы пос­тро­им клас­сную по­ду­шеч­ную кре­пость, и ты рас­ска­жешь мне все про сво­их ро­бо­тов.   
  


***

  
Спок по­чувс­тво­вал го­ре сы­на во вре­мя лек­ции. Она толь­ко на­ча­лась, и он не мог уй­ти, как бы ни хо­те­лось.  
  
Сра­зу пос­ле окон­ча­ния он быс­тро пох­ва­тал ве­щи и ска­зал сту­ден­там, по­до­шед­шим к не­му с воп­ро­са­ми, об­ра­тить­ся в от­ве­ден­ное для кон­суль­та­ций вре­мя, а сам схо­дил в ка­би­нет за по­дар­ка­ми Джи­му и пос­пе­шил до­мой.  
  
До­ма бы­ло ти­хо. Го­ре Со­ре­на улег­лось, но Спок хо­тел знать, что его выз­ва­ло. Он по­ло­жил ро­зу и ко­роб­ку кон­фет в фор­ме сер­дца на ку­хон­ный стол и про­шел в гос­ти­ную. И за­мер на по­ро­ге.   
  
Пол­ком­на­ты бы­ло пе­ре­го­ро­же­но все­ми по­душ­ка­ми, что име­лись в до­ме, нак­ры­то пок­ры­ва­ла­ми и прос­ты­ня­ми.   
  
Спок под­нял бровь и поз­вал Джи­ма. Из­нут­ри со­ору­же­ния пос­лы­шал­ся шо­рох, и в от­вер­стии вни­зу по­ка­зал­ся Джим. Он встал и улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Ра­но­ва­то ты.   
  
— Я по­чувс­тво­вал, что Со­ре­ну пло­хо. Что это? — Спок кив­нул на го­ру по­ду­шек.   
  
Джим хмык­нул и по­до­шел к не­му.  
  
— По­ду­шеч­ная кре­пость. Со­рен и Сай­лар спят внут­ри, и это хо­ро­шо, по­то­му что мне нуж­но с то­бой по­го­во­рить.   
  
Спок кив­нул, и они прош­ли на кух­ню. Джим скрес­тил на гру­ди ру­ки и прис­ло­нил­ся бед­ром к сто­леш­ни­це.   
  
— Нас­чет Со­ре­на. Он при­шел до­мой очень до­воль­ным, по­то­му что его выб­ра­ли для учас­тия в на­уч­ной яр­мар­ке.   
  
— Это ме­ня ра­ду­ет, но по­че­му он расс­тро­ил­ся?  
  
Джим вздох­нул и опус­тил взгляд.   
  
— По­то­му что я иди­от. Я… я пред­ло­жил рас­ска­зать ма­ме хо­ро­шие но­вос­ти.   
  
Джим пос­мот­рел на Спо­ка и за­ме­тил, что тот весь нап­ряг­ся. Джим по­мор­щил­ся.   
  
— Да, я уже по­нял, что это бы­ла пло­хая идея.   
  
— Пло­хая. Джим, что слу­чи­лось?  
  
— Я вы­шел из ком­на­ты, хо­тя не сле­до­ва­ло. Нуж­но бы­ло ос­тать­ся и сде­лать что-ни­будь.   
  
— Что она нат­во­ри­ла? — Спок сжал за спи­ной ку­ла­ки.   
  
Джим шмыг­нул но­сом:  
  
— Ну, как по­нял из ры­да­ний Со­ре­на, она ска­зал, что его ро­бо­ты не­ло­гич­ные и пус­тая тра­та вре­ме­ни. Бо­же! — прос­то­нал Джим. — Ну за­чем я его зас­та­вил? Дол­жен был до­га­дать­ся.  
  
Спок по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Это не твоя ви­на, Джим. Т’Принг мо­жет быть…  
  
— Зна­ешь, она очень по­хо­жа на мою ма­му. Та то­же та­кое тво­рит. В чет­вер­том клас­се я пос­тро­ил ох­ре­ни­тель­ный вул­кан для на­уч­ной яр­мар­ки, а она все твер­ди­ла, как бы­ло бы луч­ше, ес­ли бы я сде­лал то или это. Она и сей­час так де­ла­ет. По­это­му мы раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ем толь­ко по ее дням рож­де­ния и на Рож­дес­тво.   
  
— Джим, — прер­вал его бор­мо­та­ние Спок.   
  
Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Лад­но, я от­влек­ся. Прос­то она на­пом­ни­ла мне ма­му. Со­рен — ну, я его чуть ус­по­ко­ил, и мы пос­тро­или кре­пость. Он ус­тал от пла­ча и зас­нул сра­зу, как толь­ко мы ту­да за­лез­ли.   
  
— Спа­си­бо, что ус­по­ко­ил его. Ду­маю, он не пла­кал с тех пор… с мла­ден­чес­тва.   
  
— Я так и по­нял. Он весь тряс­ся и час­то ды­шал, — ска­зал Джим. По­том от­вер­нул­ся и чих­нул.   
  
— Gesundheit, — ска­зал Спок и сде­лал шаг на­зад.   
  
Джим на не­го вы­лу­пил­ся:  
  
— Ты ска­зал «Gesundheit»?  
  
— Да. Это зна­чит «Здо­ровье» по-не­мец­ки.   
  
— А. Ап-чхи!  
  
— Labri’oot.  
  
— Это вул­кан­ский?  
  
— Ив­рит. По­че­му ты так час­то чи­ха­ешь?  
  
Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и ог­ля­дел­ся.  
  
— Ро­за?  
  
Спок взял ро­зу и кон­фе­ты и про­тя­нул Джи­му, но тот от­пря­нул. Спок в за­ме­ша­тель­стве под­нял бровь.   
  
— Это те­бе, — ска­зал Спок.   
  
— Спа­си­бо. — Еще один чих. — У ме­ня ал­лер­гия на ро­зы. Но она кра­си­вая. — Чих. — Цвет мне нра­вит­ся. Вы­кинь ее ку­да-ни­будь, по­жа­луй­ста.   
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на ро­зу, кив­нул, по­ло­жил шо­ко­лад на стол и вы­шел. Он еще раз пос­мот­рел на ро­зу, преж­де чем за­су­нуть ее в му­сор­ный кон­тей­нер за до­мом.   
  
Он за­шел в дом и об­на­ру­жил, что Джи­ма на кух­не нет и в гос­ти­ной то­же. Спок пос­мот­рел на по­то­лок и ре­шил, что он в сво­ей ком­на­те.   
  
«Я дол­жен был до­га­дать­ся, что у не­го ал­лер­гия на ро­зы» — от­чи­тал се­бя Спок.   
  


***

  
Нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя Джим спус­тил­ся в гос­ти­ную и об­на­ру­жил, что Спок от­ки­нул прос­ты­ню и смот­рит на де­тей свер­ху.  
  
— Они та­кие ми­ла­хи, — ска­зал Джим, по­дой­дя к не­му. — У ме­ня в ком­на­те был про­ти­во­ал­лер­ген­ный ги­по. Лад­но, ско­ро их при­дет­ся бу­дить, что­бы по­ужи­нать.  
  
— Ты ут­ром го­во­рил что-то нас­чет схо­дить ку­да-ни­будь?  
  
Джим кив­нул.  
  
— Да. Как нас­чет ки­тай­ской кух­ни? А по­том мо­жем схо­дить в бо­улинг.  
  
— Бо­улинг?  
  
У Джи­ма заж­глись гла­за:  
  
— Ты ког­да-ни­будь иг­рал в бо­улинг?  
  
— Я… Нет.  
  
Джим ус­мех­нул­ся:  
  
— Ну вот, мы идем в бо­улинг.  
  


***

  
— Джим, это не­ги­ги­енич­но, — за­ме­тил Со­рен, взяв пред­ло­жен­ные ему крос­сов­ки для бо­улин­га. — Как час­то их сти­ра­ют?  
  
Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и пе­ре­дал крос­сов­ки Спо­ку.  
  
— Я сог­ла­сен с сы­ном и то­же хо­чу знать, ког­да эту обувь чис­ти­ли в пос­лед­ний раз.  
  
— Вот вы, вул­кан­цы, — вздох­нул Джим. Он взял ко­ляс­ку с Сай­ла­ром и ото­шел от при­лав­ка. В кон­це за­ла он за­ме­тил ко­го-то, ко­го хо­ро­шо знал, зас­ме­ял­ся и тол­кнул ко­ляс­ку в ту сто­ро­ну.  
  
— БО­УНС! — крик­нул он, как раз ког­да док­тор со­би­рал­ся бро­сать шар. Бо­унс вздрог­нул, уро­нил шар, и тот упал в же­лоб.  
  
— Ка­ко­го ты тут де­ла­ешь, Джим?  
  
— Вы­гу­ли­ваю вул­кан­цев, — ска­зал Джим. Тут по­дош­ли Со­рен со Спо­ком. — А я ду­мал, у вас с Гей­лой пла­ны.  
  
— Она… — Бо­унс зап­нул­ся, пос­мот­рев на се­ми­лет­не­го ре­бен­ка. — Она наш­ла но­вых дру­зей и ре­ши­ла по­иг­рать с ни­ми. И вот я тут. Что­бы в сле­ду­ющий раз вам с Су­лу бы­ло слож­нее ме­ня об­ска­кать.  
  
— Об­ска­кать? — по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся Со­рен. — Ка­кое не­ло­гич­ное вы­ра­же­ние.  
  
— Ну, Бо­унс очень не­ло­гич­ный че­ло­век, — ска­зал Джим. — Эй! Нас же чет­ве­ро! Да­вай­те два на два?  
  
— Джим, — на­ча­ли од­нов­ре­мен­но Спок и Бо­унс.  
  
— Нет. Да­вай­те, бу­дет здо­ро­во. Со­рен, что ска­жешь? Бу­дешь в мо­ей ко­ман­де?  
  
Со­рен по­ду­мал и кив­нул.  
  
— Я бы хо­тел иг­рать с то­бой в од­ной ко­ман­де, Джим. Отец мо­жет иг­рать с… Бо­ун­сом.  
  
Бо­унс и Спок об­ме­ня­лись взгля­да­ми и внут­рен­не зас­то­на­ли.  
  


***

  
Гля­дя, как Спок объ­яс­ня­ет Бо­ун­су фи­зи­ку и ге­омет­рию иг­ры и что имен­но Бо­унс де­ла­ет неп­ра­виль­но, Джим рас­сме­ял­ся. Бо­унс уг­ро­жал вы­бить кег­ли Спо­ком, ес­ли он не зат­кнет­ся.  
  
— Как дол­го ты зна­ешь док­то­ра Мак­коя? — спро­сил си­дя­щий ря­дом Со­рен.  
  
— Эм… с двад­ца­ти двух... то есть шесть лет. Иног­да он ве­дет се­бя как брюз­га, но он мой луч­ший друг, и я люб­лю его.   
  
— Ты в не­го влюб­лен? — спро­сил Со­рен. Его гла­за ши­ро­ко рас­пах­ну­лись. Спок ус­лы­шал этот воп­рос и ждал от­ве­та с ко­ло­тя­щим­ся сер­дцем.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Нет, я люб­лю Бо­ун­са, как бра­та. Я в не­го не влюб­лен.   
  
Спок рас­сла­бил­ся и мыс­лен­но вы­дох­нул.   
  
— Но у те­бя же есть брат, Джим. Ты что, его не лю­бишь?  
  
— Сэ­ма я люб­лю то­же. Вот ты лю­бишь сво­его бра­та?  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на ле­жа­ще­го в дет­ском крес­ле Сай­ла­ра и кив­нул:  
  
— Да. Ког­да он не пла­чет.  
  
Джим хо­хот­нул и взъ­еро­шил Со­ре­ну во­ло­сы. Он ус­лы­шал, как Бо­унс вор­чит что-то се­бе под ­нос, и под­нял гла­за. Шар сно­ва ка­тил­ся по же­ло­бу.  
  
— Моя оче­редь, — объ­явил Со­рен и по­шел к ав­то­ма­ту для воз­вра­та ша­ров за сво­им де­вя­ти­фун­то­вым чер­но-оран­же­вым в раз­во­дах ша­ром. Джим смот­рел, как маль­чик под­хо­дит к Бо­ун­су. — Сэр, мой отец был прав, ког­да пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить вам ге­омет­рию и фи­зи­ку. Пос­мот­ри­те, по­жа­луй­ста.  
  
Со­рен по­до­шел к ли­нии зас­ту­па и рас­ста­вил но­ги. Вни­ма­тель­но пос­мот­рев на до­рож­ку, он чу­точ­ку сдви­нул­ся вбок, наг­нул­ся и по­ка­чал в паль­цах шар. По­том от­пус­тил шар и вып­ря­мил­ся. Шар про­ка­тил­ся ров­но по цен­тру до­рож­ки и сбил все де­сять кег­лей.   
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на Бо­ун­са и поч­ти улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Ви­ди­те?  
  
У Бо­ун­са дер­нул­ся глаз. Он упал на стул ря­дом с Джи­мом, скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди и про­бор­мо­тал что-то про на­до­ед­ли­вых хоб­гоб­ли­нов, ко­то­рые иг­ра­ют не­чес­тно.  
  


***

  
До­ма Спок заб­рал Со­ре­на в ка­би­нет ме­ди­ти­ро­вать, а Джим взял со сто­ла свои кон­фе­ты и по­шел в ком­на­ту вмес­те с Сай­ла­ром. Сна­ча­ла он пе­ре­одел­ся в пи­жа­му сам, а по­том сме­нил вул­кан­чи­ку под­гуз­ник и пе­ре­одел его в ноч­ную одеж­ду.   
  
— Ми­ла­ха, — про­вор­ко­вал Джим. Он по­ще­ко­тал Сай­ла­ру жи­во­тик и по­лу­чил в от­вет улыб­ку. — Жаль, что у те­бя та­кая вред­ная ма­ма­ша. На­де­юсь, я ни­ког­да ее не встре­чу, а то на­го­во­рю вся­ко­го, да-да. Нель­зя поз­во­лить ей го­во­рить мо­им вул­кан­чи­кам та­кие злые ве­щи.  
  
Джим зап­нул­ся и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— В смыс­ле… вы не мои, ко­неч­но, но… я же о вас за­бо­чусь, я это имел в ви­ду. На­вер­ное.  
  
«Кон­чай бол­тать с мла­ден­цем, — ска­зал се­бе Джим и взял Сай­ла­ра на ру­ки. — Спок вов­се не твой, и Со­рен не твой, и Сай­лар. Ты прос­то ня­ня».  
  
Он по­ка­чал Вор­чиш­ки­на на ру­ках. Ког­да тот зев­нул, он улыб­нул­ся, чмок­нул его в ло­бик и ак­ку­рат­но опус­тил в люль­ку ря­дом со сво­ей кро­ватью.  
  
— Ну что, Вор­чиш­кин, ка­кую хо­чешь ко­лы­бель­ную?  
  


***

  
— Те­бе нуж­но еще вре­мя для ме­ди­та­ции? — спро­сил Спок сы­на.  
  
Со­рен встал с ма­та и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой.  
  
— Нет, не ду­маю. Я… удов­лет­во­рен.  
  
— Я про­шу про­ще­ния за сло­ва тво­ей ма­те­ри. Она со­вер­ши­ла ошиб­ку, ска­зав их. Я гор­жусь тем, что ты бу­дешь при­ни­мать учас­тие в на­уч­ной яр­мар­ке.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул:  
  
— Спа­си­бо. Мо­гу я ид­ти к се­бе?  
  
— Хо­чешь сна­ча­ла... об­нять­ся? — Спок на вся­кий слу­чай рас­крыл объ­ятия. Со­рен се­кун­ду по­ко­ле­бал­ся, а по­том креп­ко об­нял от­ца за шею.  
  
— Спо­кой­ной но­чи, Sa’mekh, — ска­зал Со­рен.  
  
— Спо­кой­ной но­чи.  
  
Со­рен по­вер­нул­ся и вы­шел. Он при­шел в свою ком­на­ту, пе­ре­одел­ся в пи­жа­му, взял с прик­ро­ват­ной тум­боч­ки кни­гу и по­до­шел к школь­но­му рюк­за­ку. По­рыв­шись в нем, он дос­тал ма­лень­кое крас­ное сер­деч­ко, ко­то­рое сде­лал для Джи­ма. С кни­гой и ва­лен­тин­кой он под­нял­ся к Джи­му на тре­тий этаж.  
  
Дверь в ком­на­ту Джи­ма бы­ла при­от­во­ре­на, и в ком­на­те го­рел свет. Со­рен от­крыл дверь и уви­дел, что Джим си­дит на кро­ва­ти в оч­ках и чи­та­ет кни­гу. Ря­дом на тум­боч­ке го­ре­ла лам­па.   
  
Джим пос­мот­рел на не­го, и Со­рен под­нял бровь.  
  
— Эй, Ло­гиш­кин, уже поз­дно. Те­бе спать по­ра.  
  
— Ты но­сишь оч­ки?  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Иног­да, ког­да чи­таю. Что у те­бя там? — Джим кив­нул на кни­гу.  
  
Со­рен по­до­шел поб­ли­же.   
  
— Я на­чал чи­тать еще од­ну кни­гу, что ты мне дал. «Ма­тиль­ду». Я на семь­де­сят вто­рой стра­ни­це.   
  
— «Ма­тиль­да» клас­сная кни­га. Фильм то­же хо­ро­ший. Пос­мот­рим по­том, ког­да до­чи­та­ешь.   
  
Со­рен кив­нул.   
  
— По­чи­та­ешь мне?  
  
— Ко­неч­но.  
  
Джим от­ки­нул оде­яло и приг­ла­ша­юще пох­ло­пал по кро­ва­ти. Со­рен под­нял бровь, но ныр­нул под теп­лый ня­нин бок. Джим взял кни­гу, и Со­рен при­жал­ся к не­му бли­же.   
  
— Это те­бе. — Со­рен про­тя­нул Джи­му крас­ное сер­дце. — Мы де­ла­ли их се­год­ня на уро­ке.   
  
Джим взял сер­деч­ко и рас­смот­рел. Со­рен рас­кра­сил его и на­ри­со­вал раз­ные узо­ры. «Джи­му от Со­ре­на» бы­ло на­пи­са­но в се­ре­ди­не. Джим улыб­нул­ся.  
  
— Спа­си­бо.  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста.   
  
Джим по­ло­жил ва­лен­тин­ку на тум­боч­ку и от­крыл кни­гу:  
  
— Так, где ты там за­кон­чил?  
  


***

  
Спок сел за стол и вклю­чил компь­ютер­ный тер­ми­нал. Он наб­рал кон­так­ты ис­сле­до­ва­тель­ско­го ко­раб­ля и поз­во­нил сво­ей суп­ру­ге. Со­еди­не­ние ус­та­но­ви­лось, и Спок уви­дел ли­цо Т’Принг впер­вые с то­го вре­ме­ни, как она уле­те­ла.   
  
— В чем цель тво­его… — на­ча­ла она, но Спок ее пе­ре­бил.   
  
— Ты боль­ше не бу­дешь раз­го­ва­ри­вать с Со­ре­ном так, как се­год­ня.   
  
— Прос­ти?  
  
— Со­рен хо­тел со­об­щить те­бе хо­ро­шие но­вос­ти, а ты до­ве­ла его до слез. Не смей боль­ше это­го де­лать, это по­нят­но?  
  
— Его «хо­ро­шие но­вос­ти» бы­ли не­ло­гич­ны, Спок. Не раз­го­ва­ри­вай со мной в по­доб­ном то­не. Я его мать…  
  
— Ма­те­ри не до­во­дят де­тей до слез.   
  
Т’Принг со­щу­ри­лась:  
  
— Он пла­кал из-за сво­ей че­ло­веч­нос­ти. Я го­во­ри­ла с ним в ней­траль­ном то­не. Я не по­вы­ша­ла на не­го го­лос и не кри­ча­ла, как не­ко­то­рые че­ло­ве­чес­кие ро­ди­те­ли кри­чат на сво­их де­тей.   
  
— Речь не о дру­гих ро­ди­те­лях, Т’Принг, а о те­бе и тво­ем от­но­ше­нии к тво­им де­тям.   
  
— Я ро­ди­ла их, я их мать…  
  
— Это не да­ет те­бе пра­во вес­ти се­бя по­доб­ным об­ра­зом, — ряв­кнул Спок. — Ро­дить ре­бен­ка — еще не зна­чит стать ему ма­терью.   
  
Не до­жи­да­ясь от­ве­та, Спок от­клю­чил­ся и зак­рыл гла­за. Он ощу­щал глу­бо­кое же­ла­ние раз­де­лить Т’Принг и маль­чи­ков.   
  
«Так бу­дет луч­ше», — по­ду­мал он и встал. Под­ни­ма­ясь по лес­тни­це, Спок ус­по­ко­ил­ся. Со­ре­на в ком­на­те он не об­на­ру­жил и ре­шил, что он на­вер­ху. Спок под­нял­ся про­ве­рить.   
  
От от­крыв­шей­ся ему кар­ти­ны сер­дце его за­би­лось быс­трее, а в же­луд­ке что-то зат­ре­пе­та­ло.   
  
Со­рен креп­ко спал, по­ло­жив го­ло­ву Джи­му под под­бо­ро­док. Джим ле­жал на спи­не в оч­ках и с кни­гой на гру­ди. Од­ной ру­кой он об­ни­мал Со­ре­на. Спок не мог отор­вать от них глаз. По­мор­гав и взяв се­бя в ру­ки, он ти­хо по­до­шел к кро­ва­ти, заб­рал кни­гу и по­ло­жил ее на тум­боч­ку. Ту­да же он по­ло­жил оч­ки и нак­рыл Джи­ма и Со­ре­на оде­ялом.   
  
Спок пог­ла­дил сы­на по го­ло­ве, по­том уб­рал пряд­ку во­лос со лба Джи­ма.   
  
«Так бу­дет луч­ше», — сно­ва по­ду­мал он и уб­рал ру­ку. Он по­вер­нул­ся к люль­ке и пос­мот­рел на Сай­ла­ра. Вор­чиш­кин не спал, а со­сал паль­цы. При ви­де от­ца он улыб­нул­ся и что-то про­вор­ко­вал.   
  
— Джим и твой брат спят. И те­бе то­же сле­ду­ет спать, — про­шеп­тал Спок.   
  
Сай­лар мор­гнул и зев­нул.   
  
— Мо­ло­дец.   
  
Спок вык­лю­чил лам­пу и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. 


	9. Нежданные гости

— Расскажи.  
  
Сорен чуть глаза не закатил.  
  
— Нет, Джим.  
  
— Расскажи.  
  
— Нет, Джим, придется подождать, — покачал головой Сорен.  
  
Лежащий на диване Джим надул губы. Ему было интересно, в чем состоит Соренов научный проект, а вулканчик ему не говорил. Джим посмотрел на играющего на полу на животе Сайлара и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Скажи, или я спрячу в твоей комнате грязный подгузник твоего брата.  
  
Сорен посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами:  
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
Джим пожал плечами.  
  
— Расскажи, и не сделаю.  
  
Сорен встал и вышел из комнаты. Джим хмыкнул и лег на пол перед Сайларом. Тот улыбнулся ему и попытался оттолкнуться ручками от пола.  
  
— Ого! Ты уже прямо как большой мальчик. Скоро бегать будешь.  
  
— Джим.  
  
Джим перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Спока снизу вверх.  
  
— Что такое, Спок?  
  
Спок поднял бровь:  
  
— Мой сын сообщил мне, что ты собираешься оставить в его комнате использованный подгузник.  
  
Джим рассмеялся:  
  
— Да пошутил я! Спок, не буду я ничего такого делать.  
  
Вулканец кивнул, но не отвел от него взгляда. Футболка Джима задралась, и Спок видел его голый живот. Джим улыбнулся:  
  
— Да?  
  
Спок хотел было что-то сказать, но тут вошел Сорен и спросил:  
  
— Мы можем посмотреть фильм?  
  
— А я не знаю, можно ли ябедам смотреть фильмы.  
  
Сорен посмотрел на Джима и внутренне вздохнул.  
  
— Я шучу, Сорен. — Джим встал и притянул мальчика в объятия. — Что хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Сорен что-то пробормотал.  
  
— Что-что, Логишкин?  
  
— «Матильду». Я хочу посмотреть «Матильду».  
  
Джим хмыкнул:  
  
— Опять? Ну ладно. — Джим отпустил Сорена и посмотрел на Спока: — Вы, сэр, будете смотреть фильм с нами. Присядьте.  
  
Спок поднял бровь, поэтому Джим просто толкнул его к креслу. Сорен устроился на диване. Джим поднял Ворчишкина, которому было уже почти три месяца, и передал Споку. Сам он сел на диван к Сорену, взял пульт и включил «Матильду».  
  
Спок посмотрел на Джима и своего старшего сына. Сорен, с намеком на улыбку на лице, опирался на Джима. У Спока дрогнул уголок губ. Он отвернулся и устроил Сайлара на коленях поудобнее. Малыш повернул к нему головку и посмотрел на него. Спок поднял его на уровень своего лица, и Сайлар смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
  
Спок поднес малыша к лицу и прикоснулся кончиком носа к его носу. Скосив глаза, Сайлар смотрел на свой нос, потом пару раз моргнул, посмотрел на отца и хихикнул. Спок слегка ему улыбнулся и развернул сына лицом к телевизору.  
  
Он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и посмотрел на Джима. Джим смотрел на него с выражением, которому Спок не смог подобрать названия, но от нежной улыбки на его лице сердце Спока пропустило удар.  
  


***

  
На следующий день Спок припарковал ховеркар у школы своего старшего сына. Сорен тут же выскочил из машины и побежал ко входу. Джим, смеясь, вышел из машины.  
  
— Да он прямо в восторге.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
Джим надел слинг, а Спок достал ребенка из его кресла и помог посадить к Джиму на грудь.  
  
— Одежда Сайлара выглядит приятно, — заметил он.  
  
— Это твой способ сказать: «Мой сын выглядит чертовски мило»?  
  
Спок выгнул бровь.  
  
— Это все кардиган, — улыбнулся Джим. — Я его в прошлом месяце купил, но он был великоват. Сейчас как раз. Сайлару идет голубой.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
Джим окинул Спока внимательным взглядом, отчего кончики Споковых ушей позеленели.  
  
— Тебе бы тоже пошел голубой, — сказал Джим.  
  
Спок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут вдали прогремел гром. Джим слегка вздрогнул и прижал Сайлара к себе. Мальчик захныкал, но тут же успокоился. Спок положил ладонь ему на спину рядом с рукой Джима. Их мизинцы соприкоснулись.  
  
Джим посмотрел на небо и поморщился.  
  
— Ураган, что ли, собирается?  
  
Спок тоже поднял взгляд.  
  
— На сегодня предсказывали шторм. Но он не должен начаться раньше, чем закончится ярмарка.  
  
Джим посмотрел на собирающиеся вдалеке тучи.  
  
— Надеюсь, мы успеем попасть домой раньше.  
  
«Он сказал «домой», — подумал Спок. Джим направился к школе. — А еще он предложил, что мне пойдет голубой. Куплю голубой свитер».  
  
— У тебя голубые глаза, — выпалил он, когда они входили в школу. На стенах висели знаки, указывающие направление к спортзалу. Джим раньше не был в этой школе, поэтому Спок положил ладонь ему на спину, направляя. Джим улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю, что голубые. Мне всегда об этом говорят.  
  
— Потрясающе голубые, Джим.  
  
Джим порозовел.  
  
— Спасибо. Я тоже думаю, что у тебя потрясающие глаза. Как… тающий шоколад. Я люблю шоколад.  
  
Спок замер на месте и смотрел на смеющегося Джима.  
  
«Ты что, с ним флиртуешь? — отчитал себя Джим. — Он женат. Нет, Джим, нет. Но… он же первый начал, да?»  
  
Спок смотрел Джиму в спину. «Голубой свитер мне и шоколад Джиму. Да. Непременно».  
  


***

  
Спок догнал Джима в спортзале. Тот смотрел по сторонам на расставленные кругом столы с ученическими проектами. Когда два ребенка пробежали мимо Спока и толкнули его, он чуть не поморщился. Больно ему не было, но дети побежали дальше, словно ничего не случилось.  
  
— Только своих детей любите, да, мистер Спок? — поддразнил Джим.  
  
— Мои дети не носятся среди взрослых, как хулиганы.  
  
Джим рассмеялся, и Спок в замешательстве поднял бровь.  
  
— Ты сказал… сказал… «хулиганы».  
  
Спок покачал головой на нелогичность человека. Джим успокоился и улыбнулся.  
  
— Давай пройдемся, осмотримся, а потом найдем Сорена, — предложил он. — Дадим ему время все подготовить.  
  
— Звучит разумно, Джим. Я пойду за тобой.  
  
Джим улыбнулся и повел его по проходу между столами. Возле каждого они останавливались, осматривали проект и читали пояснения. На Джима произвели впечатление креативность и талант младших школьников.  
  
— Может, кем-то из них заинтересуется ВАН, — сказал он Споку.  
  
— Возможно. Но в трех последних проектах я заметил несколько ошибок. Ученик-аркенит утверждает, что…  
  
— Спок, пацану семь лет. Не придирайся, — перебил его Джим. — О, смотри! Вулкан!  
  
Спок кивнул и не стал ничего говорить, хотя ему и хотелось указать на несколько математических ошибок. Он прошел следом за Джимом к столу с вулканом из папье-маше. Девочка в очках и с большими хвостиками встала и улыбнулась.  
  
— Вулкан. — Джим широко улыбнулся. — Я в четвертом классе такой делал.  
  
— Я в третьем классе, — заявила девочка.  
  
— Круто… Это Везувий?  
  
Девочка покачала головой, а Спок сказал:  
  
— Это Маунт-Рейнир.  
  
Джим посмотрел на него:  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Я много чего знаю.  
  
Джим наградил его взглядом. У Спока дрогнул уголок губ.  
  
— Это написано на стенде и на карточке перед вулканом.  
  
Джим хихикнул и снова повернулся к девочке:  
  
— А он у тебя извергается? Можешь включить?  
  
Девочка покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, простите. Он сегодня как-то слабоват, я сделаю извержение один раз, перед судьями. На всякий случай.  
  
«Слабоват?» — пронеслось в голове у Спока.  
  
— Разумно, — заметил Джим. — Постарайся показать судьям все, на что он способен, чтобы ты могла выиграть приз. Кстати, выглядит круто. Видно, что ты потратила на него много сил.  
  
Девочка улыбнулась и закивала:  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Кстати, у вас с супругом милый малыш.  
  
Джим усмехнулся и повернулся показать девочке угрюмое личико Ворчишкина.  
  
— Мы не…  
  
— Скажи, Спок, ты разве не думаешь, что у мисс…  
  
— Каролина.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что у мисс Каролины получился очень стоящий проект?  
  
Спок внутренне вздохнул и кивнул. В зале собирались люди, и некоторые из них подходили к столу Каролины. Джим снова улыбнулся, и они отошли.  
  
— Почему ты ее не поправил? — поинтересовался Спок.  
  
Джим пожал плечами:  
  
— Не знаю. Глупо же.  
  
«А еще я не хотел ее поправлять», — подумал Джим. Сайлар выбрал этот момент, чтобы захныкать.  
  
— Ой, Ворчишкин, что такое? Хочешь соску?  
  
— Сумка с подгузниками в машине, Джим. Я принесу.  
  
— Спасибо, Спок.  
  
Спок кивнул и вышел из зала, а Джим отошел в угол и покачал малыша.  
  
— Папа сейчас принесет соску, парень. Не капризничай.  
  
Сайлар в ответ на это издал еще один недовольный хнык. Джим хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Вы Джим? — спросил женский голос. Джим обернулся и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— О, вы же мама Спока!  
  
Джим узнал ее по фотографиям, которые показывал ему Сорен. Аманда ему улыбнулась:  
  
— Она самая. Я видела, как мой сын выходил из зала, а потом осмотрелась и узнала это суровое личико.  
  
Джим посмотрел на малыша и кивнул.  
  
— Сейчас он хочет соску, поэтому особенно суров. — Джим протянул Аманде руку. — Мы же не познакомились нормально. Джеймс Кирк, но все зовут меня Джим.  
  
Аманда пожала ему руку.  
  
— Аманда… Моя вулканская фамилия длинная и непроизносима для большинства.  
  
Джим рассмеялся:  
  
— Да, Сорен как-то назвал мне свое полное имя, и я решил, что он сочинил на ходу набор звуков. Так, а… что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Сюрприз моим мальчикам. Ни за что бы не пропустила научную ярмарку Сорена.  
  
Джим широко ей улыбнулся. К Аманде подошел вулканец, посмотрел на Джима с Сайларом на руках и слегка кивнул:  
  
— Я Сарек.  
  
— Сарек, это Джим, — сказала Аманда мужу.  
  
— Ага. Я Джим. Джим Кирк. Няня Кирк, — залепетал Джим. Отец Спока выглядел устрашающе.  
  
Сарек сложил ладонь в вулканском салюте и произнес что-то по-вулкански. Джим моргнул.  
  
— Э… Мне тоже приятно познакомиться?  
  
Аманда хихикнула.  
  
— Все в порядке, Джим. Попросите Сорена или Спока научить вас паре фраз на вулканском.  
  
— Было бы круто. Когда вы прилетели?  
  
— Этим утром, — бесцветным тоном ответил Сарек.  
  
Подошел Спок и посмотрел на родителей в удивлении. Он дал Сайлару соску.  
  
— Мама, отец, что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Хотят посмотреть, как их внук надерет всем зад на научной ярмарке, Спок.  
  
Спок и Сарек с одинаковым выражением подняли бровь. Аманда согласилась:  
  
— В целом все верно. Мы здесь именно потому, что я хотела посмотреть на своих мальчиков, а какой повод может быть лучше, чем ярмарка?  
  
— Понятно теперь, откуда у них эти глаза и мимика, — хмыкнул Джим Сареку и Споку. Он поморщился и посмотрел на Сайлара: — Так вот, почему ты был такой сердитый! Сосредоточенно пачкал подгузник.  
  
— Давайте я его переодену, — предложила Аманда. — Это грустно, но я соскучилась по подгузникам.  
  
— Больше ни слова, Аманда. Забирайте этого вонючку. Я покажу, где тут туалет, он, вроде, в коридоре был. Спок, может, вы с папой найдете Сорена? А мы с Амандой потом подойдем.  
  
Спок кивнул, и Джим с Амандой пошли к выходу из зала.  
  


***

  
Джим пошел в уборную вместе с Амандой, чтобы подать ей подгузники и другие вещи Сайлара.  
  
— Мы с Сареком задержимся на несколько недель, — сообщила Аманда, меняя Сайлару подгузник. Джим оперся о стену рядом со столом и улыбнулся:  
  
— Здорово. Я знаю, что Сорен и Спок по вам соскучились.  
  
— А я скучала по ним и этому малышу. Дома так тихо теперь, когда они живут здесь.  
  
— Честно говоря, когда Сайлар молчит, и здесь тихо.  
  
— Но ведь при вас Сайлар плачет редко.  
  
Джим кивнул:  
  
— Ну да, наверное. Фырчит иногда, но в основном он тихоня.  
  
Аманда застегнула на Сайларе подгузник и натянула штанишки.  
  
— Кардиганчик просто чудо. Где вы его купили?  
  
— В небольшом детском бутике в торговом центре. Я их несколько размеров взял.  
  
Аманда взяла на руки внука и покачала. Она очень по ним соскучилась и переживала, когда Спок с мальчиками уехали. Сайлару тогда было всего несколько недель, и Аманда не могла помогать Споку с ним так, как с Сореном. Но она рада, что у ее вулканцев есть Джим. Она улыбнулась:  
  
— Не хотите пообедать со мной завтра?  
  
Секунду Джим смотрел на нее в недоумении, потом рассмеялся.  
  
— На обед меня в туалете еще не приглашали!  
  
Аманда тоже засмеялась:  
  
— Значит, на ужин приглашали?  
  
Джим подумал и снова рассмеялся. Открылась дверь, и в туалет заглянул ребенок. Он увидел смеющихся людей, покачал головой, развернулся и вышел.  
  


***

  
Когда Сорен увидел бабушку с Джимом и Сайларом, у него зажглись глаза. Он собирался объяснять отцу и дедушке свой проект и хотел, чтобы Аманда с Джимом тоже слышали. Спок и Сарек прочитали информацию на плакате и теперь обсуждали научные исследования Спока.  
  
Джим подошел к столу с проектом, и у него упала челюсть.  
  
— Это мой проект по робототехнике, — объявил Сорен семье (и Джиму).  
  
— Это летающий робот? — Джим указал пальцем на маленького робота, парившего в нескольких футах над столом. От увиденного глаза Джима удивленно распахнулись. Сорен кивнул.  
  
— Я изучал научные зонды, которые используются на исследовательских судах, и обнаружил, что у многих есть некоторые недостатки. Когда ты показал мне тот терранский мультик, «ВАЛЛ-И», мне пришло в голову сконструировать зонд-робот, как Ева. Его можно отправить на планету класса М собирать те данные, которую ее запрограммируют собирать. Моя Ева не такая продвинутая, как в мультике, потому что я был ограничен в материалах. Она летает только несколько минут, а потом… — Сорен замолчал, глядя, как Ева выключилась и упала на стол, — падает. Когда начнется судейство, я снова ее включу, и она еще немного полетает.  
  
— Завораживающе, — отметил Спок.  
  
— Чертовски верно, — согласился Джим и указал на два других маленьких робота. — А эти что делают?  
  
Сорен посмотрел на роботов и нажал на их верхушки. Оба включились и завертелись. Один выглядел как Валл-и; он подъехал к лежащему на столе карандашу, взял его, потом отвез к стоящему рядом стакану и поставил карандаш в стакан. Второй робот был с педалями; он подошел к краю стола, повернул обратно, подошел к листку бумаги, поднял его и подал Сорену. Сорен передал бумагу Джиму.  
  
— Крутяк!  
  
— Это изумительный проект, — сказал Сарек. Аманда обняла внука и сказала, что гордится им. На щеках Сорена вспыхнули зеленые пятна. Джим улыбнулся.  
  
— Так ты просто скопировал мультик? — послышался голос позади Джима. Джим обернулся и увидел клингонского мальчика. Он собирался сказать мальчику заткнуться, но тут заговорил Сорен:  
  
— Да, я вдохновился мультиком и указал его в реферате в качестве источника. — Сорен показал на плакат. — Я рассказал об этом учительнице, когда объяснял свой проект. Она сказала, что знает этот мультик и рада, что он меня вдохновил.  
  
Клингон скорчил мордашку, бросил взгляд на Джима и отошел.  
  
— Придурок, — пробормотал Джим.  
  
— Его проект назвали неоригинальным и не выбрали, — сказал Сорен. — А еще он плохо воспитан.  
  
— Оно и видно. Когда там начало?  
  
Сорен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут со сцены послышался усиленный микрофоном голос:  
  
— Начинаем судейство. Участники, подготовьте свои проекты — и удачи!


	10. Беседы ураганной ночью

Джим улыбался, когда Сорен поднимался на небольшую сцену и получал свой приз за первое место. Они с Амандой громко хлопали. Сорен с директором школы позировали для фотокамеры, и Джим рассмеялся при виде улыбающегося директора и ничего не выражающего лица Сорена. Но глаза у мальчика сияли.  
  
Когда Сорен подошел к ним, Джим крепко его обнял.  
  
— Победил!  
  
— Победил, — отозвался Сорен. Джим его отпустил, чтобы мальчика обняла бабушка.  
  
— Поздравляю, сын, — сказал Спок.  
  
Сорен с сияющим взглядом кивнул отцу и поблагодарил его. Сарек тоже поздравил внука. К ним подошла женщина с камерой.  
  
— Могу я сделать фотографию Сорена с семьей? — спросила она.  
  
— Моей мамы нет, но Джим может постоять вместо нее, — сказал Сорен. — Джим, ты не против?  
  
Джим удивился, но легко улыбнулся:  
  
— Если Спок не против.  
  
Спок посмотрел сначала на сына, потом на Джима:  
  
— Буду рад.  
  
Джим взял у Аманды Сайлара и, пока женщина настраивала камеру, встал рядом со Споком. Сорен стоял впереди и держал кубок. Держа Сайлара в одной руке, другую Джим положил Сорену на плечо и улыбнулся в камеру. Тут он почувствовал, как Спок положил руку ему на талию и придвинул ближе к центру кадра.  
  


***

  
Шторм начался, когда они выходили из школы. Джим, Спок и Сорен попрощались с Амандой и Сареком и побежали к машине, пока не начало лить. Аманда с Сареком остались на пороге ждать водителя.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты заметил, как они смотрят друг на друга, — попросила Аманда мужа.  
  
— Заметил. Ты бы сказала, влюблены по уши.  
  
— Да-да.  
  
Аманда подумала о чем-то милом и улыбнулась:  
  
— У них будут просто очаровательные голубоглазые и остроухие детки.  
  
— Аманда… — вздохнул Сарек и покачал головой.  
  


***

  
Спок заехал на подъездную дорожку и стал ждать, когда откроется гараж. Снаружи лило как из ведра, свистел ветер, гремели раскаты грома и сверкала молния. Джим вспомнил детство в Айове и тамошние ураганы. Он посмотрел на дверь гаража и спросил:  
  
— Почему она не открывается?  
  
Спок не ответил. Он нажал на кнопку на зеркале заднего вида. Ничего не случилось.  
  
Джим посмотрел в окно на дом и вздохнул:  
  
— Похоже, отрубилось электричество.  
  
— У меня есть генератор.  
  
— Очевидно, он не работает.  
  
Спок беззвучно вздохнул и подъехал ближе к гаражу, чтобы ховеркар не загораживал тротуар.  
  
— Придется бежать, — вздохнул он.  
  
— И быстро, — добавил Джим и развернулся достать с заднего сиденья Сайлара.  
  


***

  
Промокшие до нитки Джим и вулканцы вошли в дом и обнаружили, что света нет, а генератор не работает. Спок внутренне застонал и достал из столика у входа ручной фонарик.  
  
— Где генератор? — спросил Джим. — Я могу посмотреть, если он внутри.  
  
Спок моргнул и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Снаружи, да?  
  
— Да, — признался Спок. — Это первый ураган со времени нашего переезда, и я не проверил, работает ли генератор.  
  
— Ладно, значит, посидим сегодня со свечками и фонариком.  
  
— Мне придется спать наверху в темноте? — спросил Сорен.  
  
Джим покачал головой:  
  
— Неа. Давайте устроим лагерь в гостиной? Построим еще одну крепость?  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея, Джим.  
  
— Давай сначала переоденемся и высохнем.  
  
Джим отошел от Спока на один шаг. Взгляд вулканца упал на Джимову спину. Мокрые джинсы весьма симпатично обтягивали его зад.  
  
— Нужно собрать все фонарики и свечи, что есть в доме, — добавил Джим.  
  
— Отец…  
  
Спок не услышал сына, он продолжал пялиться на Джимов зад.  
  
— Отец! — Сорен повысил голос и подергал Спока за рукав. Спок вздрогнул и посмотрел на сына.  
  
— Нам нужен фонарик, чтобы пойти наверх, — сказал Сорен.  
  
— Да. Конечно, — сказал Спок и повел всех наверх.  
  


***

  
— Здорово, — сказал Джим. — Мы как будто в походе.  
  
Он, Сорен и Сайлар, одетые в пижамы, сидели в крепости из одеял и подушек. Падд Джима был полностью заряжен, поэтому они смотрели фильм.  
  
— Я никогда не ходил в поход, — признался Сорен.  
  
— Сходим как-нибудь.  
  
Сорен кивнул и услышал приближающиеся к их крепости шаги.  
  
— Есть место еще одному? — спросил Спок.  
  
Джим улыбнулся Сорену во весь рот и отозвался:  
  
— Взрослым нельзя.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Джим, ты взрослый.  
  
Джим фыркнул и спросил у Сорена, сколько лет Споку.  
  
— Моему отцу тридцать четыре.  
  
— Правда? Круто. Никому старше тридцати нельзя!  
  
Шаги удалились. Сорен покачал головой и сказал Джиму:  
  
— Никому старше десяти нельзя.  
  


***

  
Спок поднял глаза от падда и увидел стоящего в дверях кабинета Джима с фонарем. Спок изогнул бровь.  
  
— Сорен выгнал меня из крепости, — признался он. — Хочешь построить крепость для взрослых?  
  
«Да!» — подумал Спок, но сказал:  
  
— Вы с Сореном использовали все одеяла и подушки, что есть в доме. Сомневаюсь, что нам хватит еще на одну крепость.  
  
— Блин. Ну… хочешь, в шахматы сыграем?  
  
Спок кивнул.  
  


***

  
После нескольких партий в шахматы Джим вдруг потер висок.  
  
— Джим, тебе нехорошо?  
  
Джим кивнул и встал.  
  
— Просто голова разболелась. Пойду проверю мальчиков.  
  
Спок тоже встал и пошел за Джимом в темную гостиную. Единственными источниками света были фонарь в руках у Джима и отблески изнутри крепости. Спок услышал ворчание Сайлара. Джим опустился перед крепостью на колени и поворковал над мальчиком. Ворчишкин успокоился, и Джим встал.  
  
— Он снова доволен.  
  
Спок кивнул:  
  
— Тебе нужно что-нибудь от головной боли?  
  
— Головной боли? А, это. Нет, уже прошло.  
  
«Интересно», — подумал Спок.  
  
— Давай перенесем доску сюда? — спросил Джим.  
  
— Я согласен.  
  


***

  
Три часа спустя Джим зевнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Спок пошел проверить, как там дети, и удостоверился, что оба крепко спят. Он вернулся на диван и сел рядом с Джимом. В шахматы они играть перестали и последний час провели в разговорах на самые разные темы. Исследования Спока. Предыдущая работа Джима. Как Джим познакомился с Боунсом (по мнению Спока, это странный способ подружиться с человеком — облевать его).  
  
— Джим, если хочешь спать — иди.  
  
Джим покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, мне нравится с тобой разговаривать. Так, ты говорил, что у тебя был сехлат? До того, как я зевнул.  
  
— Да. Ай-Чайа. Он погиб, после того как спас меня от ле-матьи.  
  
— Черт. Они ядовитые, да? Как ты оказался поблизости?  
  
— Я не искал ле-матью сам. Она нашла меня, когда я пытался пройти kahs-wan.  
  
— Кас-что?  
  
— Кahs-wan. Это вулканская проверка на зрелость. Смысл в том, чтобы десять дней выжить в Кузнице Вулкана без еды, воды и оружия.  
  
— И сколько тебе было, когда ты проходил эту… проверку?  
  
— Семь. Я попытался пройти ее раньше положенного, и закончилось все плохо.  
  
— Сорену это тоже грозит?  
  
Спок покачал головой:  
  
— Это не обязательный тест, его проходят по выбору. Я решил пройти его, потому что в школе меня отвергали за мою человеческую природу. Человек не выживет десять дней в Кузнице Вулкана.  
  
— И ты хотел пройти через это, чтобы доказать всем, что ты вулканец.  
  
Спок кивнул:  
  
— Я продержался несколько дней, а потом появилась ла-матья. Меня нашел кузен Селик и забрал домой.  
  
— Мама, наверное, была в бешенстве.  
  
— Она была крайне недовольна, что я ушел, не предупредив ее и отца, но счастлива, что я не пострадал.  
  
Джим отвел взгляд:  
  
— Я тоже в каком-то смысле ее прошел.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него и поднял бровь. Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Свою проверку на зрелость. Я пережил Тарсус.  
  
— Джим…  
  
Джим покачал головой.  
  
— Это было давно. Я не очень хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Спок кивнул и отвернулся:  
  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через такое испытание.  
  
— Да… спасибо. Так… а Т’Принг проходила этот тест?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, как вы двое познакомились? Вы встречались, потом поженились и родили Сорена?  
  
— В семь лет между нами установили примитивные узы. Мы не общались до тех пор, пока… я больше не смог ее игнорировать.  
  
При виде недоумевающего лица Джима Спок внутренне вздохнул.  
  
— Мы не обсуждаем это с не-вулканцами.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Спок. Расскажи. Я спрячу грязный подгузник Сайлара в твоей спальне.  
  
Спок покачал головой:  
  
— Пон Фарр. Это время спаривания. Мужчины-вулканцы сходят от него с ума. Моя кровь горела, и мне нужна была партнерша.  
  
— Блин.  
  
— Действительно. Т’Принг согласилась установить полные узы в мое Время, но с условием, что по его окончании мы их разорвем. Но она забеременела, и мы остались связаны.  
  
— Значит, до Пон Фарра… вы не встречались? Она тебе даже не нравилась?  
  
Спок покачал головой:  
  
— Я уважаю ее как ученого, но нет, она мне не нравится.  
  
— Тогда почему вы все еще связаны?  
  
Спок посмотрел на крепость из одеял, и Джим понял.  
  
— Ради мальчиков. На Вулкане развод — табу?  
  
— Нет, но он может расцениваться как позор для клана.  
  
— Отстой. Ну, по крайней мере, у вас есть очаровательные детки.  
  
— Это верно.  
  
— А для тебя важно не опозорить свой клан? — спросил Джим.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него и покачал головой:  
  
— Для меня — нет. Для Т’Принг и ее семьи важно.  
  
Джим долго смотрел на Спока, потом отвернулся и зевнул.  
  
— Иди спать, Джим.  
  
Джим покачал головой.  
  
— Нет! Давай еще поговорим.  
  
Спок вздохнул по-настоящему, и Джим усмехнулся.  
  
— А когда у тебя был первый поцелуй? — спросил Джим.  
  
— Первый поцелуй?  
  
Джим кивнул:  
  
— Ну да, это был кто-то из вулканских подростков? Мне было, наверное… двенадцать. Один милый мальчик из школы, Иван его звали, подбежал ко мне на дискотеке, клюнул в губы и удрал.  
  
— Вы встречались?  
  
Джим покачал головой:  
  
— Мы потом потанцевали и поцеловались еще раз, но нет. Он вскоре переехал. Ну вот, я тебе рассказал, теперь ты. Сколько тебе было?  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду человеческий поцелуй?  
  
Джим поднял ноги на диван, сел на них и непонимающе посмотрел на Спока:  
  
— А что, вулканцы по-другому целуются?  
  
— Да, — сказал Спок и сложил вместе указательный и средний пальцы. — Это называется ozh’esta. Пары касаются друг друга пальцами.  
  
— Это… интересно. — Джим сложил пальцы, как Спок, и потянулся к нему, но Спок отдернул руку. — Только пары или друзья тоже могут так целоваться платонически?  
  
— Только связанные пары. Члены семьи… — Спок протянул к Джиму ладонь с разведенными в стороны и чуть согнутыми пальцами. — Члены семьи могут касаться друг друга всеми пальцами.  
  
Джим снова повторил жест Спока и нежно коснулся кончиков его пальцев своими. Пальцы защекотало, и Джим улыбнулся.  
  
— Почему ты всегда током бьешься? — спросил он.  
  
— Я не знаю, — солгал Спок и неохотно отнял руку. Джим улыбнулся и положил руки на колени.  
  
— Так… это вулканский поцелуй. А по-человечески ты не целовался?  
  
— Нет, не считая престарелой тетушки, которая целовала меня, когда мне было одиннадцать.  
  
Джим подавил смех, чтобы не разбудить детей.  
  
— У меня тоже были такие родственники. Одна двоюродная бабушка постоянно щипала мне щеки изо всех сил, а потом слюнявила щеки поцелуем.  
  
— Со мной такое тоже случалось, — признался Спок и потер щеку, словно это произошло только что. — Для человека настолько пожилого, она щипалась весьма сильно.  
  
Джим хихикнул, наклонился и чмокнул Спока в щеку, которую тот только что тер. Он замер, осознав, что только что сделал, потом отодвинулся, посмотрел на Спока, отвернулся и почесал затылок.  
  
— Так… эм… Хочешь еще в шахматы?  
  
«Нахрена ты это сделал, Джим? Сначала пальцами, а теперь в щеку!»  
  
Спок, позеленвший ушами и щеками, кивнул:  
  
— Шахматы. Шахматы — это хорошо.  
  
«Поцеловалпоцеловалпоцеловапоцеловал», — мысленно скандировал Спок.  
  
Джим зевнул и притянул к себе шахматную доску. «Он не любит свою жену. Они бы расстались, если б не мальчики и какая-то там честь семьи. И я его поцеловал». Расставляя шахматные фигуры, Джим бросил на Спока взгляд. «Черт меня дери. Нельзя говорить Боунсу, что я, вроде как… влюбился».  
  
Спок поймал его взгляд и захотел наклониться и поцеловать Джима. Пусть это был поцелуй для членов семьи, Споку все равно понравилось.  
  
«Надеюсь, месяца через два Т’Принг вернется. Вот и терпи. Тогда и скажешь, что хочешь разорвать связь», — говорил себе Спок.  
  
Он посмотрел на Джима и заметил, что тот снова зевает. Спок тоже чувствовал усталость, но ему хотелось оставаться с Джимом как можно дольше. Он подавил зевок и почувствовал, как веки наливаются свинцом.  
  


***

  
Сорен проснулся от плохого запаха и увидел, что его брат спит рядом. «Спит и гадит», — вздохнул Сорен.  
  
Он выбрался из крепости и понял, что ночью включился свет. При виде картины на диване его глаза широко раскрылись от удивления.  
  
Его отец и Джим спали на диване. Вместе.  
  
Сорен тихо к ним подошел. Джим крепко спал на боку, а Спок лежал позади него и обнимал его одной рукой. Одна рука Джима лежала под подушкой, а вторая держала Споково запястье.  
  
Сорен улыбнулся: ему эта картина понравилась. Он взял одеяло и аккуратно накрыл спящую пару, потом вернулся и взял на руки проснувшегося брата.  
  
Сайлар начал было ворчать, но Сорен на него шикнул и покачал на руках.  
  
— Ты должен вести себя тихо. Наши mekhu спят. Я сам сменю тебе подгузник.  
  
Когда Сорен прошел мимо дивана, Сайлар моргнул и улыбнулся. Сорен выключил в гостиной свет и пошел на второй этаж, чтобы позаботиться о брате.


	11. Неловкий день

Ут­ром Джи­му бы­ло теп­ло и удоб­но. Он раз­вер­нул­ся, что­бы об­нять свою боль­шую по­душ­ку и ут­кнуть­ся в нее но­сом.  
  
«От­ку­да у ме­ня эта по­душ­ка? Хо­ро­шая».  
  
Ког­да по­душ­ка об­ня­ла его в от­вет, Джим от­крыл гла­за. Он тут же по­нял, что об­ни­ма­ет не по­душ­ку, а Спо­ка.  
  
Гла­за Джи­ма пот­ря­сен­но рас­пах­ну­лись. Спок на­чал про­сы­пать­ся и при­жал его к се­бе креп­че, не по­ни­мая, что это он. Джим за­па­ни­ко­вал и от­прыг­нул от Спо­ка. На пол.  
  
Спок под­ско­чил и ог­ля­дел­ся, про­мор­гал­ся и пос­мот­рел на си­дя­ще­го на по­лу Джи­ма.  
  
— Джим?  
  
Нер­вно пос­ме­ива­ясь, Джим встал.  
  
— Да… на­вер­ное, зас­ну­ли слу­чай­но на ди­ва­не… вдво­ем.  
  
Спок в от­вет кив­нул. Его во­ло­сы тор­ча­ли во все сто­ро­ны, на взгляд Джи­ма, весь­ма ми­ло.  
  
— Пой­ду… по­ме­няю Сай­ла­ру под­гуз­ник.  
  
— Я уже сме­нил ему под­гуз­ник и дал бу­ты­лоч­ку, — объ­явил Со­рен, вхо­дя в ком­на­ту. Он был в пи­жа­ме и дер­жал в ру­ках две круж­ки. — И я сде­лал те­бе ко­фе, Джим, а те­бе, sa-mekh, чай.  
  
— Тог­да я… пой­ду в свою ком­на­ту. — Джим взял у Со­ре­на ко­фе и вы­шел.  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел ему вслед и то­же взял у сы­на круж­ку.  
  
— Спа­си­бо, что по­за­бо­тил­ся о бра­те.  
  
— Мне бы­ло не слож­но. Хо­ро­шо спал? — спро­сил Со­рен. Его гла­за лу­ка­во поб­лес­ки­ва­ли. Спок выг­нул бровь.  
  
— Я… я… Иди пе­ре­оде­вай­ся.  
  
Уго­лок губ Со­ре­на дрог­нул, но он кив­нул и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. Спок от­хлеб­нул чая и по­ду­мал: «Я очень хо­ро­шо спал».  
  


***

  
Джим с зак­ры­ты­ми гла­за­ми сто­ял под ду­шем.  
  
«Спок офи­ген­но пах­нет. Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что он лю­бит об­ни­мать­ся… с ним при­ят­но об­ни­мать­ся».  
  
Он от­крыл гла­за и пос­мот­рел вниз.  
  
«И не нуж­но так ра­до­вать­ся, ка­пи­тан Кирк».  
  


***

  
Спок под­нял гла­за на во­шед­ше­го в ком­на­ту Джи­ма, чис­то­го и пе­ре­оде­то­го. Спо­ку за­хо­те­лось сно­ва лечь с ним на ди­ван.  
  
— Я схо­жу к се­бе на квар­ти­ру к Бо­ун­су, — ска­зал Джим сте­не. — А по­том я обе­даю с Аман­дой.  
  
— Обе­да­ешь с мо­ей ма­терью? За­чем? — спро­сил Спок.  
  
Джим, на­ко­нец, пос­мот­рел на не­го:  
  
— Она вче­ра ме­ня приг­ла­си­ла, а у ме­ня вы­ход­ной.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, Джим. Хо­ро­ше­го дня.  
  
Джим кив­нул и по­шел в гос­ти­ную, что­бы поп­ро­щать­ся с Со­ре­ном и Сай­ла­ром. Сто­ило ему дот­ро­нуть­ся до вход­ной две­ри, как Сай­лар зах­ны­кал. Джим вздох­нул и вер­нул­ся в гос­ти­ную. Спок дер­жал сы­на на ру­ках и пы­тал­ся его ус­по­ко­ить. Он пос­мот­рел на Джи­ма и ска­зал:  
  
— Иди, Джим. Я о нем по­за­бо­чусь.  
  
— По­жа­луй­ста, за­бе­ри его с со­бой, — взмо­лил­ся Со­рен.  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся:  
  
— Ну лад­но, да­вай.  
  
— Джим, ты не обя­зан… — Спок зап­нул­ся, ког­да Сай­лар ис­пус­тил осо­бен­но ис­тош­ный вопль и по­тя­нул­ся руч­ка­ми к Джи­му. Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и заб­рал у Спо­ка не­до­воль­но­го мла­ден­ца. Он под­нял Сай­ла­ра по­вы­ше и по­тер­ся ли­цом о его жи­во­тик. Сай­лар за­хи­хи­кал.  
  
— Пой­дешь со мной к Бо­ун­су, ма­лыш?  
  
— Пой­ду при­го­тов­лю сум­ку, — ска­зал Спок и вы­шел из ком­на­ты.  
  
Джим прис­тро­ил Сай­ла­ра на бед­ре и пос­мот­рел на Со­ре­на. У то­го бы­ло та­кое вы­ра­же­ние, что Джим под­нял бро­ви:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты хо­ро­шо спал?  
  
Джим пок­рас­нел.  
  
— Твое ли­цо пок­рас­не­ло. Ты хо­ро­шо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
  
— Я… я… мне по­ра, — вы­па­лил Джим. Он от­вер­нул­ся и стол­кнул­ся ли­цом к ли­цу со Спо­ком. — При­вет.  
  
— Здравс­твуй. — Спок про­тя­нул ему сум­ку. — Под­гуз­ни­ки, пок­ры­ва­ло, сос­ка, сме­на одеж­ды и бу­ты­лоч­ки с едой в па­ке­те-хо­ло­диль­ни­ке. Мо­жешь взять хо­вер­кар, там в ба­гаж­ни­ке ко­ляс­ка и си­денье. Хо­ро­ше­го дня, Джим.  
  
Джим взял сум­ку и кив­нул:  
  
— И вам с Со­ре­ном то­го же.  
  


***

  
Вой­дя в квар­ти­ру, Джим тут же су­нул Сай­ла­ра в ру­ки Бо­ун­су, сум­ку уро­нил на пол, а сам упал ли­цом вниз на ди­ван. Бо­унс сел на стул ря­дом и с улыб­кой пос­мот­рел на вул­кан­чи­ка.  
  
— Для хоб­гоб­ли­на он до­воль­но мил.  
  
Сай­лар наг­ра­дил его взгля­дом, а по­том по­вер­нул го­лов­ку в сто­ро­ну Джи­ма, что­бы удос­то­ве­рить­ся, что он еще здесь. Бо­унс пос­мот­рел на Джи­ма и по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся:  
  
— Что та­кое, Джим­ми?  
  
Джим про­бор­мо­тал в по­душ­ку что-то нев­ра­зу­ми­тель­ное.  
  
— Что-что?  
  
Джим по­вер­нул го­ло­ву на­бок:  
  
— Мы со Спо­ком спа­ли вмес­те.  
  
— ЧТО? — вос­клик­нул Бо­унс, ши­ро­ко рас­крыв гла­за.  
  
— Без сек­са. Нет, мы не за­ни­ма­лись сек­сом.  
  
— Тог­да что зна­чит «спа­ли вмес­те»?  
  
Джим вздох­нул и сел.  
  
— Мы вче­ра вмес­те зас­ну­ли на ди­ва­не. А се­год­ня прос­ну­лись… ну… в об­ним­ку.  
  
Бо­унс по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Я знаю, Бо­унс.  
  
— Ты к не­му что-то чувс­тву­ешь, да?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
— Джей­мс Ти­бе­рий.  
  
— Да, — приз­нал­ся Джим. — Знаю, что нель­зя, но я ни­че­го не мо­гу по­де­лать. Ме­ня да­же со­весть не му­ча­ет, по­то­му что его же­на нас­то­ящая су­ка. Об­ру­га­ла Со­ре­на из-за школь­ной яр­мар­ки. Спок ее да­же не лю­бит, а Сай­лар во­об­ще ни­ког­да не ви­дел.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— К то­му же, то, что он мне нра­вит­ся, вов­се не зна­чит, что я нрав­люсь ему. Да, мы хо­ро­шо ла­дим, все та­кое, да­же об­ни­ма­ем­ся, но это не зна­чит, что я ему нрав­люсь, пра­виль­но?  
  
Бо­унс мор­гнул.  
  
— Джим, ты же кра­са­вец. Ес­ли ты ему не нра­вишь­ся, то он иди­от.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Спа­си­бо.  
  
— Но это не зна­чит, что вам нуж­но что-то с этим де­лать. Он все рав­но же­нат, лю­бят они с же­ной друг дру­га или нет. И про де­тей не за­бы­вай. Ты же не хо­чешь, что­бы они раз­ры­ва­лись меж­ду то­бой, Спо­ком и ма­терью.  
  
— Не хо­чу. Я не бу­ду на­чи­нать эти от­но­ше­ния, Бо­унс. Прос­то… он мне очень нра­вит­ся. А ес­ли я нрав­люсь ему, он мо­жет раз­вес­тись.  
  
Бо­унс кив­нул, по­том под­нял ре­бен­ка и ос­мот­рел.  
  
— Еще раз, сколь­ко ему? Два ме­ся­ца?  
  
— Поч­ти три. Он та­кой ми­лый.  
  
— Ну да, ну да. Ма­лень­кие все ми­лые. — Джим по­тя­нул­ся и заб­рал у не­го Сай­ла­ра. — А в два го­да прев­ра­ща­ют­ся в бе­сят.  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся и при­жал к се­бе Сай­ла­ра.  
  
— Вор­чиш­кин не бу­дет бе­сен­ком, он бу­дет ма­лень­ким ло­гич­ным ня­шом-ма­лы­шом.  
  
— «Ня­шом-ма­лы­шом»? Джим, те­бе нуж­но боль­ше вре­ме­ни про­во­дить со взрос­лы­ми людь­ми.  
  
Джим хмык­нул и кив­нул.  
  
— Ну да, ты прав. Се­год­ня я обе­даю с ма­мой Спо­ка. Мож­но я по­ка у те­бя по­си­жу? Ут­ром бы­ло не­лов­ко, и я прос­то уд­рал от­ту­да.  
  
— Нет, уби­рай­ся.  
  
— Бо­унс.  
  
— Джим, это и твоя квар­ти­ра то­же. Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что я вы­го­ню от­сю­да те­бя с ре­бен­ком?  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
Бо­унс ши­ро­ко ему улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Мо­жешь ос­тать­ся, ес­ли сде­ла­ешь блин­чи­ков.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся.  
  
— Лад­но. Бу­дут те­бе блин­чи­ки. — Он встал и от­дал Сай­ла­ра Бо­ун­су. — По­иг­рай по­ка с дя­дей Бо­ун­сом, по­ка я при­го­тов­лю его жир­ной зад­ни­це блин­чи­ков.  
  
— Я ему не дя­дя, — про­вор­чал Бо­унс и скор­чил ро­жу. Сай­лар улыб­нул­ся. Бо­унс хи­хик­нул и про­вор­ко­вал: — Ути-пу­ти-пу-усич­ка.  
  
Улыб­ка Сай­ла­ра ис­па­ри­лась. Мгно­ве­ние его ли­цо ни­че­го не вы­ра­жа­ло, а по­том на нем по­яви­лось сер­ди­тое не­по­ни­ма­ние. Од­на ма­лень­кая бров­ка слег­ка при­под­ня­лась. Бо­унс опе­шил.  
  
— Бо­унс, он не лю­бит дет­ское сю­сю­канье. Раз­го­ва­ри­вай с ним нор­маль­но, — ска­зал Джим из кух­ни.  
  
— Чер­то­вы хоб­гоб­ли­ны. Ка­кой ре­бе­нок не лю­бит сю­сю­канье? — по­ка­чал го­ло­вой Бо­унс.  
  


***

  
Аман­да уви­де­ла Джи­ма с ко­ляс­кой и улыб­ну­лась. Она вста­ла и по­ма­ха­ла ему ру­кой со сво­его мес­та.  
  
— Доб­рый ве­чер, — поз­до­ро­вал­ся Джим, по­дой­дя к ее сто­ли­ку. — На­де­юсь, вы не про­тив, что я с Сай­ла­ром.  
  
— Сов­сем не про­тив. — Аман­да пос­мот­ре­ла в ко­ляс­ку. — У ко­го-то ти­хий час.  
  
— Ага. Вы­ру­бил­ся в ма­ши­не.  
  
Аман­да кос­ну­лась паль­цем ще­ки вну­ка и рас­кры­ла объ­ятия Джи­му. Тот уди­вил­ся, но улыб­нул­ся и об­нял ее в от­вет. Они се­ли и пос­мот­ре­ли в ме­ню. Аман­да ска­за­ла:  
  
— Я ре­ши­ла, что вы не ве­ге­та­ри­анец и выб­ра­ла рес­то­ран с боль­шим вы­бо­ром мяс­ных блюд.  
  
— Спа­си­бо, но ве­ге­та­ри­ан­ский рес­то­ран то­же бы­ло бы нор­маль­но. Я сей­час го­тов­лю поч­ти все ве­ге­та­ри­ан­ское — для Спо­ка и Со­ре­на. Од­наж­ды я пы­тал­ся сде­лать се­бе стейк, так Со­ре­на чуть не выр­ва­ло, ког­да я его ре­зал.  
  
— О, как я вас по­ни­маю. Ког­да Спо­ку бы­ло че­ты­ре, мы взя­ли его к мо­им ро­ди­те­лям в Си­этл. Они ус­тро­или пик­ник и при­го­то­ви­ли нам нес­коль­ко ве­ге­та­ри­ан­ских за­ку­сок, но стей­ки и бур­ге­ры там то­же бы­ли. Спок уви­дел, как с мя­са ка­па­ет кровь, и по­те­рял соз­на­ние. Сва­лил­ся пря­мо в куст при­зо­вых гор­тен­зий мо­ей ма­туш­ки.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Бед­няж­ка. Ви­ди­мо, вул­кан­цы и крас­ное мя­со — ве­щи не­сов­мес­ти­мые.  
  
— Вер­но. Но ку­ри­ца и ры­ба у них та­кой ре­ак­ции не вы­зы­ва­ет. Ког­да я бы­ла бе­ре­мен­на Спо­ком, то сов­сем пе­рес­та­ла есть крас­ное мя­со и ку­ри­цу, но ры­бу все еще люб­лю.  
  
— За­ме­та­но. Спа­си­бо.  
  
Аман­да улыб­ну­лась и прос­мот­ре­ла ме­ню. По­дош­ла офи­ци­ан­тка.  
  
— Так, ну, раз уж вы упо­мя­ну­ли ры­бу… — Джим прос­мот­рел ме­ню и пос­мот­рел на офи­ци­ан­тку: — Я бу­ду скам­пи и ко­лу.  
  
— А я са­лат с ло­со­сем гриль и го­ря­чий чай.  
  
Офи­ци­ан­тка кив­ну­ла, заб­ра­ла ме­ню и ска­за­ла им, ка­кой ми­лый ре­бе­нок Сай­лар. Джим улыб­нул­ся.  
  
— Слы­ша­ла, у вас бы­ла на­сы­щен­ная ночь, — ска­за­ла Аман­да.  
  
Джим рас­пах­нул гла­за. «Спок рас­ска­зал ма­ме, что мы спа­ли в об­ним­ку? За­чем? Он что, та­кой ма­мень­кин сы­но­чек? Ми­ло, ко­неч­но, но за­чем бы­ло рас­ска­зы­вать та­кое?!»  
  
— Пе­ре­бои с элек­три­чес­твом, — улыб­ну­лась Аман­да. — Спок ска­зал, что ге­не­ра­тор не ра­бо­тал и вы стро­или кре­пость из по­ду­шек. Джим, с ва­ми все хо­ро­шо?  
  
Джим нер­вно хи­хик­нул:  
  
— Да-да, я в по­ряд­ке. Все хо­ро­шо. Да, ночь бы­ла на­сы­щен­ная. Кре­пость и все та­кое.  
  
Мгно­ве­ние Аман­да смот­ре­ла на не­го, по­том ус­мех­ну­лась.  
  
— Со­ре­ну на­вер­ня­ка пон­ра­ви­лось.  
  
— Да. Спок хо­тел при­со­еди­нить­ся к нам, но я в шут­ку ска­зал, что мож­но толь­ко тем, кто млад­ше трид­ца­ти, а Со­рен ска­зал мне, что мож­но толь­ко тем, кто млад­ше де­ся­ти. Выг­нал ме­ня из кре­пос­ти.  
  
Офи­ци­ан­тка при­нес­ла им на­пит­ки, и Джим от­хлеб­нул ко­лы.  
  
— А вы со Спо­ком сде­ла­ли се­бе от­дель­ную кре­пость?  
  
Джим чуть не по­пер­хнул­ся ко­лой. Он пос­та­вил ста­кан на стол и за­каш­лял­ся в ку­лак.  
  
— Нет. Оде­ял не хва­ти­ло. Так что мы прос­то по­иг­ра­ли в шах­ма­ты. И по­го­во­ри­ли.  
  
— О, Спок обо­жа­ет шах­ма­ты. Слы­ша­ла, вы дос­той­ный про­тив­ник — это здо­ро­во. В де­сять он обыг­рал от­ца, и с тех пор его прос­то рас­пи­ра­ет от са­мо­до­воль­ства по это­му по­во­ду.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Ну, я стер с его ли­ца это са­мо­до­воль­ство, мо­гу вас за­ве­рить. Я вы­иг­рал со­рок две пар­тии из со­ро­ка се­ми.  
  
— Впе­чат­ля­ет. А о чем вы го­во­ри­ли?  
  
Джим нер­вно по­че­сал в за­тыл­ке. «Про по­це­луи рас­ска­зать? Не-а».  
  
— Ай-Чай?  
  
— Ай-Чайа? Спок го­во­рил об Ай-Чайе?  
  
— Да, его сех­лат. Спок ска­зал, он спас его от ле-матьи.  
  
— Да. — Аман­да пог­рус­тне­ла. — Спок очень лю­бил Ай-Чайю, очень стра­дал, ког­да он умер. Мне то­же бы­ло грус­тно, но боль­ше от­то­го, что ес­ли бы не он, Спо­ка, воз­мож­но, с на­ми бы уже не бы­ло.  
  
У Джи­ма за­щи­па­ло в гла­зах, и он зас­та­вил се­бя не ду­мать о том, что со Спо­ком или маль­чи­ка­ми что-то слу­чит­ся. От по­мор­гал и пос­мот­рел на спя­ще­го Сай­ла­ра.  
  
«Не знаю, что я бу­ду де­лать, ес­ли с то­бой или Со­ре­ном что-то слу­чит­ся».  
  
Аман­да вы­дох­ну­ла и улыб­ну­лась:  
  
— Ну хва­тит о грус­тном. А о чем-ни­будь хо­ро­шем вы го­во­ри­ли? Спок рас­ска­зы­вал, ка­ким он был бол­ва­ном, ког­да ро­дил­ся Со­рен? Весь был на нер­вах.  
  
Джим пло­то­яд­но улыб­нул­ся:  
  
— Нет. Бол­ва­ном? На нер­вах? Он же всег­да та­кой… соб­ран­ный.  
  
— Да, и он очень ста­рал­ся быть соб­ран­ным, ког­да аку­шер­ка по­ло­жи­ла ему на ру­ки Со­ре­на. Всю свою вул­кан­скость в ку­лак соб­рал. Я вош­ла и уви­де­ла, что он на­пу­ган до чер­ти­ков.  
  
Джим рас­хо­хо­тал­ся, но опом­нил­ся и, что­бы не раз­бу­дить Сай­ла­ра, без­звуч­но зат­ряс­ся от сме­ха.  
  
— Да, это бы­ло смеш­но, — хи­хик­ну­ла Аман­да. — Сто­ял, как ста­туя — бо­ял­ся уро­нить. По­том пос­мот­рел на ме­ня и поп­ро­сил — нет, взмо­лил­ся: «Ма­ма, по­жа­луй­ста. За­бе­ри его. Я его уро­ню. Он та­кой ма­лень­кий».  
  
Джим за­ку­сил ку­лак, что­бы сно­ва не раз­ра­зить­ся сме­хом. Слиш­ком уж смеш­но и ми­ло бы­ло пред­став­лять пе­ре­пу­ган­но­го Спо­ка с Со­ре­ном на ру­ках.  
  
— Смеш­но сей­час об этом ду­мать, да? — спро­си­ла Аман­да.  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Очень смеш­но. А Со­рен боль­шой был, ког­да ро­дил­ся?  
  
— О, во­семь фун­тов ве­сил. Хо­ро­ший вес. Спок прос­то пе­ре­нер­вни­чал, по­то­му что ни­ког­да не дер­жал в ру­ках ре­бен­ка. А как он под­гуз­ник в пер­вый раз ме­нял… До сих пор жа­лею, что не сня­ла это на ка­ме­ру.  
  
— Жаль, что я это­го не ви­дел. Он быс­тро при­вык к ро­ли от­ца? Сей­час он уже дос­та­точ­но ос­во­ил­ся.  
  
— Сей­час да. У не­го это за­ня­ло… не знаю… го­да три.  
  
Джим фыр­кнул:  
  
— Три го­да?  
  
— Со­рен был сплош­ным на­ка­за­ни­ем. Толь­ко Спок к не­му при­вык­нет, как он на­чи­на­ет пол­зать, и Спок сно­ва уда­ря­ет­ся в па­ни­ку. Толь­ко все ус­та­ка­нит­ся, Со­рен на­учит­ся хо­дить и го­во­рить. К трем го­дам у не­го в за­па­се уже не ос­та­лось ни­че­го, что мог­ло бы зас­та­вить Спо­ка па­ни­ко­вать. Мы при­учи­ли его к гор­шку, и все ста­ло за­ме­ча­тель­но.  
  
— А по­том по­явил­ся вот этот Вор­чиш­кин с ко­ли­ка­ми?  
  
Аман­да улыб­ну­лась:  
  
— О да. Спок ре­шил бы­ло, что нат­ре­ни­ро­вал­ся на Со­ре­не и все бу­дет пуч­ком, но быс­тро по­нял, что двух оди­на­ко­вых де­тей не бы­ва­ет.  
  
— И то, что Т’Принг ос­та­ви­ла его од­но­го, то­же не по­мог­ло.  
  
— Джим, Т’Принг ни­че­го не сде­ла­ла для Со­ре­на. Че­рез не­де­лю пос­ле ро­дов она вер­ну­лась на ра­бо­ту и… У нее нет ма­те­рин­ско­го ин­стин­кта. Од­наж­ды Спок ос­та­вил на нее трех­ме­сяч­но­го Со­ре­на на пять ми­нут, по­то­му что ему нуж­но бы­ло взять что-то в дру­гой ком­на­те, а ког­да вер­нул­ся, уви­дел, что маль­чик ска­тил­ся с ди­ва­на и орет во всю глот­ку, а Т’Принг пы­та­лась его ус­по­ко­ить, но бес­тол­ку. Еще и вы­го­во­ри­ла Спо­ку, мол, трех­ме­сяч­ные де­ти не дол­жны так мно­го дви­гать­ся.  
  
— Серь­ез­но? Вот… — Джим про­бор­мо­тал ру­га­тель­ство се­бе под нос.  
  
— Не сдер­жи­вай­тесь, Джим. Я пос­то­ян­но это го­во­рю. Вот су­ка.  
  
Джим вы­та­ра­щил на нее гла­за, но кив­нул. «Не­на­ви­жу Т’Принг».  
  
Вер­ну­лась офи­ци­ан­тка и рас­ста­ви­ла пе­ред ни­ми та­рел­ки.  
  
— Ну хва­тит о Т’Принг, — ска­за­ла Аман­да. — Я хо­чу боль­ше уз­нать о вас, Джим. Вы за­бо­ти­тесь о мо­их до­ро­гих маль­чи­ках, я дол­жна быть уве­ре­на…  
  
— Что я не псих?  
  
— Имен­но, — улыб­ну­лась Аман­да.  
  
Джим ус­мех­нул­ся:  
  
— Что имен­но вам ин­те­рес­но? Я из Ай­овы. Па­па умер, ког­да я был ре­бен­ком. С ма­мой мы поч­ти не об­ща­ем­ся, раз­ве что раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ем па­ру раз в год. С бра­том у ме­ня хо­ро­шие от­но­ше­ния, я по­мо­гал ему прис­мат­ри­вать за его сы­новь­ями, но по­том они уле­те­ли с пла­не­ты. Я по­лу­чил об­ра­зо­ва­ние…  
  
— Нет-нет, это мне уже рас­ска­за­ли Спок и Со­рен.  
  
— О. Эм… ну, мой лю­би­мый цвет го­лу­бой.  
  
— А у ме­ня крас­ный, — хи­хик­ну­ла Аман­да.  
  
Джим улыб­нул­ся и от­хлеб­нул ко­лы.  
  
— Вы сей­час с кем-ни­будь встре­ча­етесь? — пря­мо по­ин­те­ре­со­ва­лась Аман­да, и Джим по­пер­хнул­ся ко­лой. Аман­да по­да­ла ему сал­фет­ку и по­дож­да­ла, по­ка он от­каш­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке, Джим?  
  
— Да, да. Все хо­ро­шо. Так… по по­во­ду ва­ше­го воп­ро­са. Нет, у ме­ня ни­ко­го нет.  
  
— По­че­му так?  
  
— По­че­му ни­ко­го нет?  
  
Аман­да поп­ро­бо­ва­ла са­лат и кив­ну­ла. Джим по­ду­мал над ее воп­ро­сом и по­жал пле­ча­ми:  
  
— Черт его зна­ет. У ме­ня… за всю жизнь серь­ез­ные от­но­ше­ния бы­ли два ра­за. Од­ни прод­ли­лись поч­ти два го­да, а по­том она мне из­ме­ни­ла. Дру­гие — три­над­цать ме­ся­цев, по­том он за­хо­тел ос­те­пе­нить­ся, и я за­па­ни­ко­вал. Я тог­да толь­ко что на­чал ра­бо­тать на мо­ей прош­лой ра­бо­те и хо­тел проч­нее стать на но­ги, а по­том уже же­нить­ся.  
  
— Как дав­но за­кон­чи­лись эти от­но­ше­ния?  
  
— Семь ме­ся­цев на­зад. Я быс­тро ок­ле­мал­ся. Осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как на пя­тый ме­сяц по­лу­чил приг­ла­ше­ние на его свадь­бу.  
  
— О, нет.  
  
— Ага, — кив­нул Джим. — У ме­ня и мо­их дру­зей раз­ные по­ня­тия о том, сколь­ко дол­жны длить­ся от­но­ше­ния.  
  
— А сей­час вы го­то­вы ос­те­пе­нить­ся?  
  
«По­че­му она за­да­ет та­кие воп­ро­сы?» — ду­мал Джим. Он пе­ре­вел взгляд на Сай­ла­ра. Тот уже прос­нул­ся и смот­рел на не­го. Джим улыб­нул­ся ему и фыр­кнул ему в щеч­ку. Сай­лар за­хи­хи­кал, и у Джи­ма внут­ри все слов­но оза­ри­лось све­том.  
  
Аман­да смот­ре­ла на их об­ще­ние и зна­ла, что от­вет на свой воп­рос она по­лу­чи­ла.  
  
Че­рез ми­ну­ту Джим пос­мот­рел на нее и вспом­нил, что они раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ли.  
  
— Прос­ти­те, — хмык­нул он. — Я сов­сем за­был, о чем мы го­во­ри­ли.  
  
— О, все в по­ряд­ке, Джим. Это уже не­важ­но.  
  
Джим пос­мот­рел на нее с не­по­ни­ма­ни­ем и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Ну и лад­но. У вас есть фо­тог­ра­фии ма­лень­ких Спо­ка и Со­ре­на? Хо­чу пос­мот­реть, нас­коль­ко они бы­ли по­хо­жи.  
  
— Со­рен — точ­ная ко­пия от­ца, но да, Джим, у ме­ня на пад­де есть фо­тог­ра­фии, я вам по­ка­жу. А пос­ле обе­да да­вай­те схо­дим на фер­мер­ский ры­нок и ре­шим, что при­го­то­вить на­шим вул­кан­цам на ужин. Мы с Са­ре­ком еще не ви­де­ли дом.  
  
— Хо­ро­шая идея.  
  


***

  
Спок си­дел в крес­ле в гос­ти­ной. Крес­ло бы­ло по­вер­ну­то так, что­бы ви­деть, как на кух­не во­зят­ся его мать и Джим. Аман­да рас­ска­зы­ва­ла ис­то­рию, как Спок учил­ся хо­дить на гор­шок, и он хо­тел, что­бы она уже за­мол­ча­ла. Он пы­тал­ся зас­та­вить ее за­мол­чать, но его выг­на­ли из кух­ни. Что не по­ме­ша­ло ему слу­шать все, что они го­во­рят.  
  
— Спок, — ска­зал Са­рек.  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на от­ца, ко­то­рый си­дел на ди­ва­не с Сай­ла­ром на ко­ле­нях.  
  
— Тво­ему сы­ну нуж­но сме­нить под­гуз­ник.  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на Джи­ма, ко­то­рый сме­ял­ся над чем-то, что ска­за­ла Аман­да, — Спок прос­лу­шал, что имен­но.  
  
— Спок.  
  
Спок без­звуч­но вздох­нул и встал. Приш­лось заб­рать у от­ца ре­бен­ка и ид­ти в дет­скую.  
  
Са­рек по­ка­чал на сы­на го­ло­вой и пос­мот­рел на ди­ван, на ко­то­ром си­дел. Ди­ван пах Джи­мом и Спо­ком. Са­рек под­нял бровь и пе­ре­сел на ос­во­бо­див­ше­еся крес­ло. Он знал, что ни­че­го, свя­зан­но­го с сек­сом, на ди­ва­не не про­ис­хо­ди­ло, но ему все рав­но не хо­те­лось там си­деть.  
  
— Де­душ­ка, — поп­ри­ветс­тво­вал его Со­рен. — Я хо­тел по­ка­зать те­бе на­шу кре­пость, но Джим ска­зал, ее нуж­но ра­зоб­рать, что­бы ос­во­бо­дить мес­то.  
  
— Воз­мож­но, в дру­гой раз, — ска­зал Са­рек.  
  
— Сог­ла­сен, — кив­нул Со­рен.  
  
— Со­рен, что слу­чи­лось вче­ра на этом ди­ва­не? — ти­хо спро­сил Са­рек.  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на ди­ван, а по­том, еле за­мет­но улы­ба­ясь, на сво­его де­душ­ку.  
  
— Отец и Джим на нем зас­ну­ли. Они… Ду­маю, здесь под­хо­дит сло­во «об­ни­маш­ки». Вряд ли они это пла­ни­ро­ва­ли, по­то­му что Джим был ут­ром очень сму­щен. Он быс­тро одел­ся, взял Сай­ла­ра и ушел.  
  
— По­ни­маю. А твой отец был сму­щен?  
  
— Я не знаю. Воз­мож­но, он хо­тел ос­тать­ся с Джи­мом на этом ди­ва­не, по­то­му что весь день он был очень ти­хим.  
  
Са­рек кив­нул и спро­сил:  
  
— Что ты ду­ма­ешь о том, что­бы твои отец и мать ра­зор­ва­ли свои узы?  
  
Со­рен пос­мот­рел на Джи­ма и от­вер­нул­ся, по­до­шел к сво­ему сто­лу, дос­тал из рюк­за­ка кни­гу, пос­мот­рел на нее в раз­думьи, кив­нул сам се­бе и по­дал де­душ­ке.  
  
— По­чи­тай.  
  
Са­рек взял кни­гу и про­чел наз­ва­ние: «Ма­тиль­да». Он пос­мот­рел на вну­ка и под­нял ко­сую бровь:  
  
— По­че­му ты хо­чешь, что­бы я ее про­чел?  
  
— Ты по­лу­чишь от­вет на свой воп­рос.  
  
— По­ни­маю.  
  
В ком­на­ту вер­нул­ся Спок с Сай­ла­ром. Он по­до­шел к от­цу и ска­зал:  
  
— Ты си­дишь на мо­ем мес­те.  
  
Са­рек под­нял вто­рую бровь, но ни­че­го не от­ве­тил.  
  
— Сядь на ди­ван, отец, — пред­ло­жил Со­рен, ста­ра­ясь не улы­бать­ся во весь рот.  
  
Спок пос­мот­рел на сы­на, но не ус­пел ни­че­го от­ве­тить: вош­ла Аман­да и объ­яви­ла, что ужин го­тов.  
  


***

  
Джим мыс­лен­но прок­ли­нал Аман­ду, ко­то­рая нас­то­яла, что­бы он сел меж­ду ней и Спо­ком. Он ока­зал­ся во гла­ве пря­мо­уголь­но­го сто­ла, Аман­да спра­ва от не­го, а Спок сле­ва. Са­рек си­дел ря­дом с же­ной, а Со­рен нас­то­ял, что­бы сесть на дру­гом кон­це сто­ла.  
  
Джим все еще дер­гал­ся из-за си­ту­ации с ди­ва­ном и об­ни­маш­ка­ми и хо­тел, что­бы меж­ду ним и при­ят­но пах­ну­щим вул­кан­цем бы­ло по­боль­ше мес­та.  
  
— Джей­мс, — по­дал го­лос Са­рек. — Моя же­на со­об­щи­ла мне, что вы хо­лост.  
  
Джим пос­мот­рел на Са­ре­ка боль­ши­ми гла­за­ми, а по­том наг­ра­дил Аман­ду об­ви­ня­ющим взгля­дом. Она не об­ра­ти­ла на не­го ров­но ни­ка­ко­го вни­ма­ния, пос­коль­ку вор­ко­ва­ла с Сай­ла­ром, ко­то­рый ле­жал в ка­чал­ке ря­дом с ее сту­лом.  
  
Спок нап­ряг­ся и ста­рал­ся не смот­реть на от­ца. «По­лез­ная ин­фор­ма­ция», — ду­мал он.  
  
— Я хо­лост, — под­твер­дил Джим.  
  
— Что зна­чит «хо­лост»? — спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
Джим со Спо­ком внут­рен­не зас­то­на­ли.  
  
— Это зна­чил, что Джим в нас­то­ящее вре­мя не сос­то­ит ни с кем в ро­ман­ти­чес­ких от­но­ше­ни­ях, — по­яс­нил Спок.  
  
— Хо­ро­шо, — ска­зал Со­рен.  
  
Джим по­ка­чал го­ло­вой и ус­та­вил­ся се­бе в та­рел­ку. Он поп­ро­бо­вал ку­со­чек ово­ща и по­нял, что ему нуж­на соль. Не под­ни­мая го­ло­вы, он по­тя­нул­ся за со­лон­кой и с ужа­сом по­нял, что ка­са­ет­ся ру­ки Спо­ка.  
  
Джим под­нял го­ло­ву и дер­нул­ся на­зад. Его стул по­кач­нул­ся на нож­ках и стал за­ва­ли­вать­ся на спин­ку. Спок по­пы­тал­ся пой­мать Джи­ма, но вмес­то это­го упал сам. Джим при­зем­лил­ся на ку­хон­ный пол с гром­ким «бах» и «клац» и зак­рыл гла­за от вне­зап­ной тя­жес­ти в па­ху.  
  
От­крыв гла­за, он мед­лен­но под­нял го­ло­ву и уви­дел, что Спок упал на бок, а его го­ло­ва ока­за­лась пря­мо у Джи­мо­вой про­меж­нос­ти. Он то­же под­нял го­ло­ву, и гла­за Джи­ма рас­ши­ри­лись. Они встре­ти­лись взгля­да­ми и се­кун­ду спус­тя сто­яли на но­гах на не­лов­ком рас­сто­янии друг от дру­га. Джим изо всех сил зап­ре­щал се­бе на лю­дях те­реть ушиб­лен­ное Спо­ко­вой го­ло­вой мес­то, вмес­то это­го он сжал ку­ла­ки и пос­та­рал­ся не ду­мать ни о чем неп­рис­той­ном.  
  
— Очень силь­но про­шу про­ще­ния, — вы­па­лил пол­ностью зе­ле­ный Спок.  
  
— Все нор­маль­но, я в по­ряд­ке, — от­ве­тил пок­рас­нев­ший Джим. Он от­вел гла­за от Спо­ка и пос­мот­рел на семью за сто­лом. Аман­да пот­ря­сен­но при­от­кры­ла рот, Са­рек под­нял бро­ви, а Со­рен вско­чил со сту­ла, не по­ни­мая, что слу­чи­лось.  
  
— Вы в по­ряд­ке? — спро­сил он. — Вы что, оба упа­ли? Го­ло­ва­ми уда­ри­лись?  
  
Под его воп­ро­са­ми Джим и Спок еще гу­ще пок­ры­ва­лись крас­кой. Аман­да за­каш­ля­лась, ста­ра­ясь не сме­ять­ся.  
  
— С ни­ми все хо­ро­шо, Со­рен. Джим, мо­жет, по­ме­ня­ешь­ся с Са­ре­ком мес­та­ми?  
  
Джим кив­нул, взял та­рел­ку и быс­тро сел на мес­то Са­ре­ка. Спок опус­тил­ся на свой стул.  
  
— Так… как вам вче­раш­няя яр­мар­ка? — по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся Джим, что­бы сме­нить те­му.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Аман­да с Са­ре­ком уш­ли, Спок за­пер­ся в ка­би­не­те, Джим с Со­ре­ном смот­ре­ли муль­тик. По­том Джим по­чи­тал маль­чи­ку, и тот ус­нул. Джим по­ло­жил кни­гу на тум­боч­ку и по­це­ло­вал Со­ре­на в лоб. Он взял на ру­ки Сай­ла­ра и по­нес его в ком­на­ту, но по до­ро­ге чуть не на­ле­тел на Спо­ка.  
  
Они смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га, по­ка Спок не сде­лал шаг в сто­ро­ну, что­бы поз­во­лить Джи­му обой­ти его. Джим сла­бо ему улыб­нул­ся и по­шел к лес­тни­це.  
  
— Джим?  
  
Джим за­мер в фу­те от пер­вой сту­пень­ки и обер­нул­ся.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я… Я хо­тел бы из­ви­нить­ся за то, что слу­чи­лось за ужи­ном.  
  
— О, Спок, ни­че­го страш­но­го, — ус­мех­нул­ся Джим. — Я в по­ряд­ке, ты в по­ряд­ке. Все нор­маль­но.  
  
— Вер­но. Но я все рав­но хо­чу из­ви­нить­ся. А так­же за то, что слу­чи­лось ут­ром.  
  
Джим пок­рас­нел и по­ка­чал го­ло­вой:  
  
— Не за что из­ви­нять­ся, Спок. Ну зас­ну­ли, ну… по­об­ни­ма­лись. Не так уж и пло­хо. Об­ни­мать­ся… мо­жет быть при­ят­но.  
  
«Джим, зат­кнись и ва­ли в свою ком­на­ту».  
  
— Лад­но, я спать. Доб­рой но­чи, Спок.  
  
Спок по­до­шел к Джи­му и ос­та­но­вил­ся пря­мо нап­ро­тив не­го. Сер­дце Джи­ма за­ко­ло­ти­лось, а ды­ха­ние за­мер­ло.  
  
«Что он хо­чет сде­лать?»  
  
Ка­рие гла­за смот­ре­ли на Джи­ма, а по­том на Сай­ла­ра в его ру­ках. Спок по­це­ло­вал сы­на в лоб и по­же­лал ему спо­кой­ной но­чи. Спок вып­ря­мил­ся и кив­нул Джи­му:  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи.  
  
От­ве­тить Джим не смог. Спок ушел в свою ком­на­ту, а Джим смот­рел ему вслед. Ког­да дверь за Спо­ком зак­ры­лась, Джим вы­дох­нул.  
  
«Ну и вля­пал­ся же ты, Джим».  
  


***

  
Спок сто­ял, прис­ло­нив­шись к две­ри, сжав ку­ла­ки и пы­та­ясь взять се­бя в ру­ки. Он пос­мот­рел вниз и рез­ко про­из­нес:  
  
— Да­же не смей, ма­лень­кий Спок. Ле­жать.


	12. Драка, бейсбол и лазертаг

В по­недель­ник за зав­тра­ком бы­ло ти­хо. Спок смот­рел в та­рел­ку с ов­сянкой и фрук­та­ми, а Джим ел и кор­чил ро­жи Сай­ла­ру. Со­рен ти­хо по­едал ка­шу и ду­мал о том, как же зас­та­вить этих дво­их го­ворить.  
  
Спок бро­сил на Джи­ма ко­рот­кий взгляд и сно­ва опус­тил его вниз. Все вы­ход­ные они из­бе­гали друг дру­га и ес­ли и раз­го­вари­вали, то ко­рот­ко. Спок хо­тел, что­бы они сно­ва на­чали иг­рать в шах­ма­ты и го­ворить на раз­ные те­мы. Ему не нра­вилась эта не­лов­кость меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
«Тог­да не сто­ило лезть ли­цом ему в про­меж­ность», — от­чи­тывал се­бя Спок.  
  
Джим пос­мотрел на Спо­ка и по­думал: «Ну что за бред. Ну по­об­ни­мались мы, а по­том его ли­цо ока­залось… там… Мы же мо­жем че­рез это прой­ти, да? Да? Да­вай, Джим».  
  
— Так… Над ка­ким эк­спе­римен­том ты сей­час ра­бота­ешь? — спро­сил он.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел на не­го с удив­ле­ни­ем. Джим под­нял бровь:  
  
— Спок? Твои эк­спе­римен­ты. Есть что-ни­будь ин­те­рес­ное?  
  
Спок мыс­ленно встрях­нулся и сел пря­мо.  
  
— Я… ра­ботаю над но­вым ко­рабель­ным сен­со­ром. Те, ко­торые я ви­дел вне ис­сле­дова­тель­ско­го суд­на ВАН, ка­жут­ся мне ус­та­рев­ши­ми.  
  
— Это кру­то, — улыб­нулся Джим. — Ка­кой код ис­поль­зу­ешь?  
  
Со­рен си­дел ти­хо и ста­рал­ся не улы­бать­ся. Джим и Спок раз­го­вари­ва­ют! Со­рен бро­сил взгляд на от­ца и за­метил кро­шеч­ную улыб­ку в угол­ке его губ. Го­лубые гла­за Джи­ма си­яли от ин­те­реса к пред­ме­ту их бе­седы.  
  
Со­рен смот­рел в та­рел­ку и ду­мал: «Как зас­та­вить их по­цело­вать­ся?»  
  


***

  
В шко­ле Со­рен про­дол­жал ду­мать о том, как сде­лать так, что­бы его mekhu по­цело­вались. Он был луч­шим в клас­се, по­это­му мог поз­во­лить се­бе ка­кое-то вре­мя ду­мать не толь­ко об уро­ках. Но на пе­реме­не Ми­ка и Ба­ри его от­влек­ли. Ми­ка уго­ворил его поб­ро­сать мяч в коль­цо, вмес­то то­го что­бы си­деть и раз­го­вари­вать, как лю­бил Со­рен.  
  
Со­рен бро­сил мяч Ми­ке, и Ми­ка заб­ро­сил его в коль­цо. Он ис­пустил тор­жес­тву­ющий вопль и рас­сме­ял­ся при ви­де ни­чего не вы­ража­юще­го ли­ца Со­рена.  
  
— Все вре­мя толь­ко сет­ку за­дева­ешь? — спро­сил он.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но, — отоз­вался Со­рен. Он взял мяч, ото­шел от коль­ца и под­бро­сил его вверх. Мяч уда­рил­ся о коль­цо и упал на по­ле. Со­рен не поз­во­лил не­доволь­ству от­ра­зить­ся на его ли­це.  
  
— Мо­жет, в бей­сбол у те­бя луч­ше по­лучит­ся? — ска­зал Ба­ри. — Ты мо­жешь при­со­еди­нить­ся к мо­ей ли­ге, мы ско­ро на­чина­ем тре­ниро­вать­ся.  
  
— На Вул­ка­не есть бей­сболь­ная ко­ман­да, — ска­зал Со­рен. Ми­ка по­шел за мя­чом. — Но я не умею иг­рать.  
  
— Поп­ро­си Джи­ма те­бя на­учить, — пред­ло­жил Ми­ка и бро­сил мяч Со­рену.  
  
Со­рен пой­мал мяч и кив­нул. Он по­вер­нулся, что­бы по­пытать­ся заб­ро­сить его в коль­цо, но тут к ним по­дошел од­ноклас­сник — клин­гон­ский маль­чик, с ко­торым Со­рен встре­тил­ся на яр­марке. Со­рен вып­ря­мил­ся — клин­гон­ский маль­чик был вы­ше и ши­ре не­го. Он пос­мотрел на Со­рена свер­ху вниз и вы­бил мяч у не­го из рук.  
  
— С ка­кой целью ты это сде­лал? — спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
— Твои на­уч­ные ро­боты от­стой.  
  
— Это твое мне­ние.  
  
Клин­гон­ский маль­чик на­бычил­ся:  
  
— Кто был тот блон­дин с то­бой и тво­им от­цом?  
  
— Джим. Он мой друг. — «И ско­ро бу­дет мо­им вто­рым sa-mekh».  
  
— А я слы­шал, что он твоя ня­неч­ка.  
  
— Ес­ли слы­шал, за­чем спра­шивать? Да, он ня­ня и друг.  
  
— Он не нас­то­ящий друг. Ты ему нра­вишь­ся, по­тому что ему за это пла­тят.  
  
— Ему не пла­тят за то, что­бы я ему нра­вил­ся, и он мой нас­то­ящий друг.  
  
Со­рен хо­тел обой­ти маль­чи­ка, но тот прег­ра­дил ему путь. Со­рен внут­ренне вздох­нул и пос­мотрел на не­го.  
  
— Твой отец пла­тит Джи­му, что­бы он хо­рошо с то­бой об­ра­щал­ся. Мо­жет, и за что дру­гое пла­тит, — ус­мехнул­ся клин­гон. — У мо­его от­ца есть та­кие лю­ди, как Джим.  
  
Со­рен со­щурил­ся и сжал ку­лаки.  
  
— Отой­ди и за­мол­чи.  
  
— Джим те­бе не друг. — Клин­гон по­дошел к Со­рену вплот­ную. — На­вер­ня­ка он шлю­ха тво­его от­ца.  
  
Со­рен за­рычал.  
  


***

  
Джим очень уди­вил­ся, ког­да ему поз­во­нили из шко­лы и поп­ро­сили заб­рать Со­рена из-за дра­ки. Ди­рек­тор со­об­щил ему, что клин­гон­ский маль­чик драз­нил Со­рена, и тот на­чал дра­ку. Обо­их отс­тра­нили от за­нятий до кон­ца не­дели. У Со­рена под гла­зом на­ливал­ся си­няк, а у клин­го­на кро­вото­чила гу­ба. Джим заб­рал Ло­гиш­ки­на до­мой и уло­жил на ди­ван. По­том по­ложил Сай­ла­ра в ка­чал­ку и схо­дил на кух­ню за за­моро­жен­ным го­рош­ком, что­бы при­ложить к гла­зу.  
  
— Хо­лод­но, — скор­чил Со­рен ли­чико.  
  
Джим хмык­нул и при­нес из кух­ни по­лотен­це. Он сел на ди­ван ря­дом с маль­чи­ком и по­ложил под го­рошек по­лотен­це.  
  
— Луч­ше?  
  
— Да, бла­года­рю.  
  
— А те­перь не хо­чешь мне рас­ска­зать, за­чем драл­ся? — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
— Это бы­ло не­логич­но.  
  
— Это не от­вет, Ло­гиш­кин.  
  
— Прос­то он… ска­зал кое-что, — вздох­нул Со­рен.  
  
— Он те­бя за­дирал, да?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул. Джим пог­ла­дил его по го­лове, взлох­ма­тив во­лосы.  
  
— Мне жаль, что это слу­чилось. Я рад, что ты пос­то­ял за се­бя, но нель­зя вот так ввя­зывать­ся в дра­ки.  
  
— Я знаю. Боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся.  
  
— Хо­рошо. Я поз­во­нил Бо­ун­су, ско­ро он при­едет сю­да с дер­маль­ным ре­гене­рато­ром. Де­душ­ка с ба­буш­кой на кон­фе­рен­ции в Швей­ца­рии, и на ужин не при­дут. Вы­бирай, что при­гото­вить.  
  
— Зе­леные спа­гет­ти.  
  
— Зе­леные скет­ти, а? — хмык­нул Джим.  
  
— Да, и ты не­логи­чен.  
  
— Я знаю, но ты все рав­но ме­ня лю­бишь, — улыб­нулся Джим и по­цело­вал Со­рена в лоб. — Вклю­чить те­бе фильм?  
  
— Да. Я бы хо­тел пос­мотреть «Ма­тиль­ду».  
  
— «Ма­тиль­ду»? Те­бе так пон­ра­вил­ся этот фильм?  
  
— Он… по­рази­тель­ный.  
  
— Да-да, еще бы. Я вклю­чу и пой­ду го­товить ужин.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — ска­зал Со­рен.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Спок вер­нулся до­мой, он был рад об­на­ружить, что его сын не выг­ля­дел так, слов­но се­год­ня влез в дра­ку. Бо­унс его вы­лечил и сей­час с ин­те­ресом рас­смат­ри­вал Со­рено­вых ро­ботов, ко­торых тот ему по­казы­вал. Спок знал: ес­ли бы он уви­дел си­няк на ли­це сво­его сы­на, он бы пом­чался до­мой к клин­гон­ско­му маль­чи­ку, что­бы по­бить его от­ца.  
  
Спок пох­ло­пал сы­на по го­лове и ска­зал, что о слу­чив­шемся они по­гово­рят поз­же. Со­рен кив­нул. Спок ос­та­вил его в гос­ти­ной с Бо­ун­сом и вы­шел на кух­ню к Джи­му.  
  
— Ты ска­зал, его отс­тра­нили от за­нятий?  
  
— Да. Его и то­го, дру­гого маль­чи­ка. До кон­ца не­дели.  
  
— Что ста­ло при­чиной дра­ки?  
  
— Ди­рек­тор ска­зал, что клин­гон нес хер­ню, и Со­рен его вы­рубил, — по­жал пле­чами Джим. Спок под­нял обе бро­ви, и Джим ус­мехнул­ся.  
  
— Ну лад­но… эм… Ди­рек­тор ска­зал, дру­гой маль­чик за­дирал Со­рена. Драз­нил. Со­рен хо­тел уй­ти, но тот пе­рего­родил ему путь и ска­зал что-то еще. Со­рен бро­сил­ся на не­го, и за­вяза­лась дра­ка.  
  
— Это не­похо­же на Со­рена — вы­ходить из се­бя и вле­зать в дра­ки.  
  
— Я знаю. Ду­мал, ди­рек­тор ре­шил ме­ня ра­зыг­рать. Мо­жет, ты из не­го вы­тянешь, что ему там на­гово­рили.  
  
— Со­бира­юсь, — ска­зал Спок и при­нюхал­ся: — Что-то го­рит?  
  
— Мой чес­ночный хлеб! — вспо­лошил­ся Джим.  
  


***

  
Пос­ле ужи­на Бо­унс ушел до­мой, а Джим уло­жил Со­рена по­рань­ше и пред­ло­жил по­читать что-ни­будь на ночь.  
  
— Нет, бла­года­рю, — от­ве­тил Со­рен.  
  
— Уве­рен?  
  
Тот кив­нул. Джим улыб­нулся и встал.  
  
— Ну, тог­да уви­дим­ся ут­ром.  
  
— Ты уме­ешь иг­рать в бей­сбол? — спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
— Да, умею. Иг­рал в стар­шей шко­ле.  
  
— Ба­ри… мой друг, он иг­ра­ет в ли­ге. Они ско­ро при­нима­ют но­вых иг­ро­ков. Ты не мог бы… на­учить ме­ня?  
  
Джим про­си­ял и кив­нул.  
  
— Ко­неч­но! Зав­тра тог­да и нач­нем, лад­но?  
  
— Хо­рошо, — улыб­нулся Со­рен ему в от­вет.  
  
Джим по­желал ему доб­рой но­чи и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. Со­рен вы­дох­нул — и тут он кое-что вспом­нил. Он вклю­чил лам­пу и по­тянул­ся за пад­дом. Сто­ило ему ввес­ти в стро­ку по­ис­ка «шлю…», как падд мяг­ко заб­ра­ли у не­го из рук. Он под­нял взгляд и уви­дел от­ца.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел в падд и по­качал го­ловой. Он стер сло­во, вык­лю­чил падд и по­ложил на тум­бочку.  
  
— Это пло­хое сло­во? — спро­сил Со­рен, ког­да Спок сел на кро­вать.  
  
— Да. Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты ис­кал его зна­чение. Бо­юсь, ты ра­зоз­лишь­ся еще силь­нее и сно­ва по­дерешь­ся с тем маль­чи­ком.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и опус­тил взгляд.  
  
— Он наз­вал Джи­ма этим сло­вом.  
  
— Я до­гадал­ся. Джим не… — Спок зап­нулся. Он не лю­бил это сло­во и не смог зас­та­вить се­бя про­из­нести его вслух. — Джим не та­кой.  
  
— Я знаю, — кив­нул Со­рен.  
  
— За­сыпай, сын.  
  
Со­рен лег и ус­тро­ил­ся по­удоб­нее.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, sa-mekh.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи. Ут­ром мы вмес­те по­меди­тиру­ем.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Спок ушел на ра­боту, Джим за­улы­бал­ся, как че­шир­ский кот, и пос­мотрел на Со­рена. Тот взвол­но­ван­но под­нял бровь и по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся не­уве­рен­но:  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мы идем в ка­бину для от­ра­бот­ки уда­ров!  
  
— Что? — под­нял Со­рен вто­рую бровь.  
  
— Одень­ся по­удоб­нее, я возь­му тво­его бра­та и… уда­ры и ми­ни-гольф!  
  
Со­рен от­сту­пил на шаг:  
  
— Что?  
  


***

  
Со­рен ог­ля­дел­ся. Парк раз­вле­чений, ку­да при­вел его Джим, су­дя по таб­личке, от­кры­вал­ся в де­сять ут­ра. Сей­час уже пол-один­надца­того, а тут толь­ко па­ра ра­бот­ни­ков и сов­сем нет по­сети­телей.  
  
Со­рен пос­мотрел на Джи­ма. Тот по­качи­вал Сай­ла­ра в слин­ге на гру­ди.  
  
— А у это­го мес­та хо­рошие от­зы­вы? По­хоже, оно не очень-то по­пуляр­но.  
  
— Да по­пуляр­но оно! — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — Прос­то сей­час ут­ро втор­ни­ка… Все по­сети­тели в шко­ле.  
  
— Яс­но. И… с ка­кой целью ты ме­ня сю­да при­вел?  
  
— Бей­сбол, ко­неч­но. На­чинать луч­ше все­го в ка­бине для от­ра­бот­ки уда­ров.  
  
Со­рен не­пони­ма­юще мор­гнул. Джим рас­сме­ял­ся сно­ва и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Пой­дем. По­том раз­бе­решь­ся.  
  


***

  
Со­рен дер­жал на ру­ках бра­та и смот­рел, как Джим бе­рет с ве­шал­ки шлем и взве­шива­ет в ру­ках би­ты. Он выб­рал од­ну и по­весил дру­гую об­ратно.  
  
— Зна­чит так: за­ходишь в ка­меру, на­жима­ешь вон ту кноп­ку сбо­ку, — ска­зал Джим, по­казы­вая на кноп­ку внут­ри ка­меры. — Ста­новишь­ся в стой­ку, чуть сги­ба­ешь ко­лени, би­та за спи­ной. Смот­ри на ме­ня, по­том пов­то­рять бу­дешь.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул. Джим во­шел в ка­меру, зак­рыл за со­бой дверь, на­жал на кноп­ку и встал в стой­ку. Со­рен ви­дел все, что де­лал Джим, и за­метил, как из цен­тра ка­меры на не­го вы­летел мяч. Он хо­тел бы­ло крик­нуть Джи­му приг­нуть­ся, но Джим взмах­нул би­той и пус­тил мяч в об­ратном нап­равле­нии.  
  
«Вау», — по­думал Со­рен. Джим от­бил еще нес­коль­ко мя­чей и вы­шел из ка­меры, улы­ба­ясь ему.  
  
— Ви­дел? Неп­ло­хо, а?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул. Джим заб­рал у не­го Сай­ла­ра и ска­зал:  
  
— Те­перь твоя оче­редь.  
  
Со­рен внут­ренне вздох­нул и про­шел к ве­шал­ке со шле­мами, что­бы выб­рать се­бе под­хо­дящий; Джим по­мог ему по­доб­рать би­ту.  
  
— По­дачи бу­дут мед­леннее, но мяч тот же. Вы­бей его за край по­ля.  
  
— Не­логич­но, ведь ка­мера зак­ры­та.  
  
— Прос­то не от­ры­вай от мя­ча взгля­да, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — И не за­будь стать в стой­ку.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, на­жал на кноп­ку и встал в стой­ку в цен­тре ка­меры, в точ­ности пов­то­ряя дви­жения Джи­ма. Он креп­ко сжал би­ту и не­логич­но по­желал по­пасть по мя­чу. Мяч вы­летел из цен­тра ка­меры. Со­рен смот­рел на не­го, рас­счи­тывая, ког­да пра­виль­нее все­го бу­дет уда­рить.  
  
— Мо­лодец, Со­рен! — зак­ри­чал Джим, ког­да Со­рен от­бил мяч. Тот, ко­неч­но, да­леко не уле­тел, но Со­рен по не­му по­пал, и Джим был счас­тлив.  
  
Со­рен улыб­нулся и сно­ва встал в стой­ку.  
  


***

  
В ка­мере они про­вели до­воль­но мно­го вре­мени (Со­рен дос­тиг мас­терс­тва), а по­том Джим по­вел маль­чи­ка по­иг­рать в ми­ни-гольф. На чет­вертой лун­ке ожил Джи­мов ком­му­ника­тор.  
  
— Ахой! — от­ве­тил он.  
  
— Ка­кое не­логич­ное при­ветс­твие, — за­метил Спок.  
  
— Сам ты не­логич­ное при­ветс­твие, — улыб­нулся Джим. Он мог пред­ста­вить, как Спок под­ни­ма­ет бровь.  
  
— Чем вы с маль­чи­ками за­няты? — про­иг­но­риро­вал Спок Джи­мову не­логич­ность.  
  
— Сай­лар, на­вер­ное, ус­нул пря­мо на мне. — Джим пос­мотрел вниз. — Ага, в от­ключ­ке. А Со­рен на­дира­ет мне зад в ми­ни-голь­фе.  
  
— Ми­ни-гольф?  
  
— Ага. Мы в пар­ке раз­вле­чений у Гар­филд-сквер. При­ходи к нам.  
  
— У ме­ня лек­ция че­рез со­рок пять ми­нут.  
  
— Жаль. Слу­шай, а ес­ли у них там… не знаю… не тест и не за­чет, то, мо­жет, от­ме­нишь? Соч­ка­нешь и раз­вле­чешь­ся с на­ми.  
  
— «Соч­ка­ну»?  
  
— Да, соч­ка­нешь, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — Да­вай, по­будь нем­но­го бун­та­рем. От­ме­ни лек­цию и при­ходи к нам. Со­рен бу­дет рад схо­дить с то­бой в кар­тинг.  
  
Со­рен выг­ля­дел удив­ленным, но кив­нул.  
  
— Я… Джим, я не мо­гу. Прос­ти.  
  
— Лад­но, — вздох­нул Джим. — Все в по­ряд­ке. Я прос­то пред­ло­жил. Тог­да уви­дим­ся до­ма. — Преж­де чем Спок ус­пел от­ве­тить, Джим от­клю­чил­ся и уб­рал комм в кар­ман.  
  
— Отец не при­дет, — за­метил Со­рен и заг­нал оран­же­вый мяч в лун­ку.  
  
— В дру­гой раз. Есть хо­чешь?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул.  
  
— Да­вай до­иг­ра­ем и пой­дем внутрь. Там есть ма­лень­кий рес­то­ран­чик с ви­де­оиг­ра­ми.  
  


***

  
Спок смот­рел на зда­ние, в ко­тором дол­жна прой­ти его лек­ция. Ему ос­та­лось пят­надцать ми­нут, а он не мог зас­та­вить се­бя вой­ти внутрь.  
  
«По­будь бун­та­рем, — ска­зал Джим. — При­ходи к нам».  
  
«Нет. Я дол­жен ра­ботать. Но Джим и Со­рен…» Спок вздох­нул, вы­нул падд и ра­зос­лал сво­им сту­ден­там со­об­ще­ние об от­ме­не лек­ции. По­обе­щав ве­чером прис­лать кон­спект, он уб­рал падд в сум­ку и нап­ра­вил­ся к ос­та­нов­ке шат­тлов.  
  


***

  
Джим при­нес из ма­шины ко­ляс­ку, что­бы по­ложить ту­да Сай­ла­ра и съ­есть свой гам­бургер си­дя и не дер­жа ре­бен­ка на ру­ках. Сай­лар спал и не тре­бовал по­ка сме­нить ему под­гузник. В рес­то­ране в пар­ке раз­вле­чений бы­ло ма­ло ве­гета­ри­ан­ских блюд, по­это­му Со­рен за­казал то­мат­ный суп и жа­реный сыр, ко­торый Джим по­резал ему для удобс­тва ку­бика­ми.  
  
Со­рен от­ло­жил лож­ку и по­тянул­ся за вил­кой для сы­ра, но тут уви­дел, как к ним под­хо­дит отец.  
  
— Sa-mekh! — ра­дос­тно зак­ри­чал он, но взял се­бя в ру­ки и на­цепил на ли­цо без­различ­ное вы­раже­ние. Джим обер­нулся и ши­роко улыб­нулся.  
  
— При­вет! Та­ки соч­ку­ешь?  
  
Спок по­дошел к ним и кив­нул:  
  
— И впрямь. Ты пло­хо на ме­ня вли­яешь, Джим.  
  
— Да, но те­бе это нра­вит­ся, — ляп­нул Джим и пок­раснел, осоз­нав, что толь­ко что ска­зал. Спок сел ря­дом с сы­ном.  
  
— Sa-mekh, ты го­лоден?  
  
— Нет. Как ваш… ми­ни-гольф?  
  
— Я по­бедил, — за­явил Со­рен.  
  
— На мне спал мла­денец, — зап­ро­тес­то­вал Джим. — В сле­ду­ющий раз я вы­иг­раю.  
  
Со­рен по­качал го­ловой и пос­мотрел на от­ца:  
  
— Да­вай схо­дим в кар­тинг?  
  
— Я ни­ког­да не за­нимал­ся кар­тингом, — приз­нался Спок. — Но да, мы мо­жем схо­дить.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и воз­держал­ся от улыб­ки, но в ду­ше он си­ял от счастья.  
  


***

  
Джим по­фотог­ра­фиро­вал Со­рена со Спо­ком в го­ноч­ных ма­шинах и, ког­да они пош­ли в ла­зер­таг, сел на ска­мей­ку ря­дом с ав­то­мата­ми для ви­де­оигр, что­бы по­кор­мить Сай­ла­ра. Кро­шеч­ная руч­ка вце­пилась в его ла­донь, и сер­дце Джи­ма дрог­ну­ло.  
  
— Ка­кой же ты оча­рова­тель­ный.  
  
Сай­лар улыб­нулся ему, не от­ры­ва­ясь от бу­тылоч­ки. У Джи­ма что-то зас­верби­ло в за­тыл­ке, но он при­писал это ощу­щение сво­ей без­гра­нич­ной люб­ви к ре­бен­ку и его семье и от­махнул­ся от не­го.  
  
Джим под­нял го­лову и уви­дел зе­леное ли­цо Со­рена, вы­шед­ше­го из аре­ны ла­зер­та­га. Тя­жело ды­ша, Со­рен плюх­нулся на ска­мей­ку ря­дом с ним.  
  
— Па­па очень быс­трый, — ска­зал он.  
  
Джим хмык­нул и ска­зал по­дошед­ше­му к ним Спо­ку, ко­торый сов­сем не за­пыхал­ся:  
  
— Я так по­нимаю, ты по­бедил.  
  
— Да, но Со­рен дос­той­ный про­тив­ник.  
  
— Джим, я уве­рен, что ты па­пу по­бедишь, — за­явил Со­рен.  
  
— Воз­можно, — улыб­нулся Джим. — Но мне не­куда деть Сай­ла­ра.  
  
— Я мо­гу с ним по­сидеть. Вы с па­пой по­иг­рай­те, а я по­сижу здесь.  
  
— Не ду­маю… — на­чал Джим од­новре­мен­но со Спо­ковым: «Это не…»  
  
— Я за ни­ми прис­мотрю, — ска­зала ра­бот­ни­ца за при­лав­ком для вру­чения при­зов. — Се­год­ня ма­ло лю­дей, так что это бу­дет нет­рудно.  
  
Джим пос­мотрел на нее, а по­том на Спо­ка. Тот по­дошел к ра­бот­ни­це и низ­ким го­лосом зло­веще про­из­нес:  
  
— Ес­ли с ни­ми что-ни­будь слу­чит­ся, вы бу­дете нес­ти всю от­ветс­твен­ность, это по­нят­но?  
  
— Да, сэр. — Жен­щи­на сде­лала шаг на­зад.  
  
— Хо­рошо. — Спок раз­вернул­ся и ушел к Джи­му и де­тям: — Мы быс­тро сыг­ра­ем, и я вы­иг­раю.  
  
Джим по­ложил Сай­ла­ра в ко­ляс­ку и по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Не спе­ши, ос­тро­ухий.  
  
Джим по­обе­щал Сай­ла­ру ско­ро вер­нуть­ся и при­казал Со­рену не вста­вать со ска­мей­ки.  
  
— С мес­та не сдви­нусь, — кив­нул Со­рен.  
  
Джим со Спо­ком пош­ли в зал для ла­зер­та­га. Там кро­ме них ни­кого не бы­ло, и ра­бот­ник за­писал их на ко­рот­кий трех­ми­нут­ный се­анс.  
  
Они на­дели спе­ци­аль­ные жи­леты и про­вери­ли ла­зеры. Спо­ку дос­тался си­ний, а Джи­му — жел­тый. Ра­бот­ник быс­тро объ­яс­нил им пра­вила и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. Ча­сы на­чали об­ратный от­счет с пя­ти се­кунд. Джим и Спок об­ме­нялись взгля­дами.  
  
— Ты про­иг­ра­ешь, Спок.  
  
— Весь­ма ма­лове­ро­ят­но, Джим.  
  
Джим ши­роко ему улыб­нулся и ныр­нул за бли­жай­шее ук­ры­тие.  
  


***

  
В пер­вую ми­нуту Джим мед­ленно про­бирал­ся по аре­не, дер­жась бли­же к сте­нам. Спок по­пал по не­му нес­коль­ко раз, а он все ни­как не мог его за­сечь.  
  
Внут­ри бы­ло тем­но: единс­твен­ны­ми ис­точни­ками све­та бы­ли под­све­чен­ные раз­ноцвет­ны­ми ла­зера­ми сте­ны и ук­ры­тия. Джим скрю­чил­ся за ко­лон­ной и выг­ля­нул за угол. Спо­ка еще пред­сто­яло най­ти. Толь­ко он со­бирал­ся по­вер­нуть го­лову, как его жи­лет за­горел­ся жел­тым, по­казы­вая, что в не­го по­пали.  
  
Джим ос­мотрел­ся и за­метил Спо­ка на вто­ром уров­не аре­ны. Он рас­сме­ял­ся и по­бежал к подъ­ему. На­вер­ху он быс­тро на­шел Спо­ка, и они об­ме­нялись нес­коль­ки­ми выс­тре­лами. На­конец-то Джим су­мел в Спо­ка по­пасть. Он раз­вернул­ся и сбе­жал по спус­ку, па­ру раз за­вер­нул за угол, про­бежал об­ратно за ко­лон­ной и спря­тал­ся за дру­гой, при­жав­шись к ней спи­ной, что­бы от­ды­шать­ся.  
  
Вдруг Джим ус­лы­шал поб­ли­зос­ти звук и за­дер­жал ды­хание. Он ос­то­рож­но выг­ля­нул из-за ко­лон­ны, но ни­кого не уви­дел. Вздох­нув с об­легче­ни­ем, он по­вер­нулся об­ратно и ли­цом к ли­цу стол­кнул­ся со Спо­ком. Джим за­виз­жал и по­пытал­ся сде­лать но­ги.  
  
Спок пой­мал его за пле­чо и при­жал к ко­лон­не. Ла­зер Спо­ка ут­кнул­ся Джи­му в жи­лет. Джим бро­сил ла­зер на пол и улыб­нулся:  
  
— Пой­мал.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но. Ты приз­на­ешь по­раже­ние? — спро­сил Спок, де­лая шаг впе­ред.  
  
Их взгля­ды встре­тились. Джим об­лизнул гу­бу, и взгляд Спо­ка пой­мал кон­чик его язы­ка. Спок под­нял гла­за, и Джим уви­дел в них жар. Он сно­ва об­лизнул гу­бу, и Спок уро­нил ла­зер. Они вце­пились друг в дру­га. Джим об­нял Спо­ка за шею, Спок об­вил ру­ками его та­лию. Их гу­бы встре­тились в от­ча­ян­ном и страс­тном по­целуе.


	13. Свидание

Работник лазертага открыл дверь на арену и стал ждать Спока с Джимом. Их время вышло, но он ждал, и ждал, и ждал, пока не понял, что сами они не выйдут. Он вздохнул, включил свет и пошел их искать. За ближайшим углом он остановился и раздраженно вздохнул: здесь такое частенько случалось.  
  
Человек и вулканец прижимались к стене и страстно целовались. Работник подошел к ним на пару шагов и кашлянул. На него не обратили внимания. Человек только застонал и запустил руку вулканцу в волосы.  
  
Работник покачал головой, подошел ближе и похлопал вулканца по плечу. Тот оторвался от человека, развернулся и зарычал. Человек моргнул и увидел, что горит свет.  
  
— Э… простите-простите. — Работник поднял руки и отступил. — Ваше время вышло.  
  
— Извините, — сказал Джим. Он поднял свой лазер и пошел на выход. Спок тоже извинился и пошел следом.  
  


***

  
— Ты победил? — спросил Сорен, когда Джим и Спок подошли к ним.  
  
— Эмм… — Джим покраснел. — Мы…  
  
— У нас ничья, — сказал Спок.  
  
Сорен кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на отца:  
  
— Sa-mekh, у тебя волосы взъерошены и лицо зеленое. Джим был достойным противником?  
  
Оба вспыхнули еще сильнее и закивали. Джим подошел к коляске и склонился над Сайларом. Тот сосал соску и при виде Джима просиял и замахал ручонками.  
  
— Соскучился по мне? — улыбнулся Джим.  
  
— Да, но он не плакал, — сказал Сорен. — Давайте теперь поиграем в видеоигры?  
  
— Конечно. Но в гонки я тебя обыграю.  
  
— Не обыграешь, Джим, — заверил его Сорен и пошел к гоночному симулятору. Джим с коляской пошел за ним, но Спок взял его за руку. Когда Джим поднял на него глаза, Спок сказал:  
  
— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— Да, Спок, но не здесь.  
  
— Действительно. Сегодня вечером, когда мальчики заснут?  
  
— Джим! Иди, выбирай автомобиль! — прокричал Сорен.  
  
Спок отпустил руку своего t’hy’la.  
  
— Иди и поиграй с Сореном. Я постою тут с Сайларом.  
  
Джим кивнул. Ему хотелось быстренько Спока чмокнуть, но он сдержался и пошел к симулятору.  
  


***

  
Вечером, когда Джим подоткнул Сорену одеялко и уложил Сайлара в люльку, он взял радионяню и спустился в кабинет Спока. Тот при виде него встал со стула, но Джим его остановил:  
  
— Слушай… мы не будем заниматься сексом в ближайшем будущем. Это ясно?  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Спок, сев обратно на стул.  
  
Джим вздохнул и опустился в кресло напротив него.  
  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, правда, но ты женат… связан узами — как угодно. Я не хочу разбивать семью, даже если ты не любишь свою жену и не хочешь быть с ней.  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься… очень сильно.  
  
Джим мило ему улыбнулся:  
  
— А тебе раньше кто-нибудь нравился? Ты западал на кого-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, никогда. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Когда я рядом с тобой, мое сердце либо замирает, либо бьется чаще.  
  
Щеки Джима порозовели.  
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе. Ты нравишься мне. Ты женат.  
  
— Я отправил Т’Принг сообщение с просьбой разорвать наши узы.  
  
— Да что ты?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И я тут не при чем.  
  
— Чувства к тебе мало повлияли на мое решение. Т’Принг никогда не была матерью нашим детям, и… Я не думаю, что ее присутствие в их жизнях принесет им какую-либо пользу. Я просчитал девяносто двух процентную вероятность ее согласия на мою просьбу и я знаю, что она предпочитает компанию другого мужчины.  
  
Джим вскочил. Его глаза широко распахнулись от удивления.  
  
— Она тебе изменяет?!  
  
Эта вспышка Спока обескуражила. Джим сел на стул.  
  
— Я полагаю, что это так.  
  
— Вот сучка! Ты… ты такой хороший, у вас два отличных сына, а она трахает кого-то другого?  
  
Джим продолжал бормотать ругательства в адрес Т’Принг и размахивать руками. Спок встал, обошел стол и, притянув Джима за шею, коротко поцеловал в губы.  
  
Джим размяк и ответил на поцелуй. Когда Спок отстранился, он чуть не заскулил от жалости и прижался лбом ко лбу Спока.  
  
— Для того, кто никогда не целовался, ты целуешься слишком хорошо, — сказал Джим и провел по ладони Спока двумя сложенными пальцами. Спок вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
— А ты весьма искусен в вулканских поцелуях, — ответил Спок. — Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
  
Джим отодвинулся и посмотрел на него:  
  
— На свидание?  
  
— Да. Мне кажется, есть такой обычай для людей, которые нравятся друг другу: они ухаживают друг за другом, ходят на свидания, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше и выяснить возможность брака в будущем.  
  
— Брака, — опешил Джим.  
  
— Я имел в виду… Если…  
  
— О браке говорить пока рано, Спок, — хмыкнул Джим. — Давай сначала сходим на свидание, а потом посмотрим, как пойдет. Вот как разведешься, можешь снова поднять этот вопрос. Договорились?  
  
— Ответ утвердительный.  
  
— А еще я должен познакомить тебя со своими друзьями.  
  
— Чтобы они меня одобрили?  
  
— Возможно, — шаловливо улыбнулся Джим. — В боулинг мы обычно ходим по субботам, а на свидания принято ходить по пятницам, но я не хочу оставлять мальчиков одних два дня подряд.  
  
— Мои родители сейчас в городе. Возможно, завтра они согласятся присмотреть за детьми, а мы сходим куда-нибудь поужинать?  
  
— Хорошая идея. Заодно спросим, посидят ли они с ними еще и в субботу.  
  
Спок кивнул.  
  
— Возможно… не стоит говорить им о том, что мы идем на свидание, — предложил Джим. — Вряд ли твои родители одобрят, что ты ходишь на свидания не со своей супругой. Сорену тоже говорить не стоит…  
  
— Джим, — перебил его Спок. — Т’Принг моих родителей не беспокоит. Кажется, на прошлой неделе мама дала мне свое благословение на поиски нового супруга.  
  
— Тогда понятно, почему она задавала мне все эти вопросы, — пробормотал Джим.  
  
— Что касается Сорена, то, я думаю, он воспримет эту новость благоприятно. Хотя, возможно, не стоит ничего говорить ему прямо сейчас.  
  
Джим улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут его голову пронзило острой болью. Мгновение спустя из радионяни донесся плач Сайлара. Джим потер лоб и встал, чтобы пойти проверить Ворчишкина. В дверях он обернулся:  
  
— Ужин. Завтра. Ресторан выбираешь ты, идет?  
  
— Да, Джим, — кивнул Спок.  
  
Джим улыбнулся ему так, что сердце забилось чаще.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Спок.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Джим.  
  


***

  
Ранним вечером следующего дня Джим стоял над Сайларом, который лежал на развивающем коврике и сердито смотрел на Джима большими карими глазами.  
  
— Так, Ворчишкин. Нас с папой не будет пару часов, веди себя хорошо, слушай дедушку с бабушкой. Понял?  
  
Сайлар недовольно фыркнул. Джим почувствовал, как в затылке зарождается тупая боль. Он вздохнул и опустился на колени.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Это всего на два часа. Твой брат и дедушка с бабушкой о тебе позаботятся. Я вернусь, обещаю. — Джим фыркнул малышу в щечку, и тот удивленно хихикнул. Джим снова пообещал скоро вернуться, и головная боль улеглась.  
  
— Куда вы идете? — поинтересовалась Аманда у Спока. Они стояли в дверях гостиной и смотрели, как Джим общается с Сайларом.  
  
— В ресторан морской кухни рядом с верфями. У них есть и вегетарианское меню.  
  
— Почему в среду?  
  
Спок вспомнил, что Джим посоветовал ему сказать раньше:  
  
— Джим хорошо работал весь месяц. Я решил отвести его поужинать в благодарность за все, что он для нас делает.  
  
Аманда посмотрела на него, потом хмыкнула:  
  
— Как мило. — «И неправда. На свидание собрались».  
  
«Думаю, ты права, любимая», — мысленно ответил ей сидящий на диване Сарек.  
  
— Джим, нам пора, — сказал Спок. В гостиную вошел Сорен с ворохом одеял в руках. Спок посмотрел на сына и вздернул косую бровь: — Сорен?  
  
— Джим разрешил мне научить дедушку строить крепость из одеял, — пояснил Сорен и свалил свою ношу на пол рядом с Сайларом и Джимом.  
  
Джим встал, обнял Сорена и подошел к Споку:  
  
— Я готов. Аманда, бутылочки с едой…  
  
— Я знаю, как ухаживать за Сайларом, Джим, — перебила его Аманда и выпроводила их обоих из дома.  
  


***

  
В ресторане хостесс отвела их к столику у задней стены, прямо у панорамного окна. Джим залюбовался видом заходящего над бухтой солнца.  
  
— Этот ресторан приемлем, Джим?  
  
— Идеальный, — улыбнулся Джим. — Спасибо.  
  
Кончики Споковых ушей окрасились зеленоватым оттенком, и Джим тут же пожалел о своем правиле «Никакого секса». «Нет, капитан Кирк. Мы не спим с женатыми, связанными узами вулканцами. Подождешь».  
  
А Спок в это же время думал: «Ты жил без сексуальных взаимодействий много лет, Спок. У тебя никогда не было таких желаний не в свое Время… Нельзя бросать Джима к себе в койку. Нельзя».  
  
Спок просмотрел меню в поисках первых блюд. Джим напротив занимался тем же. Подошел официант и спросил, что они будут пить.  
  
— Могу я заказать вино? — спросил Джим.  
  
Спок поднял на него взгляд и кивнул:  
  
— Пожалуйста, заказывай все, что пожелаешь, Джим.  
  
— Я буду ваше домашнее белое вино и лосося, только не кладите в него эстрагон, у меня аллергия, — улыбнулся Джим официанту.  
  
— Конечно, сэр. — Официант записал заказ в блокнот и посмотрел на Спока.  
  
— Я буду чернично-апельсиновую воду и нутовые котлеты.  
  
— Звучит интересно, — отметил Джим, когда официант ушел. Он осмотрел зал и снова посмотрел в окно.  
  
— По моим сведениям, — сказал Спок, — во время свидания мы должны узнать друг друга получше.  
  
Джим весело хмыкнул и посмотрел на него:  
  
— И что же ты хочешь обо мне узнать? Ты и так почти все знаешь. Про родителей, Фрэнка, Тарсус и предыдущую работу.  
  
— Почему ты уволился? Ты говорил, вы с боссом не сошлись во мнениях.  
  
— Парень — полный придурок, — кивнул Джим. — Мне не понравилось, что они работали в обход техники безопасности, чтобы успеть в срок, и я сказал ему, что так неправильно. Он сказал: работай в команде или вали. Ну, я и сдал их комиссии по безопасности, анонимно, конечно, а потом написал заявление.  
  
— Понятно. Их признали виновными в халатности?  
  
— О да, — фыркнул Джим. — По полной. Хорошо, никто не пострадал, но опасность была такая, что на них наложили огромный штраф. Возможно, им и закрыться пришлось после этого.  
  
— Ты правильно сделал, что доложил об этом.  
  
Джим кивнул:  
  
— Мой отец умер от несчастного случая на производстве, потому что кто-то вот так же когда-то наплевал на технику безопасности. Я не мог позволить, чтобы это случилось еще с чьим-то отцом. Я должен был кому-то сказать.  
  
— Ты его помнишь?  
  
Джим грустно улыбнулся:  
  
— Не особо. Когда он умер, мне два года исполнилось. Есть… есть одно воспоминание, я спорил по этому поводу с учителем психологии в старшей школе. Она сказала, раз мне был один год, то это не настоящее воспоминание, потому что годовалые дети ничего не запоминают. Сказала, что мне рассказала об этом мать или мне это просто приснилось. Но я спрашивал маму, и она ничего такого не знает, так что я знаю, что это воспоминание, я это не выдумал.  
  
— Что за воспоминание?  
  
Официант принес напитки и ушел.  
  
— Да глупость полная, — хмыкнул Джим.  
  
— И все же, я бы хотел знать.  
  
Джим улыбнулся:  
  
— Короче, у родителей моей мамы ферма в Риверсайде. Когда они еще были живы, мы жили рядом. Однажды, когда мне был один год, папа взял меня на ферму. Он нашел где-то маленький детский бассейн и посадил меня в него плескаться. Наверное, это было летом. Помню, как я сидел в бассейне, а папа пошел в свинарник. Он повернулся ко мне, смотрел на меня и улыбался, и тут свинья резко налетела на забор, и папа испугался.  
  
Джим остановился, чтобы не засмеяться.  
  
— Он… он упал в свинарник. Весь был в грязи и навозе. Помню, как я над ним смеялся, и как он оттуда выбирался. Сказал, чтобы я никому не рассказывал, а потом забрал меня в дом, чтобы помыться.  
  
Спок смотрел, как Джим смеялся над этим воспоминанием, и еле заметно улыбался.  
  
— Похоже, это было забавно, — заметил он, когда Джим перестал смеяться и отхлебнул вина. Джим вытер глаза.  
  
— Да. А какое у тебя самое первое воспоминание?  
  
Спок задумался.  
  
— Наверное, мне тогда тоже было около года. Помню, как стоял на лестнице в доме моих родителей. Рядом стоял мой сводный брат Сайбок. Ему было… шесть, наверное. Следующее, что я помню, это как лежал у подножия лестницы и плакал.  
  
— Он столкнул тебя с лестницы? — вытаращил глаза Джим.  
  
— Не знаю. Помню только, что стоял с ним наверху, а потом я был внизу, а он смотрел на меня сверху.  
  
— О боже! Спок, это… Мне очень жаль. Бедняжка. — Джим взял его за руку. — Больно было?  
  
Спок развернул ладонь и прижал ее к Джимовой.  
  
— Мама сказала, что я не пострадал. Сказала, что я просто перепугался.  
  
Джим кивнул и провел двумя пальцами по Споковому запястью, где бился пульс.  
  
— Если тебе станет от этого легче, мой старший брат как-то оставил меня на парковке, чтобы получить нового братика или сестричку.  
  
— Надеюсь, Сорен не сделает этого с Сайларом.  
  
— Сорен потрясающий, — улыбнулся Джим. — Он сделает это, только если Сайлар будет плакать несколько часов подряд.  
  
Спок склонил голову набок. Его указательный и средний пальцы гладили Джимову ладонь. Взгляды пылали огнем. Тут подошел официант и принес еду.  
  
Они убрали руки и перешли на обсуждение Споковой работы в научном центре. Спок сказал, что его студенты были очень недовольны недавней отменой лекции. Джим рассмеялся.  
  
— Что, не будешь больше сачковать?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Спок. Джим попробовал кусочек лосося. — Только если ты не хочешь вместо меня учить моих студентов высшей астрономии.  
  
Джим проглотил рыбу и покачал головой:  
  
— Не-а. А вот мой друг Сулу может согласиться.  
  
— Хикару Сулу?  
  
— Да, а ты его знаешь? — спросил Джим. У него запершило в горле. Он откашлялся, но чувство никуда не ушло.  
  
— Джим, что с тобой?  
  
— Нормально, — кашлянул Джим. Он попытался выпить вина, но не смог его проглотить.  
  
— T'hy'la, тебе плохо, — с беспокойством заметил Спок и встал со стула.  
  
— Дышать… не могу… — выдавил Джим и отключился.


	14. Мурчащие вулканцы

— Де­душ­ка, а те­бе нра­вит­ся кре­пость? — спро­сил Со­рен. Они с Са­реком си­дели в толь­ко что со­ору­жен­ном ук­репле­нии из оде­ял и по­душек. Са­рек ог­ля­дел­ся и кив­нул.  
  
— Она ин­те­рес­ная.  
  
— Я про­читал кни­гу, ко­торые ты мне дал, — ска­зал он вну­ку. — «Ма­тиль­ду». Джим — мисс Ха­ни, и ты хо­чешь, что­бы он стал тво­им ро­дите­лем.  
  
— Да. Я хо­чу, что­бы Джим был мо­им вто­рым от­цом, и ду­маю, что ма­ма не бу­дет воз­ра­жать. Вы­бирать но­вого ро­дите­ля нор­маль­но. Я… не чувс­твую с ней свя­зи. Она есть, но… очень сла­бая. Я уже дав­но ни­чего че­рез нее не ощу­щаю. А с от­цом… Я знаю, что он здесь, на­ши узы креп­ки.  
  
— Ро­дитель­ские узы та­кими и дол­жны быть.  
  
— Я знаю, — ска­зал Со­рен. — С Джи­мом у нас уз нет… по­ка… я чувс­твую его, ког­да он ме­ня об­ни­ма­ет или це­лу­ет на ночь. Я хо­чу, что­бы я мог по­казать, как мне при­ят­ны его дей­ствия, но без уз я это­го сде­лать не мо­гу.  
  
Са­рек под­нял ла­донь к его точ­кам для мел­динга:  
  
— Мож­но?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и зак­рыл гла­за. Са­рек на­чал мел­динг. Он на­шел ро­дитель­ские узы маль­чи­ка и да, связь со Спо­ком бы­ла хо­рошо раз­ви­тая, силь­ная и пуль­си­ру­ющая. Связь с Т’Принг бы­ла по­хожа на тон­кую нить: сла­бая и тус­клая. Са­рек ра­зор­вал мелд и вздох­нул.  
  
— Твои узы с Т’Принг ра­зор­вать бу­дет нес­ложно.  
  
Со­рен от­крыл гла­за.  
  
— Я знаю. Я… я пы­тал­ся сде­лать это сам во вре­мя ме­дита­ции.  
  
— Это не­разум­но. Это сде­ла­ет спе­ци­алист.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул. Аман­да от­ки­нула пок­ры­вало и заг­ля­нула вниз. У нее на ру­ках ле­жал Сай­лар и со­сал сос­ку.  
  
— Вы толь­ко пос­мотри­те на них, — ска­зала она. — Оча­рова­тель­но.  
  
— Же­на…  
  
— Ба­буш­ка…  
  
Они од­новре­мен­но вздох­ну­ли. Аман­да хо­тела бы­ло сно­ва нак­рыть их пок­ры­валом, но тут Сай­лар раз­ра­зил­ся ис­тошным пла­чем. Сос­ка вы­пала и по­кати­лась по по­лу. Со­рен с Са­реком ста­ли вы­бирать­ся из кре­пос­ти, а Аман­да пы­талась ус­по­ко­ить ре­бен­ка.  
  
— Ми­лый, ма­лыш, пе­рес­тань. Ну что с то­бой?  
  
Со­рен с бес­по­кой­ством пос­мотрел на бра­та. Тут ожил ком­му­ника­тор Са­река. По­ка Аман­да ус­по­ка­ива­ла вну­ка, Са­рек вы­шел из ком­на­ты, что­бы от­ве­тить на вы­зов.  
  
Ког­да он вер­нулся, то объ­явил:  
  
— С Джи­мом в рес­то­ране слу­чилась ал­лерги­чес­кая ре­ак­ция. Они едут в боль­ни­цу.  
  
Со­рен вы­тара­щил гла­за:  
  
— Джим! Нуж­но ехать!  


***

  
Спок си­дел у кро­вати Джи­ма и дер­жал его за ру­ку. Ког­да па­раме­дики при­вез­ли их в боль­ни­цу, док­тор Мак­кой был на сме­не — он знал, что нуж­но бы­ло вко­лоть Джи­му. По­ка вра­чи ра­бота­ли, Спок пос­та­вил в из­вес­тность семью; он знал, что они едут в боль­ни­цу, и слы­шал в ком­му­ника­торе плач Сай­ла­ра.  
  
Спок вздох­нул. Не так он пред­став­лял се­бе пер­вое сви­дание. Он хо­тел по­ужи­нать, про­гулять­ся по пар­ку, а ког­да ро­дите­ли уй­дут, а де­ти ус­нут, за­нять­ся с Джи­мом чем-ни­будь в спаль­не или, ес­ли бы тот про­дол­жал нас­та­ивать на пра­виле «Ни­како­го сек­са», — на ди­ване. Вмес­то это­го ра­бот­ни­ки рес­то­рана на­пор­та­чили и по­ложи­ли эс­тра­гон Джи­му в та­рел­ку.  
  
Джим все еще был без соз­на­ния, но ды­шал ров­но. Док­тор Мак­кой ска­зал, что он ско­ро оч­нется. Спок ос­во­бодил ру­ку Джи­ма и ле­гонь­ко пог­ла­дил его по ще­ке.  
  
В ко­ридо­ре пос­лы­шал­ся плач его сы­на. Спок в ожи­дании по­вер­нулся к две­ри. Плач ста­новил­ся гром­че, и вот дверь рас­пахну­лась, и в па­лату вле­тел Со­рен с Са­реком и Аман­дой по пя­там. Со­рен под­бе­жал к Джи­му, а Аман­да пе­реда­ла Спо­ку пла­чуще­го Сай­ла­ра.  
  
— Я пы­талась его ус­по­ко­ить.  
  
Спок кив­нул и по­ложил ре­бен­ка на кро­вать. Он по­вер­нул го­лов­ку к Джи­му и пос­те­пен­но ус­по­ко­ил­ся.  
  
— С ним все бу­дет хо­рошо? — спро­сил Со­рен. — По­чему он все еще без соз­на­ния?  
  
— Он ско­ро оч­нется, — за­верил его Спок. Со­рен кив­нул.  
  
— Они за это зап­ла­тят.  
  
— Со­рен, это был нес­час­тный слу­чай. — «И я уже уг­ро­жал им су­дом».  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, пе­ревел взгляд на Джи­ма и мяг­ко взял его за за­пястье. Сай­лар при­жал­ся ли­чиком к Джи­мово­му бо­ку и за­мур­чал.  
  
— Спок, на па­ру слов, — про­из­нес Са­рек и вы­шел из па­латы. Спок пос­мотрел ему вслед и пе­ревел взгляд на Джи­ма и сы­новей.  
  
— Спок, я прис­мотрю за ни­ми, — за­вери­ла его Аман­да. — Иди по­гово­ри с от­цом.  
  
Спок не­охот­но кив­нул и вы­шел в ко­ридор. Са­рек си­дел на сту­ле. Вок­руг не­го ни­кого не бы­ло. Он жес­том пред­ло­жил Спо­ку сесть ря­дом с ним.  
  
— Ду­маю, Сай­лар сфор­ми­ровал с Джи­мом ро­дитель­ские узы, — ска­зал он.  
  
— По­доз­ре­ваю, что это так. У Джи­ма бо­лит го­лова вся­кий раз, ког­да Сай­лар пла­чет. И пе­рес­та­ет, ког­да он до­волен.  
  
— Бу­дет ло­гич­но ра­зор­вать узы Со­рена с Т’Принг и ус­та­новить но­вые с Джи­мом.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел на от­ца:  
  
— Сна­чала нуж­но по­лучить сог­ла­сие Т’Принг на раз­рыв на­ших с ней уз и сде­лать пред­ло­жение Джи­му.  
  
— И это ло­гич­но. — Са­рек то­же пос­мотрел на не­го: — И то, и дру­гое нуж­но сде­лать ско­ро.  
  
— Отец…  
  
— Отец! Джим оч­нулся! — вос­клик­нул Со­рен, раз­вернул­ся и убе­жал об­ратно в па­лату.  
  
Спок по­шел бы­ло за ним, но обер­нулся на от­ца и дож­дался его кив­ка.  
  
Ког­да он во­шел в па­лату, Джим по­луси­дел на кро­вати и дер­жал в ру­ках Сай­ла­ра. Со­рен, скрес­тив но­ги, си­дел у не­го в но­гах, а Аман­да — ря­дом на сту­ле. Джим пе­ревел взгляд с Сай­ла­ра на Спо­ка и улыб­нулся.  
  
— При­вет. Я ис­портил наш ве­чер.  
  
Спок по­дошел к кро­вати. Ему очень хо­телось об­нять сво­его t’hy’la пря­мо на гла­зах у ма­тери и де­тей.  
  
— Важ­но то, что с то­бой все хо­рошо, — ска­зал он. — Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
  
— Эм… нор­маль­но. Сил сов­сем нет, но так оно обыч­но и бы­ва­ет пос­ле та­кой ре­ак­ции.  
  
— Зна­чит, те­бе нуж­но от­ды­хать, — за­явил во­шед­ший в па­лату Бо­унс. Джим фыр­кнул. Бо­унс обо­шел Спо­ка и пос­мотрел на прик­реплен­ный к кро­вати план­шет. — Сер­дечный ритм в нор­ме, ды­хание в нор­ме…  
  
— Все в нор­ме, Бо­унс. Ког­да до­мой мож­но?  
  
— Вот же прин­цесса, — бур­кнул Бо­унс. — Ес­ли по­каза­тели не из­ме­нят­ся че­рез час, тог­да и по­едешь. До­гово­рились?  
  
— Окей.  
  
Бо­унс пох­ло­пал Джи­ма по го­лове. Со­рен слез с кро­вати и встал пе­ред ним. Бо­унс опус­тил на не­го взгляд:  
  
— Да?  
  
— На что еще у Джи­ма ал­лергия? Я хо­чу пол­ный спи­сок, что­бы по­доб­ное не пов­то­рилось, — за­явил Со­рен. — И еще, у вас есть лиш­ний три­кодер, что­бы я про­верял пи­щу Джи­ма на по­тен­ци­аль­ные ал­лерге­ны?  
  
Джим зас­то­нал и упал го­ловой на по­душ­ку:  
  
— Я знаю, на что у ме­ня ал­лергия.  
  
Бо­унс пос­мотрел на не­го и ус­мехнул­ся.  
  
— У ме­ня есть три­кодер, и я дам те­бе пол­ный спи­сок, па­цан. Идем со мной.  
  
Они выш­ли из па­латы. Джим по­качал го­ловой. Из ко­ридо­ра пос­лы­шал­ся по­ражен­ный воз­глас Со­рена: «Так мно­го все­го?!»  
  
Во­шел Са­рек. Аман­да ве­село хмык­ну­ла и вста­ла.  
  
— Раз уж ты оч­нулся и все хо­рошо, мы с Са­реком вер­немся в по­соль­ство.  
  
— Спа­сибо, что прис­мотре­ли за маль­чи­ками, Аман­да, — поб­ла­года­рил ее Джим. — И за то, что при­еха­ли. Прос­ти­те, что…  
  
— Джим, не из­ви­няй­ся за то, что ты не мог из­ме­нить. Все хо­рошо. Я зай­ду зав­тра и по­сижу в деть­ми, что­бы ты мог от­дохнуть.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
Аман­да по­цело­вала в лоб Джи­ма и Сай­ла­ра и поп­ро­щалась с сы­ном. Са­рек кив­нул им и вы­шел вслед за же­ной. Спок сел на ос­во­бодив­ший­ся стул и сно­ва пог­ла­дил Джи­ма по ще­ке.  
  
— Спок, я в по­ряд­ке, — ска­зал Джим, по­дава­ясь к его ру­ке. — Та­кое уже слу­чалось и поч­ти на­вер­ня­ка слу­чит­ся еще. Обыч­но я но­шу с со­бой ги­по с ад­ре­нали­ном.  
  
— В сле­ду­ющий раз мы про не­го вспом­ним и вы­берем рес­то­ран, ко­торый не ис­поль­зу­ет те про­дук­ты, на ко­торые у те­бя ал­лергия.  
  
— У ме­ня не толь­ко на еду ал­лергия, Спок, — улыб­нулся Джим. — Од­нажды я был на ры­бал­ке с Су­лу и сва­лил­ся с прис­ту­пом. Ка­кая-то ли­чин­ка из тех, что мы ис­поль­зо­вали в ка­чес­тве на­жив­ки. Не­кото­рые ти­пы кож­за­ма то­же вы­зыва­ют ре­ак­цию. Об­на­ружил это пос­ле ин­те­рес­ной ноч­ки со сво­им быв­шим.  
  
Спок нах­му­рил­ся, и Джим рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Прос­ти. Это не то, что сле­ду­ет го­ворить то­му, с кем встре­ча­ешь­ся.  
  
— Осо­бен­но ес­ли дер­жишь на ру­ках его сы­на.  
  
Джим по­вер­нул Сай­ла­ра к се­бе ли­цом и под­нял по­выше.  
  
— При­вет, Вор­чишкин. Прос­нулся и мур­чишь. Как де­ла?  
  
Сай­лар мор­гнул и по­тянул­ся к не­му руч­ка­ми. Джим по­вор­ко­вал над ма­лышом и при­жал его к се­бе. Сай­лар ут­кнул­ся ли­чиком Джи­му в шею и сно­ва за­мур­чал. В го­лове у Джи­ма что-то за­си­яло, и он уже не чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким вы­мотан­ным. Он пог­ла­дил Сай­ла­ра по спин­ке и зак­рыл гла­за, нас­лажда­ясь чувс­твом по­коя, ко­торое да­рил ему этот ре­бенок. Ла­донь Спо­ка пе­ремес­ти­лась с ще­ки Джи­ма на его ру­ку, ко­торая дер­жа­ла Сай­ла­ра.  
  
Джим от­крыл гла­за и пос­мотрел на Спо­ка. Спок при­жал­ся к его гу­бам неж­ным по­целу­ем и отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— Ты на­пугал ме­ня, ashayam.  
  
— Я не спе­ци­аль­но. Что зна­чат эти сло­ва? ashayam и… «тви­ла»? «ти­ла»?  
  
— T’hy’la.  
  
— Да. Ты наз­вал ме­ня так в рес­то­ране, пе­ред тем как я от­клю­чил­ся.  
  
Спок ре­шил, что по­ра рас­ска­зать Джи­му о ро­дитель­ских узах с Сай­ла­ром, но тут дверь от­кры­лась, и вер­нулся Со­рен с об­мо­тан­ным вок­руг шеи три­коде­ром. Спок внут­ренне вздох­нул и вып­ря­мил­ся.  
  
— Смот­ри, Джим. — Со­рен про­демонс­три­ровал ему три­кодер. — Док­тор Мак­кой край­не свар­ли­вый че­ловек, но до­воль­но ком­пе­тен­тный врач. Он снаб­дил ме­ня пол­ным спис­ком тво­их ал­лерге­нов, и те­перь я го­тов к лю­бым опас­ностям.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Кру­то. Еще один Бо­унс.  
  
— Ос­кор­блять ре­бен­ка гру­бо, Джим, — ска­зал ему Со­рен и сде­лал не­доволь­ное ли­цо. Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и взъ­еро­шил ему во­лосы.  
  
— Я рад, что ты бу­дешь за мной прис­матри­вать, Ло­гиш­кин. Мо­жет, Бо­унс на­учит те­бя поль­зо­вать­ся ги­по на слу­чай, ес­ли что-ни­будь та­кое слу­чит­ся сно­ва.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул. Джим ос­мотрел сво­их вул­канцев и за­улы­бал­ся:  
  
— Ну, кто по­может мне уд­рать от­сю­да по­рань­ше?  
  
Спок с Со­реном по­кача­ли го­лова­ми, а Сай­лар из­дал не­доволь­ное фыр­канье.  


***

  
К ут­ру суб­бо­ты Джи­му уже по­ряд­ком на­до­ело то, что Со­рен про­веря­ет все, что он со­бира­ет­ся по­ложить се­бе в рот. Маль­чик, ко­неч­но, хо­чет как луч­ше.  
  
Джим си­дел в гос­ти­ной, а Со­рен во­дил над ним три­коде­ром. Спок по­казы­вал ро­дите­лям вер­хние ком­на­ты. Они с Джи­мом за­дер­жатся до­поз­дна, по­это­му Аман­да и Са­рек ос­та­нут­ся на ночь.  
  
— Мы прос­то идем в бо­улинг, — ска­зал Джим Со­рену. — Там бу­дет Бо­унс, не вол­нуй­ся.  
  
— Вол­но­вать­ся не­логич­но, — от­ве­тил Со­рен. Он вык­лю­чил три­кодер и пос­мотрел на Джи­ма. — Вам точ­но нуж­но ид­ти?  
  
— Твой отец хо­чет поз­на­комить­ся с мо­ими друзь­ями, — кив­нул Джим. — Мы вер­немся к де­сяти.  
  
— Я в это вре­мя уже дол­жен спать.  
  
— Мо­жешь дож­дать­ся нас, ес­ли хо­чешь.  
  
— А да­вай ты ос­та­нешь­ся до­ма, а отец пусть идет иг­ра­ет в бо­улинг?  
  
Джим ве­село хмык­нул и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Сай­лар расс­тро­ит­ся, — сде­лал Со­рен еще од­ну по­пыт­ку.  
  
Джим вздох­нул и пос­мотрел на ре­бен­ка в ка­чал­ке. Он встал с ди­вана, опус­тился пе­ред Сай­ла­ром на ко­лени и взял его на ру­ки.  
  
— Бу­дешь вор­чать, по­ка ме­ня не бу­дет?  
  
Сай­лар нах­му­рил ко­сые бров­ки и ус­та­вил­ся на Джи­ма с сер­ди­тым вы­раже­ни­ем.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, Сай­лар, не на­до. Вот вер­немся мы с па­пой, тог­да плачь сколь­ко хо­чешь.  
  
Со­рен об­нял Джи­ма за та­лию и при­жал­ся ли­цом к его жи­воту. «Он пах­нет, как sa-mekh, — по­думал он. — Хо­рошо».  
  
Джим мыс­ленно зас­то­нал. Дер­жа Сай­ла­ра в од­ной ру­ке, дру­гой он при­об­нял Со­рена.  
  
— Эй, вы. Мы со Спо­ком прос­то идем в бо­улинг. Это два, ну три ча­са мак­си­мум. Там нет ни­чего, на что у ме­ня ал­лергия. Все бу­дет в по­ряд­ке.  
  
— Зна­чение этих слов мо­жет варь­иро­вать­ся.  
  
Спок с ро­дите­лями вош­ли в ком­на­ту. Джим рас­сме­ял­ся. Спок смот­рел на не­го и маль­чи­ков. Джим не мог оп­ре­делить­ся, что это был за взгляд, но от не­го у не­го внут­ри все за­тап­ли­вало теп­лом. Он улыб­нулся, и Спок мор­гнул и вып­ря­мил­ся.  
  
— Джим, нам по­ра.  
  
— Я го­тов, но на мне вул­канцы ви­сят.  
  
Аман­да мяг­ко ус­мехну­лась и заб­ра­ла у не­го Сай­ла­ра. Тот не­доволь­но за­вор­чал и за­махал на Джи­ма ру­ками. Джим улыб­нулся и по­чувс­тво­вал, как на­чина­ет бо­леть го­лова.  
  
— Сай­лар. — Джим скло­нил­ся над ма­лышом и при­жал­ся к не­му лбом. — Я ско­ро вер­нусь, обе­щаю. Не как в прош­лый раз. Боль­ше ни­каких боль­ниц, до­гово­рились?  
  
Сай­лар из­дал нев­нятный звук и улыб­нулся. Го­лов­ная боль в за­тыл­ке улег­лась, и на ее мес­то приш­ло удов­летво­рение. Джим улыб­нулся Сай­ла­ру и по­дарил ему эс­ки­мос­ский по­целуй.  
  
Со­рен креп­ко об­нял Джи­ма и по­вер­нулся к от­цу:  
  
— Ты взял ги­по?  
  
Спок кив­нул.  
  
— Я все еще здесь, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
— Ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся, ты смо­жешь ввес­ти ад­ре­налин?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­тил Спок.  
  
— Эй, я здесь.  
  
Аман­да хмык­ну­ла и вып­ро­води­ла их за дверь.  
  
— Будь­те ос­то­рож­ны и от­ды­хай­те столь­ко, сколь­ко за­хоти­те, — ска­зала она им.  
  
— От­ри­цатель­но, — влез Со­рен. — Воз­вра­щай­тесь не поз­же чем че­рез два ча­са.  
  
— Вер­немся, ког­да вер­немся, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим.  


***

  
Три ча­са со­рок семь ми­нут спус­тя Джим и Спок выш­ли из бо­улинг-клу­ба и нап­ра­вились до­мой.  
  
— Твои друзья…  
  
— Кру­тые, — пе­ребил Джим.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел на не­го и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Я бы ска­зал, ин­те­рес­ные. Док­тор Мак­кой… не уме­ет про­иг­ры­вать.  
  
— О, это да, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — Мо­жет, в дру­гой раз вы бу­дете в од­ной ко­ман­де.  
  
— Воз­можно. Мис­тер Су­лу и мис­тер Скотт хо­рошо ос­ве­дом­ле­ны в сво­их об­ластях и конс­трук­тор­ском де­ле. Я чи­тал не­кото­рые их ра­боты, и мне бы­ло при­ят­но по­об­щать­ся с ни­ми.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся, взял Спо­ка за ру­ку и пе­реп­лел их паль­цы. Спок на мгно­вение за­мер, по­том рас­сла­бил­ся и пог­ла­дил ла­донь Джи­ма боль­шим паль­цем.  
  
— На Вул­ка­не по­доб­ные дей­ствия пос­чи­тали бы скан­даль­но неп­ри­лич­ны­ми.  
  
— Зна­чит, хо­рошо, что мы не на Вул­ка­не, — отоз­вался Джим и по­цело­вал Спо­ка в гу­бы. По­том улыб­нулся и спро­сил: — А как те­бе Гей­ла?  
  
— Я бы хо­тел поз­на­комить те­бя со сво­ей под­ру­гой Уху­рой. Ду­маю, они с мис­те­ром Скот­том сос­то­ят в ро­ман­ти­чес­ких от­но­шени­ях. Нас­коль­ко я зна­ком с ри­ту­алом че­лове­чес­ких уха­жива­ний, тут нап­ра­шива­ет­ся двой­ное сви­дание.  
  
— А что нас­чет Гей­лы?  
  
— Так как у нее нет ро­ман­ти­чес­ко­го пар­тне­ра, она при­со­еди­нить­ся не смо­жет.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Она те­бе пон­ра­вилась?  
  
Спок мор­гнул.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Она… флир­то­вала.  
  
— Она ори­он­ка.  
  
— Она те­бя тро­гала.  
  
— Она дру­желюб­ная.  
  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы она бы­ла та­кой дру­желюб­ной по от­но­шению к те­бе, — за­явил Спок, по­тем­нев ли­цом.  
  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я был толь­ко твой, да? — за­улы­бал­ся Джим. Он по­дошел к Спо­ку вплот­ную, так что­бы соп­ри­кос­нуть­ся с ним грудью. — По­ка ты раз­го­вари­вал с ро­дите­лями, она мне кое-что ска­зала.  
  
У Спо­ка зат­ре­пета­ли ноз­дри. Же­лание пе­реки­нуть Джи­ма че­рез пле­чо и от­нести в спаль­ню бы­ло чрез­вы­чай­но ве­лико.  
  
— Что она ска­зала?  
  
— Что от ме­ня не­сет тво­ими фе­ромо­нами.  
  
— Ты мой.  
  
Джим кив­нул и от­сту­пил на шаг.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Мне ну­жен раз­вод.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и кив­нул:  
  
— До тех пор мы не мо­жем при­над­ле­жать друг дру­гу… пол­ностью.  
  
Спок под­нес ру­ку Джи­ма к гу­бам и неж­но по­цело­вал кос­тяшки. У Джи­ма за­горе­лись гла­за.  
  
— Мой га­лан­тный принц, — ска­зал он и по­тянул Спо­ка к до­му.  
  
«Т’Принг так и не от­ве­тила на мои со­об­ще­ния. Нуж­но пос­лать еще од­но», — про­нес­лось в го­лове у Спо­ка.  


***

  
— Ты так и не ска­зал мне, что зна­чат те сло­ва. Аша­ям и тви­ла, — ска­зал Джим, ког­да они по­дош­ли к по­рогу.  
  
— T’hy’la, — поп­ра­вил Спок. — Ско­ро рас­ска­жу. — «А так­же о том, что Сай­лар сфор­ми­ровал с то­бой ро­дитель­ские узы».  
  
Спок от­крыл дверь. В до­ме бы­ло тем­но и ти­хо.  
  
— Все, на­вер­ное, спят, — про­шеп­тал Джим. — Да­вай не шу­меть.  
  
Спок кив­нул и про­пус­тил Джи­ма впе­ред, что­бы за­переть за ни­ми дверь. Они прош­ли на вто­рой этаж, где то­же бы­ло тем­но и ти­хо. Спок заг­ля­нул в ком­на­ту Со­рена и убе­дил­ся, что тот креп­ко спит. Джим вы­шел из дет­ской с ма­лышом на ру­ках. Тот не спал и с лю­бопытс­твом смот­рел по сто­ронам.  
  
— Ну хоть кто-то нас дож­дался, — за­метил Джим.  
  
— По­желаю вам обо­им спо­кой­ной но­чи, — ти­хо ска­зал Спок.  
  
— А где ты бу­дешь спать? В тво­ей ком­на­те твои ро­дите­ли.  
  
— На ди­ване бу­дет при­ем­ле­мо. Моя пи­жама уже вни­зу.  
  
— Ну да, на ди­ване нор­маль­но, но… — по­качал го­ловой Джим.  
  
— Но? — Спок выг­нул бровь.  
  
В тус­кло ос­ве­щен­ном ко­ридо­ре он за­метил, как у Джи­ма за­але­ли ще­ки.  
  
— Моя кро­вать боль­ше. Мы мо­жем спать там вмес­те. Но толь­ко спать.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— На кро­вати удоб­нее, и мы все рав­но уже спа­ли вмес­те. На вся­кий слу­чай, Сай­лар бу­дет ря­дом и прос­ле­дит, что­бы меж­ду на­ми ни­чего не бы­ло.  
  
«Ло­гич­но», — по­думал Спок и кив­нул:  
  
— Я возь­му пи­жаму и под­ни­мусь.  


***

  
«Толь­ко спать, Джим. Я бу­ду на сво­ей сто­роне, он на сво­ей. А Сай­лар в люль­ке». Джим за­лез под оде­яло и улег­ся по­удоб­нее. «Не то что­бы ты рань­ше ни с кем не спал пла­тони­чес­ки. Бо­унс, Сэм, тот слу­чай с Су­лу в па­лат­ке».  
  
Спок во­шел в ком­на­ту, и Джим вы­ныр­нул из раз­мышле­ний и улыб­нулся ему. Спок с ве­щами про­шел в ван­ную и зак­рыл за со­бой дверь. Джим сел, от­ки­нул Спо­ку край оде­яла и про­верил Сай­ла­ра. Сай­лар спал, и Джим был это­му рад.  
  
Он сно­ва лег. Спок вы­шел из ван­ной и вык­лю­чил свет. Джим смот­рел, как он об­хо­дит кро­вать и за­бира­ет­ся под оде­яло.  
  
— Те­бе не хо­лод­но? — спро­сил Джим. — Мож­но тем­пе­рату­ру под­нять.  
  
Спок лег на спи­ну и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, так нор­маль­но. Бла­года­рю.  
  
Джим смот­рел в по­толок. И Спок смот­рел в по­толок. Их раз­де­ляло при­мер­но шесть дюй­мов, и оба хо­тели это рас­сто­яние сок­ра­тить.  
  
— Клас­сная пи­жама, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
— Ма­ма ку­пила?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ми­ло.  
  
— Да.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и по­вер­нул го­лову к Спо­ку:  
  
— Пом­нишь, как мы спа­ли на ди­ване?  
  
— Это бы­ло на прош­лой не­деле, ко­неч­но, я пом­ню. У ме­ня эй­де­тичес­кая па­мять.  
  
Джим по­пытал­ся не рас­сме­ять­ся. Он об­лизнул гу­бы и ска­зал:  
  
— Ну… мы тог­да бы­ли не вмес­те, но… мы об­ни­мались, и бы­ло здо­рово.  
  
Спок то­же по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову:  
  
— От­вет ут­верди­тель­ный.  
  
— Мы... мы мог­ли бы… Хо­чешь по­об­ни­мать­ся?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — улыб­нулся Джим. — Так… как бы ты хо­тел ле­жать?  
  
Спок под­нял бровь.  
  
— Ну, мож­но лож­ка­ми. Как на ди­ване. Я спи­ной к тво­ей гру­ди. Или ты мо­жешь ле­жать на спи­не, а я приж­мусь к тво­ему бо­ку. Мо­гу по­ложить го­лову те­бе на пле­чо.  
  
По­ка Спок об­ду­мывал ва­ри­ан­ты, Джим до­бавил тре­тий:  
  
— Или я мо­гу быть боль­шой лож­кой, и ты приж­мешь­ся спи­ной к мо­ей гру­ди.  
  
Спок по­качал го­ловой, и Джим улыб­нулся.  
  
— Ну… мож­но и по-дру­гому… дай по­думать…  
  
— Пер­вый ва­ри­ант, Джим, — пе­ребил Спок. — Пер­вый ва­ри­ант удов­летво­рите­лен.  
  
Джим кив­нул и по­вер­нулся на бок. Спок прид­ви­нул­ся к не­му и об­вил его ру­ками, ут­кнув­шись но­сом в шею. Джим взял его за ру­ку и улыб­нулся, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вал, как грудь Спо­ка за­виб­ри­рова­ла от мур­ча­ния.  
  
— Так здо­рово, — за­метил Джим.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но.  
  
Джим рас­сла­бил­ся и зак­рыл гла­за. Спок по­цело­вал его в за­тылок, зак­рыл гла­за и вдох­нул при­ят­ный аро­мат его во­лос и ко­жи.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
— Спок?  
  
— Ммм.  
  
— Смот­ри, чтоб не встал.  
  
— Про­шу про­щения?  
  
— Не воз­буждай­ся и ни­чем в ме­ня не ты­кай. Ни­каких хит­ростей, у нас ре­бенок в ком­на­те.  
  
— Я смо­гу дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках, Джим.  
  
— Да, хо­рошо. Я то­же. Доб­рой но­чи, Спок.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, ashayam.


	15. «Дорогая, я дома!»

Пос­ре­ди но­чи Со­рен прок­рался в спаль­ню Джи­ма и слег­ка уди­вил­ся, зас­тав в его кро­вати от­ца. Он убе­дил­ся, что Джим и Сай­лар спят, по­том обо­шел кро­вать и ткнул от­ца в спи­ну.  
  
Спок что-то про­бор­мо­тал, но не прос­нулся. Со­рен за­лез на кро­вать с но­гами, усел­ся на ко­лени, по­тянул­ся — и схва­тил от­ца за кон­чик ос­тро­го уха. Спок от­крыл гла­за и по­вер­нул го­лову:  
  
— Да? — про­из­нес он, взмах­нув ру­кой, что­бы Со­рен от­пустил ухо.  
  
— По­чему вы с Джи­мом спи­те вмес­те?  
  
Спок отод­ви­нул­ся от Джи­ма и сел.  
  
— Мы… эм… На ди­ване не­удоб­но.  
  
«Яс­но, — по­думал Со­рен. — Ди­ван ви­новат». Со­рен кив­нул и поп­ро­сил от­ца по­меди­тиро­вать с ним. Спок выб­рался из кро­вати и пос­ле­довал за сы­ном на пер­вый этаж в свой ка­бинет. Со­рен раз­ло­жил их ма­ты, по­ка Спок за­жигал лам­пу. Они се­ли друг нап­ро­тив дру­га, скрес­тив но­ги.  
  
Со­рен уже со­бирал­ся зак­рыть гла­за, ког­да отец за­дал ему воп­рос:  
  
— Со­рен, что ты ду­ма­ешь о Джи­ме?  
  
— Я не по­нимаю. Что я о нем ду­маю как о ня­не?  
  
— Нет, — по­качал го­ловой Спок. — Что ты ду­ма­ешь о том, что­бы Джим стал частью на­шей семьи?  
  
Со­рен вы­тара­щил на не­го гла­за. Спок вос­при­нял это вы­раже­ние прев­ратно.  
  
— Ты не рад. Это… Я…  
  
Спок за­мол­чал, ког­да сын вско­чил на но­ги и об­нял его обе­ими ру­ками.  
  
— Джим бу­дет очень хо­рошей семь­ей! Он доб­рый, и за­бав­ный, и ум­ный, и я хо­чу, что­бы у нас бы­ли узы, что­бы он был мо­им вто­рым sa-mekh… мо­им a’nirih! — го­ворил Со­рен, креп­ко об­ни­мая от­ца. — Объ­еди­нись с ним, отец.  
  
Спок об­легчен­но вы­дох­нул и то­же об­нял сы­на.  
  
— Я рад, что ты при­мешь Джи­ма в на­шу семью. Но сна­чала нуж­но кое-что сде­лать… Нуж­но ра­зор­вать узы.  
  
— С ма­мой. — Со­рен отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— Вер­но. Я пос­лал ей со­об­ще­ние, но она еще не от­ве­тила.  
  
— А ес­ли… ес­ли она ни­чего не от­ве­тит, ты смо­жешь ра­зор­вать узы сам? — с на­деж­дой спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
— Так бу­дет не­хоро­шо, Со­рен. Я уве­рен, что твоя ма­ма удов­летво­рит мою прось­бу, но у нее есть пра­во от­ка­зать­ся.  
  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы она от­ка­зыва­лась.  
  
— Я то­же это­го не хо­чу, сын. В этом слу­чае мы об­ра­тим­ся в вул­кан­ский суд.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
Угол­ки губ Спо­ка чуть при­под­ня­лись. Он кив­нул сы­ну и уса­дил его на мат.  
  
— По­ра ме­дити­ровать и спать.  
  
— Ты прос­то хо­чешь об­ратно к Джи­му.  
  
Кон­чи­ки Спо­ковых ушей по­зеле­нели, и он опус­тил го­лову.  
  
— Ме­дити­руй, Со­рен.  
  


***

  
Джим прос­нулся, по­тому что что-то ткну­ло его в спи­ну. Он вздох­нул и по­вер­нулся на дру­гой бок, что­бы ска­зать Спо­ку: «Ни­каких хит­ростей», но ря­дом спал Со­рен, и его ло­коть уты­кал­ся Джи­му в бок. Джим улыб­нулся, опер­ся о кро­вать лок­тем и пос­мотрел на Спо­ка, с от­кры­тыми гла­зами ле­жаще­го по дру­гую сто­рону от Со­рена.  
  
— Ког­да это слу­чилось? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Джим.  
  
— 3.08 ча­сов на­зад, — вздох­нул Спок. — Он поп­ро­сил ме­ня по­меди­тиро­вать с ним, а по­том нас­то­ял на том, что­бы лечь здесь.  
  
— Вы оба прос­то оча­рова­тель­ны, — хмык­нул Джим. — Сай­лар про­сыпал­ся?  
  
Спок сел и по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— От­вет от­ри­цатель­ный.  
  
Джим пос­мотрел в люль­ку и улыб­нулся: Сай­лар не спал и смот­рел на не­го.  
  
— Ут­речка, Вор­чишкин. Ну­жен но­вый под­гузник и еда?  
  
Сай­лар в от­вет что-то про­вор­ко­вал и улыб­нулся. Джим встал с кро­вати и по­тянул­ся. Он хо­рошо выс­пался и чувс­тво­вал се­бя бод­рым и от­дохнув­шим. Он улыб­нулся ле­жащим в его кро­вати вул­канцам:  
  
— Спок, что хо­чешь на зав­трак?  
  
— Се­год­ня я при­готов­лю зав­трак, — от­ве­тил Спок. — Че­го бы ты хо­тел?  
  
— Эм… Ты уме­ешь го­товить ом­лет?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­тил Спок, чувс­твуя се­бя не слиш­ком уве­рен­но.  
  
— От­лично. Спа­сибо. — Джим нак­ло­нил­ся над Со­реном и чмок­нул Спо­ка в гу­бы. — Я пе­ре­оде­ну Сай­ла­ра и спу­щусь.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Джим одел Сай­ла­ра в ми­лый кос­тюмчик, в ком­на­ту, улы­ба­ясь, вош­ла Аман­да:  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро.  
  
— И вам доб­рое. — Джим под­нес Сай­ла­ра к Аман­де: — Ска­жи «Доб­рое ут­ро», Сай­лар.  
  
Сай­лар что-то про­бор­мо­тал, раз­ма­хивая ру­чон­ка­ми. Джим и Аман­да ве­село хмык­ну­ли. Джим хо­тел бы­ло от­дать Сай­ла­ра Аман­де, но тут вдруг за­вере­щала по­жар­ная сиг­на­лиза­ция. Джим слег­ка за­пани­ковал и при­жал ре­бен­ка к гру­ди. Они ри­нулись вниз на кух­ню и об­на­ружи­ли, что Са­рек и Спок пы­та­ют­ся по­тушить ду­хов­ку.  
  
Джим вздох­нул, от­дал ре­бен­ка Аман­де и отод­ви­нул вул­канцев с до­роги. Ог­не­туши­тель ока­зал­ся в ниж­нем шка­фу. Джим на­вел соп­ло на ду­хов­ку и от­крыл вен­тиль. Огонь по­гас. Джим снял прих­ваткой кас­трю­лю, бро­сил в мой­ку и по­тушил ду­хов­ку. Сиг­на­лиза­ция от­клю­чилась.  
  
— Что слу­чилось? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся во­шед­ший Со­рен.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой и в ожи­дании от­ве­та пос­мотрел на Спо­ка и Са­река. Те мол­ча смот­ре­ли в раз­ные сто­роны.  
  
— Спок, ты же ска­зал, что уме­ешь го­товить ом­лет? — на­пом­нил Джим.  
  
— Я… имел в ви­ду, что знаю, как его го­товить. Я поп­ро­сил от­ца о по­мощи.  
  
— Са­рек не уме­ет го­товить, — фыр­кну­ла Аман­да.  
  
Са­рек под­нял бровь и пос­мотрел на же­ну:  
  
— Я опыт­ный по­вар, же­на.  
  
— Ты опыт­ный по­мощ­ник. Сам ты ни­чего де­лать не уме­ешь.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и выг­нал вул­канцев из кух­ни, что­бы они с Аман­дой при­гото­вили что-ни­будь на зав­трак.  
  


***

  
Они су­мели при­гото­вить ом­лет и ни­чего при этом не сжечь.  
  
— Еще раз: как дол­го вы здесь ос­та­нетесь? — спро­сил Джим Аман­ду за зав­тра­ком.  
  
— Мы нем­но­го прод­лим свою по­ез­дку, — от­ве­тила Аман­да. — Мо­жет, на па­ру не­дель.  
  
— Здо­рово. Со­рен и Сай­лар в вос­торге, что де­душ­ка с ба­буш­кой ря­дом.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и пос­мотрел на sa-mekh с де­душ­кой:  
  
— Джим бу­дет учить ме­ня иг­рать в бей­сбол.  
  
— На Вул­ка­не есть ко­ман­да по бей­сбо­лу, — ска­зал Са­рек. — Ты хо­чешь иг­рать про­фес­си­ональ­но?  
  
— Нет, вряд ли. Ро­ботов я люб­лю боль­ше.  
  
— Вот на­учу те­бя иг­рать, нач­нешь выс­ту­пать в ли­ге, мо­жет, и пе­реду­ма­ешь, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
— Мы мо­жем на­чать се­год­ня?  
  
— Ко­неч­но! Ку­пим те­бе пер­чатку и би­ту, бу­дет своя собс­твен­ная.  
  
— А пер­чатка за­чем?  
  
Джим хмык­нул и по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Кни­гу с пра­вила­ми то­же ку­пим.  
  


***

  
Пос­ле ужи­на Аман­да с Са­реком уш­ли в по­соль­ство, а Джим по­вел вул­канцев в парк ря­дом с до­мом. Бы­ло еще свет­ло, мож­но бы­ло нем­но­го по­иг­рать. Лю­дей, к счастью, бы­ло нем­но­го, и им дос­та­лось сво­бод­ное по­ле.  
  
Спок с Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках си­дел на ска­мей­ке, а Джим на по­ле по­казы­вал Со­рену ба­зы по уг­лам квад­ра­та.  
  
— Я пер­вый вок­руг баз! — крик­нул Джим по­бежал от «до­ма» к пер­вой ба­зе. Со­рен вос­клик­нул: «Эй!» и пом­чался сле­дом. На вто­рой ба­зе он Джи­ма обог­нал. Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и поз­во­лил Со­рену пер­во­му дот­ро­нуть­ся до «до­ма».  
  
— Ты по­бедил!  
  
— Да. — Со­рен слег­ка улыб­нулся. — Ты стар­ше и быс­трее ус­та­ешь.  
  
— Что, прос­ти? Это я ста­рый?  
  
— Джим, я ска­зал «стар­ше».  
  
— Спок! Твой сын наз­вал ме­ня ста­рым!  
  
— Мо­лодец, — от­клик­нулся Спок.  
  
Джим ут­кнул ру­ки в бед­ра:  
  
— Ну, те­бя-то я точ­но об­го­ню.  
  
Спок встал и с Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках по­дошел к Джи­му. Он от­дал ре­бен­ка Со­рену и ска­зал:  
  
— Ну так да­вай про­верим.  
  
Джим с улыб­кой кив­нул. Они ста­ли на из­го­тов­ку у до­ма и ска­зали Со­рену на­чинать от­чет. По ко­ман­де «Марш!» Джим и Спок по­бежа­ли к пер­вой ба­зе. Спок знал, что лег­ко мо­жет Джи­ма обог­нать, но не ус­ко­рял­ся, что­бы поз­во­лить то­му бе­жать ря­дом.  
  
У вто­рой ба­зы Спок по­бежал быс­трее.  
  
— Ну уж нет. — Джим пой­мал Спо­ка за ру­ку и стал па­дать. Спок по­пытал­ся пой­мать его, как за ужи­ном на прош­лой не­деле, но упал вмес­те с ним. Они про­кати­лись нес­коль­ко фу­тов, по­ка Спок не ока­зал­ся на спи­не. Джим при­жал его к зем­ле и ве­село хмык­нул.  
  
— Пой­мал.  
  
— Нет, я лег­ко мо­гу нас пе­ревер­нуть.  
  
— Я силь­нее, чем ка­жусь… — Джим зап­нулся, ког­да Спок вне­зап­но пе­река­тил­ся на не­го. Го­лова Джи­ма ока­залась меж­ду рук Спо­ка, а бед­ра — меж­ду его ко­лен.  
  
— Ви­дишь? — Спок еле за­мет­но ус­мехнул­ся.  
  
Джим бро­сил взгляд на Со­рена, удос­то­верил­ся, что маль­чик не ви­дит их лиц, и быс­тро по­цело­вал Спо­ка в гу­бы. Спок хо­тел от­ве­тить на по­целуй, но их поз­вал Со­рен. Он встал и по­дал Джи­му ру­ку. Они по­дош­ли к Со­рену, ко­торый смот­рел на них с под­ня­той бровью.  
  
— Вы оба упа­ли. Ник­то не по­бедил.  
  
— Я по­бедил, — до­воль­но за­явил Джим.  
  
— Во­об­ще-то… — на­чал бы­ло Спок, но Джим его пе­ребил.  
  
— Нет, Спок, я по­бедил. Приз­най свое по­раже­ние.  
  
— Ни­чего я не приз­наю.  
  
— Лад­но, лад­но, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим и пос­мотрел на Со­рена. — Бу­дешь ло­вить?  
  
— Да, но сна­чала нуж­но сме­нить Сай­ла­ру под­гузник.  
  
Джим и Спок пос­мотре­ли на сер­ди­тое ли­чико Сай­ла­ра и тут же по­чувс­тво­вали неп­ри­ят­ный за­пах.  
  


***

  
Джим пе­ре­одел Сай­ла­ра, а по­том на­дел на Со­рена пер­чатку, и они до за­ката ло­вили мяч.  
  
Так как хо­вер­кар ос­тался в га­раже, до­мой приш­лось воз­вра­щать­ся пеш­ком. Сай­ла­ра нес Джим, а Спок и Со­рен шли ря­дом, но на пол­пу­ти к до­му Со­рен ус­тал, и Спок взял его на ру­ки. Джим ре­шил, что спя­щий у от­ца на ру­ках Со­рен — зре­лище не­веро­ят­но ми­лое.  
  
До­ма они пе­ре­оде­ли маль­чи­ков в пи­жамы и уло­жили в пос­те­ли. Джим ос­та­вил Сай­ла­ра в дет­ской, но взял с со­бой на тре­тий этаж ра­ди­оня­ню.  
  
Пе­ре­одев­шись в пи­жаму, Джим хо­тел бы­ло спус­тить­ся по­сидеть в гос­ти­ной, но тут во­шел Спок, то­же в пи­жаме.  
  
— Я мо­гу те­бе чем-то по­мочь? — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел на кро­вать, на Джи­ма и под­нял ко­сую бровь.  
  
— Это «Да­вай по­об­ни­ма­ем­ся» бровь или «Да­вай сде­ла­ем это» бровь?  
  
Спок по­пытал­ся вы­давить из се­бя от­вет, но Джим пе­ребил его глу­боким по­целу­ем. Спок об­нял его за та­лию и то­же его по­цело­вал. Джим ти­хо зас­то­нал и отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— Не знаю нас­чет сек­са-сек­са, но мож­но… сде­лать кое-что еще, — пред­ло­жил Джим.  
  
— Сек­са-сек­са? Ты име­ешь в ви­ду со­вокуп­ле­ние?  
  
Джим хмык­нул и кив­нул.  
  
— А под «чем-то еще» ты под­ра­зуме­ва­ешь… Что имен­но?  
  
Джим сколь­знул ла­донью по Спо­ковой гру­ди и сжал его. Спок по­пер­хнул­ся сто­ном и тол­кнул Джи­ма на кро­вать. Джим за­полз го­ловой на по­душ­ку, а Спок улег­ся на не­го свер­ху. Джим улыб­нулся и при­тянул его бли­же для страс­тно­го по­целуя. Его ру­ка сколь­зну­ла в пи­жам­ные шта­ны Спо­ка. Тот вздрог­нул и стал це­ловать Джи­ма в че­люсть и шею, а Джим дви­гал ру­кой вверх-вниз.  
  
Ког­да Спок стя­нул с Джи­ма пи­жам­ные брю­ки, на­шел ру­кой его член и стал пов­то­рять его дви­жения, Джим за­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу и рва­нул­ся впе­ред. Спок тер­ся о Джи­ма бед­ра­ми в такт его дви­жени­ям и по­кусы­вал его шею.  
  
Нес­коль­ки­ми се­кун­да­ми спус­тя Джим пер­вый дос­тиг пи­ка. Он из­лился Спо­ку в ла­донь, прос­то­нав его имя. Спок пос­ле­довал за ним, ры­ча Джи­му в шею и кон­чая в шта­ны.  
  
Они ле­жали пле­чом к пле­чу и вмес­те не­жились в пос­тко­италь­ной не­ге.  
  
— Это бы­ло кру­то, — от­ме­тил Джим с ле­нивой улыб­кой.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но.  
  
— Толь­ко по­думай, ка­ким бу­дет секс, ког­да ты раз­ве­дешь­ся.  
  
Спок зак­рыл гла­за и пот­ряс го­ловой. Джим ти­хо зас­ме­ял­ся.  
  


***

  
Сле­ду­ющим ут­ром Джим со Спо­ком прос­ну­лись пер­вы­ми. С Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках они спус­ти­лись на кух­ню, и Спок на­кор­мил сы­на из бу­тылоч­ки, а по­том по­ложил в ка­чал­ку у две­ри в кух­ню. Джим го­товил зав­трак. Спок по­дошел к не­му, об­нял за та­лию и по­цело­вал в за­тылок. Джим улыб­нулся:  
  
— Ве­ди се­бя хо­рошо.  
  
— Я хо­рошо вос­пи­тан­ный вул­ка­нец, Джим, — от­ве­тил Спок и сколь­знул ру­кой ему под фут­болку.  
  
Джим хи­хик­нул и по­тер­ся о не­го спи­ной.  
  
— А сей­час ты ве­дешь се­бя пло­хо.  
  
— Пе­рес­тань быть та­ким не­от­ра­зимым, t’hy’la.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой и отог­нал Спо­ка.  
  
— Ве­ди се­бя хо­рошо, или вче­раш­нее пов­то­рит­ся еще очень и очень нес­ко­ро.  
  
— А что бы­ло вче­ра? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся от две­ри Со­рен.  
  
Джим со Спо­ком за­лились крас­кой и пос­мотре­ли друг на дру­га.  
  
— Мы боль­ше не бу­дем ло­вить мяч? — спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
Оба рас­сла­бились.  
  
— Бу­дем, — за­верил маль­чи­ка Джим. — Но от­ца по­садим на ска­мей­ку за­пас­ных.  
  
— А, ну лад­но. Ес­ли мы все рав­но бу­дем иг­рать, то все в по­ряд­ке.  
  
Джим про­си­ял при ви­де не­доволь­но­го ли­ца Спо­ка.  
  


***

  
Пос­ле зав­тра­ка Спок ушел на ра­боту, а Джим про­водил Со­рена в шко­лу.  
  
— Что мы не бу­дем де­лать? — спро­сил Джим, стоя на по­роге с Со­реном и Сай­ла­ром.  
  
— Я боль­ше не бу­ду вле­зать в дра­ки, — ска­зал Со­рен.  
  
— Вер­но. Прос­то ухо­ди от пло­хого че­лове­ка и не поз­во­ляй се­бя спро­воци­ровать.  
  
— По­нял. — «Не бу­ду драть­ся, по­ка не бу­дут ни­чего го­ворить про Джи­ма. Это неп­ри­ем­ле­мо».  
  
— Вон твой ав­то­бус. Уви­дим­ся пос­ле шко­лы, Ло­гиш­кин.  
  
Со­рен чуть не за­катил гла­за, но об­нял Джи­ма, преж­де чем по­бежать к ав­то­бусу. Джим по­дож­дал, по­ка за ним зак­ро­ют­ся две­ри, и вер­нулся в дом с Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках.  
  
— Ну что, Вор­чишкин, ос­та­лись мы с то­бой вдво­ем? И чем же мы зай­мем­ся?  
  
Сай­лар схва­тил Джи­ма за нос.  
  
— Хо­чешь схо­дить на ра­боту к Бо­ун­су и поп­риста­вать к не­му? — гну­саво по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Джим. — Хо­рошая идея. Идем.  
  


***

  
Тем же днем, за нес­коль­ко ча­сов до то­го, как Со­рен дол­жен был вер­нуть­ся из шко­лы, Джим вер­нулся до­мой с креп­ко спя­щим вул­канцем на ру­ках. Он ка­чал Сай­ла­ра и нас­лаждал­ся тем чувс­твом по­коя и удов­летво­рения, ко­торое да­рил ему этот ре­бенок. Он ос­то­рож­но по­ложил маль­чи­ка в ка­чал­ку.  
  
Как раз ког­да Джим со­бирал­ся пой­ти в ка­бинет Спо­ка, от­кры­лась вход­ная дверь. Джим улыб­нулся.  
  
— Ты ра­но! — крик­нул он и вы­шел в ко­ридор. И за­мер при ви­де су­ровой сто­ящей в ко­ридо­ре вул­канки. — Эм… А вы кто?  
  
Вул­канка нак­ло­нила го­лову на­бок и по­дош­ла бли­же.  
  
— Я Т’Принг. А кто вы и что вы де­ла­ете в мо­ем до­ме?  
  
Джим рас­крыл рот.  
  
— Черт. Дрась­те. Я… эм… Я ня­ня. Джим. Джим Кирк.  
  
Т’Принг под­ня­ла бровь и оки­нула его взгля­дом.  
  
— Ког­да мой суп­руг ска­зал, что на­шел на­шим де­тям ня­ню, я ожи­дала нес­коль­ко дру­гого.  
  
— Да, ну… Я толь­ко не­дав­но стал ня­ней.  
  
— Ви­жу. В лю­бом слу­чае, мис­тер Кирк, мы боль­ше не нуж­да­ем­ся в ва­ших ус­лу­гах. По­жалуй­ста, ухо­дите.  
  
Джим вы­тара­щил гла­за и обер­нулся на спя­щего в гос­ти­ной Сай­ла­ра.  
  
— Мэм, я не мо­гу уй­ти. Я тут жи­ву.  
  
— Зна­чит, со­бери­те ве­щи и вы­ез­жай­те. Я те­перь до­ма, и ва­ши ус­лу­ги боль­ше не тре­бу­ют­ся.  
  
— Но я не…  
  
— Или я вы­зову по­лицию, — со­щури­лась Т’Принг.  
  
— Нет, не на­до по­лицию. Пос­лу­шай­те, у ме­ня мно­го ве­щей. Я мо­гу соб­рать че­модан, но за ос­таль­ным при­дет­ся вер­нуть­ся поз­же.  
  
— Тог­да так и сде­лай­те.  
  
Джим не­охот­но кив­нул и по­шел на­верх. В сво­ей ком­на­те он быс­тро поб­ро­сал ве­щи в че­модан и спус­тился в гос­ти­ную. Т’Принг сто­яла над спя­щим Сай­ла­ром.  
  
— Он толь­ко что ус­нул. Все еще пла­чет, ког­да… Вы прав­да дол­жны раз­ре­шить мне ос­тать­ся, по­ка Спок не вер­нется. Я смо­гу ус­по­ко­ить Сай­ла­ра, — по­пытал­ся объ­яс­нить Джим. Он не мог прос­то так уй­ти, по­ка ре­бенок спит, а Со­рен в шко­ле.  
  
Т’Принг по­вер­ну­лась к не­му и по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
  
— Я бо­лее чем спо­соб­на по­забо­тить­ся о сво­их де­тях, мис­тер Кирк. Ес­ли вы соб­ра­ли ве­щи, то вам по­ра.  
  
По­весив го­лову, Джим по­шел к две­ри. Он по­ложил клю­чи на тум­бочку, от­крыл дверь, сде­лал один шаг и обер­нулся.  
  
— Про­шу вас, мис­сис… Т’Принг, поз­во­ните сна­чала Спо­ку, он вам рас­ска­жет, как Сай­лар пла­чет, ког­да…  
  
Т’Принг зах­лопну­ла дверь у не­го пе­ред но­сом.  
  
Джим сто­ял на по­роге и чувс­тво­вал, как у не­го раз­ры­ва­ет­ся сер­дце. На­вер­ня­ка это не нав­сегда, Спок все ис­пра­вит, но что же ему де­лать? Ком­му­ника­тор ос­тался в сум­ке с ве­щами Сай­ла­ра.  
  
Джим шмыг­нул но­сом и по­катил че­модан прочь от до­ма, ко­торый стал счи­тать сво­им.


	16. Сайлар недоволен

Сай­лар прос­нулся, зев­нул, по­тянул­ся и ог­ля­дел­ся. Па­пы, Джи­ма, ниг­де не бы­ло. Он хо­тел уже за­вор­чать, но тут в ком­на­ту вош­ла нез­на­комая жен­щи­на и скло­нилась над ним. Сай­лар вы­тара­щил на нее гла­за.  
  
— Ты прос­нулся, — ска­зала жен­щи­на. — Че­ловек ска­зал, ты бу­дешь пла­кать. Не­логич­но. Вул­кан­ские де­ти ред­ко пла­чут.  
  
Сай­лар мор­гнул. Ка­рие глаз­ки за­бега­ли по ком­на­те в по­ис­ках па­пы, но его не бы­ло. Не бы­ло да­же вто­рого па­пы, тем­но­воло­сого. Сай­лар сно­ва пос­мотрел на нез­на­ком­ку и со­щурил­ся.  
  
Ког­да жен­щи­на про­тяну­ла к не­му ру­ки, Сай­лар взвиз­гнул. Она от­дерну­ла ру­ки, и ре­бенок зап­ла­кал.  
  


***

  
Ког­да Джим за­шел в их с Бо­ун­сом квар­ти­ру, он от­нес че­модан в свою ком­на­ту и вы­шел в гос­ти­ную.  
  
— Нуж­но поз­во­нить Спо­ку и вер­нуть­ся, — ска­зал он се­бе и взял до­маш­ний ком­му­ника­тор. Он ус­пел наб­рать пер­вый но­мер, ког­да его го­лову прон­зи­ла рез­кая боль. Он ах­нул и уро­нил ком­му­ника­тор. Боль ста­нови­лась все силь­нее, и Джим схва­тил­ся ру­ками за го­лову.  
  
— Блядь.  
  
На гла­за на­бежа­ли сле­зы. Он сжал го­лову и упал на ко­лени. Боль ста­нови­лась не­выно­симой. Джим вскрик­нул, а по­том его гла­за за­кати­лись, и он по­терял соз­на­ние.  
  


***

  
Спок зап­нулся на се­реди­не лек­ции — что-то бы­ло не так. Он зак­рыл гла­за и скон­цен­три­ровал­ся. Узы с Сай­ла­ром пуль­си­рова­ли не­доволь­ством.  
  
«Та­кого не дол­жно быть, — ду­мал Спок. — Он с Джи­мом».  
  
Его гла­за рас­пахну­лись. А что, ес­ли что-то слу­чилось с Джи­мом?  
  
Спок нас­пех из­ви­нил­ся пе­ред сту­ден­та­ми, схва­тил ве­щи и вы­летел в ко­ридор. По пу­ти к ос­та­нов­ке шат­тлов он вых­ва­тил комм и наб­рал Джи­ма. Он зво­нил и зво­нил, но ник­то не брал труб­ку.  
  
«Джим… Сай­лар… что же слу­чилось?»  
  


***

  
Со­рен во­шел в дом и ус­лы­шал плач бра­та. Он вздох­нул.  
  
— Джим? — поз­вал Со­рен, нап­равля­ясь в гос­ти­ную, от­ку­да до­носил­ся плач. И за­мер в двер­ном про­еме: над ка­чал­кой с Сай­ла­ром сто­яла его мать.  
  
— Прек­ра­ти пла­кать, — уго­вари­вала она ве­реща­щего мла­ден­ца. — Пла­кать не­логич­но. Пе­рес­тань. — Она обер­ну­лась и уви­дела Со­рена: — По­чему он пла­чет?  
  
— Где Джим? Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь? — Со­рен обо­шел мать и стал над Сай­ла­ром. Он взял его за руч­ки и по­пытал­ся пе­редать че­рез при­кос­но­вение чувс­тво по­коя.  
  
— Ня­ню я от­пусти­ла.  
  
Со­рен обер­нулся:  
  
— Что? За­чем?  
  
— Я ва­ша мать, — под­ня­ла бровь Т’Принг. Я мо­гу уво­лить ня­ню, ес­ли за­хочу. А те­перь зас­тавь бра­та за­мол­чать.  
  
— Не мо­гу. Толь­ко отец мо­жет его ус­по­ко­ить.  
  
Со­рен чувс­тво­вал, как в нем под­ни­ма­ет­ся злость на Т’Принг. За то, что она здесь, а Джим нет.  
  
— Тог­да поз­во­ни sa-mekh и ска­жи, что­бы шел до­мой.  
  
— Не sa-mekh. Дру­гой па­па, Джим.  
  
Т’Принг по­тем­не­ла ли­цом.  
  
— Джим ва­ша ня­ня. Спок ваш отец, а я — мать.  
  
— Нет! Джим и sa-mekh на­ши mehku, а ты его прог­на­ла! Это ты ухо­ди!  
  
Т’Принг пос­мотре­ла в злые гла­за стар­ше­го сы­на и пе­реве­ла взгляд на млад­ше­го. Тот ре­вел во всю глот­ку, ще­ки его по­зеле­нели, а гла­за бы­ли мок­рые от слез. Она скон­цен­три­рова­лась на их узах, но ни­чего не наш­ла. Меж­ду ней и ее сы­ном не бы­ло свя­зи. Она сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на Со­рена и скон­цен­три­рова­лась на нем. Их связь бы­ла тон­ка и виб­ри­рова­ла злостью и болью.  
  
— По­нят­но. — Она от­верну­лась. — Я бу­ду в ка­бине­те от­ца.  
  
Она выш­ла из ком­на­ты и ос­та­вила маль­чи­ков од­них.  
  
Сле­зы по­кати­лись у Со­рена из глаз. Он вы­нул бра­та из ка­чал­ки, сел на пол и при­жал к гру­ди.  
  
— Все хо­рошо, Сай­лар. Джим… a’nirih ско­ро вер­нется, — за­верил бра­та Со­рен. У не­го дро­жала гу­ба. — Обе­щаю. При­дет sa-mekh, про­гонит ма­му и вер­нет Джи­ма.  
  


***

  
Спок вор­вался в дом и сра­зу же по­шел на плач. Оба его сы­на бы­ли на по­лу в гос­ти­ной. Сай­лар ры­дал во всю глот­ку, а Со­рен дер­жал бра­та на ру­ках и ти­хо пла­кал. У Спо­ка чуть сер­дце не ра­зор­ва­лось от это­го зре­лища. Он по­дошел и опус­тился пе­ред ни­ми на ко­лени.  
  
— Что слу­чилось?  
  
— Она прог­на­ла Джи­ма, — всхлип­нул Со­рен.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Она. — Со­рен пос­мотрел по­верх от­цов­ско­го пле­ча.  
  
Спок обер­нулся, со­щурил­ся и мед­ленно вып­ря­мил­ся.  
  
— Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Я по­лучи­ла твою прось­бу ра­зор­вать на­ши узы. Я хо­чу уз­нать за­чем.  
  
— Я те­бя не люб­лю.  
  
— Лю­бовь — че­лове­чес­кая эмо­ция. У нас связь. На честь на­ших кла­нов па­дет…  
  
— Ме­ня не вол­ну­ет честь! — ряв­кнул Спок. — Я хо­чу ра­зор­вать на­ши узы. И ва­ши узы с Со­реном то­же.  
  
— Что­бы соз­дать но­вые с тем че­лове­ком?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он…  
  
— Не за­кан­чи­вай это пред­ло­жение, — про­рычал Спок. Из кар­ма­на пос­лы­шал­ся сиг­нал ком­му­ника­тора. Спок пос­мотрел на эк­ран и уви­дел имя док­то­ра Мак­коя.  
  
— Да, док­тор?  
  
— Джим в боль­ни­це. — Со­рен ах­нул, а у Спо­ка чуть сер­дце не ос­та­нови­лось. — Я на­шел его без соз­на­ния на по­лу на­шей квар­ти­ры. У не­го кровь шла из ушей. По­нятия не имею, что с ним. Что-то слу­чилось?  
  
Сжи­мая ком­му­ника­тор в ру­ке, Спок пос­мотрел на Т’Принг.  
  
— Да, кое-что слу­чилось. Я ско­ро при­еду. По­зови­те из по­соль­ства вул­кан­ско­го це­лите­ля. Они зна­ют, что де­лать с воз­му­щени­ями ро­дитель­ских уз.  
  
— Что? Что, блядь… — Спок от­клю­чил­ся.  
  
— Сай­лар ус­та­новил с Джи­мом ро­дитель­ские узы, по­тому что у вас с ним уз не бы­ло, — ле­дяным то­ном со­об­щил Т’Принг Спок. — Т’Принг, Сай­лар те­бя не зна­ет. Он зна­ет, что у не­го есть два ро­дите­ля: я и Джим. Ты прек­расно зна­ешь, что бы­ва­ет, ес­ли вме­шать­ся в ро­дитель­ские узы.  
  
— Я не зна­ла, что Сай­лар ус­та­новил узы с ня­неч­кой, — от­ве­тила Т’Принг.  
  
— А ес­ли бы зна­ла, ты бы все рав­но прог­на­ла Джи­ма и под­вер­гла их обо­их боль­шой опас­ности.  
  
Т’Принг не от­ве­тила. Спок по­качал го­ловой и по­вер­нулся к де­тям. Он взял Сай­ла­ра на ру­ки и по­дал ру­ку Со­рену.  
  
— Мы едем в боль­ни­цу, что­бы це­литель ис­пра­вил то, что ты нат­во­рила, — ска­зал Спок. — Ког­да Джим поп­ра­вит­ся, мы вер­немся сю­да, а те­бя что­бы здесь не бы­ло, это по­нят­но?  
  
Т’Принг кив­ну­ла.  
  
— Я ра­зор­ву на­ши узы. На­ши с то­бой и твои с Со­реном.  
  
— От­вет ут­верди­тель­ный.  
  
На­пос­ле­док Спок бро­сил на нее стро­гий взгляд и вы­шел из до­ма вмес­те с деть­ми.  
  


***

  
Джим при­шел в се­бя и по­нял, что ле­жит на чу­жой мяг­кой кро­вати. Его омы­вали вол­ны по­коя и удов­летво­рения. Еще не от­крыв гла­за, он по­нял, что по бо­кам от не­го кто-то ле­жит… и мур­чит. А еще его дер­жат за ру­ку. Он от­крыл гла­за и уви­дел сле­ва при­жимав­ше­гося к не­му спя­щего Со­рена, а спра­ва Сай­ла­ра, он ле­жал с от­кры­тыми гла­зами и мур­чал. Спок си­дел на сту­ле и дер­жал Джи­ма за ру­ку.  
  
Джим сла­бо улыб­нулся:  
  
— По­чему я в боль­ни­це?  
  
Спок сжал его ру­ку:  
  
— Сай­лар ус­та­новил с то­бой ро­дитель­ские узы.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ког­да он прос­нулся и об­на­ружил ря­дом чу­жого че­лове­ка, он так за­пани­ковал, что че­рез связь не­наме­рен­но при­чинил те­бе силь­ную боль. Док­тор Мак­кой на­шел те­бя на по­лу без соз­на­ния. Ско­ро при­едет вул­кан­ский це­литель, что­бы за­вер­шить ус­та­нов­ле­ние свя­зи, и боль­ше ты не бу­дешь ощу­щать ни­каких не­удобств.  
  
Джим слу­шал его мол­ча. Он от­крыл рот, что­бы что-то ска­зать, но толь­ко кив­нул и сно­ва его зак­рыл.  
  
— Я по­нимаю, что эта но­вость мо­жет те­бя оше­ломить, Джим. Ты не про­сил этих уз, но те­перь они у те­бя есть. Я пой­му, ес­ли ты за­хочешь их рас­тор­гнуть.  
  
— Нет… То есть да, я оше­лом­лен, но… узы с Сай­ла­ром? Как с… Я что, его… па­па?  
  
— Да.  
  
Джим сно­ва кив­нул. Он пос­мотрел на спя­щего Со­рена, на Сай­ла­ра, ко­торый смот­рел на не­го, улы­ба­ясь и из­да­вая до­воль­ные зву­ки. По­кой в его го­лове сме­нил­ся тем, что чувс­тво­вал, гля­дя на не­го, Сай­лар. Счасть­ем.  
  
— Вау. — Джим улыб­нулся Спо­ку в от­вет. — Так это он у ме­ня в го­лове?  
  
— Ес­ли ты зак­ро­ешь гла­за и скон­цен­три­ру­ешь­ся, то уви­дишь связь, со­еди­ня­ющую вас дво­их. Она дол­жна быть яр­кой и креп­кой.  
  
Джим зак­рыл гла­за и сде­лал, как ска­зал Спок. И уви­дел то, что Спок опи­сывал: яр­кую, креп­кую связь с Сай­ла­ром, пуль­си­ру­ющую счасть­ем. Джим пос­мотрел на Спо­ка и по­дарил ему свою уди­витель­ную улыб­ку.  
  
— Она прек­расна.  
  
— Та­кой и дол­жна быть связь. Узы Со­рена с Т’Принг от­вра­титель­ны.  
  
— Т’Принг. Черт, Спок, прос­ти, что я ушел. Я дол­жен был…  
  
Спок уви­дел, что Джим за­вол­но­вал­ся, и по­ложил ла­донь ему на ще­ку.  
  
— Т’Принг не дол­жна бы­ла при­ез­жать. Она не име­ла пра­ва те­бя про­гонять.  
  
— Я знаю, но я ушел, хо­тя не дол­жен был. Ос­та­вил Сай­ла­ра с ней од­но­го…  
  
Спок по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— Джим, ты ни в чем не ви­новат. Она ви­нова­та. Я не ви­ню те­бя за то, что ты ушел. С Сай­ла­ром уже все хо­рошо и с то­бой то­же. Толь­ко это име­ет зна­чение.  
  
— Боль­ше я ни­ког­да не ос­тавлю ни его, ни Со­рена, — кив­нул Джим.  
  
Спок сла­бо улыб­нулся и пог­ла­дил Джи­ма по ще­ке.  
  
— Мы и не пла­ниру­ем поз­во­лить те­бе нас ос­та­вить, ashayam.  
  
Джим про­си­ял:  
  
— Зна­чит, я зас­трял с тре­мя не­логич­ны­ми вул­канца­ми?  
  
— Это не мы тут не­логич­ные.  
  
— Вы, ко­неч­но, — под­драз­нил Джим. Спок по­качал го­ловой, нак­ло­нил­ся и креп­ко по­цело­вал Джи­ма в гу­бы.  
  
— Вы оба не­логич­ные, — про­вор­чал Со­рен и от­крыл гла­за. — Sa-mekh, ты дол­жен был со­об­щить док­то­ру Мак­кою, что Джим прос­нулся.  
  
Спок отс­тра­нил­ся и сел на стул. Джим ве­село хмык­нул.  
  
— Прос­ти, — ска­зал Джим Со­рену. Тот встал с кро­вати и на­жал на кноп­ку вы­зова вра­ча.  
  
— Я рад, что ты оч­нулся, a’nirih, — ска­зал Со­рен, сму­щен­но улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Ани­ри? Что это зна­чит?  
  
— A’nirih, — поп­ра­вил Со­рен. — Это зна­чит…  
  
Со­рен зап­нулся и ус­та­вил­ся в пол, по­зеле­нев уша­ми. Джим под­нял бровь и пос­мотрел на Спо­ка:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он наз­вал те­бя от­цом, Джим.  
  
— Я ду­мал, sa-mekh оз­на­ча­ет «отец»?  
  
— «A’nirih» оз­на­ча­ет че­лове­ка, ко­торый рас­тит и вос­пи­тыва­ет ре­бен­ка.  
  
— Ут­верди­тель­но, — под­нял взгляд Со­рен. — A’nirih — это ты.  
  
Джим пос­мотрел на маль­чи­ка, и сер­дце у не­го рас­та­яло.  
  
— Я твой a’nirih?  
  
Со­рен кив­нул.  
  
Джим взял Сай­ла­ра на ру­ки, а Спок при­под­нял спин­ку кро­вати, что­бы Джим мог сесть. Дер­жа Сай­ла­ра в од­ной ру­ке, вто­рую он про­тянул Со­рену. Со­рен заб­рался на кро­вать и об­нял сво­его a’nirih. Спок пе­ресел со сту­ла на кро­вать и за­любо­вал­ся сво­ей семь­ей.  
  
— Прос­ти, для те­бя мес­та нет, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
— Ког­да те­бя вы­пишут, мы пос­тро­им в гос­ти­ной еще од­ну кре­пость из оде­ял и по­душек, и там бу­дет дос­та­точ­но мес­та для всех нас, — ска­зал Спок и сно­ва по­цело­вал Джи­ма.  
  
— Да хва­тит вам це­ловать­ся, мать ва­шу, — за­вор­чал во­шед­ший Бо­унс. — Как дав­но ты прос­нулся? Я же ска­зал хоб­гобли­ну ме­ня поз­вать!  
  
— Я то­же им это го­ворил, но тог­да они то­же це­лова­лись, — за­явил Со­рен.  
  
— Хо­тим це­ловать­ся — бу­дем це­ловать­ся, — улыб­нулся Джим и по­лучил хму­рый взгляд от Бо­ун­са и под­ня­тую бровь от Со­рена.


	17. Узы

Тем же ве­чером Бо­унс поз­во­лил Джи­му ехать до­мой. По­ка Бо­унс был по де­лам в сес­тринской, Со­рен и Спок не­хотя ос­та­вили Джи­ма в па­лате од­но­го, что­бы по­дог­нать хо­вер­кар ко вхо­ду.  
  
Джим си­дел на кро­вати, а ря­дом со сво­им но­вым па­пой ле­жал в пе­ренос­ке Сай­лар. Джи­му нра­вилась их но­вая связь. Ког­да ре­бенок был счас­тлив и до­волен, связь мер­ца­ла у Джи­ма в го­лове, и он то­же чувс­тво­вал се­бя счас­тли­вым и до­воль­ным.  
  
— Кто у нас тут ми­лаш? — про­вор­ко­вал Джим сы­ну. Сай­лар улыб­нулся. Джим то­же ему улыб­нулся. — Ты ми­лаш.  
  
— Прек­ра­ти эту ерун­ду, — про­вор­чал Бо­унс. Он за­шел, что­бы на­пос­ле­док удос­то­верить­ся, что с Джи­мом все в по­ряд­ке. По­ложив что-то Джи­му на лоб, он пос­мотрел в свой три­кодер.  
  
— Бо­унс, сни­ми это с мо­его ли­ца.  
  
Бо­унс вздох­нул и по­ложил свои ве­щи сбо­ку, по­том пос­мотрел на дру­га и при­тянул его в креп­кие объ­ятия.  
  
— Бо­унс.  
  
— Джим, я так пе­репу­гал­ся. Не де­лай так боль­ше. Ле­жал там на по­лу… весь в кро­ви. Я ду­мал, ты умер.  
  
Джим об­нял его в от­вет.  
  
— Обе­щаю, боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся.  
  
— На­де­юсь, или я на­деру Спо­ку зад­ни­цу, — фыр­кнул Бо­унс.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— Спок-то ни в чем не ви­новат.  
  
— Да, но… я все рав­но ви­ню его.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой и пос­мотрел на сы­на. Бо­унс то­же пе­ревел на не­го взгляд и вздох­нул.  
  
— Весь твой, Джим.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыб­нулся Джим. — По­верить не мо­гу: у ме­ня есть трех­ме­сяч­ный мла­денец.  
  
— Он очень ми­лый, но Джим, ты бы сде­лал тест на от­цовс­тво. Ни чер­та на те­бя не по­хож.  
  
Джим зас­ме­ял­ся и хлоп­нул дру­га по ру­ке. Бо­унс хмык­нул и по­щеко­тал Сай­ла­ра паль­цем в жи­вотик.  
  
— Ути-пу­ти-пу-усич­ка.  
  
Сай­лар скор­чил сер­ди­тую мор­дашку, под­нял бровь и пос­мотрел на Джи­ма.  
  
— Бо­унс, я же го­ворил. Не лю­бит он та­кое.  
  
Бо­унс сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди и ус­та­вил­ся на ре­бен­ка свер­ху вниз с та­ким же су­ровым вы­раже­ни­ем, с ка­ким тот смот­рел на не­го.  
  
— Вор­чишки­ны вы оба, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Джим. — Да, Бо­унс… я это. Съ­ез­жаю.  
  
Бо­унс пе­ревел на не­го взгляд:  
  
— Что? За­чем?  
  
— По­тому что мы со Спо­ком вмес­те.  
  
— Это не зна­чит, что вы дол­жны жить вмес­те.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— А я хо­чу жить с ним и спать в его пос­те­ли.  
  
— Это­го мне знать не обя­затель­но, — прос­то­нал Бо­унс.  
  
— Ну, а как же мы сде­ла­ем дру­гих де­тишек, на ко­торых ты смо­жешь вор­чать, а, дя­дя Бо­унс?  
  
— Я им не дя­дя. Лад­но, съ­ез­жа­ешь — съ­ез­жай. При­дет­ся мне най­ти дру­гую квар­ти­ру. Ту я сам вмес­те с ком­му­нал­кой не по­тяну.  
  
— Поп­ро­си Су­лу к те­бе пе­ре­ехать.  
  
— Ага, и вез­де бу­дут цве­ты. Нет.  
  
Джим по­думал, чем же по­мочь дру­гу. «По­мочь ему най­ти но­вое жилье… Это мож­но. Най­ти ему но­вого со­седа? Нет, он слиш­ком вор­чли­вый для но­вых дру­зей. Вот бы я мог жить од­новре­мен­но со Спо­ком и с Бо­ун­сом… по­годи­те-ка. Я мо­гу!»  
  
— Пе­ре­ез­жай к нам со Спо­ком! — зак­ри­чал Джим, как раз ког­да Спок и Со­рен вош­ли в па­лату. Спок под­нял обе бро­ви:  
  
— Про­шу про­щения?  
  
— Я не… — на­чал Бо­унс, но Джим его пе­ребил:  
  
— Нет, серь­ез­но, у Спо­ка есть лиш­няя ком­на­та на треть­ем эта­же. Мне она боль­ше не по­надо­бит­ся, так что ты мо­жешь въ­ехать.  
  
— Ло­гич­но, — по­дал го­лос Со­рен. Бо­унс и Спок пос­мотре­ли на не­го. — У Джи­ма ал­лергия на все под­ряд. Бу­дет ло­гич­но, ес­ли его друг-врач бу­дет жить ря­дом на вся­кий слу­чай.  
  
— Но… А ес­ли Джо­ан­на при­едет?  
  
Джим встал и взял пе­ренос­ку.  
  
— Со­рен пос­пит с Сай­ла­ром, а Джо­ан­на — в ком­на­те Со­рена.  
  
— У вас есть дочь? — спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
— Да, — кив­нул Бо­унс маль­чи­ку.  
  
— Сколь­ко ей лет?  
  
— Она как ты, но да­же не ду­май фан­та­зиро­вать в эту сто­рону, — по­качал Бо­унс паль­цем.  
  
При ви­де не­пони­ма­юще­го ли­ца Со­рена Джим ве­село хмык­нул и нап­ра­вил­ся к две­ри.  
  
— Ну, Бо­унс, зна­чит, ре­шено. Как срок арен­ды вый­дет — пе­ре­ез­жай к нам. Чуд­нень­ко. А нам по­ра до­мой, Сай­лар уже хо­чет спать, а Со­рену ут­ром в шко­лу. По­ка, Бо­унс!  
  
Джим вы­шел из па­латы, Со­рен сле­дом за ним.  
  
«Что это бы­ло?» — спра­шивал се­бя Спок, гля­дя на веч­но вор­ча­щего док­то­ра. Бо­унс смот­рел на не­го.  
  
— Вы не бу­дете жить с на­ми, — за­явил Спок в од­но вре­мя с Бо­ун­сом: «Я не бу­ду жить с ва­ми».  
  


***

  
До­ма пос­ле ужи­на Джим по­читал Со­рену книж­ку и уло­жил в пос­тель. Сай­лар при по­пыт­ке уло­жить его в дет­ской стал фыр­чать, и Джи­му приш­лось пе­ренес­ти его в Спо­кову спаль­ню. Он пос­та­вил пе­ренос­ку ря­дом с кро­ватью и спел сы­ну ко­лыбель­ную.  
  
С улыб­кой пос­мотрев на ус­нувше­го мла­ден­ца, Джим ог­ля­дел ком­на­ту. Ве­щей в ней бы­ло нем­но­го. Кро­вать, сто­лик, шкаф и ко­мод. На сте­нах и ко­моде Джим при­метил нес­коль­ко ар­те­фак­тов, по ви­ду вул­кан­ских, и фо­тог­ра­фии с маль­чи­ками и ро­дите­лями Спо­ка.  
  
Джим по­дошел к две­ри, выг­ля­нул в ко­ридор, с улыб­кой зак­рыл дверь и ре­шил по­рыть­ся в Спо­ковых ве­щах.  
  


***

  
Спок под­робно пе­рес­ка­зал ро­дите­лям со­бытия это­го ве­чера. Мать приш­лось убе­дить, что ей нет не­об­хо­димос­ти при­ходить пря­мо сей­час и что с ее маль­чи­ками (вклю­чая Джи­ма) все в по­ряд­ке. Убе­див­шись, что она не за­явит­ся к ним сре­ди но­чи, Спок до­гово­рил­ся на сле­ду­ющий день ра­зор­вать узы с Т’Принг.  
  
Спок вык­лю­чил тер­ми­нал и по­шел на­верх. Со­рен спал, и Спок поз­во­лил улыб­ке тро­нуть гу­бы: зав­тра Джим ста­нет вто­рым от­цом его сы­на.  
  
Он ти­хо зак­рыл дверь спаль­ни Со­рена и заг­ля­нул в дет­скую к Сай­ла­ру, но не на­шел его там. Под­няв бровь, Спок нап­ра­вил­ся в спаль­ню. Джим, в тру­сах и Спо­ковой ру­баш­ке, си­дел на кро­вати с пад­дом.  
  
— Ка­кой же ты бо­тан, — хмык­нул Джим, бро­сив на не­го взгляд.  
  
Спок мыс­ленно вздох­нул и во­шел в ком­на­ту, зак­ры­вая за со­бой дверь.  
  
— И по­чему же я бо­тан?  
  
Джим мах­нул ру­кой на ком­на­ту:  
  
— Я все обыс­кал и уга­дай что на­шел?  
  
Спок под­нял бровь.  
  
— Ни­чего. Спок, у те­бя нет ни од­ной гряз­ной ве­щич­ки. Бо­тан.  
  
— Гряз­ной? — Спок бро­сил взгляд на кор­зи­ну с бель­ем. Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Я не одеж­ду имею в ви­ду. Пор­нушка, Спок. Жур­наль­чи­ки там.  
  
— А, по­нят­но. В мо­ей ком­на­те и во всем до­ме нет ни­чего, что под­хо­дило бы под оп­ре­деле­ние пор­ногра­фии. — Он пос­мотрел на падд в ру­ках Джи­ма. — Ре­шил по­ис­кать в се­ти?  
  
— Мо­жет быть, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
— Джим.  
  
— Да нет. — Джим фыр­кнул, вык­лю­чил падд и по­ложил на тум­бочку. — Я смот­рел, есть ли при На­уч­ном цен­тре дет­сад.  
  
— За­чем?  
  
— По­тому что я не пла­нирую ос­та­вать­ся до­мохо­зяй­кой, Спок. — Джим под­нял бровь. — Ты пла­ниро­вал, что я бу­ду си­деть до­ма?  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся, нет. Те­бя на­няли с единс­твен­ной целью: на­ходить­ся здесь и прис­матри­вать за Со­реном и Сай­ла­ром, но те­перь, ког­да на­ши от­но­шения из­ме­нились, из­ме­нилось и твое по­ложе­ние. Те­перь ты отец маль­чи­ков, а не ня­неч­ка.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и при­тянул Спо­ка к се­бе на кро­вать.  
  
— То есть ты не про­тив, что я бу­ду ра­ботать в На­уч­ном цен­тре?  
  
— «Не про­тив» мо­жет под­ра­зуме­вать раз­ное, но нет, не про­тив. — Спок по­цело­вал Джи­ма в гу­бы. — Зав­тра меж­ду то­бой и Со­реном бу­дут ус­та­нов­ле­ны узы, ес­ли для те­бя это при­ем­ле­мо.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся так, что сер­дце Спо­ка про­пус­ти­ло удар.  
  
— Я очень да­же за, Спок. А как нас­чет нас? Нам то­же ус­та­новят узы? Хо­тя бы при­митив­ные, ка­кие бы­ли у те­бя с Т’Принг до тво­его Пон-как-его-там?  
  
— Пон Фар­ра. — Спок по­качал го­ловой. — Мы мо­жем поп­ро­бовать ус­та­новить при­митив­ные узы, но…  
  
— Но что?  
  
— Мы t’hy’la.  
  
— Ты уже на­зывал ме­ня так. Что это зна­чит?  
  
— Друг, воз­люблен­ный, брат. Родс­твен­ная ду­ша.  
  
Гла­за Джи­ма свер­кну­ли:  
  
— Родс­твен­ная ду­ша?  
  
— Да. Узы t’hy’la са­мые по­чита­емые. Са­мые креп­кие и чис­тые. Ес­ли це­литель по­пыта­ет­ся ус­та­новить при­митив­ную связь, ро­дит­ся связь са­мая пол­ная и креп­кая из всех воз­можных.  
  
Джим кив­нул.  
  
— А ты хо­чешь ус­та­новить со мной связь?  
  
— Да, но ты го­ворил, что хо­чешь нем­но­го по­дож­дать.  
  
— Да, ну… Я уже па­па Сай­ла­ра и ско­ро бу­ду па­пой Со­рена. Раз­ве это бу­дет не ло­гич­но? — Джим хит­ро улыб­нулся и пог­ла­дил паль­цы Спо­ка сво­ими. Ще­ки Спо­ка по­зеле­нели.  
  
— Это… да.  
  
Джим хмык­нул и креп­ко по­цело­вал Спо­ка, но тут Сай­лар на­пом­нил о се­бе ти­хим зву­ком. Джим при­жал­ся к Спо­ку лбом.  
  
— Оче­вид­но, с кон­су­маци­ей бра­ка при­дет­ся пов­ре­менить.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но. Но мы мо­жем об­ни­мать­ся.  
  
— Еще как, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  


***

  
Сле­ду­ющим ве­чером Джим и Спок заб­ра­ли Со­рена из шко­лы и по­еха­ли в вул­кан­ское по­соль­ство. У вхо­да их встре­тили Аман­да и Са­рек. Все вмес­те они заш­ли в по­соль­ство, где их ждал це­литель.  
  
Це­литель Ай­век ска­зал им по­дож­дать, по­тому что Т’Принг еще не приш­ла. Спок мыс­ленно зас­то­нал. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, она опоз­да­ет. Джим пох­ло­пал его по ру­ке и сел на ска­мей­ку ря­дом с Аман­дой, дер­жа Сай­ла­ра на ко­ленях. Со­рен пос­мотрел на от­ца и под­нял бровь:  
  
— А нам обя­затель­но ее ждать?  
  
— Да. Луч­ше, ес­ли она бу­дет при­сутс­тво­вать при раз­ры­ве свя­зей.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул, но он был очень не­дово­лен, что ему нуж­но ждать, по­ка ус­та­новят его связь с Джи­мом, его но­вым от­цом. Джим си­дел на ска­мей­ке и кор­чил ро­жи Сай­ла­ру, ко­торый смот­рел на не­го с неп­ро­ница­емым вы­раже­ни­ем. Со­рен по­дошел к ним.  
  
— Ты не­логи­чен.  
  
Джим ему улыб­нулся. Ак­ку­рат­но раз­местив Сай­ла­ра на ко­ленях, он сво­бод­ной ру­кой при­тянул Со­рена бли­же и, преж­де чем тот ус­пел от­ре­аги­ровать, фыр­кнул ему в ще­ку. Гла­за Со­рена ши­роко рас­пахну­лись. Джим от­пустил его, и они с Аман­дой зас­ме­ялись. Со­рен сто­ял, как гро­мом по­ражен­ный.  
  
— По-мо­ему, я сло­мал сво­его но­вого сы­на, — хмык­нул Джим.  
  
— По-мо­ему то­же.  
  
Со­рен при­шел в се­бя и по­качал го­ловой. По­том вы­тер ще­ку ру­кавом и сер­ди­то пос­мотрел на Джи­ма. Джим ему улыб­нулся.  
  
— Эй, ну ты же знал, что я не­логич­ный, с са­мого пер­во­го дня. А ско­ро зас­тря­нешь со мной нав­сегда.  
  
По­дошел Спок и по­ложил ру­ку сы­ну на пле­чо. Со­рен пос­мотрел на sa-mekh, и оба под­ня­ли оди­нако­вые ко­сые бро­ви.  
  
— Джим прав, — ска­зал Спок.  
  
— Ты то­же не­логич­ный, — ска­зал Со­рен, бо­рясь с улыб­кой.  
  
— Не на­до ос­кор­блять от­ца, Со­рен, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — Да­же ес­ли это прав­да.  
  
Как раз ког­да Спок хо­тел от­ве­тить, пос­лы­шались приб­ли­жа­ющи­еся ша­ги. Все по­вер­ну­ли го­ловы: Т’Принг шла к ним с ка­ким-то вул­канцем.  
  
«Кто это с ней?» — ду­мал Джим.  
  
«Стонн», — внут­ренне про­рычал Спок.  
  
— Спок, я бы хо­тела по­гово­рить с то­бой на­еди­не, — ска­зала Т’Принг.  
  
— Ду­маю, нам не о чем боль­ше го­ворить, — отоз­вался Спок. — Что здесь де­ла­ет Стонн?  
  
Т’Принг бро­сила взгляд на Стон­на и сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на них:  
  
— Его при­сутс­твие здесь ло­гич­но. Мы с ним соз­да­дим узы пос­ле то­го, как ра­зор­вем на­ши с то­бой.  
  
«Суч­ка при­тащи­ла с со­бой лю­бов­ни­ка, — зло ду­мал Джим. — Ей раз­ры­ва­ют узы с сы­ном, а она при­вела но­вого маль­чи­ка. Су­ка».  
  
Сай­лар по­чувс­тво­вал гнев от­ца и из­дал не­доволь­ный звук. Джим по­качал ре­бен­ка и при­жал­ся ли­цом к его во­лосам.  
  
— Пра­виль­но, ми­лый. Ры­чи на злую тет­ку.  
  
Т’Принг ед­ва ли удос­то­ила Джи­ма взгля­дом, сно­ва поп­ро­сив Спо­ка о раз­го­воре. Спок кив­нул на ком­на­ту ря­дом.  
  
— Вот уж дей­стви­тель­но, злая тет­ка, — про­шеп­та­ла Аман­да Джи­му.  
  


***

  
Стоя в зак­ры­той ком­на­те со сво­ей ско­ро-уже-быв­шей, Спок сце­пил ру­ки за спи­ной и ждал, по­ка она за­гово­рит.  
  
— Я пред­ла­гаю ком­про­мисс… в ре­шении на­шей проб­ле­мы, — на­чала Т’Принг.  
  
— Я не же­лаю ид­ти на ком­про­мисс со сво­им сы­ном.  
  
— На­шим сы­ном. Со­рен в го­раз­до боль­шей сте­пени вул­ка­нец, чем че­ловек, и, по­гово­рив с ро­дите­лями, мы приш­ли к сог­ла­шению, что бу­дет ло­гич­нее, ес­ли он бу­дет рас­ти со мной и Стон­ном на Вул­ка­не.  
  
Спок сжал ку­лаки и пос­та­рал­ся не за­рычать.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я по­нимаю, что на­ши узы с Со­реном пов­режде­ны, но ког­да вы ра­зор­ве­те ва­ши, Стонн…  
  
— Нет! — взор­вался Спок. — Со­рен мой сын. С са­мого его рож­де­ния ни ты, ни твоя семья не сде­лали для не­го ров­ным сче­том ни­чего. Твоя семья прос­то хо­чет, что­бы пос­ле раз­ры­ва на­шей свя­зи у вас ос­та­лось хоть что-то. Для ме­ня это не име­ет зна­чения. Ва­ши узы с Со­реном ра­зор­вут и ус­та­новят но­вые с его a’nirih, Джи­мом. — Спок сде­лал шаг впе­ред, чуть ли не при­каса­ясь к Т’Принг грудью, и пос­мотрел на нее свер­ху вниз: — Ес­ли ты не сог­ла­сишь­ся ра­зор­вать связь, я добь­юсь то­го, что от ва­шей ре­пута­ции на Вул­ка­не ни­чего не ос­та­нет­ся. Ни ты, ни Стонн не смо­жете ра­ботать в Ака­демии, а тво­его от­ца ис­клю­чат из со­вета. Я яс­но вы­ража­юсь, Т’Принг?  
  
Т’Принг по­коле­балась се­кун­ду и от­ве­тила:  
  
— Яс­но.  
  
— От­лично. А те­перь иди и сог­ла­шай­ся на все ус­ло­вия.  
  
Т’Принг кив­ну­ла и обош­ла Спо­ка, что­бы вый­ти из ком­на­ты. Спок зак­рыл гла­за и по­пытал­ся ус­по­ко­ить­ся.  
  


***

  
Джим си­дел на сту­ле и улы­бал­ся сво­ему но­вому сы­ну, ко­торый сто­ял пе­ред ним и при­жимал­ся к не­му лбом.  
  
— Чувс­тву­ешь? — ти­хо спро­сил Со­рен.  
  
Джим зак­рыл гла­за и по­чувс­тво­вал, что но­вые узы из­лу­ча­ют та­кое счастье, что он чуть не зап­ла­кал.  
  
— Да, я те­бя чувс­твую. — Джим от­крыл гла­за и пос­мотрел в боль­шие ка­рие гла­за Со­рена. — Ес­ли я по­думаю о чис­ле, ты смо­жешь его уга­дать?  
  
Со­рен отс­тра­нил­ся и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— От­вет от­ри­цатель­ный. Толь­ко па­ры мо­гут об­щать­ся по свя­зи. Че­рез родс­твен­ные и се­мей­ные узы пе­реда­ют­ся толь­ко чувс­тва. Ты зна­ешь, что со мной все хо­рошо, а я знаю, что с то­бой, отец, то­же все хо­рошо.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся.  
  
— Отец. Мне нра­вит­ся, но «па­па» то­же нор­маль­но. Да­вай, Спок бу­дет от­цом и тем, дру­гим сло­вом, а я бу­ду па­пой? Что ска­жешь?  
  
Со­рен об­ду­мал его пред­ло­жение и кив­нул:  
  
— Ло­гич­но. Па­па.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся еще ши­ре и при­тянул сы­на в креп­кие объ­ятия.  
  
— Ка­кой же ты ми­лаш.  
  
— Па­па, толь­ко не плюй мне боль­ше в ще­ку.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — хмык­нул Джим. Он от­пустил сы­на, и тут Спок, Т’Принг и Стонн выш­ли из ком­нат це­лите­ля. Джим встал и по­ложил ру­ку Со­рену на пле­чо. Спок по­дошел и встал ря­дом с Джи­мом. Они ус­та­вились на Т’Принг со Стон­ном, а те ус­та­вились на них. По­том Стонн под­нял бровь и ото­шел.  
  
Т’Принг пос­мотре­ла на Со­рена и под­ня­ла ру­ку в вул­кан­ском са­люте:  
  
— Жи­ви дол­го и проц­ве­тай, sa-fu.  
  
— Я не твой… — Со­рен по­чувс­тво­вал, как Джим сжал ему пле­чо и мыс­ленно пнул. Он не­замет­но вздох­нул и то­же от­са­люто­вал ма­тери: — Ми­ра и дол­гой жиз­ни, ka-mekh.  
  
Мгно­вение Т’Принг смот­ре­ла на Со­рена, по­том отош­ла к Аман­де с Сай­ла­ром. Она про­тяну­ла бы­ло к ре­бен­ку ру­ку, но тот на нее рык­нул. Т’Принг от­дерну­ла ру­ку, пос­мотре­ла еще раз на Со­рена, Джи­ма и Спо­ка и отош­ла.  
  
Джим об­легчен­но вздох­нул. Аман­да и Са­рек по­дош­ли к ним.  
  
— Доб­ро по­жало­вать в семью, Джим. — Аман­да улыб­ну­лась и, дер­жа в од­ной ру­ке Сай­ла­ра, не­лов­ко об­ня­ла Джи­ма дру­гой.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и кив­нул:  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
Вы­шел из сво­их ком­нат Ай­век. Он ог­ля­дел семью и про­из­нес:  
  
— Мне со­об­щи­ли, что узы t’hy’la так­же бу­дут се­год­ня ус­та­нов­ле­ны.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел на Джи­ма:  
  
— Ес­ли ты же­ла­ешь пов­ре­менить, я пой­му.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой, схва­тил Спо­ка за ру­ку и по­тянул к Ай­ве­ку.  
  
— Идем рас­пи­сывать­ся, Спок.  
  
Со­рен пос­мотрел, как за ни­ми зак­ры­лась дверь, и спро­сил у сво­их ба­буш­ки и де­душ­ки:  
  
— Че­рез ка­кое вре­мя мож­но бу­дет про­сить еще од­но­го бра­та или сес­тру?  
  
В от­вет ба­буш­ка ти­хо зас­ме­ялась, а де­душ­ка и млад­ший брат под­ня­ли бро­ви.  
  


***

  
Ай­век снял ру­ки с то­чек для мел­динга и встал.  
  
— Связь t’hy’la ус­та­нов­ле­на. Ле­лей­те ее. Я ос­тавлю вас, что­бы вы мог­ли к ней при­вык­нуть.  
  
Ай­век скло­нил го­лову, по­вер­нулся и вы­шел из ком­на­ты, прик­рыв за со­бою дверь.  
  
Джим зак­рыл гла­за и уви­дел узы. Они бы­ли яр­ко-зо­лоты­ми, и ког­да Джим на них кон­цен­три­ровал­ся, он чувс­тво­вал толь­ко вос­торг — Спо­ков вос­торг.  
  
«Вау», — по­думал Джим.  
  
«Дей­стви­тель­но», — от­ве­тил Спок.  
  
Джим рез­ко от­крыл гла­за и пос­мотрел на сво­его но­вого пар­тне­ра:  
  
— Я те­бя ус­лы­шал. У се­бя в го­лове.  
  
«Ты оча­рова­телен», — мыс­ленно про­из­нес Спок, гля­дя на не­го с лю­бовью и ра­достью. Джим улыб­нулся.  
  
— Со­рен го­ворил, что па­ры так уме­ют. Я ду­мал, нуж­но бу­дет нем­но­го пот­ре­ниро­вать­ся сна­чала. — «По­хоже, что нет, а?»  
  
«И впрямь».  
  
— Ну и… что еще мы уме­ем? — спро­сил Джим.  
  
— Об­щать­ся, улав­ли­вать чувс­тва дру­гого и так да­лее. Ес­ли те­бе бу­дет грус­тно, бла­года­ря узам я смо­гу те­бя ус­по­ко­ить.  
  
— Здо­рово. А как нас­чет… гряз­ных ве­щичек?  
  
— Джим. — Спок вздох­нул и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
«Ес­ли я по­думаю… — Джим во­об­ра­зил, как Спок его тра­ха­ет. — Ты уви­дишь?»  
  
У Спо­ка зат­ре­пета­ли ноз­дри и по­тем­не­ли гла­за. «Да».  
  
До­воль­но улы­ба­ясь, Джим прид­ви­нул­ся к не­му бли­же и во­об­ра­зил еще од­ну от­кро­вен­ную сце­ну.  
  
«Ashayam, прек­ра­ти или я те­бя заб­ло­кирую».  
  
— Лад­но, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — Прек­ра­щаю. По­ка. — Он чмок­нул Спо­ка в гу­бы. — Люб­лю те­бя.  
  
«Taluhk nash-veh k'dular».  
  
«Что это зна­чит?»  
  
Спок улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гла­зами и пог­ла­дил Джи­ма по ще­ке. Джим зак­рыл гла­за и ощу­тил, как связь от­зы­ва­ет­ся вол­на­ми бла­гого­вения и страс­тной люб­ви. Сер­дце у не­го за­билось ча­ще.  
  
«Ощу­щения прос­то… не­веро­ят­ные».  
  
«Ут­верди­тель­но. Толь­ко по­думай, t’hy’la, ка­кие бу­дут ощу­щения, ког­да мы смо­жем со­воку­пить­ся».  
  
— На­де­юсь, нам не при­дет­ся ждать слиш­ком дол­го, — ус­мехнул­ся Джим.  
  


***

  
 _Две не­дели спус­тя_  
  
Джим сто­ял у кро­ват­ки Сай­ла­ра и смот­рел на не­го, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
— Спи да­вай.  
  
Сай­лар мор­гнул.  
  
— Спи.  
  
Сай­лар по­махал руч­ка­ми и скри­вил не­доволь­ное ли­чико.  
  
— Сай­лар. — Джим вздох­нул. — Про­шу те­бя, зас­ни уже здесь. Ты уже слиш­ком боль­шой для пе­ренос­ки. А у нас с па­пой есть жут­ко важ­ное де­ло. Ты дол­жен спать здесь.  
  
Сай­лар сно­ва мор­гнул.  
  
— Зав­тра пой­дем в ак­ва­ри­ум. Пос­мотришь на ры­бок.  
  
Сай­лар зев­нул, и Джим об­легчен­но вы­дох­нул.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — ска­зал Джим и спел сы­ну ко­лыбель­ную.  
  


***

  
Джим вы­шел из дет­ской, зак­рыл дверь и нос к но­су стол­кнул­ся с пар­тне­ром. Спок при­жал его к се­бе и страс­тно по­цело­вал. Джим рас­тя­нул­ся на нем и об­вил его шею ру­ками.  
  
«На­конец-то», — по­думал Джим. Спок сжал его зад и при­под­нял, что­бы Джим мог об­вить но­гами его та­лию.  
  
«Да», — от­ве­тил Спок и зас­то­нал ему в рот. Он умуд­рился всле­пую дой­ти до спаль­ни и зак­рыть за со­бой дверь. Он бе­реж­но уло­жил тя­жело ды­шаще­го Джи­ма на кро­вать и стал из­бавлять их обо­их от одеж­ды.  
  
— Не тер­пится? — улыб­нулся Джим. Спок под­нял бровь и сор­вал с не­го тру­сы. Джим зас­то­нал и, раз­ва­лив­шись на по­душ­ках, стал наб­лю­дать, как Спок раз­де­ва­ет­ся.  
  
Раз­девшись, Спок заб­рался на Джи­ма и стал по­щипы­вать гу­бами его шею и пок­ры­вать по­целу­ями грудь. Его под­бадри­вали ти­хие Джи­мовы сто­ны. На од­ном сос­ке он скон­цен­три­ровал все свое вни­мание. Джим всхлип­нул и выг­нул спи­ну.  
  
Спок дви­нул­ся ни­же к сто­яще­му чле­ну. Ког­да он сжал Джи­ма за бед­ра и втя­нул го­лов­ку в рот, Джим зас­то­нал. Ему хо­телось тол­кать­ся впе­ред, но Спок был слиш­ком си­лен. Спок взял его глуб­же, и Джим от­ки­нул го­лову на по­душ­ку и за­кусил гу­бу.  
  
«Черт, ты оху­ен­ный, — мыс­ленно сто­нал Джим. У Спо­ка во рту бы­ло влаж­но и го­рячо. — Я не хо­чу кон­чать так. Да­вай уже, трах­ни ме­ня».  
  
Спок отс­тра­нил­ся и сел. Об­лизнув­шись, он за­любо­вал­ся зре­лищем сво­его воз­бужден­но­го воз­люблен­но­го.  
  
Джим ле­ниво ему улыб­нулся, раз­дви­нул но­ги и сколь­знул ру­кой вниз. Узы за­топи­ло по­хотью, и ноз­дри Спо­ка зат­ре­пета­ли. Он смот­рел, как Джим пог­ла­дил свой член и сколь­знул ру­кой ни­же, ко вхо­ду.  
  
— Ну и че­го же ты ждешь? — спро­сил Джим.  
  
Спок заг­ля­нул ему в гла­за и ус­мехнул­ся. Отод­ви­нув Джи­мовы ру­ки, он скло­нил­ся над Джи­мом меж­ду его раз­дви­нутых ног.  
  
— Мой, — за­явил Спок.  
  


***

  
Спок на­шел удо­воль­ствие в том, что­бы мед­ленно под­го­товить лю­бов­ни­ка сво­ей собс­твен­ной смаз­кой, гля­дя, как он под его паль­ца­ми рас­па­да­ет­ся на час­ти.  
  
— Спок, — умо­лял Джим. — Я го­тов. Прос­то… вой­ди уже в ме­ня.  
  
— Я уже в те­бе, ashayam, — под­драз­нил Спок, не вы­нимая паль­цев.  
  
— Ду­рак.  
  
— Об­зы­вать­ся в пос­те­ли гру­бо и не­логич­но, — со­об­щил Спок, об­ви­вая но­ги Джи­ма вок­руг та­лии и прид­ви­га­ясь к его вхо­ду.  
  
— Да, но ес­ли ты сей­час не… ах! — Джим вскрик­нул, ког­да Спок во­шел в не­го и мед­ленно пог­ру­зил­ся до ос­но­вания, а по­том за­мер и зак­рыл гла­за. Ощу­щение бы­ли не­веро­ят­ные: го­рячий, ту­гой Джим, и це­ликом при­над­ле­жит ему.  
  
— Бо­же, Спок. Да дви­гай­ся ты уже.  
  
Спок пос­мотрел в эти за­вора­жива­ющие го­лубые гла­за и кив­нул. Джим об­вил его ру­ками, и Спок ус­та­новил мед­ленный ритм.  
  
Но­ги Джи­ма сжа­лись вок­руг его та­лии. Двой­ная го­лов­ка за­дева­ла прос­та­ту, и Джим сто­нал с каж­дым дви­жени­ем. Он про­бор­мо­тал что-то нас­чет «быс­трее», и Спок был толь­ко счас­тлив под­чи­нить­ся. Он тра­хал Джи­ма силь­но и быс­тро, вби­вал­ся в не­го и каж­дый раз ста­рал­ся за­деть то са­мое мес­то.  
  
— Спок!  
  
— Мой.  
  
Спок по­щипы­вал зу­бами Джи­мовы гу­бы и шею. Они уже бы­ли близ­ко. Спок хо­тел, что­бы Джим кон­чил пер­вым, по­это­му сколь­знул ру­кой меж­ду их тел и сжал со­чащий­ся на жи­вот Джи­мов член. Джим ши­роко рас­пахнул гла­за. По­надо­билось все­го од­но… два дви­жения, и Джим ах­нул и рез­ко сжал­ся вок­руг не­го. Он дос­тиг пи­ка и из­лился Спо­ку в ру­ку и на жи­вот.  
  
Спок за­рычал. От ту­гого жа­ра вок­руг он сбил­ся с рит­ма и кон­чил, прос­то­нав имя Джи­ма и из­ли­ва­ясь глу­боко в не­го.  
  
Ког­да Спок вы­шел из не­го и упал ря­дом, Джим лю­бовал­ся чу­дес­ны­ми звез­дочка­ми. От­ды­шав­шись, он по­вер­нул го­лову к Спо­ку, ко­торый выг­ля­дел так, слов­но толь­ко что поз­нал бла­женс­тво. Джим по­вер­нулся на бок и про­вел паль­цем вдоль ос­тро­го уха.  
  
— Сто­ило ожи­даний, да?  
  
Спок груд­но за­ур­чал. Джим ве­село хмык­нул и прид­ви­нул­ся бли­же, об­ви­ва­ясь вок­руг пар­тне­ра все­ми ко­неч­ностя­ми. Спок то­же при­жал его к се­бе.  
  
— Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, — ска­зал Спок, — что до сле­ду­юще­го ра­за нам не при­дет­ся ждать две не­дели.  
  
Джим кив­нул и при­мос­тил го­лову в из­ги­бе Спо­ковой шеи.  
  
— Ну, ког­да Бо­унс к нам пе­ре­едет, он бу­дет от­вле­кать маль­чи­ков, что­бы мы мог­ли по-быс­тро­му пе­репих­нуть­ся.  
  
Спок нап­рягся.  
  
— Ни­куда он не пе­ре­едет, — про­рычал он.


	18. Семейные приключения

_Семь ме­сяцев спус­тя_  
  
Джим пя­лил­ся в эк­ран компь­юте­ра и ви­дел все те же толь­ко что под­счи­тан­ные по­каза­тели. Они вы­дава­ли ему сов­сем не то, что бы­ло нуж­но. Он бро­сил взгляд на ап­па­рат для си­муля­ций, над ко­торым ра­ботал, и вы­ругал­ся.  
  
— Не так же дол­жно быть, — ска­зал Джим ап­па­рату и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
«При­дет­ся за­пус­кать еще од­ну си­муля­цию… со­рок седь­мую», — по­думал Джим.  
  
«Ты по­лучишь нуж­ные ре­зуль­та­ты, ashayam, — ска­зал ему Спок. — Про­дол­жай ра­ботать».  
  
«Да что ты, черт возь­ми. Прос­ти, ми­лый, ус­тал».  
  
«Ве­чером я по­могу те­бе снять нап­ря­жение».  
  
Джим ощу­тил про­шед­шее по свя­зи воз­бужде­ние и улыб­нулся в компь­ютер. «Мне нра­вит­ся эта идея. По­чему бы те­бе не зай­ти ко мне на ра­боту и не по­мочь сей­час?»  
  
«От­вет от­ри­цатель­ный. Не­логич­но со­вер­шать по­доб­ные дей­ствия на ра­бочем мес­те. А так­же я сей­час еду за­бирать Со­рена с тре­ниров­ки по фут­бо­лу. Ког­да ты бу­дешь до­ма?»  
  
Джим мыс­ленно вздох­нул и гля­нул на ча­сы на эк­ра­не. «Не рань­ше, чем че­рез час. Про­веду еще од­ну си­муля­цию и пой­ду. Бо­унс сей­час зас­ко­чит — ска­жу ему взять по до­роге ужин».  
  
«Это при­ем­ле­мо. Я бы хо­тел кое-что об­су­дить с то­бой, ког­да ты бу­дешь до­ма».  
  
«Что имен­но?»  
  
«Мы по­гово­рим об этом поз­же, ashayam».  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и чуть приг­лу­шил связь, что­бы сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на ра­боте. Он под­нял гла­за от компь­юте­ра, толь­ко ког­да в дверь пос­ту­чали.  
  
— При­вет, Бо­ун­си, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
— Прек­ра­ти ме­ня так на­зывать, — бур­кнул Бо­унс. — Ты го­тов?  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой:  
  
— По­ка не мо­гу. Еще на час ра­боты.  
  
— Тог­да за­чем ты ска­зал мне зай­ти? — Бо­унс скрес­тил на гру­ди ру­ки и со­щурил­ся.  
  
— Да я толь­ко что это по­нял. Ку­пи ужин по до­роге.  
  
— Лад­но, — вздох­нул Бо­унс. — Но мог бы и поз­во­нить.  
  
— Да, но тог­да я бы толь­ко до­ма уви­дел твое кра­сивое ли­цо, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
— Чу­дик ты, — по­качал го­ловой Бо­унс. — Лад­но, раз уж я здесь — Сай­ла­ра заб­рать?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, за­бери, ес­ли он те­бе это поз­во­лит, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим.  
  
— Он поз­во­лит мне от­вести его до­мой, — ска­зал Бо­унс.  
  
— Ес­ли нет, ска­жи вос­пи­татель­ни­це, что я бу­ду че­рез час.  
  
Бо­унс кив­нул, поп­ро­щал­ся и вы­шел. Он спус­тился на лиф­те на пер­вый этаж и по­шел в центр раз­ви­тия де­тей. По звон­ку дверь от­кры­лась, и Бо­унс улыб­нулся де­вуш­ке за сто­лом. По­зади нее ос­тро­ухий ре­бенок иг­рал с ку­бика­ми.  
  
— Приш­ли за Сай­ла­ром? — спро­сила де­вуш­ка.  
  
— Ага, — кив­нул Бо­унс. Де­сяти­месяч­ный ре­бенок встал, дер­жа в ру­ках ку­бик, и пос­мотрел на дя­дю. Бо­унс по­махал ему.  
  
— Пой­дешь со мной до­мой, Сай­лар? — счас­тли­во по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Бо­унс.  
  
Сай­лар мор­гнул и бро­сил в них ку­бик. По­том скри­вил­ся, крик­нул: «Нет!», раз­вернул­ся и по­пытал­ся убе­жать, но че­рез па­ру ша­гов упал, на мгно­вение за­мер и пол­зком пре­одо­лел ос­тавший­ся до иг­ру­шек путь.  
  
Де­вуш­ка хи­хик­ну­ла, а Бо­унс мыс­ленно зас­то­нал.  
  
— Он се­год­ня хо­рошо се­бя вел, — ска­зала она. — Я так по­нимаю, мис­тер Кирк его за­берет?  
  
— Да, — кив­нул Бо­унс, улыб­нулся де­вуш­ке и вы­шел.  
  
«Хоб­гоблин­ский ре­бенок».  


***

  
Джим вык­лю­чил компь­ютер и ап­па­рат для си­муля­ций. Нуж­ные ре­зуль­та­ты он так и не по­лучил, но го­тов был уже ид­ти до­мой. Су­нув падд в сум­ку, он за­кинул ее на пле­чо и по­шел за сы­ном.  
  
Вор­чишкин, улы­ба­ясь, ждал его на вы­ходе. При ви­де Джи­ма он под­нял ру­ки вверх и ска­зал:  
  
— На руч­ки!  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и взял сы­на на ру­ки.  
  
— Как про­шел день? — спро­сил он у по­дошед­шей вос­пи­татель­ни­цы.  
  
— По боль­шей час­ти хо­рошо. Но в док­то­ра Мак­коя он бро­сил ку­бик.  
  
— Он и до­ма так де­ла­ет, — хмык­нул Джим и поп­ро­щал­ся.  


***

  
Джим опус­тил Сай­ла­ра на пол в гос­ти­ной и смот­рел, как маль­чик по­топал к сво­им иг­рушкам. Улыб­нувшись, он вер­нулся в кух­ню, где Бо­унс ста­вил в ду­хов­ку кас­трю­лю с чем-то вкус­но пах­ну­щим. Он заг­ля­нул дру­гу че­рез пле­чо и уз­нал ве­гета­ри­ан­ский чи­ли.  
  
— Мог бы ку­пить что-ни­будь, что­бы са­мому не го­товить, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
— Ага, что-ни­будь нез­до­ровое? Не уж, по­сади­ли те­бя хоб­гобли­ны на ве­гета­ри­ан­скую ди­ету, вот и си­ди на ней.  
  
— А как же… мя­со?  
  
— В мо­розил­ке ле­жат стей­ки на зав­тра, — зас­ме­ял­ся Бо­унс. — Не будь ре­бен­ком.  
  
— Сла­ва бо­гу. Я знал, что ты дол­го без мя­са не про­тянешь.  
  
— Ага. Муж, кста­ти, в ка­бине­те, а Сай­лар на­вер­ху.  
  
— Спа­сибо. Из те­бя по­луча­ет­ся клас­сная гор­ничная. Сек­су­аль­ный кос­тюм есть?  
  
— Я столь­ко ги­по в те­бя вко­лю, Джим.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и вы­шел в ко­ридор. По до­роге в Спо­ков ка­бинет он нат­кнул­ся на Со­рена.  
  
— Как де­ла в шко­ле? Как тре­ниров­ка?  
  
— Удов­летво­ритель­но, — от­ве­тил Со­рен. — Пос­мотрим се­год­ня фильм?  
  
— Толь­ко не «Ма­тиль­ду».  
  
Гу­бы Со­рена тон­ко изог­ну­лись.  
  
— От­ри­цатель­но. Мне ка­жет­ся, мы мо­жем прис­ту­пить к Гар­ри Пот­те­ру.  
  
— Хо­роший вы­бор. Иди, заг­ру­жай, я сей­час при­ду. Нуж­но по­гово­рить с sa-mekh.  
  
— О чем? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Со­рен, как раз ког­да Спок по­казал­ся в две­рях.  
  
Джим ши­роко улыб­нулся:  
  
— Я бе­ремен­ный.  
  
Спок вы­тара­щил гла­за и без соз­на­ния рух­нул на пол. Со­рен нак­ло­нил­ся к Джи­му и фыр­кнул:  
  
— Ты не бе­ремен­ный. — Он пос­мотрел на от­ца и под­нял обе бро­ви.  
  
— Нет, — рас­сме­ял­ся Джим. — Ты же зна­ешь, что я не мо­гу за­бере­менеть. И па­па зна­ет.  
  
Со­рен скор­чил не­доволь­ное ли­чико:  
  
— Гру­бо го­ворить, что ты бе­ремен­ный, ес­ли на са­мом де­ле это не так.  
  
Бо­унс вы­шел из кух­ни, уви­дел Спо­ка и по­дошел.  
  
— Что здесь слу­чилось, черт возь­ми?  
  
— Па­па не бе­ремен­ный, — за­явил Со­рен и ушел.  
  
По­дошел Сай­лар.  
  
— О-оу, — про­из­нес он, гля­дя на от­ца. По­том обо­шел его, по­дошел к Джи­му и вы­тянул ру­ки вверх: — Па­па, на руч­ки.  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой и взял Вор­чишки­на на ру­ки. Бо­унс ос­мотрел Спо­ка.  
  
— Он без соз­на­ния, — ска­зал он. — А, ос­тавь­те так, сам оч­нется.  
  
Джим кив­нул и по­шел в гос­ти­ную вслед за Со­реном.  


***

  
Вско­ре Спок оч­нулся и мор­гнул, вспом­нив, как ока­зал­ся на по­лу. Он встал и по­тер за­тылок. Бо­лело знат­но.  
  
«T’hy’la», — мыс­ленно про­из­нес он, идя в гос­ти­ную. Со­рен, скрес­тив но­ги, си­дел на по­лу и смот­рел фильм. Бо­унс си­дел в крес­ле с та­рел­кой чи­ли на ко­ленях. Джим с Сай­ла­ром по­луле­жали на ди­ване.  
  
— С пер­вым ап­ре­ля? — улыб­нулся ему Джим.  
  
— Сей­час ок­тябрь, — от­ве­тил Спок. — Ты не мо­жешь за­бере­менеть.  
  
— И все же ты упал в об­мо­рок, ког­да па­па так ска­зал, sa-mekh, — вста­вил Со­рен.  
  
Спок наг­ра­дил его взгля­дом и поп­ро­сил Джи­ма на па­ру слов. Джим улыб­нулся и по­садил Сай­ла­ра ря­дом на ди­ван. Они пош­ли в Спо­ков ка­бинет. Там Джим сел на стол и с улыб­кой по­манил Спо­ка к се­бе. Спок зак­рыл дверь и по­дошел. Джим ши­роко улыб­нулся и раз­дви­нул но­ги, что­бы Спок мог встать меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
Об­няв пар­тне­ра за шею, Джим ска­зал:  
  
— Прос­ти, что из-за ме­ня ты упал в об­мо­рок. Боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся.  
  
— Из­ви­нения при­нима­ют­ся, — отоз­вался Спок и быс­тро по­цело­вал Джи­ма в гу­бы.  
  
— Что ты хо­тел об­су­дить?  
  
Спок по­ложил ла­дони Джи­му на бед­ра.  
  
— Че­рез 3.1 ме­сяца за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся мой кон­тракт с На­уч­ным ин­сти­тутом.  
  
— А прод­лить мож­но?  
  
— Мож­но, но ВАН пред­ло­жила ва­ри­ант луч­ше. Дол­жность ка­пита­на на­уч­но­го суд­на на год и мис­сию в гам­ма-квад­ранте.  
  
Джим вы­тара­щил гла­за:  
  
— Что? Прав­да? Это же… Это же кру­то! По­годи, на год?  
  
Спок кив­нул.  
  
Джим опус­тил ру­ки со Спо­ковой шеи и сло­жил на ко­ленях. Улыб­ка его рас­та­яла.  
  
— Ну… я бу­ду ску­чать.  
  
— Джим, как ка­питан, я сам ре­шаю, ко­го брать с со­бой. Мне по­надо­бит­ся стар­ший офи­цер. — Спок еле за­мет­но улыб­нулся.  
  
— Да? А маль­чи­ки?  
  
Спок бро­сил взгляд че­рез пле­чо и под­нял бровь.  
  
«Со­рен под­слу­шива­ет?» — спро­сил Джим.  
  
«Да».  
  
«По­дыг­рай мне».  
  
— Мы что, ос­та­вим маль­чи­ков од­них на це­лый год?  
  
— Эм. Да. Да, ос­та­вим. Сов­сем од­них.  
  
За дверью пос­лы­шал­ся су­дорож­ный вдох.  
  
— Блин, — те­ат­раль­но вздох­нул Джим. — Ну что ж, ни­чего не по­дела­ешь. Хо­чешь, возь­мем с со­бой ко­тен­ка?  
  
— Эй! — крик­нул Со­рен из-за две­ри.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся. Спок от­крыл дверь и впус­тил Со­рена внутрь. Тот с не­доволь­ным ви­дом во­шел.  
  
— Те­бе не сле­дова­ло под­слу­шивать наш раз­го­вор, сын, — ска­зал Спок.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул от­цу, по­дошел к Джи­му и об­нял его за та­лию.  
  
— Вы прав­да бро­сите нас на це­лый год?  
  
Джим об­нял сы­на и пос­мотрел на Спо­ка:  
  
— Ну?  
  
— От­вет от­ри­цатель­ный. Ты, твой брат и дру­гие де­ти бу­дете соп­ро­вож­дать нас в мис­сии. На бор­ту для вас бу­дут вы­деле­ны ка­юты.  
  
— Я рад это слы­шать, — ска­зал Со­рен, от­пуская Джи­ма. — Ког­да от­прав­ля­ем­ся?  
  
— Не рань­ше кон­ца ян­ва­ря, — ска­зал Спок.  
  
— Нуж­но со­об­щить де­душ­ке с ба­буш­кой. Мне с ни­ми свя­зать­ся?  
  
— Мы… са­ми им ска­жем, — пос­пешно от­ве­тил Джим. — Они же на Вул­ка­не, не обя­затель­но зво­нить им пря­мо сей­час.  
  
Со­рен под­нял бровь:  
  
— Пап?  
  
Джим за­нер­вни­чал.  
  
— Что? Де­душ­ка с ба­буш­кой на Вул­ка­не. Где же еще? О, в суб­бо­ту же твой день рож­де­ния! Пой­дем в парк раз­вле­чений?  
  
— Что ты сде­лал?  
  
— Ни­чего, — хмык­нул Джим. — Ты же ска­зал, ни­каких ве­чери­нок. Бу­дем толь­ко мы чет­ве­ро и Бо­унс.  
  
— А де­душ­ка с ба­буш­кой на Вул­ка­не?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— И мы не бу­дем от­ме­чать мой день рож­де­ния?  
  
— Нет, ко­неч­но. Ни­каких ве­чери­нок.  
  
Со­рен пос­мотрел на не­го, по­том пе­ревел взгляд на sa-mekh.  
  
«Спо­кой­но, Спок, — мыс­ленно про­из­нес Джим. — Не про­бол­тай­ся».  
  
«Лгать не­логич­но», — от­ве­тил Спок и ска­зал сы­ну:  
  
— Твой a’nirih не стал бы лгать о та­ких ве­щах, Со­рен.  
  
— Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит? — спро­сил во­шед­ший Бо­унс.  
  
Джим мыс­ленно вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем, по­дошел к луч­ше­му дру­гу и об­нял за пле­чи.  
  
— Спок, Со­рен, — Бо­унс при­шел. Спок, а мож­но Бо­ун­су с на­ми? — улы­ба­ясь, спро­сил Джим.  
  
У Спо­ка дер­нулся глаз. Бо­унс смот­рел на них не­пони­ма­юще.  
  
— Спок, ну да­вай! Нам же ну­жен врач!  
  
— Да, — от­ве­тил Спок. — Но у ме­ня уже есть кан­ди­дату­ра на дол­жность глав­но­го ме­дицин­ско­го сот­рудни­ка. Джеф­фри М’Бен­га.  
  
— Я знаю Джеф­фа, — вста­вил Бо­унс. — Хо­роший па­рень. Мы как-то вмес­те ра­бота­ли, нес­коль­ко лет на­зад. Так о чем вы го­вори­те?  
  
— Вот ви­дишь, Спок. Мы мо­жем взять Бо­ун­са и Джеф­фа. Два вра­ча луч­ше, чем один.  
  
— Вы не мог­ли бы мне объ­яс­нить, о чем, черт по­дери, идет речь?  
  
Джим на­конец пос­мотрел на дру­га и улыб­нулся:  
  
— Спок бу­дет ка­пита­ном ис­сле­дова­тель­ско­го ко­раб­ля. Мы ле­тим в го­довую мис­сию. Я бу­ду стар­шим офи­цером, а ты с Джеф­фом — вра­чами.  
  
Бо­унс мор­гнул.  
  
— Что? Ни­куда я не по­лечу.  
  
— По­летишь.  
  
— Нет, не по­лечу. Джим, ты на мно­гое мо­жешь ме­ня уго­ворить, но нет.  
  
— Да. Ты. Ле­тишь, — улыб­нулся Джим.  
  
Бо­унс от­крыл рот, но тут из гос­ти­ной пос­лы­шал­ся звук, как-буд­то что-то упа­ло на пол. Джим вы­бежал из ком­на­ты, а Бо­унс, Спок и Со­рен пос­ле­дова­ли за ним. Сай­ла­ра они об­на­ружи­ли на по­лу у крес­ла Бо­ун­са, его ли­цо и ру­ки бы­ли пе­репач­ка­ны чи­ли.  
  
Ма­лыш уви­дел их и улыб­нулся. Про­тянув к ним ку­лачок, он про­из­нес:  
  
— Вкус­на.  
  
— Вкус­но? — про­вор­ко­вал Джим. Он по­дошел к не­му и опус­тился на ко­лени. — Ка­кой же ты гряз­нуля, весь в чи­ли.  
  
— Его нуж­но ис­ку­пать, ashayam, — ска­зал Спок. Бо­унс заб­рал та­рел­ку и унес на кух­ню.  
  
Джим кив­нул и взял ре­бен­ка на ру­ки. Тот су­нул ку­лак ему в рот. Джим хмык­нул и об­лизнул руч­ку.  
  
— Спа­сибо. Вкус­но, прав­да?  
  
Сай­лар кив­нул и су­нул ку­лак се­бе в рот. Джим улыб­нулся и пе­редал ре­бен­ка Спо­ку.  
  
— Весь твой, Спок. Раз­вле­кай­тесь.  
  
Спок вздох­нул, но взял ре­бен­ка. Сай­лар мор­гнул, а по­том под­нял бровь и шлеп­нул сво­его sa-mekh по ще­ке ла­дош­кой, ос­та­вив оран­же­вый от­пе­чаток.  


***

  
Ве­чером, ког­да Сай­лар и Со­рен спа­ли по ком­на­там, Джим со Спо­ком иг­ра­ли в шах­ма­ты в ка­бине­те Спо­ка. Бо­унс зас­нул в крес­ле в гос­ти­ной, и Джим не стал его бу­дить, нак­рыл пле­дом.  
  
Джим пе­ред­ви­нул ладью. Спок на его не­логич­ный ход под­нял бровь, и Джим улыб­нулся.  
  
— Итак, мис­сия в гам­ма-квад­ранте. Ты ска­зал, я бу­ду стар­шим по­мощ­ни­ком. А мож­но ка­пита­ном?  
  
Гу­бы Спо­ка изог­ну­лись в улыб­ке:  
  
— Ка­питан я, Джим.  
  
— Мож­но тог­да вто­рым ка­пита­ном?  
  
— Это и есть стар­ший по­мощ­ник.  
  
— Нет, стар­ший по­мощ­ник — вто­рой по стар­шинс­тву. А вто­рой ка­питан бу­дет ко­ман­до­вать вмес­те с то­бой.  
  
— Ты не­логи­чен.  
  
— Ты знал это еще до то­го, как мы по­жени­лись, — до­воль­но улыб­нулся Джим. — Лад­но, стар­пом, так стар­пом. Там, на­вер­ное, бу­дет пол­но вул­канцев, раз уж это мис­сия ВАН?  
  
Спок по­ходил ко­нем и пос­мотрел на пар­тне­ра.  
  
— Да, но я пла­нирую наб­рать ко­ман­ду из раз­ных рас. Мис­тер Скотт и Уху­ра уже вы­рази­ли свой ин­те­рес, как и Су­лу с Че­ховым.  
  
— Ты ска­зал им рань­ше, чем мне? — Джим от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку сту­ла и скрес­тил ру­ки.  
  
Спок знал, что Джим его драз­нит, по­это­му он мыс­ленно по­лас­кал их узы. Джим вздрог­нул и улыб­нулся.  
  
— А Гей­ла? Она вы­рази­ла ин­те­рес? — Джим съ­ел Спо­кова ко­ня. Спок пос­мотрел на дос­ку и не от­ве­тил.  
  
— Спок.  
  
— Я не знаю, ин­те­рес­но ли ей это, по­тому что не об­ща­юсь с ней ре­гуляр­но.  
  
— Ты прос­то не хо­чешь, что­бы она ле­тела с на­ми.  
  
— Она в от­кры­тую с то­бою флир­ту­ет, — про­рычал Спок. — У ме­ня на гла­зах.  
  
— Она со все­ми флир­ту­ет. В прош­лый раз она и с то­бой флир­то­вала.  
  
— Ни­чего по­доб­но­го.  
  
— Флир­то­вала, прос­то ты был слиш­ком за­нят мной.  
  
— Ты бро­сал шар.  
  
— А ты пя­лил­ся на мой зад.  
  
— Ниж­няя часть тво­ей спи­ны слиш­ком соб­лазни­тель­на, ashayam.  
  
Джим по­розо­вел.  
  
— Так, вер­немся к на­шим ба­ранам. Я что, бу­ду ко­ман­до­вать все­ми вул­канца­ми?  
  
— Как вто­рой по стар­шинс­тву офи­цер, ты бу­дешь ру­ково­дить всей ко­ман­дой.  
  
— Осо­бен­но вул­канца­ми? А мож­но я бу­ду ко­ман­до­вать ин­женера­ми?  
  
— Да, вы бу­дете за­нимать­ся этим с мис­те­ром Скот­том.  
  
— Чуд­нень­ко.  
  
— И впрямь.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и спро­сил:  
  
— Со­рену ско­ро во­семь. Вот вре­мя-то ле­тит, а?  
  
Ли­цо Спо­ка смяг­чи­лось, и Джим по­чувс­тво­вал, как его пар­тнер ра­зом пог­рус­тнел. Джим пе­ресел ему на ко­лени.  
  
— Я знаю, это горь­ко, что он ста­новит­ся стар­ше. Но он все еще твой… наш маль­чу­ган. — Джим пог­ла­дил Спо­ка по ще­ке. — Ему все­го во­семь, у нас еще есть лет де­сять, по­ка он не ум­чится в кол­ледж или в ВАН.  
  
— Я знаю, — отоз­вался Спок, гля­дя в го­лубые Джи­мовы гла­за. — Я не знаю, по­чему я… чувс­твую это в пред­две­рии дня его рож­де­ния.  
  
— По­тому что ты па­па, — улыб­нулся Джим. — Па­па, ко­торый креп­ко лю­бит сво­их де­тей. Я то­же это чувс­твую и уве­рен, что твои ро­дите­ли то­же, ког­да под­хо­дит твой день рож­де­ния. Пом­нишь, ме­сяца два на­зад Бо­унс ры­дал, что его прин­цессе уже семь и она дол­жна пе­рес­тать рас­ти?  
  
— Док­тор Мак­кой край­не не­логи­чен.  
  
Джим хмык­нул и клю­нул Спо­ка в ще­ку.  
  
— Пред­ставь, что бу­дет в де­каб­ре, на пер­вый день рож­де­ния Сай­ла­ра.  
  
Спок пом­рачнел. Джим ве­село улыб­нулся и по­тер­ся о не­го но­сом.  
  
— Мо­жет, че­рез нес­коль­ко лет, пос­ле тво­его сле­ду­юще­го Пон Фар­ра, мы ро­дим еще од­но­го.  
  
— Это чрез­вы­чай­но ме­ня бы по­радо­вало, — ска­зал Спок. — Мож­но ку­пить им­плант сей­час, что­бы…  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Спок, ког­да бу­дет сле­ду­ющий раз?  
  
— Че­рез пять лет.  
  
— Тог­да че­рез че­тыре с по­лови­ной го­да мы при­об­ре­тем им­плант, а по­ка нет. Ты толь­ко пред­ставь, как Вор­чишкин от­ре­аги­ру­ет на еще од­но­го мла­ден­ца.  
  
— Он бу­дет не­дово­лен.  
  
— А то. По­дож­дем. У нас ку­ча вре­мени, мне еще трид­ца­ти нет. Ну что, мы бу­дем до­иг­ры­вать, или ты от­не­сешь ме­ня на­верх и зай­мем­ся лю­бовью?  
  
В от­вет на это Спок встал с крес­ла и по­нес Джи­ма по лес­тни­це на ру­ках, как не­вес­ту.  


***

  
В суб­бо­ту сра­зу пос­ле обе­да Джим сто­ял в две­рях до­ма с Сай­ла­ром на ру­ках и ждал, по­ка спус­тится Со­рен. Спок сто­ял ря­дом и вер­тел в ру­ках клю­чи от хо­вер­ка­ра.  
  
«Джим, ему не пон­ра­вит­ся ве­черин­ка».  
  
«От­ку­да ты зна­ешь, вы же их ни­ког­да не ус­тра­ива­ли».  
  
— Джим, он же поп­ро­сил, — по­пытал­ся Спок, но Джим на не­го шик­нул. Со­рен спус­тился по сту­пень­кам и по­дошел к ним.  
  
— Я го­тов вы­ходить. Од­на­ко, я сно­ва дол­жен вы­разить свое не­доволь­ство этой фут­болкой. — Со­рен по­казал на над­пись «Име­нин­ник» на гру­ди.  
  
— Со­рен, ты выг­ля­дишь ми­ло, — ска­зал Джим.  
  
— Ку­да мы идем? Я не хо­чу ве­черин­ку.  
  
— Ни­каких ве­чери­нок, Ло­гиш­кин. Мы прос­то схо­дим в кар­тинг и все.  
  
— А док­тор Мак­кой? — не­довер­чи­во по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Со­рен.  
  
— Он при­дет уже ту­да. Приш­лось на ра­боту зай­ти.  
  
Со­рен под­нял бровь, но кив­нул.  
  
— Лад­но. Но ес­ли вы ор­га­низо­вали ве­черин­ку…  
  
— Ес­ли и так, то те­бе она пон­ра­вит­ся, но так как мы ее не ор­га­низо­выва­ли, прек­ра­ти дер­гать­ся, — ска­зал Джим и вып­ро­водил маль­чи­ков за дверь.  
  
«Ты ему врешь».  
  
«По при­колу же».  


***

  
В пар­ке раз­вле­чений Со­рен не­довер­чи­во ос­мотрел­ся, но не за­метил ни­чего не­обыч­но­го. Джим с улыб­кой пред­ло­жил схо­дить в ла­зер­таг. Со­рен сог­ла­сил­ся и по­шел за ро­дите­лями к зна­комо­му за­лу.  
  
— Нам раз­ве не сю­да? — Джим ука­зал на зак­ры­тую дверь.  
  
— От­вет от­ри­цатель­ный, — по­качал го­ловой Со­рен. — Вход в зал ла­зер­та­га за сле­ду­ющи­ми дверь­ми.  
  
— Да не, нам сю­да.  
  
Со­рен хо­тел бы­ло зап­ро­тес­то­вать, но Джим на­давал ему на пле­чи и нап­ра­вил к зак­ры­той две­ри. Дер­жа Сай­ла­ра в од­ной ру­ке, Джим улыб­нулся и от­крыл дверь в зал, пол­ный лю­дей.  
  
— Сюр­приз! — зак­ри­чали все.  
  
При ви­де сво­ей фут­боль­ной ко­ман­ды в пол­ном сос­та­ве, не­кото­рых ро­дите­лей, дру­зей Джи­ма, Бо­ун­са и де­душ­ки с ба­буш­кой Со­рен вы­тара­щил гла­за.  
  
Джим пе­редал Сай­ла­ра Спо­ку. По­дош­ла Аман­да:  
  
— С днем рож­де­ния, сол­нышко.  
  
Со­рен еле за­мет­но улыб­нулся и об­ви­ня­юще ус­та­вил­ся на па­пу.  
  
— Это ве­черин­ка.  
  
— Нет. Нет, это об­щес­твен­ное соб­ра­ние фут­боль­ной ко­ман­ды, де­душ­ки с ба­буш­кой и мо­их дру­зей. Как ви­дишь, тут нет рас­тя­жек и ша­риков, ни­чего, что ука­зыва­ло бы на ве­черин­ку в честь дня рож­де­ния. — Джим ука­зал на го­лые сте­ны. — По­дар­ков не бу­дет, тор­та и хо­рово­го пе­ния «С днем рож­денья те­бя» то­же. Се­год­ня прос­то обыч­ная суб­бо­та и обыч­ная встре­ча с друзь­ями в пар­ке раз­вле­чений.  
  
Со­рен ос­мотрел зал и удос­то­верил­ся, что Джим прав. Ни­чего, свя­зан­но­го с днем рож­де­ния, ему на гла­за не по­палось.  
  
— С днем рож­де­ния, — ска­зал Ми­ка. — Пой­дем по­гоня­ем в кар­тинг?  
  
Со­рен пос­мотрел на Джи­ма.  
  
— Иди, раз­вле­кай­ся, — ска­зал Джи­ма.  
  
Со­рен стис­нул его в объ­яти­ях и вы­бежал из за­ла вмес­те с друзь­ями.  
  
— Хо­рошая идея, Джим, — за­мети­ла Аман­да. — Ве­черин­ка, ко­торая на са­мом де­ле не ве­черин­ка.  
  
— Ага. Ло­гич­ное об­щес­твен­ное соб­ра­ние. А Спок го­ворил, Со­рен взбе­сит­ся.  
  
— Я ска­зал, он бу­дет не­дово­лен, — поп­ра­вил Спок. — Од­на­ко, дол­жен за­метить, что ему нра­вит­ся это… об­щес­твен­ное соб­ра­ние.  
  
Джим кив­нул:  
  
— Так я был прав?  
  
Спок пос­мотрел на не­го:  
  
— Воз­можно.  
  
Джим ве­село хмык­нул.  
  
— Жду не дож­дусь уви­деть, что вы зап­ла­ниро­вали на пер­вый день рож­де­ния Сай­ла­ра, — ска­зала Аман­да.  
  
— Мы уже при­дума­ли. Пой­дем в зо­опарк, — ши­роко улыб­нулся Джим. Он по­щеко­тал млад­шень­ко­го под под­бо­род­ком, и тот хи­хик­нул. — Ему пон­ра­вит­ся.  


***

  
_Два ме­сяца спус­тя_  
  
Джим и его семья со вздо­хами вы­ходи­ли из зо­опар­ка. На вы­ход бе­жали тол­пы лю­дей, не­кото­рые из них кри­чали.  
  
— По-мо­ему, они слег­ка пе­ревоз­бу­дились, — за­мети­ла Аман­да.  
  
Джим был с ней сог­ла­сен.  
  
— Ну вы­лез мед­ведь из воль­ера. Он все­го лишь по­дошел к кор­мушке. Ни за кем же не пог­нался.  
  
— А ка­мод­ские ва­раны пог­на­лись, — ска­зал Со­рен.  
  
— А не­фиг ве­шать зам­ки ту­да, где до них до­берет­ся го­дова­лый ре­бенок, — ска­зал Джим. Он ус­тро­ил ма­лыша в ру­ках по­удоб­нее и по­качал на не­го го­ловой. — Из-за те­бя нас боль­ше не пус­тят в зо­опарк, Вор­чишкин. Ни­ког­да.  
  
Сай­лар в от­вет хи­хик­нул.  
  
— В мис­сии за ним ну­жен глаз да глаз, — ска­зал Са­рек.  
  
— Да уж, — фыр­кнул Бо­унс. — Этот монстр по­выки­дыва­ет лю­дей из шлю­зов.  
  
— Мы уси­лим кон­троль за опас­ны­ми зо­нами, — ска­зал Спок. — И удос­то­верим­ся, что­бы за ним всег­да кто-ни­будь прис­матри­вал.  
  
— Нет, — с улыб­кой за­явил Сай­лар.  


***

  
Че­рез пол­то­ра ме­сяца Джим и его семья поп­ро­щались с Аман­дой и Са­реком. Весь сле­ду­ющий год об­щать­ся они бу­дут толь­ко по ви­де­ос­вя­зи.  
  
— По­заботь­ся о на­ших вул­канцах, Джим, — ска­зала Аман­да, об­ни­мая его. — Смот­ри, что­бы они не вле­зали в неп­ри­ят­ности.  
  
— Обя­затель­но, — за­верил ее Джим.  
  
— Это па­па бу­дет по­падать в неп­ри­ят­ности, ба­буш­ка, — ска­зал Со­рен, ког­да Аман­да и Джим отод­ви­нулись друг от дру­га. Аман­да хмык­ну­ла и об­ня­ла стар­ше­го вну­ка.  
  
— Я знаю. По­это­му те­бе при­дет­ся за ним прис­мотреть.  
  
Джим улы­бал­ся, гля­дя, как Са­рек про­ща­ет­ся с Сай­ла­ром. Сай­лар по­тянул де­да за ухо и пот­ре­бовал па­пу взять его на руч­ки. Джим при­жал его к гру­ди и поз­во­лил Аман­де то­же с ним поп­ро­щать­ся.  
  
— Ска­жи ба­буш­ке «по­ка-по­ка», Сай­лар.  
  
Сай­лар по­махал руч­кой и про­из­нес:  
  
— По­ка-по­ка.  
  
Стоя ря­дом с му­жем и гля­дя, как ее семья са­дит­ся шаттл, Аман­да ед­ва сдер­жи­вала сле­зы.  


***

  
— Це­лый год в кос­мо­се, Бо­унс. — Джим хлоп­нул дру­га по спи­не. Они сто­яли на мос­ти­ке и жда­ли, по­ка все бу­дет го­тово к от­прав­ле­нию к их но­вым прик­лю­чени­ям.  
  
— Це­лый, мать его, год с то­бой, — про­вор­чал Бо­унс. — По­моги мне, Бо­же.  
  
Джим рас­сме­ял­ся и по­дошел к ка­питан­ско­му крес­лу, в ко­тором си­дел Спок.  
  
— А мне ког­да мож­но в крес­ло? — спро­сил он.  
  
— Ког­да на мос­ти­ке нет ме­ня.  
  
— А ес­ли мы оба здесь, мы мо­жем си­деть в нем вдво­ем? Я же все-та­ки вто­рой ка­питан.  
  
Спок под­нял на не­го бровь. Джим ши­роко ух­мыль­нул­ся и плюх­нулся Спо­ку на ко­лени.  
  
— Удоб­но. Ви­дишь, мож­но и вдво­ем.  
  
— Джим, это не про­фес­си­ональ­но…  
  
Джим от­махнул­ся от му­жа и пос­мотрел на Су­лу:  
  
— Мы го­товы, мис­тер Су­лу?  
  
— Да, ка­питан.  
  
— Я ка­питан, — поп­ра­вил Спок. На не­го ник­то не об­ра­тил вни­мания.  
  
— Ну так по­еха­ли, — ска­зал Джим.  


***

  
_Шесть с по­лови­ной лет спус­тя_  
  
Со­рен и Сай­лар шли по ко­ридо­ру ро­диль­но­го от­де­ления в па­лату, где на­ходи­лись их ро­дите­ли. Че­тыр­надца­тилет­ний Со­рен от­крыл дверь и при­дер­жал ее для бра­та, про­пус­кая его впе­ред.  
  
Они по­дош­ли к кро­вати. Их па­па, Джим, по­луле­жал, опи­ра­ясь на спин­ку, и дер­жал в ру­ках ро­зовый свер­ток, а sa-mekh, Спок, сто­ял ря­дом. В его ру­ках был свер­ток го­лубой.  
  
— Маль­чик и де­воч­ка? — спро­сил Со­рен. До это­го они не зна­ли пол мла­ден­цев.  
  
— Ага, — улыб­нулся Джим. — Бра­тик и сес­трич­ка.  
  
Со­рен кив­нул и по­дошел к sa-mekh, что­бы пос­мотреть на сво­его но­вого бра­та, а Сай­лар стал ря­дом с кро­ватью, что­бы заг­ля­нуть в ро­зовый свер­ток. По­том пос­мотрел на па­пу и под­нял бровь:  
  
— С ней нель­зя иг­рать, она слиш­ком ма­ла.  
  
— Да, но они под­растут, и тог­да бу­дет мож­но.  
  
Сай­лар кив­нул и ле­гонь­ко ткнул паль­цем в кро­шеч­ную руч­ку, сжи­мав­шую оде­яло. Се­мей­ные узы ти­хо пе­ли счасть­ем и по­ко­ем.  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и пог­ла­дил сы­на по го­лове.  
  
— Хо­чешь знать, как их зо­вут?  
  
— Да, — про­из­несли маль­чи­ки од­новре­мен­но.  
  
Джим пос­мотрел на Спо­ка.  
  
— Сэ­мю­эль и Се­ла, — ска­зал Спок.  
  
— Сэм­ми и Се­ла, — поп­ра­вил Джим.  
  
— В сви­детель­стве о рож­де­нии на­писа­но Сэ­мю­эль.  
  
— Да, но мы бу­дем звать его Сэм­ми.  
  
Со­рен с Сай­ла­ром об­ме­нялись взгля­дами.  
  
— Кра­сивые име­на.  
  
— По­дер­жать хо­тите? — спро­сил Джим. Оба кив­ну­ли и по­лучи­ли по свер­тку. Сай­лар си­дел на кро­вати ря­дом с Джи­мом и дер­жал в ру­ках сес­трен­ку. Гля­дя, как она про­сыпа­ет­ся и зе­ва­ет, он улы­бал­ся. Се­ла от­кры­ла гла­за, и Сай­лар уви­дел, что они яр­ко-го­лубые, как у па­пы.  
  
— Пап, у нее твои гла­за, — ска­зал Сай­лар.  
  
Со­рен за­метил, что у маль­чи­ка гла­за то­же го­лубые.  
  
— Все де­ти рож­да­ют­ся с го­лубы­ми гла­зами, — ска­зал Джим. — Мо­жет, они по­том ста­нут ка­рими.  
  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы они ме­няли цвет, — ска­зал Спок.  
  
— Я то­же, — сог­ла­сил­ся Со­рен. — Мо­жет, у сле­ду­юще­го на­шего бра­та или сес­тры бу­дут ка­рие гла­за, как у ме­ня, Сай­ла­ра и от­ца.  
  
Джим вы­тара­щил на не­го гла­за.  
  
— Про­шу про­щения? Сле­ду­юще­го? Я де­вять ме­сяцев но­сил близ­не­цов, хва­тит с ме­ня. Чет­ве­рых де­тей дос­та­точ­но, прав­да, Спок?  
  
Джим пос­мотрел на му­жа. Спок ле­гонь­ко по­жал пле­чами.  
  
— Им­плант мы еще не из­влек­ли. Воз­можно… — Джим и Сай­лар уг­ро­жа­юще со­щури­лись, и Спок зап­нулся.  
  
— Ро­жать еще од­но­го ре­бен­ка не­логич­но, — за­явил Сай­лар.  
  
— Вот имен­но, — ска­зал Джим. — Хва­тит с ме­ня.  
  
Спок и Со­рен об­ме­нялись взгля­дами и мыс­ленно вздох­ну­ли.  


***

  
_Один­надцать лет спус­тя_  
  
— Бо­унс, от­крой дверь, — крик­нул Джим. Он был во фра­ке, по­тому что Со­рен и Джо­ан­на вот-вот дол­жны бы­ли по­женить­ся.  
  
— Она за не­го не вый­дет, — прок­ри­чал в от­вет Бо­унс.  
  
Джим вздох­нул, слы­ша, как Джо­ан­на ти­хо уве­щева­ет от­ца.  
  
— По вул­кан­ским за­конам они уже же­наты!  
  
— Нет.  
  
Джим ото­шел от две­ри, как раз ког­да к не­му по­дошел Спок. Он по­думал, что его муж во фра­ке выг­ля­дит чер­тов­ски хо­рошо.  
  
— Поз­же, ashayam, — ска­зал Спок и вы­бил дверь.  
  
Джо­ан­на, в пот­ря­са­ющем сва­деб­ном платье, вы­бежа­ла из ком­на­ты, но в две­рях обер­ну­лась и крик­ну­ла:  
  
— Пап, от­ве­ди ме­ня к ал­та­рю, или ни­каких вну­ков!  
  
Бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос, Бо­унс вы­ковы­лял из ком­на­ты. Джо­ан­на по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
  
— Па­па, я люб­лю его. А он лю­бит ме­ня. И мы се­год­ня по­женим­ся.  
  
— Ты слиш­ком мо­лода, а он… ос­тро­ухий.  
  
— Пап, мне двад­цать че­тыре, и у ме­ня ма­гис­тер­ская сте­пень. Я уже не ре­бенок. А Со­рен очень хо­роший. Я знаю, что ты его лю­бишь.  
  
Бо­унс за­катил гла­за.  
  
— Ну, нор­маль­ный он.  
  
— Нам по­ра ид­ти к ал­та­рю, — ска­зала по­дошед­шая Се­ла. — Сна­чала же под­ружки не­вес­ты?  
  
При ви­де оча­рова­тель­ной один­надца­тилет­ней де­воч­ки Джим и Джо­ан­на уми­лен­но хмык­ну­ли.  
  
— Да, ми­лая, — от­ве­тил Джим. — Вы с бра­том пой­де­те пер­вы­ми.  
  
— От­лично.  


***

  
Джим и Спок смот­ре­ли на Джо­ан­ну и Со­рена, сто­ящих пе­ред свя­щен­ни­ком. Бо­унс чуть не уд­рал сно­ва, но все-та­ки до­вел дочь до ал­та­ря и сей­час изо всех сил ста­рал­ся не за­рыдать. Все слу­шали речь свя­щен­ни­ка. Се­ла сто­яла ря­дом с дру­гими под­ружка­ми не­вес­ты, иног­да улы­балась и ма­хала ро­дите­лям и де­душ­ке с ба­буш­кой. А Сэм­ми яв­но не нра­вил­ся его фрак. Сай­лар, сви­детель, не­чита­емым взгля­дом свер­лил Со­ренов за­тылок.  
  
«Стар­шень­кий же­нит­ся», — ска­зал Джим.  
  
«Это прав­да».  
  
«Мо­жет, че­рез нес­коль­ко лет у нас вну­ки бу­дут».  
  
«Это бу­дет за­меча­тель­но, но Ле­онар­да, бо­юсь, хва­тит удар».  
  
Джим сдер­жал сме­шок. «Ско­рее все­го. Как ду­ма­ешь, ког­да Сай­лар ко­го-ни­будь се­бе най­дет?»  
  
«Ashayam, ему все­го во­сем­надцать».  
  
«Вер­но. По­верить не мо­гу, что он едет в ВАН. Я прав­да ду­мал, что он од­нажды за­во­юет га­лак­ти­ку. Он бу­дет хо­рошим им­пе­рато­ром».  
  
«Воз­можно, он сде­ла­ет и то, и дру­гое».  
  
Джим улыб­нулся и скло­нил­ся к пар­тне­ру. «По край­ней ме­ре, близ­не­цы еще до­ма».  
  
«Да, и там они и ос­та­нут­ся».  
  
Джим по­качал го­ловой. «Эй, Спок».  
  
«Да, t’hy’la?»  
  
«У нас чет­ве­ро пре­лес­тных де­тей».  
  
«Ты прав».  
  
«Прав­да, здо­рово, что мы встре­тились тог­да в су­пер­марке­те?»  
  
Джим пос­мотрел на пар­тне­ра и улыб­нулся ему. «Да».  
  
«Я люб­лю те­бя», — улыб­нулся ему Джим.  
  
«Taluhk nash-veh k'dular».

 

 

  
  
_Ко­нец_


End file.
